The vampire and werewolf ball
by xLaurrx
Summary: Stories mixed together with some added characters. Completed vampire story.


**Please read and review... All criticism welcome, even if you didn't like it, I will respect your views and take in to consideration what you say. PLEASE PLEASE R&R!**

-The Vampires and Werewolves Ball!-

**-Louisa-1**

I always knew I was different to other people, what I didn't know though was that I am a natural born vampire and I would start to change on my sixteenth birthday. I have dark hair and startling purple eyes and to top it off my skin had started going paler than usual, I know what a freak right?

I never did fit in school and being fifteen and a loner made it hard to find places to go within the school but that didn't bother me. I was sat at a lunch table with a tray of food in front of me but I wasn't hungry, I never really was now-a-days, I didn't know why but it made people suspicious of me for not eating. And to make me more of a freak I could hear peoples heart beats and smell their blood that rushed around their bodies, usually that didn't really bother me, I had grown up with that but lately it was getting much worse.

Everyone as usual were sat in their groups which left me on my own to be talked and whispered about. Fed up with being gossiped about and laughed at, I stood up and dumped my tray of picked at food in the bin and made my way to the library, the one place I was able to think and be myself without people sneering and laughing.

**-Claire-2**

Claire Lowell had sandy blond hair which was cut short and light blue eyes, she wore a smart dress and black dolly shoes. She had only took the job to keep an eye on Louisa.

Being the daughter of the oldest werewolf alive, who was the leader of the werewolves, meant she should have listened and respected his ways but instead she hated them. Her father was the one who encouraged the 'we have to hate vampires and we're big and bad', but that wasn't the point just because they're werewolves doesn't mean they had to hate and be big and scary.

Claire had become extremely fond of Louisa, she knew that Louisa was the vampire the rumors had been about, Claire was one of the smartest werewolves alive, after her father and mother of course, she knew, but she still liked the girl probably way more than she should have, since she was a werewolf.

Claire was at that moment trying to carry more than she was able to, so when Louisa came in, she came straight over to her to help. When they had settled down the books Louisa looked at them, they were old and tatty and looked like second hand, she looked up at Claire.

"So are these the _new _books you were talking about?" Louisa asked looking down at the books again, when Claire had said _new_ it was oblivious she thought she meant brand new not second hand new.

"Yes they are, I have been meaning to sort them out, but I don't have the time." Claire said and looked down at the books too.

"Well, I'll do it, it's not like I have anything else to do..." Louisa said and smiled.

"Why don't we do it together," Claire said and smiled back at Louisa, she knew Louisa had trouble within the school, kids bullied her because she was a little different.

"Okay then." Louisa said and looked back down at the massive pile of books. They started to pick up books and read the names but after they had done a couple of books each the head master, Mr Decall walked through the library doors followed by three teenagers, two boys and a girl. Louisa being outside the Heads office more times than can count made off with a couple of books and disappeared into the maze of books in the library.

Mr Decall was a old fat grumpy man, he had balding grey hair, he wore ankle biting trousers and always smelled of tobacco. The teenagers following behind him were different to other teenagers Claire thought, then close up she smelled them, Vampires!

The first boy had brown floppy hair and bright emerald green eyes and was quite tall, he wore jeans, a normal t-shirt, jacket and trainers. The second boy had blond hair and sapphire blue eyes, he wore pretty much the same dark designer jeans, a t-shirt and jacket, the girl was blond like the second boy and had the same colour eyes but her eyes seemed to dart everywhere at once. This girl was obliviously happy and popular and the world revolved around her and her designer clothes, she had white skin tight jeans on and a flower printed top, with high heels, so she looked taller. All three of them were pale skinned. Mr Decall watched Claire. Claire smiled at the three teenagers but it didn't matter what she was doing none of them were paying attention, the girl's eyes were darting all over the place, the blond boy looked bored and started looking around the room, the brown haired boy looked tired like he hadn't been sleeping for a couple of nights.

"Miss Lowell this is Jasper, Lucas and Sara." Mr Decall said and gestured to each of them in turn. "They are new. Can you show them around the school please?" He said and watched Claire, she knew why she was being asked to do it, because he himself was too lazy and the office staff were down a member since last month.

"I am sorry but I can't I am too busy!" Claire said and Mr Decall looked lost for words, he thought she would drop everything because he said so.

"Well then another student will have to do it, I am far to busy. Where is that girl you were talking to just as we entered."

Claire really hated him, he acted like he didn't know her name when in fact he did, Louisa had been sent to his office enough times.

"Her name is Louisa, not that girl!" Claire said in annoyed voice and the blond boy looked at her surprised by the way he talked to her, Mr Decall raised his eye brows and then called Louisa.

Louisa came out after he called her five times.

"Are you deaf girl?" Mr Decall asked and she looked up at him, her eyes of course startled him again and the two boys who were now looking at her.

"I must be, not to have heard your voice..." Louisa said and Mr Decall looked at her, a warning in his eyes.

"Careful or else you will have yet another detention," Mr Decall said scratching the bald part of his head. "Anyway this is Jasper, Lucas and Sara they are new and I would like you to show them around, thank you." He didn't give her chance to argue instead he just turned and walked away. Louisa looked at Claire, Claire just shrugged and then turned to the teenagers.

"Guys meet Louisa." She didn't know what else to say, Louisa rolled her eyes and smiled politely.

"So you've met your new head master. Come on." Louisa said, shaking her head and taking the lead.

**-Lucas-3**

Lucas knew that Claire was a werewolf but he didn't know what she was doing in the school, he especially didn't know why she was so friendly to Louisa when there was obliviously something going on with her to.

Lucas knew there was something different about Louisa but he kept quiet and followed her around the school as she told them about the different buildings and what classes were where. Lucas looked at Sara, she looked bored out of her mind. Then he looked at Jasper, who was watching Louisa with interest, it was oblivious that he thought there was something different with Louisa too. Once Louisa finished showing them around she took them into the restaurant (a big hall with old wore out tables and chairs and a dying que for school food), and told them when the lunch and break time finished and started. When they had all got food, not that they would eat it, Louisa found them a table said her goodbyes and went back to the library.

"God that girl is weird!" Sara said to the boys once Louisa had disappeared. Jasper wasn't really paying attention and Lucas looked around the room, all the students were staring or whispering about them.

"Are you sure it was a smart idea to sign up to yet another school?" Lucas said to the others. He would rather stay in the house where it was safe during day light hours, the sun could be dangerous to them if they were injured, not to mention that going out in it for so many hours made them more weak, but Sara and Jasper thought it best to act like normal teenagers and go to school.

"Yes, Lucas we have been through this already." Sara said, it was clear she was bored already. Then a skinny blond girl with a very low top on made her way towards their table, she was flanked by two other girls who were as pretty and had as much make up on their faces.

"Hi, I am Melinda I am head girl here and I just wanted to say that I hope you all like it here." She was looking at Jasper most, he always attracted girls attention, so did Lucas but there was obliviously something about Jasper because that was where most of the attention stayed. Then Sara got taken into account, she was just like them except she didn't need make up, Melinda's smile started to falter as she looked at Sara and then it was quickly back in place. Once Sophie had taken a seat others started coming over and sitting down as well, like the cheer leading squad, and the football team, it was clear they were going to be in the popular section of this school.

They spoke for the rest of lunch. Sara got on with almost everyone but that was Sara, she was a brilliant actor and could get on with anyone if she wanted to. Jasper spoke to some of the guys but mostly the girls stayed by him. Lucas got on with everybody, he spoke mostly to the captain of the football team, he was a big guy for his age his name was Charles and he was willing to give Lucas a chance to play which Lucas politely rejected when you were a vampire playing human games was boring.

After lunch Lucas had class with some of the guys, so he left with them, Sara was surrounded with people so he left her to it and told both Jasper and her to meet him after school.

**-Louisa-4**

I went back to the library and finished helping Claire, she was such a cool person and she was smarter than all of the dumb ass people here, then I made my way to history a lesson which to be honest I found interesting but I absolutely hated the teacher, luckily I had found some books that looked interesting, so I would be reading through out that lesson.

When I got there everybody as usual was already sat down, so of course that left me at the back to sit at the desk where I sat alone. I sat down and pulled out my book, as usual when I entered the talking had died to whispers and giggles, which made it oblivious they were talking about me but I ignored them all, I was used to it by now and opened my book, hopefully this would be a good book.

Mrs Yenning entered the room said 'hello' to the class and then ordered everybody to quiet down, then there was a knock on the door and Jasper entered, the new kid. He was sent to the back of the room to the seat next to me, unfortunately, I paid no attention as he took his seat and said hi to me, of course I said hi back and then went back to reading not even looking up from my book. I heard the mutterings of all the students saying 'poor new kid having to sit next to that freak' and more but I didn't care, I rarely did care what any body said to or about me. I only came to school to see Claire and because my adoptive parents made me, yes I am adopted but that doesn't bother me because my parents love me more than ever.

**-Jasper-5**

Jasper had never been ignored all his life even as a human, he caught everybody's attention, so when Louisa ignored him, he found it fascinating and made him want to talk to her more. The teacher Mrs Yenning, was a big woman with dull brown hair which was starting to go grey, was going on about the ancient gods and what they used to do, but Louisa wasn't paying attention, she was reading her book so when Mrs Yenning called on her, Jasper was sure she would shrug or say 'don't know' a saying that always was used over the years but she just looked up at Mrs Yenning and said, "Erm, sleep up with mortal people was one of the most popular things they did." Louisa said, Mrs Yenning looked like she was at a loss for words she wasn't expecting the right answer from a girl who wasn't even paying attention. Mrs Yenning finally found words and then moved on and Louisa looked back down at her book which she was reading from where it was placed on her lap so that Mrs Yenning couldn't see it but knew she wasn't paying attention anyway. Jasper wanted to talk to her but didn't know how to start and it was oblivious she wasn't going to talk to him first.

"So, what you reading?" Jasper asked and Louisa looked up startled that he was even talking to her. She looked at him and then showed him the book cover and went back to reading, the book was called 'The Replacement', Jasper hadn't read that one, he didn't read many books it was Lucas that read. "Is it any good?" Jasper asked.

"Um, I only just started it." Louisa said back and looked at him. Mrs Yenning started giving out sheets which had to be completed.

Louisa put her book down and picked up the paper she read through the questions and then started writing. Jasper looked at his paper he knew most of the answers, this sort of sheet was given out in every school he went to every couple of years. Jasper finished the sheet at the same time Louisa did. She didn't pay attention though, she just went back to reading. Jasper didn't understand her or how to read her and after being to hundreds of schools and meeting thousands of different people, Jasper found it hard to believe that he couldn't understand her, she was just so different to other people, especially for a girl he almost always got girls attention straight away.

**-Lucas-6**

Lucas didn't like school, he was in class with the football team, he was laughing and joking but he hated the fact that later tonight anyone of these poor defenseless teenagers could be his meal, this was why he hated meeting and getting to know new people. Jasper and Sara didn't care, they rarely did but Lucas was different, he didn't know why maybe it was because he was changed unwillingly. It was strange that they were on their own, their parents had been killed by vampires and one vampire took pity on him and changed him instead of killing him, forgetting something like that was difficult, the pain had sored through his body and made him so weak he wasn't able to do anything and then he was more in the morning he was stronger, faster and hadn't aged since. The only down side was he never was hungry for food like humans, he needed blood, this was why he could smell everyone's blood and hear all the different heart beats around him.

**-Evie-7**

Evie Polar was a vampire hunter, she had been since vampires attacked her parents when she was eleven, her brother had been fifteen when it had happened she had stayed with him since and they had killed more vampires than can count. Matt her brother had always said it was best for them to keep moving all the time, Evie never got attached to anyone and when she started to feel like she was getting attached she moved on and never saw that person again, same as Matt but Matt found it much easier.

Evie stared out the window of their new house. Her brother stood behind her watching her. She knew he thought she was obsessive but she wasn't she just didn't like it here, it felt strange and when her brother had killed two humans she had lost her temper, killing humans was something she refused to do and she refused to talk to him because of it.

"They were protecting a natural born vampire, they are the hardest to kill and you know it." Matt said, he hated his sister's temper especially when it was directed at him.

"They were humans Matt, we hunt vampires not murder people." Evie said coldly and turned and walked away from him.

**-Louisa-8**

I completed the question sheet and then put my pen down, Jasper next to me finished his sheet to and looked at me. He looked like he was going to start talking to me again but Mrs Yenning called me to the front after putting down her work phone. I picked up my bag and book and walked to the front of the room, thankful for a excuse to not have to make small talk with Jasper again, Mrs Yenning told me to go to the library.

I walked out and everyone started talking once I was gone. I walked into the library and Claire looked like she was going to cry. I didn't know why but then I saw the officer standing to the side waiting for me, obliviously.

"Louisa this is officer Eddie, he needs to talk to you about something that has happened." Claire said, her face more serious than I had ever seen it.

"Okay then." I said not really understanding what this was about, were they finally doing something about Melinda and her gang, though getting a police officer involved seemed a bit extreme. Officer Eddie walked to the table and chairs and sat down, I sat down as well. "So what is this about?" I asked and Eddie looked at me. I knew in my mind that he saw me as a weird little freak, wouldn't you? I have deep purple eyes, pale skin and dark hair.

"Your parents have been in a serious incident." Officer Eddie said and I looked at him for more information, what was so serious that a police officer had to tell me?

"Well, are they okay, what has happened?" I said, my voice started to quiver with worry.. My parents were the world to me!

"I'm so sorry." Eddie said softly, the words that followed after pierced my ears but I couldn't think, I couldn't handle it. My parents were gone! The only people in the world who understood me gone! Officer Eddie's voice was soft but it didn't matter how he said it or how it sounded, he had just turned my whole life upside down and this was only the start of things that were to go wrong for me.

I broke down crying, my eyes filled and then Claire came over and offered her support. Eddie waited for me to calm down but I couldn't all I could do was cry. Then I stood and ran from everyone and left everything behind, I just couldn't handle it.

I ran from everything, and went to the park where my parents had always taken me. It didn't matter that none of the other children would play with me because I had my mum and dad who filled in for missing friends, they always treated me like I was normal and they loved me like their own. I sat on the bench and memories of my mother's smile and her father's laugh flooded my head and I broke down in unstoppable tears...

I had aunties and uncles but they had their own kids and they weren't like my mum and dad they treated me like everybody at school did: a freak. I had my mum and dad's best friends who were like second parents to me but I couldn't burden them and they had their own son even if he was now off at university. I was a mess and the last thing Mack and Marie needed was a depressed teenager on their doorstep.

So had I no where to go and no-one I could stay with, I was on my own and that was it.

**-Claire-9**

Eddie went to go after her but was stopped by Claire. Claire shook her head and then said, "Leave her, she will come to terms with it in her own way."

"Are you close to her?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, she is my favorite student, I know I shouldn't say that but it's the truth." Claire said.

"Has she got anyone who doesn't like her?" Eddie asked and she raised her eyebrows.

"You think someone within the school could do something like that?" Claire said and looked at the officer, what a fool the man was and a typical human, vampire hunters had done it and that was that.

"Just keeping all options open, this is a murder case." Eddie said and then ran his hand through his hair, "Right, if she comes back, tell her I am only a phone call away." Then he started towards the door.

_Oh jeez_, was what ran through Claire's mind. _It was starting and it would only get worse from here_, with Louisa gone she knew now was the time to jack in the job and watch after her, because soon Vampires, Werewolves and Humans would be after her and Claire couldn't let them hurt her she hadn't done anything wrong.

**-Lucas-10**

Lucas was walking home on his own because Sara and Jasper had stayed to talk to their new 'friends' when he saw her, sat on the bench in the park crying.

He didn't know what to do. So he walked toward Louisa who was sat with her hands to her eyes crying silently.

"Are you okay?" Lucas said, she looked up at him and with tears streaming down her face. "I'll take that as a no, Louisa what happened?" he said and sat down next to her. Louisa shuffled away from him on the bench and Lucas thought that she was a smart girl, she could easily become his dinner but he also thought she was so interesting and different from the other people who went to that school. "Louisa, come on you can't stay here, I'll walk you home." Lucas said and stood back up.

"Go away, I just want to be alone!" Louisa said through the tears.

"Well tough, I am not leaving you in this state." Lucas said, he hardly knew her but still he wouldn't leave anyone in a state like she was, she had red eyes from all the crying, very pale skin which he couldn't comment on because so did he but he was a vampire, her hair was a mess and she was shaking. Louisa looked up at him, her eyes full of questions. "Come on, or am I taking a seat beside you again." Lucas said and smiled down at her. But she just stared at him like he was insane.

"You don't understand! Just leave me!" Louisa said after a few minutes.

"Looks like I am staying here then." Lucas said and sat back on the bench with space between them, so she was able to be comfortable and so her smell of blood wasn't so over whelming. Yes he could still smell it, but it wouldn't be so strong as when he was sat right next to her or touching her.

"Lucas I have just had some really bad news please just go away!" Louisa said when he still refused to go after ten minutes of silence.

"And I said I am not leaving you in this state." Lucas said and stayed sat where he was.

"My parents have been murdered okay, so just leave me!" Louisa said and watched Lucas as her eyes started to tear up from having to say it out loud. Lucas froze.

"Louisa I am so sorry, I know what it feels like to lose someone close to you." Lucas said and stayed sat down next to her.

"Just go..." Louisa said but only quietly like she didn't really want him to and then put her head down and started to cry again.

"Louisa come on, there must be somewhere you can go or someone you can call?" Lucas said quietly. He wasn't sure what to do, if it was a vampire attack it could have easily been his fault she was like this, he hated being a vampire!

"No, thank you for your concern but I want to be left alone." Louisa said.

"Well just because you want it doesn't mean your going to get it," he said and she looked up with a face full of questions again.

"You don't even know me, why do you care?" Louisa said and caught him off guard, what was he supposed to say...

"I don't know, I just refuse to leave you in a state like this when you have had horrible news." Lucas said after a few minutes silence. Louisa just put her head back in her hands.

"Fine. If your not going to leave me, then I am leaving you!" Louisa said once she had wiped her eyes on the sleeves of her top. She stood up and her legs buckled and she started to fall, but before she hit the floor Lucas had her in his arms and was holding her up. Louisa looked up at him confused by how he caught her so fast. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Lucas asked and looked at her like she was crazy, then he steadied her and stood her up so she was able to stand on her own.

"You.. you.." her words faltered and she couldn't get them out right.

"Where do you want to go, come on I'll take you." Lucas said and started to back away, he had caught a strong whiff of her blood and felt her heart beat when he touched her.

"I don't know where to go, the house I used to call a home I suppose." Louisa said and then looked at him, he had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply. "Lucas are you OK?"

"Yeah I am fine," he said and opened his eyes and walked towards her careful not to touch her again. "Okay well what way is it?" Lucas said and Louisa looked at him, "What?" he said after she just continued to stare at him.

"I'll go on my own, I'll be fine, thank you." Louisa said and started walking. Lucas followed her.

"You really think I am going to sit with you for about half an hour and then leave you to walk home on your own when just now you almost fell over your own legs?" Lucas said and smiled when she turned round to look at him.

"That was just because I was sat down for so long, I am fine now." Louisa said and turned to carry on walking. Lucas just smiled at her answer and continued to walk beside her. "Lucas leave me alone. I am fine!" She persisted, as they walked.

"Well that's good to know, but I am still walking you home." Lucas said.

"I take it your stubborn then." Louisa said and continued to walk bored of arguing with him.

"Yep." Lucas admitted.

"So, how come you moved here?" Louisa said as they walked. In truth Lucas thought that she wanted someone to just be there with her with where she was heading.

"Jasper and Sara wanted a change, so we packed up and moved." Lucas said like it was that simple. The real reason was far more complicated - explaining that he was vampire and too many disappearances kept happening and the people in the town were starting to point fingers.

"Oh, that's it huh, simple and straight forward." Louisa said and shrugged. Lucas just shrugged back.

"What about you, been here your whole life?" Lucas asked still walking with her but with space between them, he didn't like being a vampire, he could still smell her blood and feel her heart beat like it was his own which was impossible because his heart had stopped beating 83 years ago when he had been changed. He especially didn't want to hurt her, he didn't know why but there was something about her.

"Yeah, I have been with my adoptive parents since I was a baby." Louisa said as she turned towards her gateway.

"Wait a minute they're not your real parents?" Lucas said and started to notice other things he had been missing out... The different eyes, the pale skin, the slower heart beat and the smell of her blood was different to a humans.

"No, they adopted me, when I was a baby." Louisa said and looked at him.

"Oh." Lucas said and looked back at her, her eyes were still red rimmed from crying. He wondered if she knew that she was a natural born vampire, but before he could even think about asking a stronger, known to him, scent caught his attention and he turned towards her house and at that moment he knew why her parents had died and what sort of people had killed them... Vampire Hunters!

Then a car raced up the street and both Louisa and Lucas turned to see who it was. Louisa let out a sigh of relief when she saw the car, while the car was parking Lucas turned to Louisa.

"I should l be going, Jasper and Sara will be wondering where I am." Lucas said and Louisa turned back to him.

"Well even though I didn't ask you to and you did the total opposite of what I did ask, thank you." Louisa said and smiled a small sad smile at him.

"That's ok, your something special you know, and no I am not just saying that, see you around Louisa." Lucas said and walked away.

**-Louisa-11**

I watched him walk away and then two people, I loved almost as much as my mum and dad, Mack and Marie jumped out the car and enveloped me in a hug. Mack was built like a mountain, being a builder he would be, he had graying hair and dull brown eyes. Marie had orange curly hair and earthy green red rimmed eyes.

"Louisa, the buffoons at the station only just called us." Marie said and hugged me again. I felt like crying all over again and if she continued to hug me, I knew I would.

"Have you been inside yet?" Mack asked looking up at the house...

"No, I - I.." I tried to speak but it was too late the tears over took me. Marie hugged me again. "Marie, what am I going to do?" I said through my tears, feeling my heart break. Marie looked as though she wanted to cry to.

"Your going to come and stay with us first of all." Marie said and my broken heart felt like melting they were always good to me. I shook my head.

"I couldn't burden you like that." I said and they both looked at me like I was being stupid.

"Don't think that, your not a burden." Mack said to me. "Now go get some clean clothes."

I smiled at both of them and then turned towards the house and made my way towards it. The house was covered with professional people but they didn't bother me, I made my way to my room and packed up a bag full of clean clothes, I didn't look at anyone within the house I just couldn't handle to think about what had happened here. When I was finished I picked up the bag and made my way back outside, Mack and Marie were waiting in the car, I got in the back seat and Jake was there. Jake was their son, he had orange hair like his mother but his was more darker, his eyes were brown like his dads.

"Hey Louisa." Jake said and smiled, it was smooth and clear he was a player, he always had been but he was nice and decent guy.

"Oh, hi Jake." I said back. Marie was shooting him warning looks in the mirror. I had met him when we were younger and he had stuck up for me when the other kids were the other kids and played with me even when his friends had laughed at him.

"So how's things?" Jake asked, it was clear he was struggling to come up with things to talk about.

"Could be much better," I said and then added "What about you?" because he gave me a sympathetic look and one thing I hated was having people feel sorry for me.

"Oh me, I am just on break from university." Jake said back.

"And erm, how is university?" I asked just to keep conversation going. My parents just died and I'm trying to make conversation easier for him! I was so screwed up..

"Our boy loves it, he is going to be so big!" Mack said and raised his voice like he was proud but like Jake had better make sure he does. Jake rolled his eyes and looked annoyed.

"Sure thing Dad." Jake said half heartily.

Then they parked up and we were at Mack and Marie's house.

Mack and Marie had a five bedroom house, the big room belonged to Mack and Marie, then the second biggest is Jake's, then there is two guest rooms and the last room they used as storage. Jake took my bag for me and smiled at me, as he got out. I smiled back and got out myself. Mack and Marie followed us out two minutes later.

Once inside Jake carried my bag up to the guest room. While Mack and Marie helped me to start to settle in.

"Mack, Marie, thank you so much for everything, but I really just want to get my head down and get today over with." I said, when they sat on the sofas in the front room.

"Of course dear, do you want me to show you to your room." Marie said and started to get up, she looked tired herself. I raised my hand to stop her, and stood up.

"I am sure I will find it." I said.

"OK then, upstairs second door on the right then." Marie said and smiled tiredly at me.

I made my way to the room. I went upstairs and Jake was just coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey," he said as he saw me and smiled.

"Hey." I said back.

"So..." He said and ran his hand through his hair, messing it up even more than it already was.

"Hows university going for you?" I asked and he raised his eyebrows.

"I told you in the car." Jake said and gave me a weird look.

"No your dad told me and you rolled your eyes at him." I said and his face went serious.

"Shh, keep your voice down," Jake said in a hushed tone, then he nodded towards the door of his room. I followed him inside and he closed the door.

His room was pretty big with posters all over the walls and games, DVDs and CDs all over the place, no dirty washing but I suspected Marie, his very tidy and obsessive mother, had been in. I sat on his bed which was roughly made.

"OK, so I haven't been going to uni." Jake said and my eyes went wide.

"What! Why not?" I said and he pushed his hands palm facing the floor down. In a gesture to tell me to quiet down. "Sorry." I added in a lower voice.

"Not the uni they think I am anyway, I don't want to be a lawyer, I want to be a writer." Jake said and watched me, like he waiting for me to react again.

"Well, then tell them." I said and looked confused.

"I can't, you seen my dad in the car, he thinks I am doing great and he wants me to be a lawyer." Jake said and sat down beside me on his bed.

"Jake, your life is yours not your dads, yeah he might be upset but I am sure he would understand and be happy for you in the end." I said. Jake looked at me, his eyes were full of unspoken questions.

"Thanks Louisa but I don't think it will be that simple." Jake said after a few minutes.

"I never said it would be simple, I mean of course it is going to be messy but they're your family, they'll forgive you in time." I said and smiled, it was oblivious he was worried about this. "Any way, I am going to get my head down, I have school tomorrow." I added and stood up, Jake looked at me. "What?"

"Your going in tomorrow?" Jake said.

"Well, I don't know, now you asked me." I said and, I knew I must have had a confused face because he started to explain.

"Look, I know my mum and dad wouldn't blame you, if you wanted to stay here instead of going to school." Jake said and smiled at me.

"I don't know, I'll see about it in the morning." I said and ducked out his room and went into the guest room. It was mostly cream and brown in colours, with pretty flowered wall paper. I laid on the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

**-Jasper-12**

Jasper had stayed behind in school with Sara, to join the football team because unlike Lucas he liked being popular, and being involved with people.

He spoke with the guys on the football team and flirted with the girls who cheered. Sara stayed behind too, sometimes he thought himself and her were more like brother and sister than Lucas and Sara. But where he liked to have a good time and hang with people, Sarah was mean and only did something that was going to help herself.

When he got home, he thought Lucas would already be there but he wasn't so Jasper waited until he got home, being in the sun all day took loads of energy out of him. He knew Sarah must have been feeling it to because when he asks if she was ready to go, she had left with him straight away.

When Lucas came back Jasper asked where he had been and Lucas had shrugged and said he just popped out, Jasper shrugged back and looked out the window only two hours until it was time to feed...

Sarah was always ready to go first and had to wait for the boys to be ready. Before they were out to find some poor people who wouldn't make it to the morning because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time, Lucas warned them about the Vampire Hunters he had scented earlier.

**-Matt-13**

Matt was fed up with putting up with his sister moods, just because he had done what he needed to do, if it involved humans or vampires it still had to be done.

"Evie are you still refusing to talk to me?" he called when he got home, to their new house when he didn't answer he took it as a yes and made his way to the fridge. It was empty as usual they were never in one place long enough to stock or personalize their places.

"I am going out, you want to come.." she was just as stubborn as their father had been where as Matt was like their mum and was usually the one who had to say sorry. "Come on Evie, how long you going to keep this up?" she still refused to answer.. "Fine, I'll see you tomorrow." then grabbing his jacket and throwing it on he left.

Matt went for a walk in the park. That was where he saw her, her hair glittering in the moonlight and her teeth gleamed at him when she smiled.

"Oh it'll be a shame to waste such a pretty face." the girl said and her smile became cruel.

"Fuck off! I wouldn't think I am one of your defenseless prey, so just go and find someone else!" Matt said back and stood where he was. One stake in her dead heart and she would no-longer feed on innocent lives.

"Your so brave, to threaten me, when it seems you know what I am." the girl purred and strolled towards him. Matt reached into his pocket, there was a stake and he knew how to use it perfectly he had killed more vampires than he could count. She kept coming towards him and then when she was a couple of feet away she went into a crouch so she was ready to attack. Matt stayed perfectly still he knew better then to try and run, Vampires were faster and stronger but he could out smart her, she wouldn't be expecting him to move at last minute. When she was about to launch herself Matt moved and she flew off course.

"You've had experience with a person like me." She said and smiled like she liked the challenge.

"You are not a person, you are a monster!" Matt flung the words at her and kept his guard up.

"Maybe, but then what would that make you?" the girl said and Matt was confused but he didn't let it affect his guard and his eyesight. She pounced again like he knew she would but this time he didn't move he stayed where he was and when she landed on him he pushed the skate through her chest but as he did she bite down on his neck, he yelled in anger but it was too late. Then she fell to floor in agony, through her agony she spoke to him, "Looks like your a monster too now!" she said and then she turned to silver dust which shinned in the moonlight.

Matt no longer cared for the girl vampire, because she had bite him and that meant he was changing into a vampire, the thing he had spent years of his life hunting, the thing that had killed his parents, the thing he hated more than anything in the world...

**-Lucas-14**

Lucas didn't put his heart into hunting that night he simply waited by the car in the shadows and when the drunk business men climbed out of the club and into their cars he waited until all the cars had started up and driven away and then grabbed the last guy who had unfortunately dropped his keys and was looking for them, Lucas pulled him up and slammed him into the car, the man raised his arms and pulled out his wallet.

"Hey, man just take it." the man said, Lucas bite down on his neck and the man screamed in pain. Once Lucas was finished he put the body in the boot and dumped it, he took the car back to his place, they often did this with valuables, they sold them on using a different name. Lucas went home. Jasper and Sara still weren't back, he didn't expect them to be they always stayed out longer than him, it was oblivious they liked being a vampire better then him but then neither of them felt like they were missing out on anything, neither of them had ever been in love like he had. Once he had told Alice she had been disgusted with him and told him never to come back. He felt the pain he had felt that day everyday of his life since the day it had happened, he thought he would never be in love again because of the monster he was and what he had made Sara and Jasper!

**-Jake-15**

Jake had never seen Louisa as anything but another girl, so when his friends used ask him why he had hung with such a freak, he told them she wasn't a freak and stuck up for her, he didn't understand why no-one gave her a chance, to him she was like everyone else it was only her eyes which were an amazing purple. He had always got on with her. He sat in his room and thought about what she had said about telling his parents, how the hell was he supposed to tell his parents when he couldn't even tell them he had a girlfriend which his dad definitely wouldn't approve of... But then Louisa had said that maybe they would be mad for so long and eventually they would forgive him, but what about the girlfriend bit? Oh man it was all so hard when you had Mack as your dad and he had such high hopes for you. That was when he heard the knock on his door. He put his work on his novel away and said "Come in." to the person at the door. It was his mum. "Hey mum, what's up?"

"Nothing much sweetie, I am just worried about Louisa," his mum said entering and sitting on his bed next to him.

"She will be alright, she is tougher than people think." Jake said to his mum.

"Jake, I have work tomorrow and so does your father, we will probably be gone before she wakes up, can you just keep an eye on her." Marie said and looked at him with eyes full of respect, if he told her would she still look at him with eyes full of respect and love as she did.

"Sure mum, no problem." Jake said and smiled. She smiled a small smile back and kissed the top of his head. "I'm not five, mum."

"Sometimes I wish you were, it was much simpler back then." Marie said and walked out of his room, when she was gone he couldn't help but think she was right about that.

**-Evie-16**

Evie was stubborn but that didn't mean that she wouldn't worry about her brother especially when he didn't come home. It was two o'clock in the morning and she couldn't sleep knowing he was out there on his own. She phoned him again for about the eleventh time, it went to voice mail again... "Matt answer, you ass and let me know where you are." Evie said and hung up again. Evie was always the one left ringing him, worrying about him when he didn't come home, it pissed her off. Why did she have to be the one to worry over him. But she knew she couldn't just stay here when he was out there, knowing about vampires made it that much harder. So she went out looking for him armed with crosses and stakes just in case, guns were no good unless you had silver bullets and they cost more than she and Matt were willing to pay.

Evie looked in the park but there was nothing, she looked in the village and town center but there was nothing about him or any hints that he had been there.

Evie went back to the park and sat down. It was hopeless she just couldn't find him. That was where she sensed the presence of vampires, she got to her feet and turned slowly. He was walking behind her acting like any other human, he had brown hair and intense green eyes. He caught her eye and smiled. She stared at him and watched as he continued walking around, he looked like he was searching for someone and then there was another one who was blond and calling the name 'Sarah' out but not too loudly.

Evie moved slowly and steady careful not to create a scene or attract attention. Her long red hair was pushed back in a rushed bun, to get her hair out of her face, the last thing she needed if a vampire attacked her was for her hair to get in the way. Evie didn't take her eyes off the vampires, she followed them as they moved through the park. They had moved closer towards each other and were talking too quiet for Evie to hear. Evie felt her heart beat quicken and fear bubbling in her stomach, yeah she could probably take down one vampire but if two came at her with a plan she had no chance. Then the blond one looked at the other one like he was crazy but started to walk away anyway, the blond one was clearly leaving the park, but the other one stayed where he was and then started moving towards her. Evie not one to attack a vampire unplanned turned and ran, she knew it was probably hopeless but she couldn't just stand there and wait for him to start attacking her. Of course the vampire took the chase and started following her. Evie ran in the forest bit of the park, at least the trees would give her plenty of hiding places. The vampire continued to chase her, she knew she was fast for a human, she keep taking different turning behind trees and bushes, her heart was beating uncontrollably and she knew she wouldn't be able to out run him for ever so while she was still in front she dashed around another tree and then another before he was able to turn and hid behind it.

Hopefully he would continue to run but she didn't have that sort of luck. The vampire turned around and looked straight at her, he had green intense eyes. He wasn't even out of breath and he didn't even look like he had been doing any thing other than walking after her.

"Your fast for a human, and you would only run if you knew what was after you." the vampire said clearly amused by the fact that she was smart enough to try and get away. Evie bite her tongue, it often got her into trouble but it was the kind of trouble she could get out of, this vampire was sure of himself and he would be expecting her to attack.

"What make me chase you all that way and then don't talk to me, seems a bit rude if you ask me." the vampire said and smiled at her. Still Evie didn't say anything, she was trying to think about what to do to get away a live. It was no use there was nothing she could do expect try and fight him off.

"Before you start munching on me, let me just warn you that my brother will avenge me." Evie said and the vampire smiled.

"Really, but how will he know who decided to 'Munch' you, as you say?" the vampire said and mocked her choice of words. Evie was about to answer when she remembered the cross she had put in her pocket. When she didn't answer the vampire looked at her. "I wasn't going to munch on you anyway, I was simply going to ask if you had seen a blond woman..." the vampire said calmly and watched her reaction.

"Then why did you chase me?" Evie asked confused, she knew he was probably lying but something about him made her hold of on her newly thought of plan to kill him.

"I am a vampire, I couldn't resist the chase. Sorry," he added and shrugged. Then he looked at her expectantly when she just looked at him back confused he said "So have you seen a blond woman, short skinny probably would have tried to kill you?"

"No I haven't," Evie said but he still didn't move. Her heart was racing but she wasn't scared, her palms were starting to sweat and she didn't know why because she didn't feel scared or even worried about this vampire, which was probably a big mistake but instead she felt drawn to him, his intense green eyes were looking into hers and she was looking right back. No one said anything for a moment and they were stood in silence looking at each other, Evie didn't know what she was feeling for him but she felt something. Then he looked like he wanted to say something to her but stayed quiet so she spoke instead.

"You are one strange vampire!" she said and he smiled back.

"What makes you say that?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"You chase me just to ask a question and when I answered the question you still stay here but you don't munch on me," Evie shrugged. He was the weirdest vampire she had ever seen.

"Maybe I want to ask you another question." he said, Evie looked at him.

"Okay so what's the next question?" Evie said when he didn't continue.

"Well how many you going to answer before you get bored or suspicious?" he said and looked at her, she had her back to the tree.

"What a weird question to ask, the answer would be three so make them good." Evie said. He thought for a moment and then looked at her like he knew something she didn't.

"OK so my first question, what's your name?"

"Evie. My turn what's yours," Evie said, she was going to lie but something stopped her and she told him the truth instead.

"Jasper," he said and then asked his next question. "Is your heart rate that fast because your scared or excited?" he said and his eyes gleamed. Evie raised her eye brows, she didn't know why her heart wasn't behaving itself and she wasn't about to admit it was because she thought she might be feeling something for him and it was probably nerves more than anything...

"Niether, have you seen -"

"Wait a minute you didn't answer my question properly." Jasper said and looked at her, she just smiled.

"You never said how detailed the answers had to be," she said and Jasper muttered something about craftiness but smiled about it. "Now have you seen a bloke quite big build and darker hair than mine?"

"No, my last question, you want to see me again as much as I want to see you again?" Jasper asked and Evie looked at him, reminding herself he was a vampire.

"Depends on how much you want to see me... My last question, how much do you want to see me again?" she said and smiled, she knew she shouldn't have encouraged him but there was just something about him. He smiled back like he knew she was going to ask that. He moved towards her and she didn't know what he was doing. She slipped her hand into her pocket, the stake was firm and hard in her pocket but she didn't need it and then his mouth was on hers and she couldn't help but kiss him back. When they broke apart Jasper was smiling.

"That show you how much?" Jasper said, Evie realizing what she had done automatically side stepped away.

"That would be a fourth question." Evie said and Jasper looked confused. "I have to go."

"Wait," but it was too late Evie had already started running and for a human she was fast and Jasper could catch her up but he decided to leave her.

Evie ran all the way back to the house her and her brother had been staying in. She knew Matt hadn't been back because his shoes and jacket were still missing and for a minute she was glad to be on her own. Matt would have questioned her and there is no way he would be happy about her kissing a vampire she only just met. Hell, she didn't even know if she was alright with that let alone what Matt would think.

**-Matt-17**

Matt had seen Jasper kiss Evie and that was when he turned and ran from the scene he was going to leave the town and never return but watching a vampire kiss his younger sister, his only relative, his only thing in the world that he had, he turned and pulled out his phone. Rage poured out of him as he rang the most successful vampire hunter he had ever seen, he told the Riley about the vampires and gave detailed descriptions of the vampires he had seen and their location. After seeing his only sister be kissed by one he felt betrayed by her but how was he supposed to say anything when he had gone and got himself turned into one, but he never done this willingly unlike her.

So he would get revenge through someone else this way he couldn't feel his sister anger not that he cared any more, she cared more about kissing vampires then hunting and killing them like they had done for all their lives.

**-Louisa-18**

I woke in the morning in a daze, I was in Mack and Marie's spare room and I felt yesterday like a hurricane hitting my head. I sat up in bed and tired to stop the tears that came when I thought of my mum and dad. I got out of bed and went into the bathroom, when I was finished, I went down stairs and Jake was sat in the front room with a bowl of cereal and the TV on quite loud. I could tell Mack and Marie were gone because the TV wouldn't even be on this time of the morning if they were home.

"Morning," I said to Jake and made him jump.

"Shit! You were silent then!" he said and put a hand over his heart dramatically.

"Sorry." I said and smiled a little, and sat down on the other sofa.

"Any way moving on from me jumping like a little girl, what are your plans today?" Jake said and smiled like he had a master plan.

"Um, mop around and stay in my room, to stay out the way." I said and shrugged my shoulders.

"Well that sucks, instead you could come with me into town if you wanted?" Jake said and looked over at me. I didn't really feel like going out. My face must have given that away because Jake continued to talk. "You'd be doing me a favor and I have my dad's car keys, so we wouldn't have to put up with the bus." Jake smiled like I couldn't get any better than that.

"Erm, well." I said, I didn't know whether to or not.

"Great we'll go in about an hour." Jake said and smiled at me. He was such a laid back person unlike Mack. It was better to be out with Jake than inside moping wasn't it?

"You know your really different from Mack?" I said and couldn't help but smile.

"Thank god, not that I don't love my dad but he is just so ... you know." Jake said and I smiled even more, I just felt so relaxed around him, like I could just be myself and not worry about anything.

**-Mack-19**

He worried about his son and more than that he worried about his dead best friend's daughter. He knew the truth about Louisa of course he did, if George and Izzy hadn't been trying so desperately for a child then it would have been himself and Marie who would've of raised her in their places. Although he knew she would become a vampire, that didn't matter to him or Marie, well he thought it didn't, he didn't realize Jesse and Rachel had always bothered Marie she had just never showed it. Now that Izzy and George were dead Marie even though she didn't say so blamed Louisa, Jesse and Rachel for it. Mack hadn't known this, often Louisa had stayed with them, he even encouraged Jake his boy who he was so proud of to play with Louisa like all his other friends and treat her no differently even when his friends called her a freak and other hurtful names. Jake never and he was so proud of that.

**-Lucas-20**

Lucas was strong vampire for how young he was. Lucas spent the night talking to Jasper once he had come back from terrorizing that girl he had seen in the park.

"Hey, I thought you'd be longer than that." Lucas had said once Jasper came in and sat down with him on one of the chairs in the front room. The TV was on but he wasn't watching it, their new house was already decorated, thanks to Sarah. Mainly in back and white, with a colour thrown in when she felt like it.

"Well, I didn't eat her, I talked to her and kissed her." Jasper said and smiled at Lucas.

"You kissed a random stranger?" Lucas grinned back at him.

"She was hot, and when she ran away I chased her and she called me a strange vampire." Jasper said like he was proud to be strange in the girls eyes.

"And you think being called 'strange' is a good thing? and she already knew you were a vampire?" Lucas asked and looked at Jasper.

"Yes and Yes, firstly being called strange is better than ugly or monster or vile," he paused and looked at Lucas, who nodded he supposed this was true. "And second as soon as she saw me coming towards her she ran, god she was fast for a human, and smart like vampire hunter smart but I don't think she actually is one, I think she just has experience with vampires."

Lucas thought about this perhaps Jasper was right but he highly doubted it. Most people who have experience with vampires don't turn out too happy after that experience. Lucas made some excuse and went to bed.

Lucas didn't wake until midday the next day, he knew he was supposed to be in school in the morning but he hated school, and didn't want to go in, he knew Jasper had already been in and tried to wake him but he had purposely ignored him. That was when someone knocked at the door, so getting out of bed and making his way to the door, he was expecting to see the post man or Sarah, not Jesse Stone a vampire he had run into years ago and became friends with when Jesse had helped him become a better vampire and more stronger, he had worked with Jasper and Sarah too but he got on better with Lucas.

"Hey Lucas, how things going?" Jesse said with his smile firmly in place.

"Alright Jesse, ain't seen you in a while, what you doing here?" Lucas said and smiled at him, Jesse was a really good friend like family in fact.

"I seen Jasper this morning when I was visiting some old friends and he said you were here and in, so I thought I'd come by." Jesse said and grinned at Lucas.

"Come on in then," Lucas said and opened the front door wider so he was able to come in.

"I can't stop long, I have to meet someone." Jesse said and smiled wickedly. Then Lucas realized that Rachel wasn't with him.

"Where's Rachel?" Lucas said and Jesse's face darkened.

"She was murdered by werewolves." Jesse said and looked up at Lucas. Lucas was shocked why would werewolves kill Rachel, unless there was something Jesse wasn't telling him.

"Anything I can do to help, you name it, it's done." Lucas said, it was all he could do, Jesse and Rachel had helped him, Sarah and Jasper become proper vampires. Jesse just nodded at him in thanks for his offering.

"They took Rachel from me, other than Louisa I have nothing left to live for!" Jesse said and Lucas' eyes widened.

"You mean Louisa Ground?" Lucas asked and looked at Jesse.

"Louisa Ground Stone, yes, she is my daughter. I thought you'd be the first one to work it out, she looks like me except from the eyes, they are just like her mothers." Jesse said and smiled, he was clearly proud of her.

"But how is she your daughter I mean why wasn't she with you?" Lucas asked, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her lately.

"Rachel and I left her in human care to give her the best childhood possible and then when she was near the age of sixteen we planned to come back and help her through the change but Rachel was killed two months ago by the werewolf and I have been busy trying to find things out." Jesse said his voice thudded with hatred as he spoke of the werewolf that killed her. It was clear he would never give up on this werewolf until they were dead.

"Jesse have you seen Louisa yet?" Lucas asked remembering the pain she was going through last time he saw her.

"No, I went by the house but it is all closed off." Jesse said and looked at Lucas, "Why what has happened?"

"Vampire hunters killed Louisa adoptive parents, Louisa is in a right state." Lucas said and watched Jesse as his face turned hard, his hands turned into fists and he looked like he was going to kill the messenger.

"Fuck, I swear I am going to tear the bastards who did this heads off!" Jesse said and looked at Lucas. Lucas was thinking, vampire hunters never just attacked humans without a reason.

"Just calm down, when is Louisa's birthday?" Lucas said and looked back at Jesse, thinking.

"Um in about a week, why is that important?" Jesse said and looked at Lucas like he didn't get it.

"They were after Louisa, they did it because they knew when Louisa changes she will go after who ever killed them and a week would give them plenty of time to get ready for a attack from a newly changed vampire." Lucas said and Jesse realized that this was probably their plan. Lucas was not only a very strong vampire but he had brains as well and wasn't as rash as most vampires to lose his temper.

**-Jake-21**

Louisa and Jake were in town laughing and joking and talking about anything really. Then they turned the corner and saw a bookshop. Jake looked at Louisa wondering if she would mind having a look inside. Louisa caught him looking and rolled her eyes.

"Yes we can look, I like to read too you know." She said and smiled, he smiled back and walked toward the book shop.

"So any boyfriends on the scene?" Jake asked jokingly with a hint of seriousness.

"Nope." Louisa said and looked at him, suspicious for bringing the subject up.

"What about the one who was with you before we turned up in the car?" Jake said and Louisa stared at him in surprise.

"You saw Lucas!" Louisa said and then pretended her voice didn't squeak.

"Um blond haired boy quite a big build, yeah I saw him I don't think my parents did, so what about this Lucas then?" Jake said and smiled while they looked at the shelves of books.

"I don't think so, I mean yeah he is hot but I think he only stayed with me because that was yesurday and I had just had really bad news." Louisa said suddenly very interested in a book.

"So ask him out, if he is hot and all." Jake said and grinned at her.

"Are you kidding me, I am not asking a guy out, he can ask me if he likes me back that is." Louisa said and smiled sadly like she doubted he did. All the crap she had to put up with at school must have influenced the way she saw herself because she thought she was a ugly freak.. Jake didn't know what to say, he didn't see her as a freak and he definitely didn't think she was ugly and neither should she, but he didn't know what to say because it could become very uncomfortable and give her the wrong picture of him and this time he was actually being serious about his girlfriend.

"Louisa he would have to be a nutjob not to ask you!" Jake said and smiled at her.

"What ever, now you going to buy that book or what? By the way you still haven't told me what your novel that your writing is about." Louisa said and looked up at him.

Half an hour later and they had bought six new books and paid for two hot drinks, one hot chocolate and one coffee. Louisa walked beside Jake with her hot chocolate and bags of shopping, while he walked with his coffee and bags of shopping.

"Shall we head back to the car?" Louisa said, her feet were starting to ache from walking all over the place.

"Yeah sure." Jake said and started in the other direction.

When they got back to Macks and Marie house, Jake put the shopping down and started searching for something he bought. Louisa put her bags in her room and then came back down, Jake was still looking through the bags when his phone started to buzz. He stopped searching and pulled his phone from his pocket, he looked who was calling and his face lit up. Jake turned to Louisa and put up one fringer as if a phone call ever took only one minute.

"Don't worry about me, I am going to go out for a walk, see you later." Louisa said and started towards the front door.

Jake had been on the phone to his girlfriend for an hour, Louisa had gone for a walk and not returned yet. There was a knock on the door and Jake went to answer it after telling his girl friend to give him five and he'd ring her back.

Jake didn't know about vampires but he did know the man at the door so when he answered it and saw Louisa's real father he got a shock because the man hadn't aged one day and only looked a couple of years older than himself.

"Hey, it's Jake right, are your parents in?" The man asked he had dark hair like Louisa's and he was wearing dark jeans and a shirt.

"Um, no, they're still at work they finish in about an hour." Jake said finding his voice through his confused state of mind. He thought back to when he was five or six when he had met this man, yeah it may have been a bit foggy but he really did look exactly the same as he had back then, maybe a different hair style and different clothes to go with the year and allow him to blend like all the other people but his face hadn't aged one stingle little bit.

"Oh well," He paused thinking, then looked up at Jake. "Tell them Jesse Stone stopped by and I will be back." Jesse/the man said and started back down the steps.

Jake turned and shut the door. It was starting to get late, he wondered what time Louisa would be back and whether she knew her real father was in town.

**-Lucas-22**

Lucas expected Jasper home late but he didn't expect him to bring a girl back to their house.

"Hey Lucas, you remember Melinda " Jasper said entering the front room and pointing to Melinda who was clinging to his arm. Lucas nodded and stuck up a hand to say hello, he was busy on their laptop uploading pictures of the new valuables that they had to sell which included the car he had stolen from the dead guy.

"Hello Lucas." Melinda said her voice was soft and begging for attention. The door was knocked at and before Lucas could even offer Jasper jumped in.

"I'll get it." Jasper said already on his way and untangled from Melinda, who sat down on the other sofa watching Lucas.

Lucas heard Jasper open the door and then Jasper's voice answering, the effects of having vampire hearing.

"Couldn't stay away in the end then." Jasper's voice said to the visitor.

"Actually, I was hoping to see to Lucas.." the voice said, Lucas tried to place it, then he jumped up, too fast and startled Melinda.

"Sorry, I'll just go and check who that is." Lucas said and then went out to meet Louisa.

Jasper looked stunned like he couldn't believe she had actually asked for Lucas and not him. Lucas got to the door and looked at Louisa, she looked pretty good considering the state she had been in, she was wearing her hair pushed back in a ponytail, and had jeans and a jumper on with converse shoes.

"Oh hey Lucas." She said as he opened the door more wider. Jasper wandered back into the front room.

"Hey Louisa, what are you doing here?" Lucas said at the door, he hadn't been able to keep her far from his thoughts since he had left her.

"Well, um, I was just wondering if um, you wanted to.. like go out or something?" Louisa said and looked at him, it was clear she wasn't used to doing this, but Lucas just smiled he had never had a girl ask him like that. When he didn't answer she started talking again. "I mean like not as a date, just like-"

"Just let me get my shoes on." Lucas said, cutting her off before she could stop the chance of them ever going on a date and saw the relief on her face. "You can come in, if you want but Melinda's in there with Jasper."

"Yeah, I think I'll wait out here." Louisa said as soon as he had finished, just because she was came here to ask him if he wanted to go out didn't mean she was willing to put up with Melinda, Lucas didn't blame her.

When Lucas had put on his shoes and grabbed his jacket, they went for a walk.

"You surprised me, I didn't think you wanted to go out or anything." Lucas said once they were outside.

"Well, I wanted to say thank you for your stubbornness yesterday." Louisa said and smiled at him, this was her trying to put her parents death behind her.

Lucas smiled back, that was a good enough reason for him, he was glad to see her.

"It was nothing, seriously, that is just the way I am." Lucas said looking serious and Louisa laughed at him.

"Thank you for being you then." Louisa said.

Lucas smiled at her, she might be thanking him but the millions he had killed weren't.

"How did you know where I lived?" Lucas said as the thought popped into his head.

"I am close to Claire at school, I just looked you up on her computer." Louisa said and smiled.

"So, have we got any plans for where we are going or what?" Lucas said and Louisa looked embarrassed.

"That's the thing, I wasn't expecting you to say yes to coming out, so I didn't make any." Louisa said and it was Lucas' turn to laugh.

"Okay, so where do you want to go, now that I have come out?" Lucas said, as they walked together.

"Um, I was brave enough to come and ask you to come out, you should be the one who decides where we go." Louisa said turning it around on Lucas.

"Yeah but I have only just moved here and don't know it that well, whereas you have been here all your life..." Lucas said and smiled.

"Fine," Louisa said and thought for a moment, while Lucas grinned at her for caving so easy. "Do you know that man over there?" Louisa asked looking across the road, Lucas turned and his eyes followed where she was looking, a man with a long dark leather coat on and a hat covering his face was watching them. Lucas shook his head but didn't take his eyes off the stranger.

"Wait here one minute, I'll see what he wants." Lucas could tell just by looking into his too bright eyes that he was a vampire and with all the cover he was wearing a very newly changed vampire, before he left Louisa she put her hand on his arm.

"No don't, just leave it, let's just walk the other way." Louisa said, Lucas felt her heart beat twenty times better once she touched him and it had slowed down again, he also thought she was sweet worrying for him but the worry was not needed for he was the same and stronger than the vampire over the road.

"I'll just see what he wants, I'll be back in two seconds." Lucas said and crossed the road. Louisa waited and watched while Lucas crossed the road and started talking to the man.

"Can I help you with something?" Lucas said to the vampire, the vampire just smiled under his hat like he knew it would work, then a van turned the corner and came speeding down the road.

"Lucas!" Louisa shouted as the van skidded to a stop and about seven vampire hunters all wearing dark colors and armed in stakes jumped out. Lucas was surprised that he had been fooled but didn't stand ready for the vampire hunters, they were all human and he was a lot faster and stronger, so he kicked and punched each one moving too fast for any of them to stop him, what did make him pause was when he saw Louisa wasn't standing on the other side of the road any more.

That was his mistake while he searched for Louisa, one of the least injured men stood and jammed a stake in his side.

"Lucas.." Suddenly she was there in front of him trying to get through the huddle of injured men, but it didn't matter he was going down, she caught him before he hit the ground. He noticed how strong she was for a girl of fifteen almost sixteen years and then remembered that she was turning and this was a lot more dangerous for her than him.

**-Claire-23**

Claire followed Louisa, being a werewolf she had certain qualities which allowed her to be unseen by unknowing eyes. She almost intervened when Louisa and Lucas were attacked by vampire hunters but she controlled herself, Louisa wasn't in serious trouble yet, and as soon as they tried to hurt her Claire would have been there before they had the chance. She watched as Lucas, the blond vampire, kicked seven vampire hunters asses, he would be a force to reckon with when time came, Claire reminded herself, he was a strong vampire. But she couldn't tell how old he was.

Claire watched from a distance as Louisa ran away with Lucas in her arms.

Claire didn't follow her, instead she went back home.

Home, unfortunately she shared a flat with Rashell, who was her gay flatmate, which she had no problem with what she did have a problem with was the mess he made.

"Darling, your home, did you bring the milk?" Rashell had an annoying free amount of time on his hands, he was a designer, except that was all he did because his designs were so good. He designed them and then sent them off to be made and sold.

"Sorry Rashell, I forgot." Claire said, as she hung up her keys and took off her boots.

"So, where is the hot and totally lovable Leon tonight?" Rashell said, Claire sighed and sat down on the other sofa, while he sat on the other one with his drawing pad and the remote, God more music channel it was the only channel he watched.

"I don't know probably be round tonight." Leon was her future husband by order of her father and his uncle but as much time as they spent together and as gorgeous as he was, she just didn't feel the way she was supposed to about him. And the annoying part is that he doesn't feel the same about her either, instead he enjoyed annoying and arguing with her about almost everything and anything.

"Still not in love with him as much as me?" Rashell said smiling at her.

"I wish I was, it would be so much easier for me and him." Claire said and sighed. She would have to check on Louisa tomorrow, because all she wanted was to sleep.

**-Riley-24**

Riley Cloud was the most vicious vampire hunter going. Ever since he had discovered vampires he had hunted them, they were unnatural and didn't belong and they deserved to be dead in his eyes since they shouldn't even be alive in the first place.

Riley had been hunting them since he was young and his father had done it before him.

Riley Cloud had heard of Matt and Evie Polar, even trained them a little not that they really needed it, they were already had enough experience when he had met them. Matt had rang him and gave him a tip about these vampires here and he been more than happy to help out another vampire hunter, Matt didn't say why he couldn't do it himself and Riley didn't ask. Riley liked to keep his business to himself, so he didn't nose in other people's business.

Riley watched as the vampire came towards him, leaving his human friend on the other side of the road, once the vampire had crossed and fallen for the trick of dark covering clothing and bright contacts. Riley smiled it was too easy.

But this vampire was stronger and more faster than he had ever seen a vampire before. He moved before anyone could try to touch him. Riley noticed his weakness as soon as he looked over to check on his friend. Riley smiled cruelly, all he would have to do was torture his friend and then the vampire would be broke and useless and too easy to kill. As his men started standing back up, the vampire laid useless with a stake in his side no matter how strong or fast he was up to the other vampires, he was still a vampire. The girl looked up from where she was sat with the vampire, sobbing and speaking reassuringly to him.

Riley's men started to move towards the vampire to pick him up and the girl turned, her face went hard and she looked up at Riley. Her eyes startled him, he had thought she was human. She stood and picked up the vampire's body. Riley watched the girl, she wasn't even struggling with the weight of him.

"Who the hell are you?" Riley said to the girl, she didn't say anything back she just looked at him like she was trying to recognize him, Matt had said it was two guy vampires. Not a female one, he had said he took care of the female one and there was one but he couldn't be sure. "Take her too." Riley said to his men, but none of them moved, they hadn't seen her eyes and thought she was human. "Have you ever seen a girl that size be able to pick up a fully grown vampire before," Riley snapped at all of his men when they didn't move. "She is a vampire, I am telling you now." Louisa was slowly edging backwards away from the vampire hunters.

All his men had been paying attention to him, so they didn't notice when Louisa started to run.

"Riley, she's gone." One of his men said turning to look at her but seeing an empty space.

After a curse and his men cowering Riley got in his van and waited for his men to pile in.

**-Louisa-25**

I knew my old house was empty and waiting for me to sort through mine and my parents stuff so I ran all the way back there, I couldn't think straight and I couldn't block the word that keep repeating in my mind that the man had said: Vampire!

Lucas was limp in my arms but I didn't think he was dead, thank god. When I got to my house I struggled to pull out my keys and unlock the door but finally managed it and let myself and Lucas in my arms still in to the house. I went straight to the sofa and laid Lucas down.

Lucas stayed limp and never moved.

After half an hour of talking to Lucas and watching him, I decided to remove the stake, I didn't know what he would react like but I didn't know what else to do. As I pulled the stake from where it was jammed in to his side I noticed that the blood dried around the stake wasn't red like normal blood but instead a dark rich blue. I pulled the stake and put it on the floor as soon as the stake was removed, Lucas gasped painfully and his back arched and fell. His breathing after that started to steady. The part of his body where the stake had been put was already healing and when I looked at it, I watched the skin start to heal itself, it was amazing but also really weird. Lucas kept his eyes closed.

I moved away from him and sat on one of the chairs in the front room. I wasn't sure what to do, so I waited and then my mobile rang and flashed with Marie's name on the screen.

"Hello," I said, once I had finally answered the it, because this was Marie and she wouldn't stop ringing until I answered.

"Louisa, we were worried, Jake said you had gone out over an hour ago." Marie's voice was full of concern and worry.

"I am out with a friend and I forgot the time, sorry, I'll let you know next time." I said, my voice not hinting that I was doubting it that there would ever be a next time.

"That's okay, just a phone call or text would be nice, anyway what time will you be back?" Marie asked and sounded distant like something had just caught her attention.

"I am not to sure. I will text you when I am on my way back." I was careful not to say home because it wasn't and never would be my true home.

"OK, I have to go, bye." Marie's voice became very distracted.

"Bye." I said but Marie had already hung up.

I looked over at Lucas who was staring at the celine. I didn't say anything and then stared out the window, wondering what explanation he was going to give me or if he was going to explain at all.

**-Lucas-26**

Lucas started to move and sat up on the sofa and looked over at Louisa who was looking out the window. He wondered what he could say, without her he probably would have been captured by those vampire hunters and more importantly why had those vampire hunters been after him in the first place.

"Louisa," Lucas said and looked at her, she just stared out the window. He wondered what she was thinking and what he could possibly say to her. "Louisa I owe you a thank you and a big explanation." Lucas said to her, still she stared out the window, when she finally looked at him, her eyes were sad.

"I don't want to hear it. I think you should go now that your alright." Louisa said quietly and slowly, watching him with her purple eyes. "I don't think that we should like hang out with each other again."

Lucas stared at her. He couldn't believe what she was saying. When she didn't move or say she was joking, he stood. When he was at the door he looked back.

"Louisa, I am so sorry, I understand why you don't want to hear what I have to say or even talk to me. Putting you in that danger was unforgivable of me and I am sorry." Lucas said and walked out the door.

Lucas walked home where he found Jasper with a giggling Melinda. Lucas ignored them and went to his room. He had really liked Louisa and now she wouldn't even look at him because he was a monster. He knew he was since the day that he had been turned.

**-Jesse-27**

Jesse wanted to meet Louisa and tell her everything but he had to talk to Marie and Mack first, they knew her, they knew how she would take this sort of news.

When Jesse had knocked earlier they had been out and their son had been in. Jesse called back later when Louisa was out and it was just Marie and Mack because Jake was in his room. They spoke quietly in the kitchen once they were over the shock of seeing him.

"Are you going to be telling Louisa everything?" Marie asked with a cup of tea in her hands, she had offered him one of course out of habit but he had just looked at her and then she remembered. Mack had just laughed about it.

"Yes, that is why I am here waiting for her." Jesse said sitting at their kitchen table with them.

"Do you want me to ring her?" Marie ask and Mack shook his head at her.

"Marie, he is about to tell his daughter that she is a vampire and that he is her father, let him do it in his own time and Louisa's. The girl's been through loads." Mack said and Marie just sat like she was thinking about it, but some things never changed and Marie ignored Mack like usual.

"So how are you planning to tell her?" Marie asked and Jesse smiled when Mack just looked at her. "What?" Marie said catching Mack's look. "Fine, I'll leave him to it."

That was when the front door was opened. Louisa had been given her own set of keys.

**-Louisa-28**

I got to my feet as soon as Lucas had left and started on my way back to Mack and Marie's house. I hadn't meant to be so cold but he had nearly been killed by a bunch of guys and that was something that most people would never have been able to survive but he had, he had even put up a good fight to defend himself when he had been fighting the men, it had been my fault that he had stopped and got injured. Which would make me responsible and I just didn't have it in me to deal with the pain of losing someone close to me again, if something had happened and it had been my fault. But I still felt hurt and pain when he had walked away from me! Lucas had been the only person I actually liked and was able to get on with from school, other than Claire but I didn't really count because she worked there.

"I'm back," I called and shut the front door. Mack stood and followed Marie out to meet me, which was weird. I knew that tears must have started leaking when I had been walking home thinking of Lucas.

"Where have you been?" Marie asked moving towards me as I put down my keys.

"Um just out with a friend, is Jake in?" I said looking at Marie who nodded, "Is he up in his room?" I asked and started to walk towards the stairs but then I looked up and saw a man who was in his twenties and didn't look that much older than Jake really and stopped in my tracks.

I had wanted to talk to Jake about if he believed in vampires and what he knew of them, but when I looked up and saw a strange man looking at me, I stopped and not even realizing what I was doing I stared at him.

He had exactly the same features as me but his eyes were gold, I stared at the man. It was strange to see someone who looked just like me and then my brain caught up and I realized that he must have been a relative of mine because he had the same dark hair, pale skin, thin mouth, straight nose, it was like looking at a male version of myself with different eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked unable to keep suspicion out of my voice. The man looked back at me and smiled kindly, we even had the same sort of smile.

"I am Jesse Stone." I caught his last name and stared even harder at him. Thinking that he must be from my biological mother or fathers side because I also had the last name Stone, my adoptive parents George and Izzy Ground had told me the truth about my birth parents, that they were alive and they had wanted me and loved me more than the world but wanted me to stay safe more than that. So my full name had had my birth parents name in it to: Louisa Ground_ Stone_.

When I didn't say anything because I was lost in thought, Marie stepped in.

"Louisa, my dear, are you alright?" Marie asked and I turned to look at her.

"Yeah I am fine," I said, although I obliviously wasn't and then added, "I need to talk to Jake."

"But Jesse has come to speak to you." Marie said and Mack stared at her.

"Oh," I said and looked at him with questioning eyes like he should just say what he had to say, I mean if he wanted to talk just talk and get it over with.

**-Jesse-29**

Jesse smiled that was what Rachel used to do to. Instead of pissing about she got straight to the point.

"You want to come in the kitchen for a second." Jesse said and she reluctantly followed him to the kitchen. He sat down at the the table and when she didn't he nodded at a chair. She sat down and looked at him. He looked back and then started talking.

"Louisa, what did Izzy and George say about your real parents?" Jesse asked and she looked at him suspiciously.

"They told me that, both my mum and dad had wanted and loved me more than the world but that they had left me with them because it wasn't safe with them." Louisa said after a minute of silence.

"That was the truth, I know this has been hard for you with what happened to Izzy and George but your parents honestly thought that they were the best option." Jesse said and watched Louisa. She was looking away, it obliviously hurt her to talk about Izzy and George.

"How would you know anything about my real parents?" Louisa said suspiciously.

"Because as hard as it is, I am your father Jesse Stone, your mother was Rachel Stone the love of my life." Jesse said and Louisa didn't have a problem believing him, but that didn't mean she was happy about it.

"How can you be my father? Your what ten years older than me?" Louisa said.

"That's the tricky bit, I don't age, I haven't aged for over five hundred years." Jesse said and watched Louisa. Louisa just looked at him like he was crazy. "Louisa, I am not crazy, I am a vampire and so are you." Jesse paused for a moment. "Louisa you are going to start turning on your sixteenth birthday, you will crave blood and grow retractable fangs, you are going to-" He was cut to a stop when Louisa stood and ran out of the room. Mack and Marie were sat in the front room talking to Jake. Louisa looked at them all, they all must have known and none of them told her.

"Louisa, are you OK?" Jake asked looking at her with confusion on his face. She looked over at him, he must have knew and he didn't tell her, she felt betrayed not only by them but by Izzy and George too. So she went straight to the front door and carried on running. All four of them were calling her back but she continued to run.

**-Evie-30**

Evie hadn't seen Riley since she was fifteen and he had trained her and Matt for a few months, Matt had got on really well with him but she had found him creepy and weird but his son who was the same age as her, she found attractive and being fifteen how the hell was she supposed to control herself when he took notice of her too. But it didn't have a happy ending quite the opposite, Regan had said he loved her and she thought she loved him, giving in to her hormones and Regan's pleas, she let Regan make love to her and thought they would be happy together forever. How young and stupid she had been!

She had only started hunting vampires because they had taken her parents but Riley had hunted because he liked putting the vampires through it. He was weird and the minute Evie accidently bumped into him at the shop she had wished she hadn't. She had got out of there as fast as possible and far away form him. Evie thought of the vampire she had shared a kiss with and wondered whether she should warn him.

_Wait a minute_.. She thought, Why would I want to warn a vampire? She asked herself and then the answer came... because she liked him, even if she didn't want to and didn't even know if she was okay with liking a vampire. She remembered the way he had kissed her and she had kissed back. _No no no_ she thought, she didn't want to feel this way about a vampire, definitely not that vampire! He had been cocky, over confident and way too much in love with himself. And it's not like he even felt the same.

Evie paced her front room, Matt still hadn't returned, she wondered where he was? and why he was staying away? It wasn't like him, he usually had been home by now to let her know he was safe and since it had been a full day, Evie knew something bad must have happened, which meant he was either stupid enough to have of taken on too many vampires or had just had a night out and got too drunk again, but if that was it why had no-one seen him about? Either way if he wasn't back by tonight she would go looking for him again. And she wasn't going at night because there was a chance she could see _him!_ she told herself.

**-Jake-31**

Jake knew that his parents had lied to him and that Louisa was different. What he didn't know was what they had lied to him about and what was different about Louisa.

Jake only found out as his parents told him why Louisa was running and who Jesse Stone really was. Louisa had been running because she had just found out that she was a born vampire and that Jesse was her father. That covered Louisa and why she was running and why she had been different to other kids her whole life! And then when his mother had finished explaining. Jesse had informed him who he was which was a over five hundred year old vampire who was Louisa's dad. Jake looked from Jesse's face to his mothers and fathers serious faces. Suddenly his problems about not telling the truth about where he went to university seemed little and not important. He thought about his child hood, it had been good compared to some kids but he had always had to be in before dark, even when he was older and his friends used to laugh at him. Everything weird that his parents had done started to fall in to place and instead of not believing it like his parents had been expecting, he thought of how stupid he was not to have guessed? But hey, would you believe it if your parents turned to you and said vampires are real and your friend who you have known for years is turning into one on her sixteenth birthday?

Jake didn't care about that though. What he did care about was that Louisa must have thought he had lied to her too and that she was outside when it was dark and that was apparently when vampires hunted and when Jesse thought the vampire hunters would go after her. Jake stood for a moment thinking about what to do, vampires were stronger and faster than humans but he couldn't just leave Louisa on her own! Without saying another word to any of the three adults, who had spent the last half an hour explaining everything to him, he turned and walked out of the house in search of Louisa. None of them took notice as they sat around the table talking about what to do about the vampire hunters after Louisa.

Jake went straight to the park, he knew from talking to Louisa, that this was her favorite place to think because it had been where she and her mum had spent loads of time talking and walking their dog together. The dog had died a few weeks before the terrible deaths of her parents. Louisa was there as he thought she would be. Jake made his way towards her.

Louisa looked up at him, her face told him that she wasn't happy to see him and he couldn't blame her.

"Can I sit with you?" he asked, she didn't answer for so long that he thought she wasn't going to.

"Free country, isn't it." Louisa said and shrugged her shoulders, like it didn't matter to her where he sat. Jake sat down on the bench.

"Louisa, I didn't know, I swear if I did I would have told you years ago!" Jake said and Louisa looked up at him. She must have of believed him because her shoulders sagged with relief.

"What happens now?" She said, her voice sounded like it was close to tears.

"Louisa, your going to become a vampire, like or not it's going to happen." Jake said and she looked at him. "So, you can sit here and think about it or you can go back and talk to Jesse about what to expect and what you should do."

"I don't trust him." Louisa said and Jake could have sworn he heard a hard edge to her voice, which he had never heard before.

"Well, I don't know any other vampires," Jake said and smiled at her. She gave a small smile back and then her face changed and she remembered something.

"I think, I do." Louisa said slowly and quietly.

"Really, who?" Jake asked before he could stop himself.

"The boy, I told you about, Lucas..." Louisa said and then added, "But I totally pissed things up with him."

"Well, I am sure, it can't be that bad." Jake said, past the shock that she had been out with a vampire, before she changed herself.

They didn't move for a while they only stayed where they were sat and Louisa told him what had happen between her and Lucas.

**-Lucas-32**

Lucas hadn't been out hunting, he had gone out to search for Sara again because she had still not returned, but he didn't find her or any trace of her.

He was on his way back when he heard someone scream. He didn't know why he had gone towards the noise but something inside him told him to and he almost always followed his instincts. He ran until he heard voices, then Lucas looked around, he saw the same guys who had tricked and attacked him only this time they had Louisa and a guy. Louisa was on her knees and behind her stood to beefy looking guys with stakes all over them. The guy was on his knees to next to Louisa but not close enough to help or even whisper something to and behind him he had one beefy looking guy. They had more around Louisa, of course they did, she was the vampire to them. Then Lucas hid behind a tree so they wouldn't see him. He stayed hidden while the main man gave orders to his men. Then he heard Louisa's voice. She sounded hard and angry not at all like the girl he had sat with while she cried about his parents, or the girl who had surprised him by finding out where he lived and asking him if he wanted to go out.

"What do you want?" she asked. The male voice that had been ordering the rest of them answered Louisa's question. Lucas looked at him and saw him look at her with a disgusted look and then answer her.

"What do you think, we went after your boyfriend for earlier?" he said and before she could answer the question, he answered himself, "We are vampire hunters and you my dear, are a natural born vampire."

"If your vampire hunters, then why are you holding my _human_ friend captive?" Louisa asked and looked straight back at the one who had spoke to her.

"Because we made that mistake before and it won't be happening again." The man said and looked over at the guy Louisa had been on about, they must have hit him around the head because he looked like he couldn't concentrate or even see straight. Lucas knew that they would be moving on soon, so he had to move fast but he didn't know how best to attack, he had counted at least nine men. Yes, he was a strong vampire and did have vampire strength and fastness but that didn't mean he liked his chances against ten trained vampire hunters on his own and save two people.

Lucas had to try his chances so when the main man said he would be back in one minute, and took two guys he knew he would have to take his chances against seven men instead. So he moved fast and silently and came up behind the two vampire hunters that were standing behind Louisa and kicked one in the middles hard, he bent at the waist and his hand flew to his crouch, then Lucas punched him in the face and he went down, the other one turned and saw nothing because Lucas had already moved.

"Uh gu-" He didn't even finish his sentence because Lucas pulled the knife from the man's pocket and poked him in the back. Then he whispered so silently he knew the man would have to strain to hear him.

"Do not say anything! Or this knife will cut your spine and even if you don't die then you will never walk again as long as you live. You got that?" Lucas said and the man nodded that he understood. Louisa turned her head and noticed Lucas was standing beside her with the other man and her eyes met and held his. She didn't speak but she smiled at him and he smiled back briefly. Then he looked away and realized that the other guard had been watching their exchange. Louisa stood herself and moved next to Lucas.

Lucas turned to Louisa. "Run now, all the way back to mine and tell Jasper, Vampire hunters." Lucas said in an urgant but quiet voice but Louisa shook her head.

"I am not going anywhere without Jake!" Lucas stared at her like she was mad.

"Louisa, I don't have time to argue with you, please just go and get Jasper." Lucas said after a couple of seconds. realizing that the men around them were starting to turn, two had gone of with the main one. There was two over by Jake now and two that Lucas had under control and three of them were gathered speaking to one another in low voices. When Louisa still refused, Lucas turned and with his knife still pointing into the base of the guard's spine, he moved toward Jake.

The guard moved with him and then as they got closer the two guards behind Jake looked at them and caught on to what was going on but before they did anything, Lucas pushed the guard who he had been using the knife against and jumped, when he landed he was behind the two guards, he banged their heads together with such force that they were immediately knocked out. The guard he had pushed had now got back up and so Lucas grabbed Jake and then put him in Louisa's arms, he knew she could handle the weight because she had carried him. Then he had turned towards the men that were coming toward him. He looked at Louisa one last time and with desperation in his eyes he hoped she listened when he yelled "Run!" to her, and tried to keep the vampire hunters from chasing after her.

Thankfully Louisa did listen and she did run away but that meant that she had left him to deal with four angry trained vampire hunters, not to mention the three that would be back any minute now.

Lucas didn't waste anytime instead he jumped into action and started fighting with the vampire hunters he never stayed in one place and was never there when one would try to stake him, with Louisa gone he was able to fight without worrying about having to look out for her like he did before.

**-Louisa-33**

I did exactly what Lucas said to do and ran as fast as I could to his house, I didn't want to leave him but there was no way I could help with Jake in my arms, I knocked on the door and when Melina answered in skimpy clothes as in a skirt that could have been a belt and a top so low it showed everything, I pushed past her into the house, I didn't have time to deal with slutty Melina so she would just have to wait.

"Melina, who is it?" Jasper called and then I brust into the frontroom and Jasper stared at me in shock. "Louisa! What are you doing here?" Jasper asked and then took in Jake in my arms. Before he could ask questions and waste time I spoke before him.

"I need your help, actually Lucas needs your help!" I said still standing with Jake in my arms, Melina was huffing up about me pushing past her. "Just SHUT UP would you!" I said to Melina and she was so surprised by me that she was speechless for once. I didn't look away from Jasper who was now on his feet. I laid Jake down on the sofa and looked at Melina, I didn't like her and I didn't trust her but I couldn't leave Jake alone in that state. "Look, Melina, I am sorry I shouted, I shouldn't have it was rude but I really need Jasper's help, can you please watch Jake until we come back?" I said trying to be nice to the girl who made school life a misery for me. I looked away from Melina who was still to shocked to talk and nodded. "Thank you, Jasper come with me now!" I said and moved towards the door. I didn't wait, instead I walked out of the front door and then waited for Jasper who followed me straight away.

"We need to talk while we are walking, okay?" I said, Jasper just nodded and we started to walk as fast as we could, I wasn't even panting from running with Jake in my arms, I noticed and Jasper had obliviously noticed as well, because he was staring at me. But I ignored his looks and explained what had happneded briefly, "I was in the park but the forest part of it, when loads of um_ hunters_ came out of no where and surrounded me and Jake, they then hit Jake which is why I refused to leave without him when Lucas turned up and now I have left Lucas with at least four big brully men and three more on their way!" I said while Jasper listened and picked up the pace, we were partically running. I had expected Jasper to be surprised or shocked or show something but instead he just started running faster.

We continued running in silence and when we'd reached the park and saw Lucas and we both stopped in surprise...

Lucas was beating the crap out of seven vampire hunters not even pausing to look up at me or Jasper, I looked at Jasper he stood watching Lucas and surprise was clear on his face. So it was oblivious Lucas' fighting skills were kept a sercet from him. As well as me. Jasper turned to me and said, "I thought you said he needed my help because it don't look like he does." and grinned at me, then he looked back at Lucas. Lucas was too fast for any of them and was never where he had just been. I watched as Lucas put seven big fully grown men on their asses and then when he had finished because they were knocked out or worse he looked up at us finally, he was just as surprised to see us there, as we had been watching him.

"How long you been there?" Lucas asked, looking at Jasper and trying not to see the shock clear on his face and trying not to look at me at all, it was like he was ashamed to be seen doing something like that.

"What the hell was that?" Jasper said, totally ignoring his question and asking his own.

"What?" Lucas said and then finally looked at me but I was staring at the men, who all laid on the floor unmoving.

"Really, Lucas you have to teach me how to fight like that!" Jasper said his voice gave away that he was impressed.

I had stopped paying attention to Jasper and Lucas' conversation and started to walk towards one of the men, but Lucas stopped me. "Louisa, I think we should go before they start waking up." Lucas said to me and I looked in his eyes, they were a gorgeous sapphire blue and within them I saw concern but also something I couldn't understand. What was it embarrassment? Shame? What ever it was I didn't know. So I stopped looking in his eyes and turned around and started walking in the other direction. Lucas and Jasper walked with me.

Lucas had a couple of scratches of his hands and face but nothing serious and by the time they had got back to the house all the scratches that had been on his face and hands were gone. The journey back was quiet except from Jasper talking to Lucas and Lucas' short replies. I knew Lucas was watching me but I couldn't look at him.

When I got to Lucas and Jasper's house, I went straight to Jake and picked him up, he was still not moving, I didn't say a word to any of them, only nodded to Melina who had as she agreed to do watched him and then I walked out of the house. I needed to think and I couldn't do that with Melina, who I had never got on with and wasn't about to change that. Chatty Jasper, who didn't shut up no matter who he was talking to. Lucas, _Lucas_ I just couldn't think with him about, anyway.

I took Jake back to my empty house and laid him down on the sofa, then I went to the chair and thought about everything that had happened being told I would become a vampire, vampire hunters coming after me, finding my real father, getting Jake hurt, being saved by Lucas.. _Lucas_ I needed to talk to him or at least thank him after all he did save my life. It was becoming too much, would this be what everyday life would be like?

I fell asleep on that chair, so when I woke up and light was streaming in from the windows, I sat straight up and looked over to the sofa where Jake had been, he wasn't there. I started to worry when Jesse my biological father came into the room, he was carrying a mug of what looked like tea but I didn't want it so I hoped he never made it for me.

"Morning," he said to me, I didn't waste time with friendly and polite talk.

"Where's Jake?" I asked. His smile vanished and then he spoke.

"At the hospital. It seems who ever done what they did to him, did some damage." Jesse said calmly but his eyes stay trained on mine like he was searching mine for answers.

"I need to go and see him!" I said quietly and Jesse just stared at me.

"Louisa, I know this is hard but we need to speak." Jesse said softly.

"No, we don't, look I need to make sure Jake is okay, just because you are my father and you caused me to become a vampire doesn't mean that I change who I am, now I am going to see Jake." I said and made my way towards the door but his next words stopped me.

"They won't allow you to see him." Jesse said quietly, so quietly that I think if I wasn't becoming a vampire I wouldn't have heard him.

"What do you mean _they won't allow me to see him?_" I asked turning around to look at him. His eyes were sad and his mouth was a grim sad line.

"Marie, won't have anyone see him except her and Mack, she thinks this is partially your fault and mine and basically anyone's but hers." Jesse said and moved towards me. That information had me sitting down. "Mack is trying to talk to her but she isn't talking to him unless she has to, I think even Mack feels like a outsider and it's his family."

"Marie is blaming me, I suppose I can't blame her because I blame me to, it was my fault." I said to myself more than Jesse.

"Louisa what happened in the park wasn't your fault, if anyones it was mine for telling you like that, I knew that sort of news was going to be a shock I should have planned how to tell you more properly." Jesse said and sat down on the sofa where Jake and Lucas had laid before. I didn't know what to say, all I knew was that if any prement damage has happened to Jake it would be my fault and that was it.

I stayed in the house and decided, I might as well move back in. I spoke to Jesse about it and he agreed that it was a good idea as long as I was comfortable which I wasn't but I said I was. After that I had spent most of the rest of the night talking to Jesse about becoming a vampire.

I had learned that the most oblivious was that I needed blood to survive. It could be humans or animals but humans was more tempting and more filling whereas animals lacked something, Jesse couldn't really describe it and said I would see what he meant when I became a full vampire, which sure enough would happen in just a few days.

Also I had asked about vampires drinking from other vampires and Jesse had been uncomfortable when he had finished explaining I could understand why. When vampires drank from each other something completely different happened than when they drank from humans or animals, they become very sexual towards eachother, depending on how deeply they drank from eachother was how intense it could become.

I had also learnt that I wouldn't be able to be stand the sun for at least ten years maybe more depending on how strong of a vampire I was.

I also found out that if I made it through the change which would almost kill me I would be stronger and faster and immortal compared to humans.

**-Claire-34**

Leon and Claire had been bought a house by her father and he expected them to move into it together. Rashell had been sad to see her go more because he would have to find a new flatmate, who was okay with him being gay and could afford to live with him. Claire packed up her stuff and moved in with Leon, he was handsome but she just couldn't make herself feel something that wasn't there.

Leon had surfer blond hair and midnight blue eyes and was all together hot, his family were very important to her father because they were one of his oldest and strongest family of werewolves still alive.

Trapped and forced to marry didn't suit him either but he didn't let it get him down.

"So my dear fiancee, we have a house to move into." He had said and grinned at her when her father had first mentioned the house.

She unpacked her stuff into the house, it was already furnitured and decorated thanks to everyone who her dad took control over to get it done! One of the many things werewolves can do, use mind control on humans, which is why so few knew about werewolves.

Claire sat on the sofa and fell to sleep, it wouldn't be long until another full moon.

**-Evie-35**

Evie had been out searching for her brother all night, so she had seen from a distance the fight the one vampire had put up against seven of the most vicious vampire hunters she had ever met. Evie didn't get involved but she had watched as Riley and his vile men beat up a human instead of killing vampires, these were the vampire hunters she hated and didn't want to be anything like, the ones who hurt humans, that was why she refused to talk to her brother because it didn't matter whether they had different opinions of vampires, you didn't kill your own, vampires on the other hand deserved to die, they killed humans.

Evie had no luck with her brother and even though she hated the thought and it burned her heart to even think about it, she did and expected it, her brother had been murdered by vampires, probably trying to take on more than he was able to. Evie thought about her brother and the last thing she had said to him and broke down in tears.

**-Jasper-36**

Jasper was starting to worry for Lucas. He had dark circles under his eyes from refusing to hunt any humans, he was staying in twenty four hours a day and only going out at night time. He was a dying vampire and Jasper didn't even know how that worked because they were supposed to be immortal but it was happening, he could tell just by looking at Lucas the few times he came out of his room or moved of the sofa. He didn't know what to do about it though, it was like when they were first changed and his girlfriend or true love or what ever she was - a mega Bitch was what Jasper thought - but it was like when they first turned and she rejected him. Then Jasper remembered Louisa and the way they had started to get close and then suddenly stopped seeing each other, Louisa wasn't even in school and Lucas was bearly moving during the day time..

Jasper had stopped the fling with slutty Sophie, moving on once he had done that, human girl teenagers just become to clingy and possessive once they had done it and he got the most fun out of them, it was then time to move on. He was now on to her best friend, the shy but loads of potential girl, the quiet one who kept all the sercets. But he didn't know what to do with her, he couldn't bring her back to his house with Lucas looking like death..

"Lucas," Jasper called when he came home from school, "Lucas, you here?" There was a muffled reply. "Get your dead ass up now!" Jasper shouted, he was worried but he wouldn't admit that instead he would act annoyed and get him to talk about it, they were as close as brothers when they wanted to be and again Lucas needed him. Jasper was hanging his coat up, then he went into the front room where Lucas was led on the sofa. Lucas looked even worse then how Jasper had left him. "WHAT THE HELL, MAN?" Jasper shouted, Lucas barely grunted back at him. He looked like it had took all his energy just to grunt and he couldn't even make that sound properly. Jasper was really worried, this was worse than the first time, that had just been a rejection, this seemed way more. "Lucas, tell me what is going on now!" Jasper said, there was no way he could go out with Lucas like this.  
Lucas sat up and couldn't even stay sat forward straight away he had to sit back against the back of the sofa.

"Lucas, you look like shit, you have no energy, you refuse to drink any human blood and your only going out at night to do-" he paused and looked at Lucas "What the fuck is it that you do at night?" Lucas just looked at him with blank eyes. After two days he looked terrible and Jasper didn't know how or what could help him.

Sarah was still gone, so they had guessed that she was dead or sulking somewhere.

**-Louisa-37**

I had decided that it was time to go back to school. Even though I would have to deal with Lucas, I couldn't stay home anymore, without Jake to talk to and without Marie and Mack supporting me, I was on my own and feeling worse than ever. I hadn't had the chance to speak to Jake because when I went to the hospital all I had got was a hateful glare from his mum and the nurses telling me I had to leave because Jake was asleep. Then there was Lucas who had basically saved my life and I had ignored him not even saying thank you, which just shows how rude and horrible I am. So when I got up this morning, I decided it was time to try and get my life back to normal even if what Jesse had said was true and I was turning into a vampire in a couple of days.

I walked to school like normal on my own. I went through the park and there was a girl sat on the floor crying brokenly, I wasn't sure what to do, it reminded me of the second time I had seen Lucas, when he had come up to me and made sure I was okay after the news of my .. No I wouldn't go there, it would only make me cry. So I walked over to the girl, she was only a couple of years older than me, she had red hair which spilled all around her tear streaked face, I didn't know how to start talking to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked. The girl at the sound of my voice looked up at me.

"Does it look like I am okay?" she said to me in a broken voice and then raised her hands to her face. She was shaking, it was windy and bitter cold and she had on a thin cradigan.

"Look, I am trying to help you because what ever has happened you can't stay out here, you will freeze in this weather." I said, she looked up at me with questioning eyes.

"Why in hell do you care about me? You don't even know me! I could be a killer." The girl said and held my eyes with her stony grey ones.

"Because I have been there and I hated it, so come on, you don't have to talk to me or anything, you just need to get out of this weather." I said softly. She stood even though she was totally looking at me with confused eyes. "I am Louisa by the way."

"Evie Polar." The girl said. We walked together going back the way I had come. Once we had come to a house that looked old and abandoned, the girl stopped infront of it and looked at me.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked in a much nicer voice than before. I didn't know how to answer, I had only just met this girl, and although I had felt a simularity between us, I still didn't really know who she was.

"Erm," I hestited and she seemed to understand because she smiled even though it didn't reach her eyes.

"It's okay, I am not really a killer." She said and looked at me.

"Okay then, lead the way." I said and smiled back.

Inside was pretty much like outside, it wasn't decorated and the walls were covered in peeling dull coloured paint, it didn't look anything like a home where happy events took place, to be honest it was dark and dusty and looked like she had only just moved in. There was a old ratty sofa and modern TV in the front room.

"Sorry about the mess." Evie said as we walked through to the kitchen.

"Have you been here long?" I asked, following her, in the kitchen I sat on one of the wooden chairs, that were placed around an old battered table.

"No not really, I moved here with my brother but he has gone missing." Evie said and her voice broke and she started crying again. I stood up and walked over to where she was standing near the kitchen side with the kettle on.

"I am sorry." I said not really sure what to do. I touched her shoulder gently. Evie nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Look at me, I am pathetic, crying in front of you, when you are a total stranger." She said and laughed at herself.

"Evie, I don't think you are pathetic, if you need to cry, then cry I know what it feels like when you lose close family." I paused and then added "Don't you have any family you could see about helping you find him?"

"No, it has always been just me and my brother." Evie said sadly.

"When did he go missing?"

"Two days ago, I know what your thinking but my brother always lets me know where he is and what's going on, same as I do him." Evie said looking at me.

"Have you not been to the police?" I asked and she looked like I asked the most stupid question ever, making her look like the people I hate within school.

"He's over twenty they will just say he is young and reckless. But I know my brother and he wouldn't just go off." Evie said and stared out the window.

"Well, I'll help you look for him if you want?" I said. Evie lifted her head and looked at me with surprise in her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because I know how awful it must be for you, being on your own and having no hope and feeling like your getting no-where." I said, she looked so surprised by my offer but I couldn't understand why.

"Thank you, I don't even know why you would want to help me, but it would be great if you did because I feel exactly like you just said." Evie said, her eyes showed gratefulness.

"If I am helping, I am going to need the details of what he looked like and where you had last seen him." I said and Evie nodded.

Evie explained the details of him and then we sat down in the front room together where we talked about what her brother was like and where he could be.

I found that I was able to get on really well with Evie and we could just talk, like just two friends really. She was in the middle of explaining that she had kissed this guy the other night but wasn't sure if she should ever do it again and if she wanted to see him again.

"Why wouldn't you?" I asked, it sounded like she really liked him but something was making her hold back.

"Because he just isn't good and I really shouldn't because he stands for everything I have been trying to get rid off." Evie said and looked at me, we had talked about her brother for hours and then we had swapped family stories like me being adopted and then them being killed. And she had been with her brother since she was eleven because she had lost her parents to. But as much as we talked it felt like there was something both of us were unwilling to admit we knew about - Vampires. I was sure she did know about them but I wasn't going to mention them and neither was she by the looks of things.

"Evie, do you like him?" I said and she looked away for moment and then back.

"Yes," She said and looked like that answer was a surprise to her.

"Well then, set your differences apart and go for it. I mean how you going to know he is really bad for you unless you go for it." I said and smiled. She smiled back.

"But what if I found out something I don't like?" she asked.

"You will never find anything unless you try first," I said and then added, "and you can see what your going to do when the problem arises."

"Okay so enough about me and this guy, I think I will go for it, but what about you?" she said.

"What about me?" I asked.

"What your telling me you have no guy trouble?" she said and her eyes smiled. I didn't know what to say, should I tell her about Lucas or Jake.

"Yeah, but that's over with, one's in hospital and never going to speak to me again because it's my fault he's there and the other is better off without me." I said and shrugged my shoulders. Evie looked like she wanted to ask me more but instead she just shrugged her shoulders back. We continued to talk and then Evie looked up at me, "I have only just met you but it has been nice to be able to talk to someone." she said and smiled at me, I smiled back, I felt exactly the same.

"Yeah I know." I said and then noticed the time, it was way past dinner time and we had been talking so much we had totally forgotten about food, well I wasn't hungry as usual but she was human so she must be. "Hey, fancy going to the cafe, to grab something to eat?" I said.

"Yeah sure." She said and stood up.

So we left her house and went to the cafe.

**-Evie-38**

Evie liked talking to Louisa, she was just like the friend she had never had because she always in the end moved on, so that made it hard for her to make and kept friends. But when they were talking Evie knew that they were both avoided the one subject that would make sure that they were probably emenies the next time they spoke and for once Evie really didn't want that to happen. Louisa seemed down to earth and normal and honest, not at all vampire but Evie could tell by her eyes and cold pale skin that she was starting to change but Evie didn't let that spoile it because that day she finally had someone she could talk to without being jugded because it seemed Louisa had gone through too much to even try and jugde her. And being able to talk to someone other than her brother was so comforting that she didn't really care that Louisa was turning into a vampire.

The one thing Evie did wonder about was if Louisa would still want to know her when the truth came out and she knew Evie a vampire hunter.

They were in the cafe laughing and talking and eating 'Maggs FAMOUS Muffins' just like they were actually two normal girls who were normal friends with nothing weird in their lives like a missing brother and hunting vampires or becoming a vampire and a friend in hospital because of them.

**-Jasper-39**

Jasper walked past the cafe, he had to pass everyday coming home from school and saw something that shocked him so much he stopped and stared. Louisa the girl who was becoming a vampire was sat with the girl he had kissed a vampire hunter. And they were actually laughing together. Jasper entered the cafe and walked toward them, he couldn't stop himself, for one he needed to see Louisa about Lucas and that girl hadn't spoke to him since she ran away from him and with him being so much in love with himself he couldn't understand why.

"Hello ladies." He said and smiled at them as they both looked up at him.

"Jasper, what are you doing here?" Evie asked the question but from the look on Louisa's face she was about to ask exactly the same question.

"Wait a minute, you two know each other?" Louisa asked looking from Jasper to Evie and back.

"We met once before." Jasper said smiling at the memory, while Evie rolled her eyes at him and looked at Louisa. Evie widened her eyes and moved them from Louisa to Jasper and back again, Louisa watching this caught on and her own widened in response.

"So how do you two know each other?" Jasper asked pulling up a chair to the table.

"Oh yes, please join us." Louisa said Sarahcasticly.

"Okay thank you for asking, any way answer the question." Jasper said looking between Louisa and Evie. His gaze stayed mostly on Evie though. Louisa and Evie shared a look and then Evie answered him.

"Just friends." she said and smiled at Louisa. Louisa smiled back.

"Jasper, your telling us to answer your question when you didn't answer Evie's first one. What are you doing here?" Louisa said and looked at him.

"Oh, well nothing really I just saw you and thought I'd join you both because firstly, Evie you didn't ever come and find me again and Louisa I needed to see you about Lucas." Jasper said his tone serious. Louisa's shoulders stiffened and she looked uncomfortable.

"What about him?" Louisa said her voice emotionless and her purple eyes darkened.

"He is a mess and I don't know what to do, or who to speak to." Jasper said his eyes on Louisa. Evie sat silently knowing that it wasn't her place to talk at the moment.

"So, why you talking to me about it?" she said and looked out the window instead of meeting Jasper's eyes.

"Because you two were starting to get on and something has happened to him, I don't know what is wrong with him, he is closed off from everything please just see if you can talk to him." Jasper said his voice was serious but pleading, Louisa stood and looked at Evie.

"Look, it has been very nice talking to you, here's my number," she wrote it on a napkin and handed it to Evie, "ring me if you need anything." Then she turned to Jasper and met his green eyes which were staring at her, "Jasper, I can't okay, I have got enough going on." Louisa said and then just before she walked out of the cafe, she put money down for the food. Jasper had been leaning forward and putting his hopes on Louisa to help but she wasn't going to. So he sat back and met the vampire hunter's grey eyes, who was looking at him.

"So you planning to tell her what you are? Because you know what she is." Jasper said to her, she stared at him. He wondered if she would try to kill him if he kissed her again.

"Don't say anything to her." Evie said and he wondered why. Did she really like her or was planning to kill her.

"What are you planning for her?" Jasper said looking straight at her.

"Nothing, I don't want her to know because we get on really well and I really do like her." Evie said, Jasper wasn't sure if she was telling the truth and didn't really care since Louisa couldn't help Lucas why should he try to help her. So instead he changed the subject.

"So why didn't you come out and find me again?" Jasper asked and smiled at her.

Evie was different from the other girls, he knew she wouldn't give in easily and that made him want her more. Evie leaned in close to him and then when she had every inch of his attention she whispered, "Don't flatter yourself, what makes you think your worth chasing. Last time I checked it was you who chased after me." After she had said it she stood gracefully and put some money on the table then she walked out of the cafe. Jasper stayed where he was and smiled as she walked away.

**-Lucas-40**

Lucas just didn't care about anything any more, being rejected by Alice had hurt but he had gotten over it after a few years, being a vampire helped because it meant he could instead spend some time mopping and then after a while start going back out with Jasper, where they would find girls who would throw themselves at him and Jasper. But Louisa had rejected him too. It was the second time he had started to really care for someone, so instead of worrying over it, he focused on what he was a vampire, he used his strength at night. Yeah it took his energy especially since he wasn't drinking human blood but he survived on animal blood and it give him just enough to last through the night.

Jasper came home and as usual Lucas was knackered and led on the sofa. Jasper ignored him, having given up and not even trying to help him anymore.

**-Jake-41**

Jake awoke in the hospital bed, completely awake with his mother asleep in the chair besides his bed and his dad outside the room talking to the doctors. But he couldn't see Louisa anywhere and he worried for her. He remembered what had happened up until the vampire hunters had hit him on the head. Then his dad entered the room, after looking through the window and seeing him awake.

"Jake, my boy, are you OK?" his dad said in a voice that sounded totally unlike his father, actually it sounded like the man had been crying, which was something his father never did.

"I am fine dad, where is Louisa though is she alright? Why isn't she here?" Jake asked his father and Mack his dad the one who had a big mouth who used his fists when solving a problem went unnaturally quiet. "Where is she? Is she alright?" Jake said, worrying for her.

"Your mother hasn't allowed her to visit because she blames her for your being here." Mack said in a quiet voice.

Jake rubbed a hand over his eyes and let out a sigh. Great, if his mother had blamed Louisa then she was probably blaming herself too. "It wasn't her fault, we both got jumped." Jake said to his father looking down at his mother. "Give me your phone."

"Jake, you've only just woke up. Let the doctor examine you first."

"Give me the damn phone or else I will go and find her on foot." Jake said forcefully and wondered why he couldn't do that about the university he was going to. Wait a minute what was the date he had to go back to university in a week. His father gave him the phone and he found Louisa's number.

"Hello Mack?" Louisa said questionly when she anwsered. "Is Jake okay, oh god, I know Marie is right to blame me but can you please just let me know if he is okay." Louisa's voice was full of worry and sadness.

"It's Jake." Jake said slowly and steadily. "Louisa, you there?" Jake added after it went silent.

"Oh god Jake, I am sorry about what happened, are you okay?"

"Louisa, it wasn't your fault." Jake said and heard her go silent again.

"Yeah it was and I am so sorry." Louisa said and he could tell she was crying.

"Stop saying sorry, your not to blame, it wasn't your fault. Anyway, how are you?"

"Jake your not allowed to ask me if am OK, when your the one in hospital!" Louisa said and he could hear her almost smile.

"Fine then, I'll see you when I get out." Jake said to her and she paused.

"Your mom won't be happy about that."

"I don't care, anyway I got to go, there's something I got to tell my dad." Jake said and as he expected she caught on.

"I'll speak to you soon."

"OK bye." Jake hung up and handed the phone back to his dad. His dad took it and then looked at him.

"You might want to take a sit, I need to tell you something." Jake said slowly.

"Funny, how I need to talk to you to." His dad said.

"Well, you first." Jake said trying to put his subject of conversation to the end.

"I rang your university and said that you might be a bit late when starting back, and guess what they said when I told them your name? They said they didn't have a student under that name. So you want to explain what's going on?" Mack stared at his son, looking disappointed.

"Dad I have been meaning to tell you, I don't want to be a lawyer, I want to be a writer." Jake said slowly, not meeting his father's gaze. When Mack spoke again his voice was soft.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because you were so proud of me, I didn't want to disappoint you." Jake said.

"I will always be proud of you, your my son. If you want to be something other than what I want I won't force you into it, I would let you do what you want as long as it wasn't something pathetic." he said and smiled sadly.

"Thanks dad, I guess I just didn't realize that." Jake said and looked up at his father.

**-Louisa-42**

I had heard from Jake and he was okay thank god, because I would have never forgiven myself if he wasn't. I went home to the empty house where I would be staying from now on. My birthday was only a couple of days away and appartenly I was turning into a monster with no one to help through it. There was Jesse my biological father but I didn't trust him. Lucas but from Jasper he was going through his own crap and didn't need me. Evie but I had only just met her and she was human. Jasper - no way, I had said no to helping him with Lucas and it would so look like I was trying to get into to him and I wasn't. So I was basically on my own. It was late at night and of course I felt more alive than I did in the day time which was something new and becoming more and fimilar.

I went out to the park, just walking on my own with my thoughts tangled, when I heard a awful noise, it was like someone screaming because they were in so much pain. I went to the noise but stayed back in the shadows. I saw it was a woman and she screaming because she was watching as a man writhed in pain because a vampire was killing him, but in the most awful way. He had him by the throat but he was biting chucks of him and ripping through his skin with his teeth. I felt sick. I looked at the vampire doing it and with shock I stumbled back, the man fit the describsion that Evie had given me for her brother. He had hair like hers but darker and dirtier and blood all around his mouth from the man that he was biting. His clothes were dirty and starting to sag on him.

I didn't know what to do, I could only stare as he bite and tore into the man and the man screamed in pain while the woman continued to scream and cry at the same time. Then the vampire looked up at the woman and bared his bloodied teeth and threatened her, "If you don't shut the fuck up, your next Bitch!" but the woman was to wildly out of control and couldn't stop herself, I had to do something so I moved towards them and before I could stop myself I spoke to Matt.

"Matt, stop this isn't you." I was moving towards the screaming woman, so Matt looked up at me and then moved and with a speed that a human would never have seen, and before I could stop him, he was behind her. He snapped her neck, in one movement. Then once she fell to the floor, he knelt down next to her body, picked it up into his arms and then sank his teeth into her neck, watching me with eyes like death. The man lay on the floor crying and calling the woman's name which I made out as Annie. I changed direction and made my way towards the man, there was nothing I could do for the woman now she was dead. Matt drank until the she must have been dry. While Matt drank the woman I picked up the man, he was covered in blood and looking close to death himself.

"What are you?" the man said through his tears, his voice a broken whisper, before I could answer Matt spoke, he had dropped the woman and was now moving towards me.

"A thing of nightmares, doomed to be hated forever. A monster!" Matt smiled cruelly, looking straight at me, with hatred in his eyes.

"Your sister is worried about you." I said and he stopped coming towards us.

"You know nothing of Evie. Anyway she is too busy kissing vampires to worry about me!" Matt shouted back at me.

"She is scared to death for you and thinks your dead!" I said back calmly. Not even struggling with the weight of the man in my arms.

"It's better that she does, than see me like this, this monster!" Matt said bitterly.

"Matt, she loves you and is missing you terribly." I said, I saw pain flicker in his eyes and then I saw his change come about and he went hard and cold again.

"If she misses me, why has she started to hang about with vampires in the making?"

"Because she has no-one else," I said and looked at him. He stared straight at me for a couple of minutes and then he turned and ran.

I pulled out my phone and phoned Jesse. While I was talking on the phone I walked with the man in my arms.

"Louisa what's wrong?" Jesse asked me as soon as he answered.

"Jesse there's a dead body in the forest, young female, I am on my way to the hospital with a man, a vampire has almost killed him and did kill the woman." I said sadly.

"Okay I'll sort it." Jesse said, I didn't know what he meant by that and I didn't ask.

"Thank you." I hung up and looked down at the man. "Hey, stay awake okay, we're going to the hospital." he mumbled something I couldn't make out and started to close his eyes. So I did what I had to and ran with him in my arms, knowing that he didn't have long left to live.

When I got to the hospital and straight away I put him down and put one of his arms around my shoulder, I knew it wouldn't look right if I carried him. He was taken from me straight away and as soon as he was taken from me I ran home.

When on the way home, I saw Claire out with some bloke, she was laughing at something he just said.

Then she looked up and saw me.

"Louisa, hi, how are you?" I smiled just a little, I couldn't let them see how I was really feeling or else I would break down crying.

"I'm okay." I said to Claire when she made her way over to me. I wanted to hug her for how nice she was to me within school but I think that she would think that weird and her bloke had frozen. "So how is school?" I asked just to make conversation over what seemed to be an uncomfortable silence.

"Um, I wouldn't know, I was fed up with grumpy mister Decall so I quit." Claire said, out side of school, I seen what other people saw when looking at her, a gorgeous, happy young woman.

"Oh, well it was nice to see you." I said, it was oblivious her bloke was thinking what she is doing talking to a freak like me.

"Louisa, wait, if you ever need someone to talk to, well here is my number." Claire said, she quickly wrote her number down and handed it to me. I smiled at her.

"Thanks, Claire." I said and started to walk off, "Bye."

"Bye." Claire turned and started to walk away with the bloke. I finally made it home and went straight up for a bath.

**-Lucas-43**

Lucas stayed out all night again and trained. When morning came and someone was knocking on his door rapiedly, he felt annoyed and angry, Jasper was already gone and Jasper would never forget his keys. Lucas tried to ignore it but who ever it was, was refusing to go away. He went down stairs and opened the door, ready to have a go at who ever was at the door. So when he opened it and saw Louisa standing there, he was so shocked he forgot all about the mood he was in.

"Wow, Jasper wasn't kidding when he said you were in a bad way." Louisa said and entered the house. Lucas was so surprised and tired that he didn't process what she said straight away, only followed her into the front room and sat down on the sofa. Louisa was in the kitchen looking about.

"You here for something, Louisa." He said his was voice dull and bored and he was trying not to yawn infront of her.

"Is this blood in the fridge?" Louisa called from the kitchen.

"Probably, Jasper keeps spare just incase we become ill." He called back, his eyes closing already. She came back in the front after a few minutes with a glass of water and a glass of the blood she had obliviously just asked about. Lucas with tremendous effort opened his eyes and raised his eyebrows at the glass. "Your drinking blood already? I didn't think you had even changed yet." Lucas asked and she smiled at him.

"That is for you to drink, the water is for me." She said and watched his face, he didn't know what to say to that so instead he asked another question.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Seeing what shit is going on with you." Louisa said and kept her eyes trained on his, while he struggled to keep his own open.

"Nothing is going on with me." Lucas snapped at her.

"Lucas you are barely keeping your eyes open, you're weak and Jasper said you're only going out at night and doing something that he has no idea what. So you can say nothing is going on to someone else. What is really going on?" Louisa said and he was surprised at how forceful she sounded.

"Why do you even care? You have hardly spoke to me lately, as soon as you found out what I was you avoided me like hell and told me to stay away because you seen me as a monster and I don't blame you, but you can't just show back up and confuse the fuck outta me." Lucas said and looked at her with frustration in his tired eyes.

"Is that what you think, that I saw you as a monster? And that was why I told you to stay away." Louisa asked her voice soft but shocked. Lucas looked at her for a minute.

"Well why else did you tell me to stay away?"

"Lucas in that first fight you were fighting brilliantly against the vampire hunters, then because you had to look out for me you got hurt! I didn't want to be the cause of your death too like I was my parents, so I thought it best if I wasn't with you." Louisa said in a soft and quiet voice. Lucas stared at her unblinkly. He didn't know what to say back, he was so shocked that he couldn't think, he could only look at her. Louisa stood and moved to sit next to him on the sofa.

"I don't see you as a monster, I never have. I just didn't want to have you hurt because of me." Louisa looked at him and stared into his dull but still sapphire blue eyes. They had lately become more dull and not the colour she was used to, he knew this Jasper had said.

Both of them were staring at eachother so intently, that they didn't know who had started to move into the other but their lips touched and they kissed. It was soft and tender and something neither of them had ever shared with anyone before.

**-Louisa-44**

As Lucas and I kissed, I couldn't think, I couldn't do anything but feel Lucas and taste Lucas' lips on mine. When we finally broke apart we were both breathing heavily and smiling at eachother. We had our foreheads against each others and were looking into eachothers eyes. He had gorgeous eyes even if they had become more of a dull blue than they had been. I couldn't tell what he was thinking but I was thinking that he was really messed up and tired and I couldn't tell why but it was like something had been hurting him, or him hurting himself since I had seen the way he fighted.

"Lucas," I started to speak but he put his finger to my mouth to silence me. I smiled and when he smiled back, I felt so happy I couldn't think.

"Sorry, I just wanted a moment with you." Lucas said to me, still smiling and removing his finger from my lips. I wanted to talk to him about Evie and Matt but I didn't want to changed the subject or ruin the moment we had just shared.

"Lucas, I - I really like you, and I know that sounds silly but I really do." I said my eyes glued to the floor and my cheeks becoming unnaturally pink.

"That's a good thing because I really like you too. And I don't think it sounds silly." I could hear the smile in his words.

"I am being serious," I said and looked at him. He was smiling at me.

"So am I." Lucas said, his face had all of a sudden taken a serious turn. "Louisa, I really liked you before everything happened and you found out about me being what I am that way."

I smiled at him and then I thought about his words and realized how I must have made him feel when I turned away from that day.

"I am so sorry for everything that happened, it wasn't your fault and I didn't blame you, actually I wanted to say thank you for the other night when you saved both mine and Jake's life." I said.

That was the moment my phone rang with an unknown number, I wanted it to stop ringing so that Lucas could say what ever he was going to but it never and instead it just rang and rang. I looked at Lucas he didn't look pleased but he smiled and nodded for me to answer it when it just continued to ring. So I finally answered it.

"Hello." I said.

"Louisa, I am sorry to have to ring but you said ring if I needed any thing. It's Matt, he has been home and then gone again." It was Evie's voice and she sounded hysterical.

"Evie, just calm down and take some breathes. Where are you now?" I asked. I looked at Lucas and seen that his face was hard.

"At home." she said, I could tell she barely had control of herself to answer me.

"Stay there, I'll be there as soon as I can get there." I said and waited for her reply while Lucas sat next to me but he had gone still.

"OK, hurry though."

"I will. Bye, see you soon." I said and thought damn what a way to ruin something that was going so well.

"Bye." I hung up my phone and looked at Lucas, his face was still hard as if lost in too many thoughts, he was still sat next to me. "Lucas," I said but he didn't move, I touched his shoulder gently.

Suddenly I was pinned he had my arms above my head locked solid in his hand, his legs were on top of mine so I could barely move them either. I was so shocked that I didn't understand what had even caused Lucas to react the way he had. "Lucas, what the hell? Get off me!" I said calmly, I wanted to scream. I had never seen Lucas like this and to be honest it scared the hell out of me. He still wasn't moving and I could hardly move myself, I was wriggling and kicking my legs but nothing was going to get him off me, plus he was bigger and stronger than me. I looked up at his face and saw that he was staring at me, his dull blue eyes had taken on a sly glint and his grin was vicious and reminded me of the way Matt had looked at me. "Get off me!" I repeated in more of a warning voice now, though as to what I was warning about I had no idea, what the hell could I do, his face was above mine and he was still smiling cruelly. I remembered what Jesse had said about what happened when vampires drank from each other, so before I could think about it, I lifted my head to his neck and nicked his skin and before he could react, I drank from him hoping that beyond hope, that it would work for me.

Lucas' blood filled my mouth. I thought the taste was going to be disgusting but as it hit my tongue and I swallowed Lucas' blood I felt an intense unexplainable pleasure and didn't want to stop. Lucas moaned but not from pain but pleasure. I kept drinking feeling like I had never felt before. It was intense, I had never experienced something like this with anyone. His hands loosened their solid grip on mine and slowly I started to move them down, instead of gripping my hands his hands travelled my body. I moved my hands slowly. I felt his body pressing against mine, both his hands had moved to my hips. My mouth was full of his blood and it was a the most delicious thing that I had ever tasted in my life, for a moment I forgot that he had pinned me and smiled so cruelly. As I drank Lucas' blood, I pressed my body to his and he done the same to me. I wanted him more than I had ever wanted anything. Then something changed within the air and I remembered the reason I was drinking his blood in the first place. I stopped and before Lucas could realize I moved my hands to his chest and pushed with everything I had, to my amazment it actually worked and sent Lucas flying off me. I jumped up and ran for the door. When I had reached the door I looked back at Lucas and felt the emotions on his face like they were my own, which was strange, embarrassment, shock, pain and more than anything shame. But before I could be pulled back to the Lucas I liked so much before he changed, I opened the door and ran.

**-Jasper-45**

Before Jasper had even walked through the door to their place, he could smell that something had happened because the air was tainted and as he looked at Lucas' shame riddled face for comformation, he knew that Lucas had become bound to someone. He also regconised the scent but was shocked when he formed the answer his nose already knew in his head. Lucas had bond himself to Louisa.

Jasper sat on the chair while Lucas stared at nothing from where he sat on the sofa.

"Gonna tell me what the hell happened?" Jasper said and Lucas turned to look at him. Jasper wondered why his stare was so strange, he had been around Lucas for many years, 83 years to be correct, so why did his stare feel strange and weird? Then Jasper really looked at Lucas and saw that he was unusually pale and that was something because he was already a vampire but it was like his skin had a greeny yellow tint to it. His eyes had so many bags under them that if he got anymore he would look like a more of a corpse than he already did. His eyes themselves were more of a duller sapphire blue that they had been for all of the years. He was basically looked really bad and that was something because he was already a vampire which made him dead but undead anyway.

Lucas was queit for so long that Jasper was just about to give up when he spoke.

"Louisa came over unexpectedly and we were getting on, really well, then Evie rang her. Then everything changed because I knew what Evie was, which by the way is a vampire hunter, and something that I have never told you about turned inside of me and I attacked Louisa." Lucas said in a small voice and looked more shameful and embarrassed than Jasper had ever seen him.

Jasper knowing Lucas waited silently for him to continue.

"I pinned Louisa, so she panicked and that made it worse, because although her voice stayed calm, I could feel her heart beat, which as slow as it is quickened. Louisa realizing she couldn't force me off her bit me and drank my blood. As you know from the air created a bond between the two of us." When Lucas had finished explaining Jasper let out a sigh and stood.

"Come on," Jasper said to Lucas heading towards the front door. Lucas looked at him like he was crazy so Jasper continued. "You need to talk to her and explain the bond that she might not even know about, because not being horrible or judging you but it sounds like she only drank from you to distract you."

Jasper and Lucas found her in the park with Evie. Jasper let Lucas continue walking up to her, deciding to hang back in case he needed to help. Jasper watched Louisa and saw when she saw Lucas and he noticed that although she had her guard up and was shocked to see him, she cared about him maybe even loved him. Then she turned to Evie and whispered so softly he couldn't hear what she was saying. Evie nodded to whatever Louisa had said. Lucas reached them with Jasper not far behind. Lucas stared at Louisa and Louisa stared right back. Jasper came up sensing that they needed to be alone spoke to Evie.

"Evie would you please join me on a walk?" Jasper said politely and gentlemen like. Evie looked at Louisa, it was clear she was worried and didn't want to leave her. Louisa nodded for her to go and looked back at Lucas.

**-Evie-46**

Evie worried for Louisa as she walked away from her leaving her with Lucas, a vampire who looked like he hadn't been drinking any sort of blood even animals and if he had it was only a tiny dose. But how could she stay when Louisa had nodded for her to leave?

So she walked away with Jasper. She could feel Jasper's green eyes on her and turned to see why he was looking at her, then he asked a question that made her stop in her tracks and stare at him like he had a third eye.

"Are You The Vampire Hunter Who Killed Louisa's Parents?" Jasper's voice was cool like ice on a hot summers day but his eyes were sharp on hers.

Evie froze, Louisa was the first person she had actually allowed herself to become really close to and let in to her life! And now she would probably never talk to her again. But maybe that was for the best, Louisa was after all becoming a vampire. Evie was so deep in thought that when Jasper's voice intruded, she looked at him like he was speaking a different language.

"Evie, are you going to answer the question?" Jasper said his voice still calm.

"No, I never, I refused to be one of the vampire hunters who harm humans. But I know who did it and I would have to stand with him if anything happened." Evie said, still standing frozen to the floor. Jasper's sharp eyes looked shocked by her answer.

"Why?"

"Because he is my brother!" Evie walked away leaving Jasper looking surprised by her answer. She knew he could catch her if he wanted to but he let her walk away, giving himself time to process the information.

**-Louisa-47**

I watched Evie walk away with Jasper, leaving me with the vampire who I had drank from and experienced something so intense that I felt uncomfortable with Lucas just looking at me. Lucas stayed where he was and gave me some space, which I was glad about. When Jasper and Evie were far enough away that they couldn't hear Lucas spoke to me in a soft and quiet voice. I tired to focus on what he was saying but I couldn't. I wanted to move closer to him, to taste his blood again, I wanted him. I could smell his amazing blood and it drove me insane I started to move closer to him but something inside me stopped and his words become more clear in my head, "- bound to me by blood."

"What was that?" I said stupidly, totally letting him know that I wasn't listening.

"I said that today when you drank from me you formed a bond between me and you, where you will be able to feel my emotions and when I feeling extreme pain or pleasure, like we did today, you can feel it. You would know if I did that with another vampire." Lucas said slowly, and looked embarrassed.

"Oh, but can you do the same, I mean like can you feel my emotions and, um, stuff?" I asked, Jesse had said nothing about bonds.

"No because you drank my blood, not I drank yours, and I don't think the same would affect me until you change on your sixteenth birthday your body is still partly human. It only happens with humans when they give their blood willingly but it's not the same kind of bond. It makes the vampire, feel like they have to protect that human, look I don't really know how to explain it." Lucas said, looking super uncomfortable.

"So what happens now?" I asked, not really sure what I should be doing.

"I think we should just stay away from each other and break the bond slowly and gently." Lucas said, which totally confused me, he wanted to break the bond!

"You want to break the bond?" I asked before I could stop the words escaping my mouth. Lucas was just standing looking like he was ill, actually really seriously ill. His skin was still terribly pale and I know he's a vampire but it was beyond that, Jesse and Jasper were vampires and they didn't look as bad as him.

Lucas was so quiet and didn't look at me for so long I thought he wouldn't, so I starting to think of another thing to say when he finally answered in a voice low and quiet.

"Yes, I think we should break the bond!"

I felt confused and even more so hurt, I didn't really understand the bonds and how they all worked but Lucas telling me that he didn't want to be bound to me hurt. I really liked him and here he was telling me that he wanted to break the bond and to do that we had to stay away from each other. I mean could he hurt me anymore when I had already I admitted to him that I really liked him.

I didn't know how to answer, what could I say, I did after everything still like him. But if he didn't want me bound to him that was fucking great! Not, it was in fact fucking hurtful. Not trusting my voice to not betray how I felt I nodded at him, that I agreed and then turned and walked away. I refused to let him see how hurt I really was.

**-Jake-48**

Jake didn't want to believe what he was seeing, going back to university early to surprise his girlfriend, the one he really cared about and had actually been faithful to, the one he thought he was falling in love with. Only she obliviously didn't feel the same way otherwise she wouldn't be in bed with their professor in their shared flat. He had opened the door and went straight to the bedroom to find her and their professor in their bed. The bed that less then two weeks ago they had made love in. The bed that they had spent the whole day together eating chocolate and ice cream and any sort of junk food really. The bed where he had said 'I Love You' to her for the first time.

Jake, feeling betrayed and like a prick, didn't know what to do, part of him wanted to break down and cry but ignoring that part and letting his anger take control Jake suddenly shouted, "YOU WHORE!"

The professor's reaction was much quicker then his girlfriend's, she had dyed hot red flowy hair and a killer figure that all the girls wanted, she was perfect and she was also what his mate had told him before he got involved, a girl willing to do anything to keep her place at university. How had Niall known that she was sleeping with the professors? And why hadn't he listened to him?

The professor jumped and moved straight away getting off her and sitting inside the covers so that his lower half was covered. Shelly just looked a little stunned. Then it hit her and she didn't know what to say. Jake however had no problem finding words to say.

"YOU FUCKING SLUT! HOW LONG? CHEATING ON ME WITH A FUCKING PROFESSOR! YOU DIRTY SLAG!" He couldn't stop the words and Shelly and the professor didn't try to intrupt, they wouldn't have been able to get a word passed him anyway, Jake was shouting unable to control his tempter. The professor dressed at high speed and then was gone as soon as possible, not before he got punched in the face by Jake. The punch was so forceful that it knocked him to the ground. He scrambled up and left seconds later.

"Jake, listen, give me a chance to explain." Shelly was speaking in a calm voice but Jake wasn't listening in stead he was walking around the flat collecting his things. "What are you doing?" Shelly who was dressed in a slik dressing gown and nothing else was now sat on the sofa watching him. Jake who had calmed down but still burned with cold hatred was packing everything that belonged to him. He didn't say a word to Shelly, after he had shouted at her for a good hour, the words had just left him and he couldn't find anything to say.

Shelly didn't cry, she didn't even look that bothered about it, which pissed Jake off even more. "Well are you even going to talk to me, or listen to what I have to say?" She said in the silence that had gathered other than the sounds of Jake packing things up. Jake ignoring her and pulling out his phone rang Niall. Niall answered on the third ring.

"Hey man, what's up? You need picking up from the trainstation?" He sounded cheerful.

"No, from Shelly's flat actually if you don't mind!" Jake said in a clear voice.

"Yeah sure, I didn't know you got back today," Niall paused, then added hestiantly, "are you alright?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be, it's not like I came back early to surprise my girlfriend and found her with someone else in our flat!" Jake said.

"Shit! I am sorry, I know you liked her, I'll be there in five." Niall hung up and Jake put his phone away and moved his stuff towards the door.

When Jake finally went back for the last bag, Shelly stood in the doorway.

"Jake, don't go! It didn't mean anything with Harold." She said quickly.

"Do you know what? That just makes you more of a slut and a dirty useless slag! It also means my mates were right and you are a fucking whore, who would do anything to keep her place in top spot at university." Jake looked at her with disgust and then moved around her for the last bag. Shelly didn't say anything else, she just moved from the doorway to the bedroom. Jake thought he heard her sob but he wasn't sure because she had turned on the T.V in that room.

**-Niall-49**

Niall knocked on the door and helped him with the bags. He didn't say anything, he didn't have to, it was oblivious he was thinking it _I told you so!_ but that didn't mean he had to say it not when his mate needed him.

The journey to Niall's place was silent expect the music on the radio. Niall had known Jake almost all his life, he got on with his parents and Jake got on with his dad, although it wasn't hard to get on with such an easy going man like his dad Phil was unlike his uncle Riley, they were close. He treated Jake like the brother he never had and Jake done the same. He known of Louisa but had never actually met her, Jake had told him about the weird eyes and how everyone picked on her. But that she really didn't care. Niall and Jake unloaded the car and made their way inside, Jake didn't have to ask, Niall would let him stay.

"You going to answer it or do you want me to?" Niall asked when his phone rang again. Jake pulled out his phone and handed it over. He was sat on the sofa staring at the T.V but not really paying attention. Niall answered the phone and to his surprise it wasn't Shelly or his parents.

"Hey Jake, look I need to get away from here for a couple of days, I have had a sorta disagreement with Lucas, so I was thinking of just booking a plane to somewhere random and taking off, but I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come with me?" It was a girl's voice, she sounded down but with forced cheerfulness.

"It's not Jake, sorry to burst your bubble, it's Niall. Who am I speaking to?" Jake looked up at him when he said that.

"Oh, um is Jake around?" Niall went to hand the phone back but Jake shook his head and mouthed 'who is it first?'.

"Who is speaking?" Niall asked.

"Louisa, now is Jake there? Or is he still not going to take the phone?" Louisa said sounding amused. Niall smiled at her reaction and instead of handing the phone over he spoke again.

"Ah, so I am finally talking to the mysterious Louisa!" As soon as he had said Louisa's name, Jake was out of his seat reaching for the phone.

"Erm, yeah, am I supposed to know who you are to?" Louisa asked sounding confused. Niall was bigger than Jake so he was able to stop him from getting to the phone.

"I guess I am not as important for Jake to talk about, like I said I am Niall, Jake's loving boyfriend." Jake tackled him to the ground and grabbed his phone back. Niall was laughing.

"Hey Louisa. What's up?" Jake asked, standing up and walking away from Niall who was still laughing at him.

**-Jake-50**

"Oh hey Jake. So you have a boyfriend now?" Louisa sounded as though she was smiling.

"No, that's just Niall messin' with me to get me moving." Jake said and Niall hearing this said,

"Don't be like that darling, you don't have to be ashamed of us!"

"Okay, that's just weird," Louisa said, "anyway, I rang to see if you wanted to come away with me on holiday because I need to get away for a bit and well I thought that um maybe you would want to go." she said hestiantly.

"What's happened?" Jake asked, while he walked away from Niall and towards the kitchen.

"Nothing really, I just sort of had a argument with Lucas and I want to get away for a bit."

"Louisa, you know your birthday is like three days away and you know what is happening on your birthday. Just stay there and let Jesse help, he is your father and over five hundred years old!" Jake said slowly, he wanted to see her and would love to go with her, but he was human and in a few days she would be a vampire craving his blood.

"Fine ok, got it. So how did it go with your girlfriend? Was she surprised to see you?" Louisa asked sounding forced into cheerfulness again.

"She was surprised alright and so was the professor she was in bed with." Jake said bluntly.

"Oh Jake, I am sorry, are you OK?" Louisa asked with real concern. Jake thought about her and how great of a friend she was to him, she wasn't pushing to talk about the fact that her and Lucas had just fallen out, instead she was worrying about him because his girlfriend had done the nasty.

"I am fine, why wouldn't I be." Jake lied and he knew she would be able to tell.

"Well I know you are lying but I will just have to trust your gay lover to make you feel better because Jesse is at the door. I will ring you later. Bye." Jake smiled.

"Yeah, bye." Jake took two beers out the frigde and opened them and then walked back into the front room and sat down next to Niall who was playing on the newest selection of games. He put the beers on the table and watched the game.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, until Niall got killed in the game and he looked at Jake. "So you like this Louisa or what?"

"What?" Jake took a swig of the beer and almost spat it all over the place.

"It's a straight forward question Jake, do you like Louisa?" Niall said, like it was that simple.

"No. She is just a really good friend and I care a lot for her." Jake said

"Oh, well does she think your just a really good friend to her?"

"What? Of course she does, why would she think any different?" Jake asked looking at Niall who shrugged, eyes still on the game.

"Just because she is ringing you after she has had a falling out with who ever Lucas is?" Niall said. He wasn't stupid and wasn't pathetic in the ladies' department either. Although Jake hadn't seen him with a proper girlfriend for years.

"Because I am just a friend, and anyway she has a lot going on. And it isn't that simple." Jake said, there was no-way he could tell Niall about vampires, it's not like he would believe him anyway. So instead he took another swig of beer and ignored the look Niall was giving him.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, are you just going to stay in and mop about Shelly and Louisa, or you going to do something about it?" Niall said Louisa clearly not believing him about the whole friends thing.

"Let's go out tonight, then I can prove to you, that Shelly meant nothing and Louisa is just a friend!" Jake said even though he didn't want to go out, because as much as he didn't want to be, Shelly had hurt him more than he wanted to admitt to Niall or himself. But it was better than putting up with Niall moaning at him.

**-Louisa-51**

Jesse unfortunately had shown up because Lucas had told him about the bond. So he shouted and then when I told him how we had agreed to break the bond he calmed down but not completely, he just keep saying that Lucas was unsafe and dangerous. It made me want to shout back and be with Lucas even more but I didn't. I know he is only trying to help and watch out for me but sometimes it is hard to listen. Jesse had only stayed for a couple of hours and by the time he left it was dark outside.

I was sat outside in my back garden, just enjoying the night. I was just thinking of calling Jake back when things started to go wrong for me and not for the first time. There was a knock at my front door, so of course I went to get it. That was the very first thing, I opened the door and had a bag thrown over my head and before I could do anything I was being carried and then chucked into the back of a van, I guessed.

Then my head hurt and I was out. I don't know how long for but when I woke I was laid on a prison like bed in a cell.

There was one man sat on a bench outside of my cell watching me with brown eyes.

"So, do you want to know where you are?" he had a deep rumbley voice. He had tattoos all up his arms and his face held a unreadable experiession. He wore all black and stakes covering almost all of his top half.

"Go on then, where am I?" I said even though I didn't really care, I just wanted to make my escape. The man looked up at me with a smug smile.

"In the middle of no-where, and they won't find you either." He said and then started to walk away. Great I was stuck in the middle of no-where with nobody knowing I am missing.

It was finally day time and for an unexplained reason I was knackered, I could have slept for weeks, I felt so tired and I didn't understand why.

I slept until it was night again and then was woken up by the guard, it was no longer the man who it was first time. It was a different guy who looked young, actually really young like only a couple of years older than me.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, he had a soft but forceful voice. He had long black hair that fell into dark eyes. He was a strong build, he wore black combats and a black t-shirt and unlike the first guy he only had about three stakes on him that I could see. He was inside the cell with me and when he came near I flinched, I didn't mean to and I most definitely didn't want to show him that I was scared but I couldn't help it. "I ain't going to hurt you. I am Regan by the way." He said and placed the tray full of food on the floor.

"REGAN!" Someone from above called and the guy rolled his eyes. Then the first guy and a woman came into view outside the cell. The woman wore all black as well but her clothes were more hug her body to show of her figure. She had very light hair and pale eyes. "What the hell are doing in there? Get out you Idiot!" The first guy was angry but the other guy didn't seem bothered.

"Dad, it's fine. She's hardly going to hurt me, is she?" The guy/Regan said and took his time moving towards the cell gate. It was made of steel and not sliver _thank god!_ If it wasn't I would have been really uncomfortable, I had never got on with sliver my entire life, I guess being a natural born vampire does that. When I turned it would do me even more harm. Regan, I am guessing, let himself out and then locked it behind him. The woman didn't do as I expected and rush to make sure he was alright instead she turned her nose up and sniggered something about him being foolish.

"Did she bite you? Or touch you?" She had a sharp voice that was cold and mean and reminded me of the girls at my school.

"No Suzy, she didn't!" He said, voice blank and empty. Then she gave me the evil eye. The dad wasn't even looking at his son, he looked disgusted and disappointed.

"If you think I don't remember who you are, then you should seriously think again!" I said quietly and even though neither the woman or older man heard me, I was sure the younger one Regan did. After that they left and another guard turnt up to stand outside the cell.

I couldn't tell what time it was only that it was still in the night. The guard never spoke and I was beginning to get really bored of just sitting on my own with my thoughts.

"So why did you decide to become a vampire hunter?" My voice seemed to take the guard by surprise and for a moment he didn't know what to do and stupidly looked left and right to make sure I was talking to him. I mean how stupid can you get?

"I don't talk about it!" The man was bold, and again had loads of tattoos, even on his big bold head, although I couldn't make out what it was meant to be. It looked like a cross between a bird and a fish or mermaid, I wasn't to sure and its not like I am on talking terms with him.

"Why not, vampire hunters killed my parents. So what happened to make you become a vampire hunter and want to kill vampires and people who like and get on with vampires?" I said, I know I probably should have kept my mouth shut but I was bored and he was the only company I had. And beggers couldn't be choosers.

"I would never kill a human, I hunt monsters!" the guard said. His temper was obliviously something he didn't have much control over.

"Well, if your willing to kill a vampire, why not just get the humans who like vampires out of the way too?" I said, I was sat on the bed. Not moving just silently watching the man's eyes flare.

"I said I would never kill a human, I am not a murderer!" the man was losing his edge, they need to get better guards. I would be a vampire not tomorrow but the next day and I had already managed to wind up their guard. But someone above must have heard him losing it and almost shouting, because the door opened and someone came down. It was the guy from before, the young one Regan. The guard looked up at him and his face didn't brighten instead he looked rather annoyed more than anything. Regan didn't look at me, not once he simple spoke quietly and calmly to the guard.

"Thought you could use a break Bert, after all you have been down here for hours."

The guard didn't say anything back just nodded and walked off. Regan sat down on the bench where the guard had just left from.

**-Jake-52**

"Hey darling, your awake." The voice belonged to a female which was in the bed next to him. Jake lifted his head from the pink pillow and took in his surrondings, everything was pink, literally. The girl next to him had a soft voice. Jake looked up at her not remembering a thing. This was the sort of thing he used to do before he had met Shelly, get pissed out of his face and then slept with some poor girl. This poor girl had blond hair with dark hair underneath it, and a freshly washed face, she also had a towel around her and was sat on a chair looking over at the bed where Jake was just waking up.

"So what happens now, you going to give me your number and we start to date?" Her face was lit up by the idea, but it horrified Jake. Jake sat up in bed, his clothes had been picked up off the floor where they had been scattered and put in a neat pile on the end of the bed, she must have been a clean freak and that scared him even more. She was waiting for an answer her face showing all her hopes. _Oh No!_

"Look, I um just got out of a serious relationship, I am not sure if I am ready for another." Jake said slowly hestiantly with the way her face was starting to crumble.

"Oh," she turned on her chair and sounded near to tears. One thing Jake couldn't stand was women crying over pathetic things.

Jake was out of bed pulling on his clothes and getting ready to leave. Jake moved towards her but didn't get too close.

"When I am ready for a long term relationship, I'll call you first." He said softly and then turned towards the door and left.

When he got back to the flat Niall was waiting for him. "Where have you been? Did it never occur to you to take your phone?" his voice was serious.

"Dude I never take my phone when going out on the piss, otherwise I wouldn't know who I am calling." Jake said like he should have known that.

"Well you better ring your dad, because when he results to ringing me, there is definitely something up."

"Oh shit, he rang you! Why, what did he say?" Jake knew his dad didn't really trust Niall since his dad was a good bloke but con artist and his mum was out of the picture.

"He didn't say anything, just that you should ring him as soon as possible." Niall said. He was pulling on his jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"To get milk, someone has to restock sometime." he said and smiled.

When Niall was gone, Jake found his phone and rang his dad, who answered straight away.

"Where the hell have you been? Why haven't you answered you phone? And more importantly have you seen or spoken to Louisa?"

"Out and I forgot my phone, and the last time I spoke to Louisa was yesurday." Jake said calmly not understanding why his father was sounding so stressed.

"Jesus, Jake you don't even know that she has gone missing, we thought that maybe she had come down to see you."

"What do you mean missing?" The words flooded Jake's head and he couldn't think.

"Louisa was on her own last night, Jesse left her about eleven o'clock and we thought that maybe she caught an early train to stay with you, but that wasn't like Louisa she would let people know she was going. Well, anyway me and your mother visited her house this morning because your mother needed to say sorry, but she wasn't there and the back door was unlocked, and a cold mug of hot chocolate was on the outside table. Jake we don't know where she is, even Jesse can't find her and let me tell you I am doing everything in my power to calm him down and not storming down to where you are."

"She's not here dad, like I said I spoke to her and she was planning to come down because she was upset about stuff but I told her to say there and let Jesse help her through becoming a vampire first." Jake could hardly form the words.

"Well if you hear anything from her you let us know straight away." His dad sounded stressed and tired.

"Should I come home, I would be more help there." Jake said even though he knew what his dad would say.

"No don't come here, Jesse is going crazy, this vampire Lucas hasn't stopped searching every where since he found out, and his relative Jasper, even a young friend of hers is looking, Eva or Evie, yes Evie. Anyway just stay there and if Louisa calls you, ring us!"

"OK dad, speak to you soon." His dad hung up and Jake keep hold of his phone and rang Louisa's. Which just rang and rang until it hit her voicemail - "_Hey, obliviously I am missing your call but feel free to leave a message and I will ring you back. Louisa!_" her voice was happy and sounded like she didn't have a care in the world.

**-Evie-53**

Evie could see Lucas was out of control, he was just so worried about Louisa that he was going to hurt himself. And then he wouldn't be useful to anyone.

They had come to an arrangement where they split into twos to search for Louisa and see if they could find anything out. She had been with Jasper, Lucas with Jesse and Mack was on his own for now but Jesse thought it best to keep swaping partners on different days so that no-one (Vampire Hunters) caught on or saw the same people and got suspicious, it sounded stupid to Evie but appartenly Jesse was the boss since he was one of the most strongest vampires ever to live.

Today Evie had been put with Lucas, she had seen the way Jasper had looked scared and worried for her but he didn't need to be, she could more than fight for herself.

So when they were out looking at night of course, Lucas suggested splitting which would have worked out perfectly for her plans to go a head. When Lucas had gone off on his own, in his half crazy state, she had followed him. She hid herself then she rang his mobile and when he answered, she faked something about finding something and made him come back to meet her to check it out. So he wasn't expecting her to jump out from behind and whisper, "Sorry Lucas." and stake him in the side of his chest, not his heart so that he turnt to shimmering dust, just his side, so that he went limp and then she dragged his body to her jeep.

**-Louisa-54**

Regan stayed sat there for nearly two hours without speaking. And I wasn't going to talk to him, the tray of food he had brought I had barely pecked at, I just wasn't really hungry for food. There was something different about him, something that was less like every other vampire hunter I had met.

"I am Louisa by the way." I said quietly. He looked at me than and his dark eyes seemed to soften. "Don't enter the cell again, like you did eariler"

"Why?" he said it as a whisper, I think he didn't want his dad to know he was down here.

"Because I will be a vampire soon," I said and then feeling bold I added, "What date is it?"

"21st, why?" he seemed to like the question why.

"Because it is my birthday tomorrow and I will be a vampire tonight." I said and his eyes widened. Other than his eyes widening in surprise he didn't give himself away for being shocked.

"Shit! Your already turning, so soon." his voice sounded close to panic but like he was trying to pull it in.

"You know, if I was you, I would be far away from this place by tomorrow!" I said and looked at his surprised face.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know, to be honest, you just seem different from the rest." I shrugged, it didn't matter, if he wasn't away from here by tomorrow when I made my escape, I would probably drink from him along with others just because I wouldn't be able to control myself. Jesse had done his best to explain everything in the short amount of time I had until I changed but he hadn't told me how difficult it would be.

**-Regan-55**

Regan knew what Louisa meant when she said he was different from the others because he was. Other vampire hunters wanted revenge for the loved ones they had lost or maybe they just wanted to get rid of vampires either way, he was still different because he didn't want revenge, yes a vampire had killed his mum and yes it would be nice to kill that vampire but that vampire had only killed his mum because his dad was an asshole!

Louisa was watching him now, and he didn't have an answer what was he to do pour his heart out to some stranger his dad had stupidly caught, No way!

"Your phone hasn't stopped ringing, you must be loved." Regan said to change the subject, he saw the look of hope in her eyes that quickly died to sadness and then anger.

"Your father is an idoit!" Louisa said and looked at him. Regan just nodded agreement.

"Tell me something I don't know."

They sat there for about half an hour until Louisa's eyes rolled back and her head lolled and her shoulders sagged and suddenly she fell on to the pillows on her bed.

"Louisa?" Regan didn't know what to do, she had been just sat there keeping her thoughts to herself, like him.

**-Lucas-56**

Lucas awoke in a dark room, his skin had already healed once the stake was pulled out, Lucas looked around the cage was made out of silver and it would have been highly uncomfortable had he been a new vampire but he wasn't, he was 83 years old, so it was only a little uncomfortable nothing he couldn't handle whereas if he touched it, his skin would burn. Lucas looked around the cage was big enough for him to stand and even pace in, he had a small bed in there that he only just fit in. He didn't know who had staked him because he had gone out before he was able to see their face but he had heard the whispered _Sorry Lucas_, then it had all gone blank. The room had only one dim light above. he looked outside of his cage and noticed that it looked like a basement. Lucas didn't know what to do, there was not escape he could make, it was silver all around. His captor wasn't showing their face, he expected it was the one who he had beat up in the forest, getting revenge, so when Evie came into his view he was extremely shocked.

"Evie? What are you doing here?" Lucas said his voice a bare whisper he must have been weaker than he thought from trying to become more beast at night.

"I am sorry Lucas, but I was the one who staked you and put you in here."

"Why?"

"Because your out of control, and scaring everyone and your connected to Louisa, through your blood bond, so maybe if you relax and focus you can strenghten her."

"Well, you could have just told me to do that, you didn't have to cage me with sliver."

"You wouldn't have listened, your too worried about Louisa to relax, so by trapping you I made you useless to her unless you do as I just explained."

Lucas thought about what she had said, she was right of course and smarter than everyone thought. He smiled to himself, Jasper was going to have trouble with her.

"Fine, I will relax and try to reach her. But you have to remember that it was she who drank my blood, not I drank her's, so it would be easier for her to find me." Lucas said slowly.

**-Claire-57**

Hearing that Louisa had gone missing was a surprise but not that much off one, but as much as she wanted to help, Claire had already had a hard time with convincing Leon not to tell her father about Louisa and that she was talking to her.

To Claire's amazement she found that herself and Leon were actually starting to behave more like a couple then friends.

Claire was starting to see why so many girls liked him, he was decent, she had a feeling he would never cheat on her and even when they were arguing at their worst she guessed he would never hit her, even when she had to admit that if she were him, she would have hit herself.

She was at that moment sat on the sofa watching a flim. Leon was up stairs in the shower. They had spent the day having dinner with both of their families unforunately.

Leon, she suspected, found these evenings just as much as a drag as her. His uncle and her father had spoke about how great it was that she and him were together. Both, her and Leon, had smiled politely and pretended to be happy.

**-Regan-58**

Regan didn't do anything to Louisa, instead he left her and went to his room, which thanks to his step mum Suzy the Stuck up her Ass Bitch was the smallest. God! he hated living here. If he had a choice he would run away tomorrow but he couldn't leave his dad.

He put on his CD player and ignored everyone, they were partying down stairs about having caught Louisa. He didn't get on with hardly any of his dad's vampire hunters.

He didn't know when he fell asleep but when he woke up, he was looking straight into the face of Louisa, but not Louisa.

**-Louisa-59**

When I woke, I could only smell all the blood in the humans around me. I could hear the human's heart beats and although I could do that before, it was like it was intensified ten times more. They had made the mistake of leaving one guard down here and only using steel and not sliver. I stood and walked to the edge of the cage breaking the bars without even trying, by the time the guard looked back to check on me, I was out and behind him, unable to stop myself I sunk my teeth into his neck and drank from him. I drunk from him until he was dead. I couldn't stop myself. I stayed downstairs in the basement until another guard came. I hid behind a table that held lots of weapons on it and a phone, which I had put into my pocket. The new guard went straight to the dead one and bent over him to get his pulse, when he stood back up, he screamed in pain as I bite down on him too. He was younger and his blood was even sweeter. But I knew he had screamed to give me away. So before I could fully enjoy his blood I had to get away. I drank from him and then when he was useless I made my escape and ran out of there. When I was outside I was in a hall and it seemed to take forever to find any doors. I had finally found a small room after going up some stairs. I jumped and went into a defensive crouch when I heard someone snoring. I went over to the bed where a young male laid. He seemed nice and was kinda cute looking. He had dark messed up hair, he looked strong but even more than that he looked fimilar. I didn't know what was stopping me from drinking from him but something inside of me stopped and thought back the vampire instincts. Then he shuffled and started to mumble something about hating Suzy.

His eyes opened and stared straight at me, I could hear the screaming and shouting and chaos going on outside of the bedroom but in the bedroom it seemed like it was just me and this boy on the earth and he was looking so deep into my eyes I felt a little tingle of delight in my stomach and I wasn't sure if I wanted it or not.

"Louisa, how did you get out?" He said, his voice gruff from just waking up, but soft aswell.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, not sure whether that was a good or bad thing.

"You don't rememeber me? I am Regan, anything?" The boy sat up in bed, he smelled really good and it was taking everything within me to keep from moving closer to him. I shook my head at his question and then there was a loud banging on the door.

"Just give me a second, I ain't decent." The boy called out, and jumped out of bed. His shout pounded on my super sensative ears.

"HURRY UP, REGAN!" The voice belonged to a male, and he sounded angry. The sound throbbed in my ears, making me raise my hands and cover my ears, trying to block the sounds. "THAT GIRL HAS ESCAPED AND WE CAN'T FIND HER, SHE HAS TAKEN OUT TWO OF OUR MEN ALREADY!"

"Okay dad. I am coming, I'll meet you down stairs, in five minutes." The boy called back, his dad/the man outside the door moved away. The boy was pulling off his shirt and swapping it for a clean one. I tired not to stare at his chest but he was so hot, and his nervousness made him even more cute. I could tell he was nervous because of the beat of his heart.

"You don't have to be nervous, I won't hurt you!" I said but still his heart continued to beat too fast. He smiled a little and something told me that he wasn't nervous because of me.

"You know they're all out there looking for you don't you?" I realized this was probably why he was nervous because he was worried about the others.

"Stay with me and I will protect you!" I said, and then fell to the ground.

**-Regan-60**

Louisa had just entered his room and didn't even remember him and she was offering to protect him from his own father, when she fell to the floor and went lifeless for a second time. Regan didn't know what to do this time anymore than he did the first time. All he did know was that he couldn't let his dad find her. Regan locked his door from the outside and hoped she didn't wake up before he came back. He met his dad down stairs, where he was talking to all the vampire hunters who had stayed with them. They were talking plans when Regan went straight to his dad.

"Dad, she would have headed back to her home, don't you think?" Regan said confidently.

"Yeah, that makes sense." his dad said and started giving orders for everyone to head off.

Then he turned to his only son. "Are you coming with me?" He had hope in his voice because Regan never wanted to hunt.

"No, I'll stay here and watch after the house with Suzy." Regan said and saw his father's eyes darken with disappointment.

"Okay, see you later, son." his dad said and was gone with the rest of vampire hunters. Regan didn't waste time waiting to see them off, just rushed back to his bedroom. But before he got there he ran into Suzy.

"Can't you see your a disappointment to your father!" her voice was sharp and her eyes were cold and mean.

"Just get out of my way, Suzy." Regan said, he was so close to his door, but it was too late because the door went flying off it's hinges and banged into the far wall opposite it. Suzy turned around at the noise and saw Louisa heading towards them. She looked angry, but not at him, more at Suzy.

"Regan, what the hell is she looking at me like that for?" Suzy said in a whisper. Regan didn't know the answer.

"Louisa, what are you doing?" Regan said and turned to get infront of Suzy but Suzy was trying to keep him behind her.

"Your father would kill me if anything happened to you." Suzy said like she hated having to protect him but she had to.

"Leave him alone!" Louisa's voice was a deadly whisper aimed at Suzy, she was walking towards them.

"She thinks I am hurting you, she is trying to protect you!" Suzy sounded alarmed. So she turned to face Regan but Regan had his eyes on Louisa.

"Suzy just get out of the way!" Regan whispered.

"Fine, if you have a death wish, I am not joining you." Suzy said and then turned and slid behind him and ran. Which was a big mistake. As a newly changed vampire there was no way Louisa could keep from chasing after her. Louisa caught her and held her tightly. Regan followed shouting for Louisa to drop her but she had a mad look in her eyes. Then her eyes flashed red and she bite into Suzy's neck before Regan could stop her. Suzy screamed as Louisa drank from her.

"Stop! Louisa, stop it!" Regan shouted and Louisa looked up at him. There was something in her eyes and then she dropped Suzy. As soon as she hit the floor she crawled away from Louisa in the other direction.

"Regan, you crazy ass dick, run while you can!" Suzy choked out when she was away from Louisa. At her words Louisa looked startled. Regan held up his hand to stop her.

"It's okay," Regan whispered, staring into her weird purple eyes. "We need to go now before they come back." He put his arms down to his side and held out his hand for her to take.

She shook her head, it would be too temping for her as such a young vampire.

"I can't, if I touch you the tempation becomes worse." Louisa said and Regan nodded, "You are different to the others." Louisa said softly and he smiled.

"Yeah, I know you said before." Regan said as they turned and walked out of there.

**-Evie-61**

Evie could tell everyone was freaking now that Lucas had supposedly gone missing too. But she didn't tell them it was her instead she just pretended that she hadn't seen him since they had decided to split up. Jesse was going insane because he couldn't find Louisa and she would now be a vampire. Also Jasper was going mad over Lucas. Mack was trying to deal with his wife and convince his son not to come here. Which left her to hold it together. It was easier for her since she had already lost her brother and Lucas had been calming her down on the night time, he had agreed with her that he did need to be locked up. She wasn't entirely sure why he agreed for he wouldn't explain that much but she knew better than to pry into other people's business.

When she got home that night she went to check on Lucas and found him almost lifeless, where he hadn't drank from anyone for so long.

"Lucas, when did you last drink?" Evie said but he didn't respond. Evie didn't have time to think, she knew when vampire didn't drink they could become crazy and voilent and uncontrollable. So she unlocked the caged and let herself in but locked herself back in again. Then she made a small cut on her arm and lifted Lucas head to her arm. Lucas drank from her, she knew he would, it was automatic. Lucas stopped when the air changed and he became her protector and no-longer bound to Louisa. Lucas licked the cut and it sealed, leaving it open would only fill the air with the scent of her blood. Just as biting her would make her a vampire.

Neither of them said anything for a long time, they just sat next to eachother looking into each other's eyes. Evie didn't know what he was thinking or whether he was starting to feel the same about her that she was for him.

She didn't have to ask because at that moment they were kissing one another. They both seemed to realize it was wrong at the same time and broke apart.

"Shit, that shouldn't have happened!" Lucas said shaking his head.

"I know." Evie said sadly.

"I mean yeah I like you and lately I have been liking you a lot more but Jasper likes you!" Lucas said and smacked his forehead.

"Lucas, it's okay, look nothing happened and nothing will happen again, it was a mistake." Evie said and forced a smile.

**-Louisa-62**

We rode in a big car that he said was one of his dad's. We had been driving for hours just talking and listening to the radio when I felt like a part of me had been ripped away.

"Louisa, are you okay?" Regan said, when I stopped talking. "We can stop in that motel over there for the day and get back on the road tomorrow night." Regan said and pulled into the motel parking lot. When I was out of the car, Regan took my hand in his and smiled at me, I smiled back and ignored the feeling that something was missing and the feel of his heart beat as if it were my own and the smell of his blood, he kept forgetting how dangerous I was.

Regan walked boldly up to the front desk, pulling me along with him.

"A room please." Regan said his voice steady and strong. The man behind the desk looked us over for a second, I must have been a strange sight weaving on my feet by now and Regan a strong yound lad with my hand in his. The man didn't say anything just handed the keys over to Regan and nodded the way to the stairs.

As soon as we got to the room Regan led me to the bed where I practly fell on it and then went around the whole room closing the curtains.

**-Riley-63**

Riley had all of his men searching for the girl vampire, but they weren't getting any results, so they headed back home where they found Suzy waiting for them. Suzy threw herself into his arms, he had never seen her like this she was crying and shaking, she even looked a mess which she never did. It was one of the reason's he liked her so much, she could stand through a lot. "Sweet heart, what's wrong?" Riley said cradling her in his arms.

"Your son, that's what. He let her bite me!" Suzy sobbed into his shirt.

Riley's eyes made his guards leave, only a stupid man would stay. Riley cuddled Suzy until she was able to control herself and then he spoke calmly and quietly to her. His son had gone too far this time. Not hunting was one thing but protecting a vampire after she had attacked his fellow vampire hunters and his woman.

**-Louisa-64**

When I awoke Regan was asleep next to me, I sat up within the bed. The room was dark but I could still see. I pulled out the phone I had found and turned it on. It had hundreds of missed calls and voice mails.

Some one named Jesse was first to leave a message - _Louisa ring me as soon as you get this!_

Then someone called Lucas - _Louisa where are you? Please ring me, let me know. I am going out of my mind with worry about you and Jesse is going crazy._

Then there was one from Jake - _Hey, it's me, no one knows where you are or what's going on with you, look just ring me okay, I don't care what time it is!_

There were about ten more that just got more frantic and crazier. I guessed it was my phone because the people on the messages had said my name. So I had missed calls from Jesse, Lucas, Jake, Evie, Jasper and Mack and I couldn't remember any of them. Regan muttered something in his sleep and shuffled about on the bed. I looked down at him.

That was when his mobile started to ring. "Regan," I said and poked him. Nothing. "Regan!" I said a little more loudly and shook his shoulder. "Regan, your phone."

"Oh," Regan didn't even open his eyes, just pulled his phone out and held it to his ear.

**-Niall-65**

Niall didn't like his uncle or his missus. She was a witch and she was vile towards his cousin Regan. That was a point Regan, he hadn't seen him for ages not since he came to visit like three months ago. Niall pulled out his phone and rang him.

"Hello, cuz." Niall said.

"Niall?" Regan voice sounded gruff with sleep.

"Well unless you got some extended family I don't know about."

"Hey man, what are you doing?"

"Just ringing to see if you had heard that there is a young chick missing, my mate's friend, wondered if you heard anything?" Niall said, sounding normal but making sure he kept his voice down and not to loud to be overheard.

"Your mate's friend what does she look like?"

"Not sure, never met her I am only asking because he cares alot for her." Niall paused and then added. "Oh yeah he said she has really startling purple eyes."

"Regan I need to drink soon, or else I will become out of control." There was a female voice in the back ground and Niall could have sworn it sounded fimilar. Regan mumbled back an answer and then was back on the phone.

"Yeah, I know who you're on about." Regan said but his voice sounded sad. "But she has become a vampire and now she doesn't remember anything from her old life."

"Are you kidding?" Niall asked, he knew he had heard her voice before.

"No, deadly serious, look I gotta go. Speak to you soon." Regan said but before he could hang up Niall spoke quickly.

"Regan, bring her here, if she see's Jake it might bring something back."

"Fine, see you at your place." Regan said.

"Yeah, ring me with an update! Bye."

"OK bye."

Niall put his phone in his pocket and went to get himself a beer. That was when Jake came in with two girls, he had his arm around one, she had dark long big hair and in a hug your body dress which was red and had black high heels on and the other was entering behind him, she had more of a curvy figure and wore a black dress with cream heels and a cream belt, she had straight short brown hair, she also had a pretty face.

"Hey, look it's Niall I told you he would be in!" Jake said slurrying his words and then started kissing the one he had his arm around while the other looked highly irrated.

"Jake, what the hell man?" Niall said.

"Oh you want to be introduced, this is Sam," he said her name and the girl with the big hair giggled, "and this is Tilly." Tilly the curvy girl didn't giggle, instead she smiled saracasticly.

"Sam, come on, Marta- I mean Martin is going to kill us if we don't get back!" Tilly said and looked at her friend. Her friend didn't seem to care.

"You go back and explain something came up." Sam said and smiled at Jake. Tilly looked annoyed. Jake pulled Sam with him and they headed up stairs.

"Fine, but you can explain to Martin why you didn't show," Tilly said and then turned to Niall. "Want to come out for a drink with me, got to be better than staying here and listening to them go at it like rabbits?"

Niall smiled at her choice of words and then said, "Just let me put something decent on." Niall said and then went upstairs. Since he was in his joggers. He changed into a pair of jeans and then went out with Tilly.

**-Regan-66**

Regan, liked Louisa and got on with her but it was hard, with her being a vampire, they could only move through the night, which meant difficulty when you wanted to buy anything.

But they had managed to buy some new clothes and kept them in the car.

"Regan do you know anything, about my life before I turned?" Louisa asked as they were in the car, driving to Niall's place.

"Not really, only that you know someone called Lucas who is a vampire, and someone called Jake who isn't a vampire." He paused smiling to himself he added, "We weren't exactly the best of friends, since my dad was the one who held you captive."

"Then why didn't I attack you first time I seen you when I turned, you know were the third human I had seen, I should have drank from you but something stopped me." Louisa said quietly.

"Maybe it was my stunningly handsome face." Regan said and smiled.

"Oh yes, I am sure it had everything to do with that!" Louisa said and laughed, like he had intended.

**-Evie-67**

Evie and Lucas had decided that they wouldn't do anything anymore but that didn't mean that she didn't want to. What she wanted more than anything was to go to Lucas and kiss him again but she couldn't and knew it wasn't fair to him or Jasper. That was what she thought before she saw Jasper kissing some dizty blond girl in the middle of the street.

**-Jasper-68**

Jasper was searching for anything that could lead him to Lucas and Louisa when Melina came up to him.

"Hey, stranger." Melina walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Phew, have you been drinking?" Jasper asked smelling the acohole like it was her newest prefume and she has sprayed it all over herself.

"Um, maybe one or two." Melina giggled. And then she kissed him and Jasper was so surprised that he pulled away a second later.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jasper said, then he saw Evie sat in her jeep parked across the road. _Oh Fuck! _Jasper untangled himself from Melina and rushed over to Evie.

"Evie it's not what you think!" Jasper said as he climbed in the car and sat next to Evie.

"What is it, then Jasper? Huh, kissing some slapper in the middle of the street! I mean not that it matters to me anyway right?" Evie said her voice quiet.

"She kissed me, and I want it to matter to you." Jasper said and looked at her, she was looking away from him.

"That's just it Jasper, I don't want it to matter to me, because I don't like you that way!" Evie said and still wouldn't meet his eyes. Jasper was stunned and didn't know what to say.

"W-what?" He managed to strutter out of his mouth, hating having to be so stunned.

"I am sorry, but I just don't like you that way, I mean we could still be friends and that." Evie said slowly looking at him for the first time.

"Is it because of what I am?" Jasper said, trying to stay calm.

"No, of course not. I just don't fancy you or want to be your girlfriend!" Evie almost shouted.

"What brought on the change?" Jasper had to know otherwise it would haunt him, he had really liked her, more than he usually did. Normally he would just go for it and get bored and not even really have to try with her it was different.

"Nothing really, I just . . ." Evie couldn't find the words because the truth was Lucas had brought the change on but she couldn't exactly tell him that.

"Whatever, fine." Jasper got out the car and walked away. Evie followed.

"Jasper wait, we can like still be friends and work together on finding Louisa." Then Evie added "And Lucas." Only just remembering that everyone was looking for Lucas too.

"Sure, I gotta go, Bye." And when she looked back he was gone.

**-Claire-69**

Claire was asleep, when Leon carried her up to their bed. Yes, they shared a bed but they never did anything in it, as far as she knew he was still seeing other girls. Claire had put up with his and her family all day. Her and Leon's wedding was something that was going to bring the werewolves more closely together since his family were a big part of the werewolves and so was hers. Claire had stayed quiet, letting them do the talking, only answering questions and smiling politely, Leon everytime she caught his eye smiled at her, he seemed to be doing the same thing. Actually Leon seemed to be the only one out of both their families who understood how she felt. When he laid her down on the bed she curled into a ball. "Thank you!" She whispered, she was knackered from today. The wedding would take place after the vampires and werewolves ball, where both vampires and werewolves attended a ball and put everything aside for that one night. It was due to take place in a couple of weeks.

**-Louisa-70**

I wasn't sure where we were going and Regan was the one who did all the driving so I wasn't really to fussed about it. Regan on the other hand I was fussed with. I don't know why but I liked him but only as a friend. He was just always looking out for me, whenever we needed to stop he would get us a room and close all the curtains in every room before the sun even come up. We had decided it was best to find a place two hours before the sun was due up because that gave us plenty of time to get there and get settled in.

I still couldn't rememeber anything or anyone from before I changed, the only thing that did matter to me was Regan, but I wasn't entirely convinced I could trust him after all it was his father who had held me captive. Regan at the moment was a sleep next to me. He snored gently in his sleep and murmered things about different people, sometimes the murmers were really clear and I could understand every word, other times they were so muffled I didn't even know if they were words. I had been awake for half an hour, as soon as the sun went down I woke up. I smiled down at Regan, he was such a sweet guy, he would make a girl really happy one day. Then there was a knock at the door that made me jump straight up and assume a defensive crouch. It woke Regan as well. He sat up in bed and then moved towards the door. I followed slowly behind him.

It was vampire with green eyes and brown hair. Regan stood his ground even though I could tell from the way he had stiffened that he wasn't comfortable around him because he was a vampire. The vampire stiffed once and then grabbed Regan and pushed through the door. He had Regan in a locked grip so tight that it must have been hurting.

"Louisa?" the vampire said my name and stared at me.

"Drop him now!" I said, my voice carrying the threat. I fully intended to follow through if he didn't let go of Regan.

"But he's a vampire hunter!" The vampire said to me, staring at me like I was stupid.

"I said drop him NOW!" I repeated and the vampire dropped him so that Regan fell to the floor. I turned my head to look at him, "Are you okay?"

Regan nodded and moved away from the vampire. I looked back at the vampire, who seemed confused by me.

"How do you know my name?" I said and the vampire looked up at me.

"It's me Jasper, I went to the same school as you, I asked you to help me with Lucas." When I just stared blankly at him, he continued, "Lucas, you know Lucas, you share a bond with him. You can feel his emotions. Louisa think you know me and you know Lucas and Evie, Jesse, Um what's the human boy's name.. Um Jake? Yeah and Jake, we're your friends, well not Jesse because he's your father." The vampire/Jasper just stared at me while he was talking. I looked over at Regan, who shrugged at me. I decided to go with the truth and tell him.

"I don't remember anything from my life before I changed." I said and Jasper's rubbed his hand over his head and muttered something unintellegent.

Jasper stayed and tried to help me with things I couldn't remember, he told me about my human parents being murdered by vampire hunters when he explained that part he eyed Regan. While Regan just sat next to me and watched the vampire with supicision.

He told me about Jesse, who was apparently my real father. He told me about Lucas, who was his cousin and who I shared a bond with. He told me about Evie, who was a human and ex-vampire hunter and my supposedly friend. He tried to tell me about Jake but didn't really know that much. It had been two hours since he had arrived and I still didn't have my memory or really trust him. Great I was surrounded by people I couldn't fully trust.

"Just come back with me, maybe seeing all the people who love and care for you will jog something!" Jasper said, after he had finished explaining all he could.

"Louisa, can't go back, my father is looking for her and back at her home is the first place he is going to look!" Regan said forcefully, this had been one of the only things he had said all night. Jasper just gave him an evil look.

"Why would you care?" Jasper asked him.

"Because your people let my father get her once already." Regan said, which was true but not a real answer to Jasper's question and Jasper seemed to realize this to.

"That may be true but it didn't answer my question, I ask again, why do you care?" Jasper said. I looked at Regan from where I had walked to over by the window. It seemed he didn't have an answer. So I spoke because he would have in my place I hope.

"The same reason I told you to drop him when you first entered, because we're friends." I said and Regan looked up at me and smiled.

"Friends enough that he would protect you from his father?" Jasper said and once again Regan paused, only this time I couldn't talk for him.

Regan didn't say anything and I needed this answer. "Regan, answer the question." I said softly. He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"I- I. ." Regan looked down. "Louisa, he's my dad." Regan said quietly.

I didn't know what to say, was it even fair for me to ask Regan to choose me over his dad.

"It's ok, Regan." I said. Jasper looked stunned. Regan looked relieved. "Jasper, go back and tell everyone that I am fine but that I won't be returning yet. I will return when I am ready."

"So that's it, you forget about us, so we have to stop worrying for you? Louisa, you don't get what everyone has been through looking and worrying for you. I have finally found you and your telling me to go back and explain that you are going on the run with a vampire hunter. Do you know how crazy that will drive them?"

"I am sorry that I don't remember anything but I don't!" I said steadily, keeping my voice low because all this talk of my old life was beginning to upset me, before I had no reason to miss it, now I had a dad and friends who were worrying about me.

"So, you're still not going to come back?" Jasper looked angry about my decision. I shook my head, not trusting my voice.

"You're out of order! I didn't know you were such a selfish cow!" Jasper said and then Regan stood up.

"Stop it, she isn't ready to go back yet, when she is, she will. If they can't understand that then they obliviously are the ones being selfish!" Regan said to Jasper, Jasper just sneered and walked out of the room. I heard the door slam shut behind him a couple of seconds later. Regan walked over to me and turned me to face him.

"Are you alright? Don't listen to that Dick!" He said searching my eyes for an answer.

"He was right, I am being selfish." I said quietly.

"No he's not, Louisa you have just changed if your not ready to go back, then your not ready." Regan said turning my face to look at him when I looked away from him. It was intense as we just stared at eachother's eyes. His dark eyes stared into my purple ones.

I looked away and moved from his side, I couldn't get involved with him, I walked away.

I had only drank animal blood last night but soon I would need to drink again. Otherwise I would be dangerous around Regan and he was at the moment the only thing that really mattered to me. I couldn't remember any of the people the vampire Jasper had told me about. I stood at the window and looked out, we would have to stay here again tonight, we had stayed to long to get far enough if we drove anywhere. Regan touched my shoulder gently and I turned to face him.

He was smiling but his eyes were serious. I smiled back, I would let him go if he wanted to.

"We will have to stay here again tonight." He said quietly, his voice was deep but soft. Regan was staring into my eyes, I nodded my answer and then before I could move away Regan's lips met mine. His hands had travelled to my waist. He didn't grop me, or try to touch my boobs and ass. Instead he kept his hands firmly on my waist.

Regan finally broke from me and gave me an odd look because I never kissed him back.

"I just made a total fool of myself didn't I?" Regan asked, looking embarrassed. What was I supposed to say, Hell Yes, you have! I couldn't instead I smiled kindly.

"Don't be silly, I just wasn't expecting that!"

"Are you being serious, Louisa, don't lie to me." Regan said, smiling saracasticly.

"I am sorry," I said and he hung his head and walked away.

**-Niall-71**

Niall had never been out with anyone like Tilly. She was different to other girls. She seemed to live life how ever she wanted to. When they had gone out for drinks the other night she had been funny, and the life of the party. She had danced and even made Niall dance with her when he was more of a stand at the bar guy. Then she had gone back to his place with him. But when he woke in the morning she was gone. All she had left was a note saying, _Ring me if you want, I had fun. Tilly x. _Then her number below. Niall didn't know what to do, of course he wanted to ring her but he didn't know what sort of impression that would make. Not sure what to do, Niall headed out for his morning session at the gym.

When Niall had finished he went back home. Jake was up and eating breakfast.

"Hey." Jake said when he entered.

"Hey, your up." Niall said and grinned at him. "How's Sam?"

"Huh, oh I don't know she was gone before I woke up, left a note saying she would ring me." Jake shrugged like it didn't matter either way. "So did you have fun with Tilly?"

"How did you know I went out with Tilly?" Niall said and sat down on the other sofa.

"I didn't, you just gave yourself away! Anyway did you have fun?" Jake said grinning at him.

"She is like no girl I have ever met before." Niall said and smiled.

They continued to talk about the girls and then on other stuff. But Niall still keep the information about Louisa to himself, not really sure how Jake would react to the news.

**-Evie-72**

Evie was shocked when she heard the news of Louisa from Jasper. apparently she had completely forgot everything and everyone from before she changed and was going around with a vampire hunter. Jasper had arranged a meeting to tell everyone what he had found out.

At this meeting Evie announced that she was going away for a few days.

"What NOW?" Jesse had asked, he had become very protective of everyone.

"Yes, just listen, I need to start looking for my brother again, I can't just give up on him. He wouldn't if it was me and of course if I run in to Louisa I will do everything I can to help her."

Jesse looked uncertain and Jasper wasn't even looking at her. The meeting had only been between Jasper, Jesse, her and Mack. Marie was still hysterical about it being her fault and refused to have anything to do with anyone except Mack. So she had decided to go and stay with her mother for a week.

"Why now?" Jesse asked.

"Look, I wasn't sure whether to tell you this or not, but here goes. Me and Matt were on are own for quite some time before we started meeting other vampire hunters, so I am going to get in contact with some of those vampire hunters and see if they have heard anything from my brother, while I am asking about my brother, I can ask about Louisa and Lucas." She held up her hand when Jesse went to speak again. "Yes I will be safe and careful but I don't think any of you should come with me because these are very serious vampire hunters I am talking about. Plus if Louisa or Lucas come back they are going to need you." Evie said and then looked from each of their faces. Jesse looked like he was thinking, Mack looked confused and Jasper was staring out the window.

"I agree with you, but I think it isn't wise for you to go on your own." Jesse said. There was something about him that was really likable but dangerous as well. Like one moment he is supportive and friendly but the next he is dangerous and deadly.

"Jesse I used to be a vampire hunter and as far as those guys know I still am a vampire hunter, I will be fine, vampire hunters don't attack humans." Evie said calmly but it was the wrong thing to say because Jasper looked at her and Jesse's face darkened.

"Explain to me then, what you would call George and Lizzie's deaths, if vampire hunter's don't attack humans." Jesse said in a voice that was emotionless. Mack stood and walked over to Jesse. Evie stepped back away from him, where as Mack moved in close and spoke,

"You cannot blame the girl for their deaths, she had nothing to do with them and you cannot take your frustration out on her either. We will find the bastard who did that and when we do, we will fucking kill him!" Jesse nodded at his words and looked over at Evie.

"I am sorry, Mack's right, I shouldn't be getting angry at you. Ring me if you find Louisa or Lucas." Jesse paused and then looking straight at her, "Or if you find yourself in any trouble and need some help."

Evie nodded and said, "Thank you!"

"When do you leave?" Mack asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Well you have all of our numbers, if you need any help." Mack said and smiled warmly.

Evie wanted to cry, she had been alone most of her life with only Matt. And now she had all these people telling her that if she needed help all she had to do was phone them.

**-Niall-73**

Niall had been playing against Jake on the playstation when Jake's phone rang.

"It's an unknown number." Jake said and shrugged. "Should I answer it?"

Niall shrugged back.

"Hello." Jake said, pausing the game, Niall got up and walked out of the room, he went to get two beers from the fridge. When he came back in Jake mouthed 'It's Sam.' at him. Which made him think automatically of Tilly.

"She and Tilly are going out tonight, do we want to go?" Jake said to Niall after being on the phone for half an hour with Sam.

"You want to?" Niall asked, Jake grinned.

"Yeah, have you seen Sam, she is well fit. And they are insane, the way they drink. They do anything and mix anything." Jake said.

"OK then." Niall didn't want to sound too enthusiastic but the truth was he wanted to see Tilly again. Sam rang back five minutes later, asking what their answer was. They were meeting at a bar at half nine.

**-Regan-74**

Regan had finally arrived to Nialls place, only to find he had gone out.

"Um so my mate's out, so what do you what to do?" Regan asked Louisa. Louisa had been feeding on animals blood to keep him safe.

"Let's go out to somewhere, Regan I may be a vampire and you may be a vampire hunter's son but we still have life's of our own. Even if it only takes place at night." Louisa smiled and his heart jumped, she was so gorgeous. He would have to learn to stop that, he had alreasy made a berk of himself once.

They went to bar. He was wearing some of the new clothes they had bought and so was she. Regan was in dark jeans, a t-shirt and shoes with a jacket thrown over the top to hid the stake that was kept in his pocket. Louisa didn't mind him carrying a stake actually, she told him to incase she couldn't protect him. Louisa was wearing new clothes to, she had on black jeans, with a white top and new white boots. Her dark hair was down and she looked amazing, Regan thought but then he always thought she looked good.

When they entered the bar Regan watched as Louisa scanned the crowd and then heard her whisper, "Vampires."

"Where?" Regan whispered back.

"At the bar, two girls with two human guys." Regan looked over and saw she was looking at Niall and some other guy and two girls. Ah bullocks!

"Do you regconise anyone here?" Regan asked not sure if he wanted her to or not.

"No, do you?" Louisa asked and he nodded girmly. "Who?"

"One of the two guys you pointed out." Regan said, and then when she looked at him he added, "And I think you knew the other one before you turned."

"Oh," Louisa said. "Well, let's get some drinks."

**-Louisa-75**

I walked with Regan up to the bar and ordered a coke and Regan was old enough being nineteen, ordered a beer, I smiled at him, "You think that's wise?"

"Ah, like you said eariler we have lifes of our own." He said and grinned at me.

Then one of the guys spotted us and called us over to him. "Regan, come over here."

As expected the others turned to look who he was calling. The girls just smiled at us and then looked at one another whispering to each other that I was a vampire. The other guy just stared at me. Regan and I made our way over and the guy who had been staring at me, got the other guy's attention and told him who I was, he whispered "Niall, that's Louisa."

"Hey Niall," Regan said once we were over to them.

"Hey Regan," Niall said and then continued with introductions, acting like his mate wasn't totally staring at me. "This is Tilly, Sam and Jake."

Regan waved a hand and then said, "This is Louisa." I smiled at them.

"Wow, I love your eyes, are they contacts, because if they are I most definitely want a pair." Sam said, her hair was big as in puffed up, and smiled at me.

"They're not contacts sorry," I said and smiled back.

"Really, wow, well then you have amazing eyes." Sam said and took a slip of her drink.

"Thank you." I said.

"Louisa," Jake who was staring at me said, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Erm," I looked at Regan. "Sure." I followed him off to the side away from the others.

When we were away and on our own, he looked into my eyes.

"You don't remember me do you?" His voice was low.

"I am sorry, I don't remember anything from before I changed." I said, Jake looked really sad and then he brightened but it seemed forced.

"Well, at least you made it through the change." He said and smiled.

I smiled back at him and we turned to go back to the others when I noticed his neck, I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"I may not remember you, but if I knew you before like you said, then I would care about why you have a cut on your neck." I said quietly to him, I knew exactly what it was, just like I knew Sam and Tilly were vampires. One of them had been feeding from him and he couldn't even remember. Jake gave me a odd look.

"I don't know, must have cut myself without realizing it." Jake said and smiled at me then turned and went back to the others. I found my place near Regan again, not trusting Sam and Tilly one bit.

We were laughing and chatting when the doors swung open and a vampire strode in. He was quite young and a natural born one, he had dark hair and green eyes, much like Regan but instead of tanned skin like Regan had he had very pale skin. And was totally gorgeous! He wore all black. The girls pulled Jake and Niall with them and moved them away from the vampire, I wondered why but then the vampire's eyes locked with mine and he moved towards me. I could tell Regan was reaching for his stake but I caught his arm and shook my head, there was no way this vampire would would cause a scene infront of all these humans. I turned to Regan, "Go and stand with the others, Please." My eyes were pleading but he just raised his eyebrows. I knew he wouldn't.

"What and leave you with this vampire, I don't think so!" Regan said quietly but very forcefully.

"Regan please, I am a vampire, you are human. Please I couldn't handle it if he hurt you." I said just as quietly but desperately.

"Fine but I will be watching from over there with the others." Regan walked off to join the others as the guy took his place near me at the bar. The vampire didn't waste any time at all.

"Are you Louisa Stone?" his voice was deep. He was hot and looked like a male model.

"Louisa Ground Stone!" I said and he looked at me, my full name was one of the only things I did remember.

"Daughter of Jesse Stone?"

"I think so." He raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Well, I don't remember anything from before I changed but I have been told that Jesse is my father." I explained.

He nodded, his face serious like he never smiled.

"Who are you?" My question seemed to surprise him. "Well you know who I am and you know who my dad is but I have no clue who you are, seems a bit unfair if you ask me."

"You remind me of my younger sister," He said and his mouth twitched, "Fine, I am Sebastian Dark, the eldest son of Queen Fay and King Hugh Dark."

"Wait a minute, your a prince and you come to find me, why?" I asked, his face had gone serious again.

"Because natural born vampires have to be called before the king and queen." Sebastian said, and then still not smiling and totally completely serious, "Louisa Stone you have been called to meet the Queen and King of vampires." Then suddenly he lowered his voice and nodded his head in the direction of the others. "I would now like to talk to you in private out side!" He stood and walked out. I looked back at Regan and held up my hand, in a motion to tell him to stay. Then I followed him out. He was gone when I stepped outside.

"Sebastian, where did you go?" I said queitly and then suddenly I was pulled into a empty alleyway, well I thought it was an empty alley but instead it had two more vampires in. "God, don't do that!" I said when he let go and I was able to get over my shock.

His mouth twitched again, "Sorry," he said, I couldn't tell if he was being serious or not, and then turned to the two vampires, "this is my brother, Ethan and this is one of the royal guard, Jan. Ethan, Jan, this is Louisa, the vampire in question."

"Hi," I said and then looked back at Sebastian. "What did you want to say out here that you couldn't say in there?" I could tell Ethan was his brother just by looking at them, although there was a few years difference it was still oblivious they were related they looked so much alike.

"The two girl vampires you are with, are hosts, they are not to be trusted." He said and I raised my eyebrows.

"And who's to say you're to be trusted?"

"She got us there." Ethan said and smiled too. His smile seemed to be charming yet dangerous, but the guard looked disgusted with me, like I shouldn't be so rude. Well I didn't even know if they really were royality or not.

"I suppose your right, but if you spoke to your father, he would warn you about hosts and tell you about the royal courts." Sebastian said in a hushed voice. "Your father will be at the courts too, he has been sent for by my other brothers."

"How do I get to the royal courts than?" I asked because I had no idea.

"We are supposed to take you now."

"What right now?" I asked, he couldn't be serious.

"Yes."

"I can't go yet, I have to tell Regan, I have to warn my friends about those girls."

"Fine, I will come back in with you and you can tell them something."

"Hello, I just lost my memory what am I supposed to tell them?"

"I don't know," He sounded annoyed.

"OK fine. Bye" I said to the two other vampires, Ethan looked amused and the guard didn't look anything but annoyed. "Come on, before Regan comes out." I said and headed out of the alley way. We were actually quite far from the pub I realized, then without any warning again, Sebastian pulled me and ran with me. He let go of me outside the pub again, and I shook myself, and then gave him evils. "I said don't do that." He smirked and shrugged at me. Ugh, he could at least say sorry!

Once we went back into the pub we made our way over to the others. Regan came straight up to me while Jake and Niall looked at Sebastian supiciously. "Hey guys this is Sebastian, apparently he's my dad's friend and knew me when I was younger." I said and smiled.

"Sebastian this is Regan, Niall, Jake, Tilly and Sam." I said and then looked at him. He smiled but it was fake and forced.

They all mumbled 'hellos' but it was awkward and horrible and an uncomfortable silence had settled in when Regan spoke.

"Actually the guys were thinking of starting to head back." Regan said to me, eyeing Sebastian supiciously like Jake and Niall had. "Um, any way we have been invited back to Niall's place." In other words he wanted to go back with Niall and get away from Sebastian. The girl vampires smiled smugly at Sebastian and he narrowed his eyes.

"I'll meet you outside in two minutes, I'll just say bye to Sebastian." I said and Regan looked uncertain. I told him with my eyes to go, which he did after a few seconds.

"I am sorry, look here's the address to Niall place, I will go back and then I can tell Regan who you are and we will come with you to the courts, okay?" I said quietly. Sebastian looked at me like I was taking the piss. Which pissed me off because it wasn't my fault I had friends and people who I would protect, I bet he would do the same for his friends and family. "Don't look at me like that I bet you would want to make sure your friends were safe before you went swanning of to royal courts!" I snapped at him, he seemed to register what I was saying, think for a moment and then he nodded. "Right, so meet me at this address in an hour or so." I said and then turned to leave.

I met the others outside and went straight to Regan, who was being very quiet.

"Are you OK?" I said and he looked at me, I could see in his eyes worry. "Regan, what's wrong?" He still didn't answer. "Tell me!"

"You asked me to leave you twice tonight, I just feel like you don't even trust me." Regan blurted and looked embarrassed but angry as well.

"Regan, your the only person I do trust, it was just he was a vampire and if he hurt you I would have lost control and the thing I can't do is lose control around humans." I said quietly and he seemed to relax a little and become a bit more of himself.

When we got back to Niall's place I kept Regan outside for minute so we were on are own.

"Come for a walk with me." I said and of course he did.

When we were far enough away that I knew Sam and Tilly wouldn't be able to hear I sat down and looked up at him.

"Sebastian is a royal prince, I have been called out infront of the vampire Queen and King, he is their son." I said to him, his eyes widened.

"Shit, well why aren't you with him? I mean the courts aren't going to be happy waiting or being refused." Regan said to me quietly.

"They're not, I am going with Sebastian and two other vampires in an hour. Regan I can't ask you to come with me and I am not even sure you will be allowed." I said quietly but Regan was just as stubborn as ever.

"I am not leaving you with a bunch of vampires. I am coming and that is that!" I smiled, he was so protective even when I had told him I don't feel the same.

"There's more, the two vampires are apparently apart of some kind of different vampire thing altogether, I am not really sure but their dangerous! We need to get Niall and Jake away from them."

"I don't think they will listen, they seem to like them." Regan said. Then we were heading back towards the house, where Niall stayed.

"Well, we don't have long to do it, Sebastian and two vampires will be here in about forty five minutes." I said and stood up. Then I heard a sound and turned back around, Sebastian, Ethan and the guard had showed up early. Regan stiffened as he looked at the vampires to, "You shouldn't be here for another forty minutes!" I said annoyed beyond belief, I don't care if they were royal. To me they were a royal pain in the arse. Even if Sebastian was hot.

"Yes well, we couldn't wait and we thought it better to wait closer." Sebastian explained, watching Regan. "He's a vampire hunter."

"Yeah, and without him I wouldn't been alive, so don't even think about hurting him!" I said and Ethan smirked at me. "Just wait here let me deal with Niall and Jake, then we'll be out and you can take us to the Queen and King." I said moving towards the house. All three of them were looking at eachother questionly and then Ethan spoke a one worded question.

"Us?"

"What?" I said turning back to face him.

"You said _take us_, who is the US?" Ethan asked. I noticed once his brother had showed up he did more of the talking than Sebastian.

"Me and Regan!" I said, pointing with my hand to me and then to Regan. I knew they wouldn't let him, for one thing as they pointed out he is a vampire hunter.

Then I turned back around and walked back to Niall's house.

When we got there Niall was in he front room making out with Tilly and doing some serious groping, Jake and Sam were nowhere to be seen. So I guessed they were upstairs.

Regan cleared his throat and they immediately came apart and looked like rabbits caught in headlights. Shit, how was I supposed to do anything about Tilly and Sam, I kinda wished Sebastian would come and sort it out for me.

"Tilly can I talk to you in the kitchen please." I said and Tilly stood and followed me out.

"What's up?" Tilly said, smiling at me, I also kinda wished I hadn't got on so well with her and Sam.

"Are you going to hurt Niall?" She looked innocently at me, pretending she didn't know what I was on about. "Fine, don't give me a straight answer." I paused turned towards the door and called, "Jake, Jake down stairs please."

I went back into the front room and looked at Niall, he was staring at me like I had gone mad. Then Jake came down the stairs, with Sam right behind him. When I looked at Jake, I remembered something. It was like a flashy movie of all the times we had been together.

The first time I saw him, we were both pretty young, he stuck up for me and played with me when people laughed.

The time we were sat in the back of the car and didn't know what to say.

We went shopping together and talked about his book he was writing and Lucas and his girlfriend, cheating bitch.

We were in a field together when we were suddenly surrounded by vampire hunters.

Him cuddling me after he got out of hospital.

Him telling me he was off back to university but all I had to was phone him.

I looked up at him and remembered him, I rushed over and hugged him straight away.

"Jake." I cried, I couldn't believe I had forgotten him. Jake grinned and hugged me back. I stepped back and smiled at him. "I can't believe I had the nerve to forget you!" I said jokingly. Regan wasn't sure what to do, confusion clear on his face, as if he thought because my memories for Jake had come back meant I didn't need him any more. I moved to his side again.

"Jake, did you know Sam's a vampire?" I said calmly and Sam stared at me with pure hatred in her eyes. Sam was too fast for Jake to stop her and before I could do anything, a hand was reaching out infront me to stop the stake that she had thrown at me. The hand belonged to Ethan, unbelievably, he had knocked the stake out of the air. Sebastian, Ethan and Jan the miserable guard had come up. Jake moved towards me and Sam moved towards Tilly.

Regan was on one side of me, Ethan was infront of me and Jake had just reached the other side of me. I was trapped I couldn't move or see anything.

Sam was standing infront of the sofa next to Tilly, Niall was trapped behind them. I looked at Regan, his eyes were trained on Tilly and Sam, well at least being a vampire hunter's son gave him good training for this sort of stuff. Jake was staring between Sam and Niall with worry in his eyes. I didn't know what was going to happen, no-one was moving but the other vampires were snarling at eachother. Snarling like animals, I hoped I never did.

Then Tilly moved so fast I would have missed it if I even blinked. She was behind the guard and then Jan was just shimmering dust on the floor. What a bitch, that guard hadn't done anything to her. I reached for Regan's pocket when he turned to look at me, he had a question in his eyes. I didn't answer instead I took out the stake and kept it hidden. Before I could think about what I was doing I had moved and was next to Tilly, I jammed the stake in her side like I had watched the vampire hunter do to Lucas. She went limp and fell to the floor. Sam just smirked at me. "You couldn't even stake her properly!" I didn't have to, Sam was too distracted being smug to me to concentrate on Sebastian who shoved the stake in her from behind and she turned to dust.

"We need to move now!" Sebastian said and headed for the door, then he turned and looked at me. "Louisa, humans are not allowed in the vampire courts unless they are called on."

"So I am supposed to just go with you on my own? Really even the Queen and King can see how bad that sounds?" I said. They just stared at me. "Oh come on, you said you had a younger sister, your telling me that you would just allow her to go to the royal courts without anyone?" I asked and Ethan looked surprised and looked at Sebastian.

"You told her we had a little sister, when you hardly ever talk to any of us?" Ethan was grinning.

"She asked a lot of question's and I didn't tell her, I made a comment." Sebastian shrugged. Ethan was about to say something else when I broke in.

"Hello, talk about unimportant things later, answer my question now! It's kinda important!" I said, they both turned to look at me.

"The vampire rules that have been around for thousands of years are not going to change. Now come on." Ethan said over by the door with Sebastian. I could see both Regan and Jake getting ready to huff up at the vampires and Ethan must have seen it too because he turned on them.

"Louisa, is a vampire, she has been called out by the Queen and King. In the royal courts, there are hundreds of vampires that it would only take a second for one of them to hurt you! We don't keep humans out to be nasty or unfair, it is for the safety of the humans and for the peace of vampires." Ethan explained like it was the most oblivious thing ever. God, these guys were stuck up asses. I looked between Regan and Jake. I could tell they were both getting worked up.

"Jake, I have only remembered you so far, no-one else. It's Jesse Stone my father?" I knew I could trust Jake, if nothing else.

"Yes he is your biological father, but you have never really trusted him!"

"Just drop it, like they said the rules aren't going to change for one vampire, so ring home or go home and make sure Jesse has gone to the royal courts too." I said and he looked at me like I was crazy. "Please." I added because I knew he wouldn't be able to say No.

"Fine but you have your mobile ring me straight away, if you need help." Jake said and sat down next to Niall. Pissed but acting like it wasn't bothering him.

"Regan." He wasn't facing me, he was looking out the window. I wasn't sure what to do. I turned back to see four faces staring at me. "Regan, come on," I said and took his hand and dragged him off towards the stairs so that we were on our own. "Please understand!"

"Louisa, I have given up everything for you and now you are asking me to just let you walk away from me with two vampires?" he said it quietly like it was the hardest thing in the world for him to say. I knew he felt more for me than I did for him. For him I felt loyality and friendship but that was it.

"Regan," I tried again, my voice cracked and I couldn't from any words. I knew I was being unfair to him after everything I had put him through. "Please, I know this is hard but it's not like I have a choice in the matter either. You know I would have you right there next to me if I could but as Ethan explained it is about the saftey of both human and vampires." I said and looked in his dark eyes. "Plus, I think the Tilly thing has freaked out Niall and since I am sending Jake back, I think it would be great for you to stay with him. You have more experience with vampires than he does and he is going to need someone with him." I placed my hand on his shoulder not sure what to do, I wanted to hug him but he would probably get the wrong idea.

Finally Regan nodded, and we walked back out.

**-Jesse-76**

Jesse wasn't expecting to see three vampires heading towards him, he especially didn't expect it to be a royal guard and two of his maker's sons.

"Jesse," said Mark, who grinned at him in hello.

"Mark, haven't seen you in ages," Jesse said and smiled back, he was fond of his maker and Fay's kids, he had even helped trained them. "Denny," he added to the next youngest after Mark. Mark himself being the second eldest. Both boys looked the same really, both had dark hair, dark green eyes like their mother, both lean and fit, and a strong jaw line. All the Dark boys looked the same really.

"Your daughter has been called out infront of Mum and Dad, they think you should be there to." Denny said, both the boys were smiling at him. He had meet all of their children and he got on fine. He was a close family friend and loyal to the house of Dark.

"Right, well just let me make a quick phone call and then we shall go." Jesse knew how it worked when they were called infront of Queen and King, you couldn't refuse so it was better to just get it over with.

Jesse rang Mack let him know where he was going, he then rang Jasper and informed him too. At least if they had called Louisa, that mean't she was found and being safetly brought there.

**-Claire-77**

Claire was at the werewolves club with Leon. She sat at the bar waiting for him. He had as soon as he had walked in the place been taken over by people questioning him. Claire asked him what he wanted and made her way to the bar.

She ordered both of their drinks and then sat and waited. Then a bloke entered and went straight to Leon.

"This man, is no longer available ladies and gentlemen, but he will be free for questioning on any other night expect for when I am here!" The bloke pulled him away and went to go and sit down, but Leon said something and suddenly they were going towards Claire. Claire of course hadn't realized quite how popular her new fiance was.

"Hey, sorry about that, are you okay?" Leon asked her and smiled.

"I am fine, heres your drink." Claire said, and handed him the drink. His friend had rather dark hair, not too long and not to short, his eyes were a warm brown and he had a musclely body.

"Ah, so this is the poor girl." His mate said and grinned at Claire.

"Claire this is Scott, he is a total dick and I wouldn't listen to anything he says," Leon said and smiled at her, "Scott this is Claire."

"Hi," Claire said and smiled. "What do you want to drink?"

"I like you already," Scott said and smiled back. "But I'll get the drinks and you two can go and find a table, so we can have a proper chat."

Leon and Claire went off and found a table. They had been sat talking and laughing with Scott for half an hour when someone brust through the door.

"The vampire in the rumours is finally here, she is called Louisa!" Everyone immediately stopped and stared at him. Leon was looking at her, but she was so shocked that for a moment she forgot that she had to play it cool and not start an argument for a vampire she was fond of.

Someone started laughing and everyone seemed to join in after that and then the werewolf was given a drink and told not be so stupid and believe in those silly rumours.

"Claire, outside for a moment please." Leon said, and stood up. Claire stood and followed him. "Explain, I saw you freeze as soon as he said Louisa's name." Leon said, he was watching her.

"Leon, please lets just go back inside and enjoy the rest of the evening together."

"We are supposed to be getting married, now I know this marriage isn't your dream as much as mine but we are, so we need to tell eachother things."

"I know, but I would rather enjoy the rest of the evening than spoil talking about something that we won't agree on, please can we talk about it tomorrow."

They went back in the club, she knew Leon wasn't happy with the way she had handled things outside but she didn't want to tell him, that she really didn't want to hurt Louisa.

**-Hugh-78**

Hugh had seen Jesse over years, Jesse was a free lander he went where he wanted, when he wanted. Hugh had offered him a job at the royal courts but Jesse had politely turned it down saying that he would much rather just be a friend to the family, which of course he was.

"Jesse, nice to see you again." Hugh said and smiled warmly. He was a brilliant vampire, Jesse thought, although he wasn't big on voilence, he still was a great vampire. He had dark hair like his sons, his was pulled back in a pony tail. He had stormy grey eyes. He wore a black shirt, with a belt of stakes across his chest, dark trousers and combat boots.

Fay his wife and the vampire queen on the other hand had mossy green eyes and her hair was in a long braid that went all the way down her back. She wore much the same as her husband but she was still femine and Jesse always thought of her as a warrior goddess who like him would do anything for her children.

"Hello Hugh, nice to see you to, Fay looking wonderful, so where are the rest of the guys." Jesse asked since they had seven boys and one girl, plus the girl's best friend.

"Ah well, Sebastian and Ethan should be returning shortly with your daughter, nice of you by the way to invite us to meet her?" Hugh said questionly because he hadn't been invited only sent a letter to let him know that Jesse had finally had a child.

"Sorry, Rachel and I were being hunted, we didn't send any invitations out to meet her because we placed her in human care." Jesse said quietly.

"Oh," Hugh said. There was nothing he really could say. Jesse didn't mind but he would rather change the subject from him. Jesse didn't mention that it wasn't only vampire hunters he was being chased by, Martalon was after him to join his host of vampires plus others that they didn't need to know about yet.

"So what about the others?" Jesse said to change and lighten the mood.

"Well Mark and Denny you can see, they come to inform and bring you here. Chad is probably on a computer somewhere," Hugh smiled at Jesse's face, somethings never changed. "Logan is off with Isabeau, Nick is out with Holly, Solana is out with Harris." Hugh finished with a roll of his eyes. While Fay looked annoyed.

"Get him a chair he has missed much!" Fay called when his face stayed as a question mark.

After that Fay and Hugh had explained that, Logan and Isabeau were betroved and this was a first ever because the hounds didn't usually do anything with anyone other than other hounds, Hugh was over the moon because it meant that a allience and friendship could be striked up between them, which would help against Martalon. Martalon being the male vampire who wanted their daughter so that he could take over the royal courts.

Holly and Nick who had hated each other had now decided that they liked each other and were now a couple, Blimey thought Jesse maybe some things did change.

And finally that Solana has been going out with a vampire hunter, Bloody hell, can't believe they were allowing that one, which it then occured to Jesse that they didn't want it but didn't have much choise since she was their daughter and it was her life. Fay when explaining about Solana had looked angry at Hugh while Hugh just looked calm and certain.

"I have missed it all haven't I, oh can I just warn you now that Louisa lost her memory after the change, so she may not even know me straight away."

"That's a point it's getting early they should be back by now!" Fay said and Hugh pulled out his mobile. He rang Sebastian.

**-Louisa-79**

We were in a field, I had no idea where we were or where we were heading (which seemed to be becoming a more common fact that I didn't like.) but we were being chased wherever we were.

"They're gaining on us!" Ethan shouted and Sebastian nodded agreement.

"I think it's at least five heart beats," I said and they both looked at me.

"How can you possibly hear it from this distance, I can't hear a single heartbeat," Ethan said and then looked at Sebastian. "Can you hear anything?"

"No, just keep running, we're not evening close to the royal courts or the farm house!" Sebastian said sounding tired, I felt it myself, it was starting to get early and I wouldn't last much longer.

"You two as soon as the sun come's up I go down, you may last longer than me but not that long because your not that older than me, we need a plan!" I said, trying to keep it short and focus on saving my energy for running. Sebastian and Ethan were flanking both my sides and keeping up with me, I didn't think I was slowly them down but I would start to soon.

"Sebastian safe houses, where's the nearest one?" Ethan said quietly but loud enough for him to hear. I looked over at Sebastian who was now searching the floor.

"What the hell?" I muttered and kept running and then Sebastian slowed and turned.

"Follow him." Ethan said to me, not loud enough for the human's behind to hear him, but loud enough for me.

I did as I was told and followed. Then suddenly I almost catupalted into Sebastian as he crouched on the ground and yanked on something. I mean stopping and pulling dirt from the ground really wasn't going to help us when the human's were catching up to us.

Then it opened up and it was a door with a rope hanging down, Ethan went first, then Sebastian helped me down because it was only a piece of rope to climb down and then Sebastian climbed down and that was the moment his phone decided to ring. Sebastian answered it and spoke quickly and quietly while Ethan looked through a trunk of stuff. Ethan lit a small lamp. The hole in the ground was tiny, it was round and had a trunk in it, then branching on either side was tunnels. Ethan pulled out a blanket and then three bags of blood.

"What is this place?" I asked out loud what I thought was in my head. Ethan looked up and smiled at me.

"It is what we call a safe house." I nodded at him, even though I thought 'house' was the wrong word for a hole in the ground with a trunk. "Here," Ethan said handing me the bag of blood and blanket. He handed a bag to Sebastian and Sebastian nodded thanks. He drank the last bag himself. I turned my head away from both of them and drank it quickly. When I finished I sat down against the wall. Although it was dark and that was comforting, it was still becoming more and more early.

Sebastian stayed standing and but Ethan sat down near me but kept some space between us, which I was glad of because these Dark boys were seriously hot and I didn't want to get involved with anyone until my head was clear.

Sebastian and Ethan were talking quietly when I heard sounds of something I couldn't recognise, it wasn't a human heartbeat but instead a animal's heartbeat and it was getting closer and louder. I looked up at Sebastian and Ethan, "Can you hear that?" I said and they both turned to look at me.

"Hear what?" Ethan asked looking confused. Sebastian looked equally confused but didn't say anything.

"You can't hear that animal heart beat?" I said and they both stared at me. I listened more intently while they were being so quiet and realize with a shock that the animal was in the tunnels. I turned my head and looked down the tunnel leading to this safe house on my left. "Is there any way to shut this little area off?" I said, now staring at both of them. Ethan wasn't sure what to do, it was clear he didn't know whether or not to believe me. I paid more attention to Sebastian since he was the eldest he would probably get the casting vote. "I am telling you there is some kind of animal coming from that way!" I said and then Sebastian pressed a button on the wall and two gates swung shut and locked us in the little circle with the door above the only way out. When he had shut the gate the thumping of the heartbeat got louder and closer, that was finally when Ethan looked at me.

"How did you hear that before either of us?" Ethan asked clearly confused but interested. I wasn't sure and I didn't have an answer, so I shrugged. Then a wolf came around the corner and towards the gate. He was gorgeous, he had a pure white coat and sky blue eyes.

"Wait a minute, that's Sharley." Ethan said and Sebastian looked down and then pulled out his mobile. I stood and walked over to the gate where Ethan was looking down at the wolf.

"Do you know this animal?" I asked Ethan quietly, while Sebastian spoke on the phone.

"Yes," he paused for a moment obliviously wondering whether to tell me, "it is my brother's girlfriend's companion." Sebastian unlocked the gates, Sharley stayed where he was but didn't remove his eyes from mine. "So eariler you could hear his heart beat?" I noticed Sebastian was now listening to what my answer to this question.

"Yes," I said, then another sound hit my ears like whispering. I looked at the way Sharley had come from. Yes, there was definitely vampires coming. "There are vampires coming." I said and they both stared at me.

"How do you know that?" Ethan asked, surprise clear on his face.

"I can hear them, they are talking to one another in whispers. It is a male and a female, the male voice is sharp, the female voice has a french accent." I looked up and their faces showed stunned looks. "Do you know them?" I asked.

"Yes, the male is our younger brother, Logan." Ethan said, I walked to where I was sat before and sat back down. I was tired. It was near dawn.

"Will we be safe enough to sleep down here, dawn is close and I will be out of it in a minute?" I didn't hear what the answer was to my question because at that moment my eyes closed and I fell a sleep.

**-Sebastian-80**

Sebastian didn't feel the need to fill every silence with endless chatter like his sister's best friend Holly did. He spoke when needed that was enough.

Louisa though was different, she seemed to not mind his silence, whereas most felt uncomfortable and scared of his silence she seemed like it didn't really bother her.

As she fell to sleep, he put the blanket over her. Ethan who was quick and would too be a sleep in a minute because he wasn't that strong through the sunlight hours, none of them were, but Sebastian was the strongest and would probably last the longest. But still Ethan smiled his cocky smile and said, "So you like her?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Of course not!" He had replied but he knew better of course he did but that didn't mean he would do or say anything about it because she still had Regan, the stupid vampire hunter.

Logan and Isabeau turned the corner and automatically Isabeau looked at Louisa, Ethan of course could explain, he was saving his strength to make sure he locked the gate before he fell a sleep like the rest of them.

When Logan, Isabeau and Ethan had fallen a sleep after about half an hour or so he had shut and locked the gates and then finally given in to sleep himself.

**-Regan-81**

Regan felt uneasy ever since Louisa had left. Jake would be getting the train back in the morning. Leaving Regan with a shaken Niall. He was on the sofa when his phone rang.

Harris Black he hadn't heard from in a long time. Harris being another vampire hunter like his dad, except Harris, his dad and uncle had set up a proper vampire hunter academy. Regan got on well with Harris, he was only nineteen and he had a good life.

"Hey Harris, what's up?" Regan said as he answered the phone.

"Regan, hey man hoping to catch you, um right the thing is that I was wondering if you wanted to join the academy, just watching out for the new guys, and showing them around, maybe mentoring a couple?" Harris' voice was smooth.

"Hmm, I'd have to think about it!" Regan said, the answer was No when he thought about all those vampire hunters out there after her, but then he thought of the vampires and how many of them there was feeding on humans. And wait a minute why should he have to talk to Louisa about it, he had already given up so much for her, and she didn't even like him back how he liked her.

"Okay well, ring me later with an answer!" Harris said like that was the only amount of time he needed.

"I don't need to ring you later, I'll do it, I'll come by tomorrow morning." Regan said.

"Great, see you then."

**-Louisa-82**

When I woke I had a blanket around me, Ethan was a sleep on the floor, then I guessed the next young male was another one of the Dark boys, and then there was a female, probably the ones I had heard talking. They were all asleep, I looked for Sebastian and found him awake talking on his phone with his back to me. The gates were locked. The wolf was a sleep next to the female.

I sat up, from the spot where I had been lying. That was when Sebastian turned and looked at me. I rubbed my eyes.

"Hi," I said, I didn't expect him to answer, he seemed more quiet and to himself than Ethan.

"Hi." He said back, he sounded wide awake.

I was about to ask how long he had been a vampire but my phone started ringing and made me jump and the wolf growl at me, because he had been startled awake too.

"Hello," I said on the phone.

"Louisa, hey, I didn't know if you would be awake or not." It was Regan's voice and he clearly hadn't slept yet because he sounded tired.

"I am up, how are you?"

"I am fine, you?" Regan asked me the question back, well let me think, I am in a underground tunnel, I am with four people who I don't know whether to trust or not and in a minute I will be heading out to meet a vampire Queen and King! Hmm, maybe I shouldn't say that.

"I am good, you should get some sleep." I said to change the subject because knowing Regan he would quiz me to make sure I was okay.

"I am going to, but I wanted to talk to you first." Regan said, his voice suddenly nervous.

"OK, so I am listening."

"I have been asked to work for the Vampire Hunting Academy. I wanted to know what you thought, before I gave my answer." Regan said, my heart if it beat still would be going into overload. He wanted to work for an academy that was trained to kill vampires like me.

"Erm, well Regan I guess that is up to you really, what ever you want to do, I will try to be as supportive as I can." I said the words but thinking about Regan training humans to kill vampires made me sick.

"Really," His voice was bright this was obliviously what he wanted to hear because it was something he wanted to do.

"Really, ring them back and say yes, if you want to do it." I said keeping my voice strong and steady, if that was how he felt there was noway I could say I felt sick and a little betrayed by even the thought of it.

"Okay, I'll ring you when I wake up, if it's not to early."

"Bye." I said, wanting to get off the phone even faster, God maybe the friendship wouldn't last like I thought it would, how could I ever trust him?

I could feel Sebastian's eyes on me but I didn't look up, I could also feel tears stinging my eyes, I quickly rubbed my eyes trying to get rid of them before they fell, God, how annoying? Sebastian probably thought I was weak, crying infront of him. But he didn't say it, if he was thinking it instead he handed me a tissue.

"Are you OK?" His voice was soft and caring. I wiped my eyes with the tissue and smiled at him.

"Bet you think I am being stupid." I said, not saying weak aswell, looking in his eyes.

"I don't think your stupid but I do think you should have told him the truth about how you feel."

"I can't, he is a really good friend and he has already given up too much for me, besides it is only a job." I said but not for one second did I think he bought it.

He looked like he wanted to say something else but Ethan started to shuffle and wake up.

Sebastian held my gaze though. Even though we weren't talking our eyes stayed locked. He was really good looking, which is so not a good thing for me to be thinking since I have hardly any memories of anyone and my head was hardly clear at the moment. Ethan sat up, now wide awake and destoryed the moment. I didn't know whether I was thankful that he did or not!

Sebastian opened the gates and while we waited for the other Dark boy and female to wake up, Sebastian and Ethan spoke about what routes to take.

When the other Dark boy and the girl woke up, I was introduced to them by Ethan.

"Logan, Isabeau, this is Louisa." Ethan said and then looked at me, "Louisa, this is my brother, Logan and this is Isabeau, she is the hound princess." Logan was smiling, he was younger than both Sebastian and Ethan, even though none of them looked older then twenty, but still looked like them. Isabeau was looking me up and down, obliviously she was checking out how much of a threat I was.

I on the other hand was thinking about what the difference was between Hounds and Host, because I had no idea. Being a vampire was starting to become confusing as hell.

We had got moving straight away through the different tunnels. I was walking and talking with Isabeau. She had long dark brown hair, green eyes, very pretty face, scares on her arms and interesting tattoos up her arms. She was nice once over the checking to see if friend or threat, she also spoke with a french accent, definitely the girl I had heard whispering.

She explained to me about hounds, and how these were vampires with two sets of fangs, instead of one like I and the rest of the Dark boys had. They also believed in different things like they didn't have a vampire Queen, instead they had Kara who was their leader, and only an allience with the royal courts and that allience was only because Kara and the Darks got on. Not to mention her and Logan who were betroved to each other.

Then she explained about Host, who were Martalon's people, a vampire who was on almost everybody's bad side and no body wanted around because he was getting too strong.

We continued to walk and talk together, it was easy to be around them, they were also easy to talk to. Ethan was charming but dangerous, Logan was sweet and old fashioned and betroved to Isabeau, Isabeau was simple and easy to talk to and obliviously betroved and in love with Logan. Which left Sebastian who was a mystery to me and the really bad news was that I really liked him. He was different to the others.

I fell behind Isabeau when Logan fell back from the boys to talk to her. I didn't want to feel like an intruder so I fell back to. That put me in line with Sebastian, Ethan was at front leading the way and checking to see what was a head. Logan, Isabeau and Sharley were in the middle and me and Sebastian were walking at the back.

I wasn't sure how I felt about walking with him, since part of me really liked him and the other part of me was screaming at me to stop being stupid because Sebastian probably wasn't interested.

"How long have you been a vampire?" I asked, because of course he had been natural born so probably all his life like me, but I wanted to know how long ago he had changed.

"Eight years," Sebastian said.

"Oh. Did you know your whole life you were going to become one?" I asked, I don't know why, I was just interested in him. His life. He gave me an odd look before he answered.

"Yes, what about yourself?" he asked. We were still walking.

"I don't remember. After I changed my memory was wiped, it is really annoying, I know only what other people have told me and I have only remembered one person so far." I said and looked at his face, he was looking at me.

"So how do you know you can trust Regan?" Sebastian said looking genually interested.

"I don't, not really, but he did help me get away from his father who is a vampire hunter!" I thought back to the steel cage. "And a stupid one at that!" I added and he smiled. God, he was even more gorgeous when he smiled. "You should definitely smile more!" I said before I could stop myself and then hoped to god, it didn't show that I was blushing.

He looked like he was going to say something but I could hear someone's heartbeat. I must have pulled a face because he was looking around.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked me.

"I can hear a human's heart beat." I said and the others heard me and turned to face me. They obliviously couldn't hear anything.

"I can't hear anything." Logan said, he looked at Isabeau who shook her head. "Ethan, can you hear a heart beat?"

"No, why?" Now Ethan had turned and was looking at me too.

"Because Louisa can." Sebastian said. They were all looking stunned.

"How can you hear better than us when we are older than you?" Ethan actually looked annoyed by the fact. Logan and Isabeau just looked interested. Sebastian was looking around.

"How many can you hear?" Sebastian said.

The heart beats were moving closer and beating faster, as if they were running.

"Three, They are running."

Then all four of them heard them.

The heartbeats slowed and the sound of their running footsteps had stopped to. Sebastian pointed upwards. The humans were right above us. We had to move but be silent about it!

We continued forward without speaking.

**-Jasper-83**

Jasper was on his own in the house. It was weird to think that three weeks ago, Sara and Lucas would have been with him. Lucas would probably be laughing or telling a joke, while Sara would probably have been on the phone to one of her many long distance boyfriends (the ones she didn't kill but moved away from anyway). To say he was lonely was an understatement, Jasper hated being on his own. So he went out and that was when he saw Matt. The guy was a mess. He had dirty clothes on, greasy hair and his pale skin was almost black with filth. He could have been a new breed of vampire, then there would be the normal ones one set of fangs and loyal to the royal courts or no courts, Hounds two sets of fangs and worship Kara, Host two sets but loyal to Martalon. Martalon was a evil fucker who wanted the crowd and would stop at nothing to get it and at the moment his power was becoming stronger, which is exactly why Jasper, Lucas and Sara had agreed when they met Jesse and he showed them everything about being a vampire, they wouldn't get involved with any of it. Only now he felt bound to get involved because Louisa was involved and even if they didn't always agree or get on, he still classed her as a friend.

"Matt, you need to sort yourself out." Jasper said to him, he looked up and had a wild crazy look in his eyes.

"Fuck off, this is your fault and the bitch, everything was fine until you moved here!" Matt said his voice more of a growl like a animal.

"Holy shit, you mean Sara was the one who turned you." Jasper said, they were in the forest.

"Yes, but she didn't get to feel fucking smug about it or gloat because I ended her, like I am going to end you." Matt said and moved behind Jasper. But Jasper was older quicker and expecting that.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to end me!" Jasper taunted and then wished he hadn't when he heard human heartbeats. Matt heard them to and spun wildly to look for who ever it was.

It was vampire hunters, Jasper knew their scent. He also saw that they were surronding them.

_Bullocks!_ was all Jasper could think. Then the leader stepped out. Jasper had saw him before, Lucas had beat the shit out of him and now he was back for revenge, with more than enough people to take him down.

"These pricks, can't even do their job properly, I called them here over a week ago and they still haven't killed any fucking vampires."

"You called these guys when you are a vampire yourself?" Jasper asked. What a stupid asshole, he was. Matt just shrugged.

"Once a vampire hunter always a vampire hunter!" Matt said and Jasper thought of Evie who had apparently given up hunting to. Hm, he wondered if it was true for her to.

"Great now they will kill you and me, you ass!" Jasper said and the vampire hunter smiled.

"Who said anything about both of you having to die?" The vampire hunter said, he had a cold sharp voice. Matt just muttered something about them being useless. Then he turned to shimering dust and the young woman vampire hunter behind him nodded at the leader.

"You used to fucking know him, what the hell is wrong with you?" Jasper asked and turned to the leader.

"Like Matt said, once a vampire hunter always a vampire hunter doesn't matter who they are, like your son prehaps, vampire is a vampire. Cuff him!"

"You know what you say vampires are the monsters but you just killed someone who you used to know, it is you that is the real monster!" Jasper said.

Then before Jasper even knew what had happened he was in sliver cuffs which were very painful and burned through his skin straight away. His brown hair fell in his eyes and then everything had gone dark because one of the vampire hunters had hit him over the head with something sliver.

**-Louisa-84**

We had been walking forward in silence for an hour or two I could no longer hear the heartbeats of the humans. Also I could tell that it was starting to become early again. I would have to stop again soon. I stopped and Sebastian who was at the back stopped too. Looking at me, probably wondering why I had stopped. I was tired, we hadn't stopped moving through the tunnels all night and I hadn't drank anything since the bag of blood Ethan had given me, so pretty soon I would be out of control with hunger. Then like I had with Jake, I had another flash back, but it wasn't one of me and Jake.

It was one of me and someone else. I didn't even know who the person in the flashbacks were, it was a female, with firey red hair, she was crying and I was comforting her.

She was laughing with me as we sat in a shabby room.

We were eating muffins in a cafe together.

We were walking in a field.

Then it finished and all I could say, was the name Evie, tears filled my eyes. God, I hadn't spoke to her for ages. How was she, where was she. Things that I automatically wanted to know as soon as I remembered. For fucksake I hated forgetting my memory at that moment, how many other important people had I forgot?

Sebastian was talking to me and the others were still a head of us. Sebastian face was lined with worry, so I forced a smile.

"I am fine, just remembered someone from before I changed." I said. I was still tired though. I wanted to stop and lay down but I couldn't.

"Not much further," Sebastian smiled a little to, reading my expression.

We caught up with the others, I figured it was okay to talk now, since Ethan was talking on his phone, Logan and Isabeau had started talking to. I kept in line with Sebastian. I couldn't tell if I was slowing them down, it was getting too early and I couldn't think properly.

Another half an hour and I would be a sleep. Come to think about it I didn't even really know if I was moving now. I think Sebastian had started helping me by pulling me along with him to keep me going, which I was thankful for.

I fell asleep, not knowing if I was caught by Sebastian or if I hit the floor.

**-Isabeau-85**

Isabeau had got on with Sebastian, he reminded her of Finn one of the hounds who like Sebastian were quiet unless they felt they needed to talk.

As she watched Louisa, who she also liked, she saw that Sebastian came out more with her. She also saw that he liked her and she him. Sebastian was carrying her by now and Isabeau was starting to feel the strain of the day herself. They had done nothing but walk and run all day. Logan nudged her. She looked up at him.

"You okay?" He asked, she loved him and he definitely loved her.

"_Oui,_" Isabeau smiled and held his hand as they continued to walk.

Logan was starting to feel the pressure of the sun, soon he would be a sleep like Louisa, Isabeau could tell he was becoming cumsily and slower and for a vampire this didn't happen often.

"We're going to have to stop and get there tomorrow." Isabeau said to Sebastian, in Logan's place, he would never admit when he was tired to his brothers. Sebastian nodded, he knew this already.

"Ethan," Sebastian called and he turned around, he was a head of them, "the last safe house is coming up, we need to stop there."

"But we're almost back." Ethan said but even he was tired.

"We'll get there tomorrow night." Isabeau said and closed the argument.

**-Jake-86**

Waking up in the morning he didn't expect to see Regan gone and Niall sat on the sofa staring at nothing.

"Man, are you okay?" Jake asked him, he knew the answer was no. Niall wasn't expecting the first girl he went out with since Willow died in the car crash to be a vampire.

Niall didn't answer him.

"Where's Regan?" Jake asked a second question hoping he got a better response this time.

"Gone, he had a job come up and now he's gone." Niall said, not even looking up.

"What sort of job?" Jake asked, just to keep Niall talking.

"Training vampire hunters up." Niall said blankly. Jake stared at him, he had to be kidding, Regan had something going on with Louisa, and she was definitely a vampire.

He had a train to catch but there was noway he could leave Niall like this not when Niall had been with him through so much.

"Come on, get your ass up and get changed." Jake said and this time Niall did look up.

"Why?" His eyes had bags under them and he obliviously hadn't slept at all.

"Because you are coming with me."

"But your about to go home," Niall said like he didn't understand.

"Niall, if you think I am letting you stay here on your own, your stupider than you look and you don't know me like I thought you did. Now move!" Niall slumed off the sofa and upstairs.

Jake pulled out his phone and then remembering it was day time and Louisa, wouldn't be up put it back again.

**-Evie-87**

Evie hadn't wanted Lucas to come with her, she was telling the truth when she had said she was getting in touch with other vampire hunters, but he was stubborn and wouldn't let her go on her own.

It was board daylight but Lucas could handle it, he woud just need to go to dark after this, Evie had learned that the older you are, the more sunlight you could handle.

The car where Lucas sat was parked outside an empty alleyway, this was where she was meeting Denzil Black.

So as she got out of the car and walked over to the guy she was meeting Lucas waited in the car, with nothing but black on, and stakes thrown over him, this way if anyone asked she just said a friend, then if they went on to quiz her, she would say trainee vampire hunter and they dropped it.

This guy wasn't really that bad of a vampire hunter, he dealt with them in a civilist way unless they refused to listen, but he was still a creep as well.

"Evie, you've blossomed well." Denzil said and smiled, he disgusted her, he was old enough to be her dad, actually he had a son around the same age as her.

"Hello, Den. So I have been wondering if you have seen Matt anywhere at all?" Evie said, she also wasn't lying when she said she wanted to find her brother.

"Matt?" He paused a moment, he was good looking for his age, he had dark greying hair, cut short, a bit of stumble and muddy brown eyes. He wore black, and he stakes hidden under the jacket. "Oh, your brother, nope I haven't heard or seen him in years."

"Okay thanks." Evie turned to leave, she didn't want to be out here longer than she had to be. Why had she agreed to meet him, because she wanted information and Heath and Harris weren't available.

"Wait, your just going to leave me." He sounded slezy again, she never should have agreed to this and with Lucas hearing every word, she had to get away before he got out and did something stupid.

"Yeah sorry, I need to get back on the road other people to see and stuff." Evie said and moved away again, only this time he grabbed her. "Take your hands off me!" Evie said calmly, she could deal with this jerk, she wasn't some weak little girl she had been hunting vampires for almost all of her life. He didn't, so she kneed him in the middles and then when he went down and dropped his hands from her, she looked down on him. "You are a disgusting old pig, just because I am young and a girl, does not mean I am weak, do not forget that I have been hunting and fighting with vampires almost all my life." Evie kicked him in the stomach and then turned and walked back to her car. Where Lucas stared at her.

**-Regan-88**

Regan was being showed around the academy and showed what he had to do. He would be working with the new ones. He would have ten in his group like everybody else. They only had two more working in the job he had.

He got his own room in the academy which was next to Harris'. It was turning out so good so far. He was just getting to know people. Harris had stayed with him being a friend. Regan felt bad for leaving Niall on his own but he knew Jake would never allow him to stay there on his own, Jake was too good of a friend for that. He never gave up on Louisa and she is a vampire now, so definitely wouldn't leave Niall.

**-Louisa-89**

Waking up under ground in another safe house, I looked around me, I definitely never made it this far before I fell asleep. Ethan, Logan and Isabeau were a sleep on the floor, like I had been. I looked for Sebastian but he wasn't there, or even standing and talking on his phone. I wondered where he was and stood up. The gates were open. I had to watch where I was stepping because it looked like all three of them had just fallen down from being so tired.

I was standing by the open gate when my phone rang making me jump, damn I needed to remember to put it on silent. I answered it.

"Hello,"

"Hey, Louisa, your up." It was Jake's voice.

"God, Jake do you have no patience the sun has only just gone down." I said jokingly.

"Hey, I have been waiting all day to phone you."

"So what's up?" I asked.

I didn't hear the answer. Sebastian grabbed the phone and hung up. He put his finger to his mouth. Then I heard it, there was vampire hunters in the caves. I hadn't been paying attention just now, but now I listened I could hear their heart beats and their whispers. They had been following us.

We silently made our way back where Sebastian locked the gate and started to wake Ethan, Logan and Isabeau. Once they were awake we continued on, I knew there wasn't long to go. Ethan lead the way again.

We were finally back out under the night sky.

We were met by another Dark boy and a human and the Dark girl. I could see which one's were Darks because they all looked the same and had the same sort of features.

I had been expecting Regan to ring me, but even if he had, Sebastian had turned my phone off in the caves, when we had to get away from the humans.

"Mum and Dad are going nuts waiting for you." The boy said. The girls were staring at me, probably my eyes. I was the only one I knew with extremely different coloured, yes some had bright blue and green but none had such a startling colour like my purple ones.

"But we kept them informed." Ethan said, still walking.

"So, is this the vampire?" The human girl asked, she had hair cut to her chin in a bob. Brown eyes, hidden behind dark glasses. The guy had her hand in his. The Dark girl was still staring at my face. She had dark hair like her brothers, but she had grey eyes, unlike her brothers green ones. Ethan stopped and turned.

"Nick, Solana, Holly, this is Louisa." He looked back at me and then said, "Louisa, this is Nick my brother, Solana my sister, and Holly my sister's best friend."

"Wow, your eyes, are..." Holly started but couldn't think of words to say. I smiled.

"Weird? Strange? Different?" I said, because these were the things people often called my eyes.

"I was going to say really cool." Holly said and smiled back. Solana hadn't spoken. Then I remembered something.

"Wait a minute, Sebastian you said humans aren't allowed in the courts!" I said and turned to face him. He raised his eye brows.

"Holly, doesn't enter the courts, unless it's emergancy." He said and his eyes smiled.

"Yeah, it is totally annoying but true." Holly said. She was still holding Nick's hand.

The others started to split of, Logan and Isabeau went off together. Ethan disappeared on an erring correction- Ethan seen a hot girl. Nick and Holly went off. I was left with Solana who still hadn't said anything and Sebastian who I found extermely HOT!

When we entered the courts, a woman with long dark hair in a neat braid and green eyes, looked up from a table full of papers. I took it this was the Queen Fay, she looked like a vampire hunter, she had stakes across her shoulder. She had boots on and black trousers with a white top. Then to her left was a man with his hair pulled back into a pony tail, who had a black shirt on with black trousers and combat boots. I guessed this man was the King Hugh. I saw where Solana had got her grey eyes from. Then to his left was another man who I guessed was Jesse because the guy looked exactly like me but had dark eyes instead of startling purple ones.

Sebastian made the introductions this time.

"Mum, Dad, this is Louisa Ground Stone," He caught my eyes and his mouth twitched he had said my full name like I had repeated after him in the pub. "Louisa, this is Queen Fay and King Hugh Dark."

"Welcome, Louisa we finally meet." Hugh said to me, he had a nice voice, like Sebastian.

"You are a welcome guest, you will stay at the farm house, while Jesse stays in the courts." Queen Fay said.

"Wait, I didn't know I had to stay, I was just told I had to meet you, no-one said anything about having to stay!" My voice was calm, but I was well pissed inside. I thought I only had to say hello and then be on my way.

"Louisa!" The man who was supposed to be my father said.

"Don't Louisa me, you may be my father biologically but I don't remember you or know you!" I said back and turned back to the Queen. She had raised her eyebrows. I turned my head, to the left sharply. A lot of humans were in the caves. Sebastian was watching me and noticed, and the Queen had noticed Sebastian. "There are humans coming, lots of them," I said to him when he just looked at me. Out of all of them, he was the only one I really trusted and that was only because I had been travelling with him.

"Sebastian, what did she say?" Hugh asked, looking at me.

"She said there are humans on their way, lots of them."

"I didn't hear anything!" The Queen said and looked at Hugh who shook his head.

"I am only telling you what I hear and there are about more than fifty humans coming." I said and Hugh shook his head.

"Impossible, they would never get through the guard." He sounded confident.

"Fine, but you'll see!" I said. I knew I was being rude but people who didn't like being told something they didn't want to hear were the ones who never listened.

I turned to the door.

"Louisa, where are you going?" Sebastian asked.

"I am not staying here, to be killed by humans when I have only just changed." I said and moved to the door. Then they must have heard the heartbeats because Hugh was now staring at me. Jesse was stunned and was looking from Hugh to Fay. Before I could get out of the door, it brust open and the humans I had just warned them about piled through. At the front was Regan, along with a guy with reddish/brown hair.

"Harris." Solana said, relief flooded her face, until she saw the look on his, he looked cruel and mean.

"Sorry Solana had to been done." Harris said. But none of that mattered to me.

"Regan?" I said and he turned his head to look at me. He was shocked to see me.

"Louisa, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here, I think the question should be: What in the HELL are you doing here?" I said to him.

"This is my job," Regan said like that explained everything.

I walked towards him. He smiled at me thinking I was on his side. The only thing was that I had had enough with the lying jerk. I trusted him. I punched him in the face and all hell let loose. Regan stumbled back, while everyone around him jumped into action and started fighting. Vampires swarmed in as soon as Hugh pressed on button on his walkie-talkie. I continued to punch and hit Regan.

"Louisa, you don't understand, I didn't think you would be here." Regan said. Like that mattered the fact that he had gone after the vampire queen was bad enough. My father, even though I wouldn't call him that, was here, he could have killed him.

I spun around when a vampire hunter came at me.

Sebastian was fighting about three vampire hunters off. Solana was going strong against Harris. All the Dark boys had showed and were fighting, although Ethan was the only one who looked like he was enjoying himself. Isabeau was fighting, with Logan. Like they were both trying to protect eachother. I at that moment was fighting with a human, who was trying to stake me. Fay and Hugh were fighting together. They were even talking to eachother, like they did this every day. I saw Jesse was fighting with three like Sebastian had been. Other vampires were starting to turn up. I had left Regan once I had knocked him out cold.

The humans were out numbered and starting to realize and run off. The fight was almost over, Fay and Hugh were shouting orders.

I made the way towards the door myself before they remembered me. I wanted to be on my own. I was out underneath the sky. I walked for a bit and then sat down underneath a tree. I just wanted to be on my own with my thoughts for once.

Regan was a dick. I knew as soon as he took the job, it would be the end of our friendship.

I missed Evie, I wanted her to talk to. When I couldn't remember her it was fine, because I didn't know any better but now that I did remember her, she was the one I wanted to talk to.

I needed to check on Jake, make sure he got home okay and everything was okay with him. I put my head back and looked to the sky. I was still looking at the dark sky when the Queen's voice reached me.

"You know, you remind me of myself." She said and come towards me. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Pretty hard to say no to a queen init?" I said. She sat down.

"Didn't stop you in the courts." She said and smiled a little. Her smile softened her features insantly.

"If your about to ask, how I heard the heartbeats before you, I will give you the same answer I gave Ethan in the tunnels, I really don't have a clue."

"I wasn't going to ask, my husband probably will if we go back in." She smiled. She obliviously was happy with him.

"Shouldn't you be inside?" I said, and she looked at me.

"Yes, but like you I like to get away from it all sometimes." She said and sighed.

She was very different to how I imagined her to be. She was like a warrior queen. As soon as there was a hint of a fight she jumped straight into it, instead of running hidding.

I was about to ask her what being queen of all vampires was like when the sound of someone approaching reached me.

"Someone is coming." I said, she looked at me for a second and then looked up to meet Sebastian's dark green eyes.

"What is it?" Fay said to her son, smiling fondly at him.

"Dad, wants you back inside with him." Sebastian said to his mother, and nodded at me.

"Time to get back," She stood and looked back at me. "It was nice talking to you Louisa, I hope you choose to stay at our farm house," I nodded once.

"It was nice to talk to you too." I said and returned her smile. Then she was gone and it was just me and Sebastian.

It stayed quiet for some time. I wasn't starting this time, if he wanted to talk to me, he could. It's not like I would bite him.

"I am sorry, I didn't tell you, that you were meant to be staying." He said, I looked up at him.

"It's OK, I can understand why you didn't." I said. "Here help me up." I didn't really need helping but what the hell. He pulled me up. When I stood, I was in front of him and he was gazing down at me. I looked back. Neither of us said anything but we didn't need to. He still held my hands in his, thank god, vampires didn't sweat easy. His dark green eyes, were staring into my mine. Solana stepped out and then looked totally embarrassed as he dropped my hands and we both turned to look at her. Bloody Darks, keep killing moments!

"Sorry, mum wanted to see you Sebastian, and if Louisa is staying at the farm house, she said I should take her, before it get's to early." Solana said. Sebastian nodded and then looked back at me.

"I have to go," he said.

"I will stay at the farm house." I said and walked toward Solana. He smiled for a second and then was gone.

"Sorry, I totally ruined the moment for you, didn't I." Solana said as we walked together.

"It's fine." I said and smiled at her. "So I take it you were friends with Harris?"

"Yeah, the jerk monkey. God, I trusted him." Solana said, I didn't think she would cry, she was too tough for that, having seven brothers in all.

"Don't worry, I fell for the act put on by one of them as well." I said softly. I would never forgive Regan for that, the Asshole!

We arrived at the house and Holly and Isabeau were there, along with six out of the seven Dark brothers. Nick was with Holly, explaining what had happened. Logan and Isabeau were talking to the other brothers. Ethan was pacing the room. Then there was the three brothers I hadn't met. I guessed one was a twin to Ethan because they were exactly the same, even though almost all of them looked the same, this was different they had no difference in the looks, but personality wise they were different. I could tell just from watching them. As Solana and I entered the room, all the talking died and they turned and stared at me. God, that was just a little annoying, ok maybe a lot annoying.

"You know Holly, Nick, Logan, Isabeau and Ethan, so let me introduce you to my other brothers." Solana gestured to the three sat on the sofa. "Louisa this is, Mark, the second oldest, then Denny and Chad, he and Ethan are twins. Mark, Denny, Chad this is Louisa." I smiled at them.

"So your Jesse's daughter?" Mark asked.

"I suppose so." I said. He asked me something else but I didn't hear him because at that moment, I had another flash back of two people this time.

These memories were different, these memories went all the way back since I was a little girl.

Me and a woman, sitting and laughing together, laughing so much we cried.

Me and the same woman shopping together.

Me, the woman and a man, sat in a pub eating lunch.

Me and the woman and the man, in a park, running about with a dog.

Me and the man, walking the dog late at night.

Me and the man watching the football together and him explaining everything to me.

Me in school, and a officer telling me about their deaths. That was where it stopped and I was back in the room with nine people staring at me.

I rubbed my head, tears stinging my eyes, threatening to fall, I wouldn't cry infront of them, not with the way I had recently started crying, it would be a horrible dark mess.

"I am sorry about that." I said and tried to force a smile. They weren't fooled even Holly, the human was staring at me.

"Would you like to see the room you will be staying in?" Solana said, to cover the uncomfortable silence which had formed.

"Yeah please," I said and then turned to the three brothers. "It was nice to meet you all." I followed Solana to the room.

I said I was tired to Solana and seeming to understand, made her way out of the room, leaving me on my own.

I sat on the bed and cried, no longer caring about the mess or how horrible I looked. For the parents that I had lost, because I was a vampire.

**-Isabeau-90**

Isabeau sat with the Darks and Holly in the front room, as Louisa entered. The Darks were pretty stunned to see her. Everything was going fine as the introductions were made, but suddenly something had come about and Louisa froze, not hearing anything they said to her. She just stared, with a blank expression on her face, once she had snapped out of it, she had tears in her eyes and was forcing a smile.

The Dark boys were now talking about her.

Isabeau ignored them and spoke to Logan, then they headed outside. Isabeau wanted to check on Louisa but Logan said that she would probably want to be on her own.

**-Jake-91**

Jake, arriving home with Niall, at midday, had fitted right back in like he hadn't been away.

Niall on the other hand was finding everything difficult and as much as Jake wanted to help, this was something Niall needed to get over.

They had spent the day together just checking the place out and Jake showing him around.

That night in their shared room, Louisa rang Jake, in the early hours of the morning when he was a sleep.

"Hey," He said gruffly.

"Jake," She said and at once he could tell she had been crying.

"Louisa, what's wrong?"

"I remembered my parents." She said between sobs.

"Oh, Louisa, I am so sorry." Jake said, there was no way he could tell her about Regan now.

"And to make matters worse, Regan is a fucking Asshole." Niall had heard this, and Jake winced. Regan was still his cousin.

"Louisa, don't think about him, Where are you now?" Jake asked not worrying about what time of night it was.

"Don't think of him?! Jake he is a vampire hunter and showed up at the royal courts tonight." Louisa said, she sounded more angry than sad.

"Are you kidding me?"

"I wish, I told him to stay with Niall. Oh crap, is Niall okay?" Niall hearing this to smiled a little. Jake thought of her, she had just remembered her parents and then remembered that they are dead and yet she was still asking about other people.

"Niall will be okay," Jake said and Niall nodded at him.

"Do you know what, I just made a total prat of myself infront of the vampire royal family." Louisa said and Jake couldn't help but smile. "Oh shit, I didn't even think of the time, I woke you up didn't I?" Now Jake was grinning.

"Louisa, would you stop fretting about me, how are you?" Jake said.

"No, I ain answering, I am hanging up. Bye!" Louisa said and cut him off. Jake stared at the phone. Niall just laughed a little.

"She actually hung up on me!" Jake said and Niall laughed even more at him.

"Go back to sleep!" Niall said.

**-Jasper-92**

Jasper was placed in a sliver cell. The leader was sat infront of him, looking through his phone.

"So, shall we ring your friends to come rescue you?" The man asked. Jasper spat at him.

"Where are the manners these days?" He tutted, and then he was ringing someone on his phone.

"Hello," It was Louisa's voice which came through the speaker.

"Hello, dear Louisa, would you like to say hello to your friend Jasper?" The man said, he had a cold voice and a cruel smile.

"What are you talking about?" Louisa asked.

"Well, when you ran away from us and fed from my wife which was a big mistake, we had to get you to meet us again. I knew you wouldn't come willingly so I thought Jasper might be able to presuade you. Come on Jasper say hello."

"Jasper?" Louisa said, her voice faint but worried.

"Jasper, do I need to force your commitment here?" When Jasper still didn't say anything, two big blokes came down stairs and entered the cell.

Jasper didn't want to scream in pain but when slammed against the sliver he couldn't stop himself.

"STOP! Whatever your doing stop!" Louisa screamed down the phone. The men stepped back.

"Louisa, don't! Don't come here!" Jasper said and was slammed back into the metal.

"Stop, I will be there tomorrow night, just don't hurt him again!" Louisa said to the leader who was holding the phone.

The men stepped out of the cell and the man took the phone off of speaker.

"Come back to the house, you left with Regan. Oh, how is my dear traitor of a son?"

"You tell me, he's your fucking son that's for sure!"

"Oh dear, did he betray you too?" His voice was smug.

"Like you don't already know, I will see you tomorrow night! Now please allow me to speak to Jasper."

"Your lucky I am feeling generous." The man handed the phone to Jasper through the bars.

"Hello," Jasper said once he had the phone.

"Jasper, I will be there as soon as I can, but first can you tell if there's a cell made of steel around you with broke bars?" Jasper looked around the room. Yes, it was there.

"Yes, Louisa, don't come." Jasper said, his voice weak from the silver.

"I'll see you tomorrow night. Hand me back." Jasper handed the phone back to the man.

"Me for him, I want Jasper freed as soon as I get there."

"I give you my word." The man said. Louisa hung up on him.

Jasper didn't know what to do. He couldn't let Louisa do this.

**-Sebastian-93**

Back at the farm house after finishing his orders from his mum and dad. Sebastian was knackered and not in the mood for his younger sister. But annoying younger sisters didn't seem to understand when your tired you don't want to answer questions about a girl you like.

"So, you like Louisa?" Solana said and smiled. Everyone was off somewhere and it was just them, in the front room.

"What?"

"You know what. You like Louisa and Louisa likes you back."

"Solana please, I am tired and the sun is just about to come up." Sebastian said, but Solana ignored him. She continued to talk about Louisa. Then Holly and Nick, Logan and Isabeau walked into the front room.

Sebastian stood and walked up to the third floor where his room was. He paused on the second floor where the guest room was. Where Louisa was. Then continued up.

Sebastian fell to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**-Louisa-94**

I couldn't stop thinking about Jasper, when I finally fell a sleep in the Dark's guest room.

Waking up as soon as the sun was down, I knew what I had to do. I wrote a note for whoever would find it saying - _I had to go. Sorry. It was nice to meet you all. Louisa. _and then I made my way out. Holly was the only person who was a wake and she was outside with the dogs. I put the note on the front room table and then I was out. Running for all I was worth.

**-Isabeau-95**

Isabeau didn't know about other vampires but at night she had night mares that woke her up eariler than others. But not early enough to stop Louisa from going off her own. Isabeau found the note on the table. She had kept it simple and left out all details of where she was going and why. Isabeau waited until Sebastian was up. Which wasn't long he was always other than her the first one up.

"Morning," she said as he came down in the morning.

"Morning." he said back.

"Louisa is gone." Isabeau said and he stared at her. "Look," she held out the note to him and after he had read it he cursed silently.

"I am going after her!" Sebastian said.

"What about your mum and dad?" Isabeau asked. They would not be happy with Sebastian for running of after some vampire who was walking into her death anyway. "And you don't even know where she is going," Isabeau said.

"Look, I have to help her." Sebastian said, already opening the door and leaving. Then before she could say anything else, he was gone, running after Louisa. She guessed he was following her scent.

When Logan woke up, Isabeau told him everything. Logan being a Dark and Sebastian being his brother did what every other Dark would have done. Woke every single one of his brothers and went after Sebastian. Leaving Solana and Holly with the guards and their mum and dad. Isabeau of course went with the other Dark boys.

**-Sebastian-96**

It didn't take long for him to catch up with her. Since he was an older vampire, he was faster and he wasn't far behind her, even though Louisa was fast for how young she was.

"Louisa, why did you leave?" Sebastian asked, when he was running right beside her.

"I had to, this is something I have to do, you need to go back and tell Je-my dad, I am sorry."

"Like Hell!" Sebastian said.

"Sebastian-" Louisa was cut off, by his voice.

"Louisa, I will not let you walk into death trap!"

"Look, I can't let someone else take the fall for me." Louisa said and then she added, "Why do you even care anyway?" That made him pause and think about the answer. Why did he care, he had only just met this girl, he shouldn't care what her choices are, or what she does. But he did, and he liked her. His annoying little sister was right, he liked her.

"Because they are vampire hunters your giving yourself up hoping they keep their word and free this other person, I won't let you do this." Sebastian finally said. Louisa smiled sadly at him and told the truth.

"Sebastian, I have to do this! Please try to understand, I can't let anything happen to Jasper because of me."

They were both still running.

"You don't have to just give yourself up, we can make a plan, we could fight them! We would win and free your friend Jasper and then you wouldn't end up hurt either."

"And get more people I care about involved, no. It is easier, simplier if I just give myself over and then I can free Jasper."

Sebasitan, couldn't believe what she was saying. He had finally found her and she wanted him to leave her, just give herself over to vampire hunters.

Louisa stopped and moved more slowly. Sebastian stopped to. She turned to him.

"Sebastian please just go back with your family and forget me!" Louisa said to him, like it was that easy.

"Like Hell!" Sebastian repeated. He was his mother's son alright, he was stubborn and would fight til the end.

Then the sound of vampires approaching hit his ears. He looked up at Louisa. She must have already heard it. They were standing outside a fence. They had been running for a good few hours.

Then they were surrounded by the other Dark boys and Isabeau.

"Please, all of you, just go home and take your brother with you!" Louisa said pleadingly.

The Dark boys looked at her like she was crazy.

"Your mother is going to kill me for this, after the vampire hunters are finished with me." Louisa muttered when they still refused to listen. "Fine, since your all ignoring my pleads for you to go home and keep your noses out, you might as well tell me, if any of you have a plan?" She looked around at their blank faces. Ethan smiled.

"Get in there and fight like hell." Ethan said and the other Dark boys grinned.

Louisa almost sighed out loud. "These vampire hunters are nothing like Regan and the group who invaded royal courts, they are harsh, nasty and don't care whether they kill you or not. Where as Halios Ra know you will more willing get revenge these vampire hunters don't! They know nothing of different types of vampire, vampire is vampire to them. They are armed to teeth with stakes and not scared to use them. Oh and to top it all off they can fight when daytime comes we can't." Louisa said to them.

Their grins seemed to fade when she finished.

**-Louisa-97**

At that moment Evie's jeep turned the corner. I jumped into the middle of the road, so that she had to stop. She slammed breaks on and stopped just infront of me. The Darks were all mumbling about me being a physco and crazy. Even Isabeau looked a bit shocked.

"Fucking crazy ass bitch, What the hell-" She was out the car and shouting her head of just like I expected. Her words broke immediately when she saw it was me. "Louisa," her voice was soft and immediately different. "Oh my god, Louisa, I have missed you so much!" Then her arms were flung around me. I had missed her to. I hugged her back and then stepped away, I could smell her blood and hear her heart beat and hugging her back was a hard thing for me to do and control myself.

"Your a vampire now!"

"Duh," I said and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Evie said.

"Erm," I didn't really want to tell her I was about to give myself up to vampire hunters. Ethan to my annoyance did.

"She is about to save a vampire named Jasper by giving herself up and we're the ones standing in her way." Ethan said and Evie turned to look at the seven Dark boys and Isabeau.

"Evie, this is Sebastian, Chad, Mark, Ethan, Denny, Nick, Logan and Isabeau. Guys this is Evie, she is my friend." I said not sure if she wanted them to know if she was a vampire hunter.

"Her friend and a ex vampire hunter, so don't try anything. And forget introductions. No offence. But the vampire said your about to do what?" Evie said, turning from the Darks and Isabeau to me.

"Evie they have Jasper!" I said, then a male vampire stepped out the car. "Wow, you hang with loads of vampires these days." I added, joking, with a teasing smile. The vampire had blond hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"Shut up! You know Lucas. He's Jasper's cousin." Evie said.

"Correction, I may have known Lucas before I changed but after the change I forgot everything and have only just started to remember people, like you, Jake, my human parents and Jasper." I said, Oh shit I still needed to check on Jake.

"Wait, you seriously don't remember me, even though we were bound through blood." The vampire called Lucas asked me, but glanced at Evie. I shook my head. I noticed a lot of the Dark boys raise their eyebrows at his comment about the blood bound.

"Oh, weird!" Then instead of thinking about it, "What has happened with Jasper?"

"They have him and want my life for his. Which I would be there swapping right now, if everyone would go back to doing their own thing."

"No!" Almost every single one of them shouted at me in unison. Only Evie didn't shout, she was thinking. I remembered her telling me once that she had worked with Regan's dad. I turned to face her.

"Evie?" I said and then everyone else turned to her aswell.

"Only you could attrack and make Riley come after you! We're going to need a plan." Evie said and sighed.

We went to Evie's place to make a plan. When we got to Evie's I didn't realize how much of a serious vampire hunter she was. She armed all of the Dark brothers, Isabeau, Me, Lucas and herself with weapons. Mine were hidden obliviously.

Then she draw up plans and we eached helped in our own way.

I was walking up towards the house. I was met by two vampire hunters, they were big blokes. Riley was there. He watched me as I was dragged.

"I am here, set Jasper free." I said.

Then to my surprise, two guards were dragging Jasper out kicking and screaming.

"Louisa, NO, I told you NOT to!" Then he was unlocked from the silver cuffs and shut out of the house, while I was dragged inside the house. There was banging on the front door. I guessed it was Jasper. After a minute or two the banging stopped.

I was put into a silver cell. I felt worse than I had in my whole life. The cell was made of pure silver. Silver was danergous to any type of vampire, but to me being a brand new vampire, it was worse. Even though it wasn't touching me I felt sick. When silver touched vampire skin it burned through their skin even the tiniest brush could damage. Being surrounded by silver like I was just extremely uncomfortable and depending on how yound and strong the vampire is dangerous.

I pulled out my mobile and tried to speak.

"Louisa," It was Evie's whispered voice.

"Yeah." I choked out. God! I hated silver.

"What's wrong, where are you?"

"I am in a silver cell," I heard someone growl in the back ground.

"It's okay, your going to be fine. I promise!" I wanted to believe her but when surrounded by this much silver I didn't see how. I hung up not wanting to hear any more.

I wanted to be sick as I lay there on my own.

**-Sebastian-98**

Evie seemed to know what she was talking about, when she explained how this vampire hunter worked.

Sebastian crouched down with the rest of the vampires, while Evie knocked on the door. A guard opened the door.

"Yeah, what'd you want?" The guy had a stinking attitude. Evie was fast for a human. Sebastian had to admit she was good. Evie grabbed him by his hair and kneed him in the face, then she kicked him in the middles and pushed him to the floor. The man lay groaning on the floor.

"To help my friend." Evie said, as Ethan grinned and whispered, "Nicely done."

Once inside, they all stayed together moving silently, looking for Louisa. Jasper led the way back to the cell where he was kept and where Louisa was being kept.

More than one vampire hunter crossed their path, now that their entry was common knowledge vampire hunters were coming from every where.

Sebastian, didn't really care about fighting, he wanted to find Louisa. Sebastian didn't fight just moved people out of his way. By punching, pushing and kicking. He didn't need to fight his brothers, Isabeau, Lucas, Jasper and Evie were fighting.

Evie had just punched someone out of the way and was over by Sebastian. Then she was moving. "Come on. We have to find Louisa!"

Sebastian nodded agreement and followed Evie. His brothers were able to hold of vampire hunters. Their mum had taught them that much.

When they got to the stairs leading to the cells, five more vampire hunters appeared.

"Go!" Sebastian said to Evie. He would be no good with the lock anyway, if it was silver.

Evie was the one who nodded this time and then Sebastian was fighting with five vampire hunters.

**-Louisa-99**

I had been voliently sick three times when Evie finally turned up. It must had be hours, but it felt like weeks that I was in the cell. Evie rushed forward toward me, which was her mistake, because that gave the guard the upper hand. He pushed Evie and she hit her head but that didn't stop her, Evie jumped back up and was then fighting with the guard. I could only see half of what was going on, I was half closed off and not really understand what was going on and the other half was begging Evie to just go home and stay safe.

I didn't know what had happened but suddenly the guard flew across the room and Evie was unlocking the cell. Evie stood back as Sebastian picked me up and carried me out of the cell.

I still couldn't tell what was going on, just that I was in Sebastian's arms.

**-Evie-100**

Watching as Sebastian carried Louisa out of the cell, Evie knew she was in a bad way. That much silver at a young age was dangerous. Louisa looked bad, worse than Lucas had when he wasn't drinking properly. Her skin had gone nasty, yellow colour. Her teeth were chattering and she had her fangs out. Her eyes, usually a gorgeous purple were a dull and darker colour and kept rolling back in her head. Her body was useless and she had no control. She was in bad shape.

"Evie, I have to fight with my brothers, here take her and get back to your jeep!" Sebastian said. Evie nodded. And then straining because she may be a vampire hunter and pretty strong, Louisa was still a body and quite difficult to carry.

Evie made her way out of the house, Sebastian covering her all the way to the front door. Then Sebastian went to Nick, the youngest brother. Then instead of Sebastian covering her, Nick was all the way to her jeep.

"Nick get in." Evie said once she had put Louisa in the back.

"I need to help my brothers." Nick said back to her.

"There's a reason Sebastian sent you with me, get in the jeep." Evie said. Nick thought about it for a minute and then climbed in the jeep.

Back at her house, Evie, unlocked the door, while Nick carried Louisa in.

"She is going to need blood." Nick said and Evie winced.

"In the fridge." Evie said quietly. Nick raised his eyebrows questionly at her. "Don't, trust me you don't want to know."

"Is it human or animal?" Nick asked, Evie stared at him. "Well she is really weak and human would be better." Nick just shrugged and went to deal with the blood and Evie moved to Louisa, Nick had led her on the sofa.

"You have to be OK, I promised, and you know me, I never go back on my promises." Evie said softly, wiping her hair away from her face and ignoring the tears that were starting to sting her eyes. Nick hearing this from the kitchen stayed there to give her some space.

"Come on, Louisa, I have so much confusing crap that you need to help me with!" Evie said with a sad smile.

**-Isabeau-101**

Isabeau fighted along side Logan. The humans were almost all down and those who weren't were running to get back up.

That was when they all turned and ran out of the house and to Evie's house.

Sebastian was the first one there. He went straight to Louisa.

Lucas hung back and stood by Evie, Isabeau noticed. Logan went to Nick making sure he was okay. While the other Dark brothers stood around not sure what to do.

Louisa was in a bad way. She should never have given herself up, being exposed to that much silver for even the little amount of time it was, was too much for her, Isabeau could see it was. She could also see the gloomy faces around her because of how many people cared for her. Sebastian more than any one was upset. Although to those who didn't know him it wouldn't seem like it but it was. He crouched beside the sofa where she lay and was talking softly to her, too softly for even the vampires in the room to hear.

Evie was crying, Lucas was cuddling her, which didn't go unmissed by Jasper, Isabeau noticed and wondered what the history was there.

Lucas looked sad but relieved that it wasn't Evie or Jasper.

Jasper looked angry that it was her and not him, he must have been much older than Louisa, to be able to stand it for as long as he did.

Isabeau herself was quite upset. She had got on with Louisa. She actually liked her.

The Dark brothers, other than Sebastian, obliviously didn't know what to feel.

It would be early soon, they needed to get her to a dark room.

Logan had moved to her side. She smiled sadly at him and he gave a small smile back.

Nick had gone to Sebastian and was talking quietly to him.

Then the door brust open and Jesse, Hugh and Fay stormed in.

Fay looked like she was about to blow but looking from face to face, she paused and looked around for the problem. Then her face fell and she actually looked sad. Hugh watching his wife's reaction automatically looked where she was looking and his shoulder's slumbed.

Jesse turned to where everyone was looking and almost broke down.

"Louisa!" His voice was barely a whisper. He walked slowly towards her.

Fay Dark took charge and ordered people into the kitchen to give Jesse space.

Sebastian didn't move.

**-Jesse-102**

Jesse walked towards his daughters injuried, weak body. First he had lost Rachel, there was no way he could lose Louisa too.

Looking down at her, Jesse couldn't do anything to help her, so he turned towards the kitchen where everyone was sat silent and thinking. Everyone looked up and stared at him unblinkly when he entered the kitchen.

"Who?" Jesse said and none of them spoke. "WHO?" Jesse said the word so loud that even the vampires jumped. Still no-one answered.

"Boys who was it?" Hugh asked, he could imagine how Jesse felt, if it was Solana he would want to know to.

"We don't know, some vampire hunter who had it in for Louisa." Ethan said, pacing the kitchen around people as there was so many.

"It was Riley Cloud!" Evie said quietly from Lucas' arms, she couldn't think properly but knew Jesse had the right to know. After she said this everyone turned to look at her. Jesse was out of the kitchen before any of them could stop him. Hugh followed. He found him just outside the house. Vampires found it hard to do most things that humans could like crying, if a vampire cried it wasn't salty water that fell from their eyes, it was watery blue blood.

"Jesse, we should go back!" Hugh said.

"You don't understand this Bastard threatened my daughter's life." Jesse said, his voice quietly and deadly.

"Louisa, could still survive," Hugh added.

"Oh come on Hugh, even you know that being around that much silver at that young of a age would kill even the most strongest vampire!" Jesse said.

"She is a really strong vampire. Come on, we will get the bastard when you have a clear head." Hugh said and with a little smile added, "Then at least you can enjoy your revenge!"

Jesse let himself be lead back towards the house.

**-Fay-103**

Fay Dark was not expecting when she had first met Hugh Dark that she would end up as vampire Queen and have eight children to run around after, nine if you included Holly. So waking up to a empty quiet house was one weird thing, but Sebastian not coming when she called him was another. Fay going up to the third level where the boys rooms were, found that every single one of her sons were gone.

After checking Solana and Holly were still there and not harmed, she also noticed Louisa and Isabeau were gone. Fay woke Hugh and rang Jesse who was a guest a courts.

Then all three of them were out looking for their sons, Isabeau and Louisa.

They found them in a house which wasn't a home and smelled like vampire hunters.

Fay was ready to blow when she entered the house and found her sons. But looking from gloom face to face, she stopped and looked for what was making everyone so sad. Then she saw who was lying on the sofa.

Louisa. . . Then she noticed Sebastian, he must have been closer to her than she had known, which would explain why she told Sebastian about hearing the heartbeats first.

Fay couldn't just let everyone stare at Louisa's broken body, she made everyone move to the kitchen.

This would be a prefect opportuntity for Martalon and his host to attact the royal courts.

Fay wanted to be alone again, like she had the night when she spoke to Louisa, but she couldn't, someone needed to take charge and since Liam was out with Jesse, she had to.

"Boys get back and stay with your sister, Sebastian isn't going to be able to work," she narratted her eyes on all of them for not informing her that something was going on there. "We won't be parepared for Martalon if he strikes tonight and that's the last thing we need."

They nodded and made movements to leave.

After they had left, a human girl and two vampires she didn't know remained.

The girl was crying gently while one of the vampires, the blond one, comforted her.

Fay wasn't sure what to say.

"I am Jasper, this is Lucas and the girl is Evie, you will have to excuse the tears but Louisa was a close friend." Jasper the vampire with brown hair and green eyes said. She insantly liked him, he was doing what she was doing, ignorning the pain he was feeling for Louisa to sort the mess out.

"Of course, I understand, I am Fay Dark, Queen of the vampires, how is it I have never come across you two before?"

"We were turned by some random vampire, it wasn't until we met Jesse and he explained everything about vampires that we even knew the queen and at that time it was someone different and Jesse warned us to stay away." Jasper explained, she couldn't blame Jesse for telling them to stay away. The Queen before her, was a crazy assed bitch, who had tried to kill her daughter!

She nodded to Jasper. She had to get back to the royal courts.

"I have to leave, I will be taking Louisa's body with me. Jesse will understand why, you are all welcome to visit her in the courts. Here is my so-" she paused, no it wouldn't be fair to Sebastian to ask him to work, "here is my husband's number ring if you need help getting there."

"Wait a minute, shouldn't Louisa stay here, in her home?" Evie said.

Fay turned back to the upset human.

"No, she should be in the care of vampires, when she wakes up, she will need watching." Fay said but it didn't seem to get through to Evie.

"I understand but I still think she should stay here!" Evie said, Lucas was trying to get her to stop but she was not giving in. Fay was about to answer but Evie didn't give her chance. "I want to hear Jesse's view, what he thinks, because I think she should stay." It occured to Fay that maybe she didn't think she should but that she wanted to. Not seeing sense because she just wanted her friend with her.

At that moment Jesse walked into the kitchen and nodded outside to Evie.

Evie followed him out.

**-Evie-104**

Evie wanted her friend with her not some strange vampire queen.

Once outside Jesse turned sharply she had never seen him look like he did in that moment and she kinda hoped she never would again. He looked broken pure and broken.

"Evie, let Fay take her, Louisa would be best with them, anyway I will be too busy to look after her and your going to be helping me, please." Jesse said to her and she stared at him. He was asking for her help. Jesse Stone a five hundred year old vampire was asking for her help. Evie was so shocked that she couldn't speak, only nod her head.

She followed Jesse back inside and went to Lucas, while Jesse nodded for Helena to take Louisa.

Before Fay left she looked up at Evie.

"We will be keeping her at the farm house so you can visit anytime you want."

Evie smiled at her and nodded, "Thank you."

Then she left them and took Louisa and went back to the courts. Sebastian was still there crouching infront of him.

"Sebastian, come on, we're taking her to the courts." Fay said to his son. Sebastian nodded, picked her up into his arms and then the vampire queen left.

**-Jasper-105**

Jasper spoke only a little to Evie and Lucas, they explained where they had been, where Evie had found Lucas, he ran off unable to control himself, then they explained about eachother because it was oblivious they liked eachother. Jasper didn't mind. Jasper didn't really care, if anything he was happy for them, he just wished he didn't feel so jealous of Lucas, because although he had no trouble getting girls, Lucas had been able to find girls who were worth keeping like Alice, well maybe not Alice since she was a bitch, but Louisa and now Evie.

Ah crap, someone had to tell Jake.

"I have to go and tell Jake." Jasper said, leaving them on their own.

Telling Jake was harder that he thought it would be.

Jasper had ended up having to tell Jake, Mack and Niall. After he had finished, Jake didn't know what to do.

"So where is Louisa now?" Jake asked. Jasper swallowed.

"With the Queen, she thinks that she would be better in the royal courts."

Niall who knew what Riley was like stayed quiet through out all of this. Riley was his uncle but that didn't mean he had to claim him as that. But where was Regan when this was happening.

"Where was Regan?" Jake who seemed to think like Niall asked the question he was thinking out loud.

"Him and Louisa broke up, he attacked the royal courts with a bunch of vampire hunters and Louisa took it as he didn't care for her." Jasper shrugged. He didn't know where Regan was exactly but to be honest after what that jerk done he didn't care.

Jasper continued to answer their questions.

**-Isabeau-106**

As the hand maiden to Kara, Leader of the hounds, it was Isabeau's job to keep the peace between their alliences.

This is why she was able to get away and stay with the Darks sometimes and of course because she was betroved to Logan.

Sebastian had barely left Louisa's side.

Many poeple had visited but for one reason or another had gone again.

Jake, her human friend had been, spoke gently to her, then had to go back to university because they were threatening to kick him out because of how bad his attendance was.

Evie had been with Lucas, but she couldn't stay, and when she was had visited she had only cried. Lucas had comforted her but she still cried.

Fay surprising everyone visited and wanted to be on her own when she did see Louisa.

Jasper had visited but he thought it was his fault so he didn't stay long.

Solana and Holly, but didn't know what to say. Solana visited more to check on Sebastian.

Surprising almost everyone, including herself, Isabeau had been the one who other than Sebastian visited and talked the most to Louisa.

Jesse wouldn't visit her room until he had planned and was ready to take down Riley.

Fay Dark as Sebastian's mother was proud of her son, but she was also starting to worrying for him. She stood in the door way trying to convince him to leave Louisa side for a bit. Isabeau stood behind and waited paitently.

Then Sebastian finally nodded and walked out the room.

Isabeau entered the room where Louisa, was sleeping, she hadn't woke since it had happened and it had happened two nights ago. Isabeau sat on the end of the bed and looked at Louisa's face. Her dark long hair was pushed back. She looked peaceful but weak and frail, like she could break at any second.

"Come on, we're all waiting for you to wake up, especially Sebastian." Isabeau smiled slightly, "You have made a real difference in his life! Louisa, we need you to wake up. You've had loads of visitors and you've only been out for two nights. Well tonight is the third night."

Isabeau continued to talk. It was weird how she found it difficult to talk to other people who were awake but yet with Louisa, a vampire, she hardly knew she talked non-stop.

"You know if you were awake, I probably wouldn't be talking this much." Isabeau was looking at the floor.

"Really, Why's that?" Louisa said softly.

"I don't really know." Isabeau said, answering the question before she realized that Louisa had woken up to asked the question.

"Am I really that scary when I am awake?" Louisa asked, and Isabeau turned to look at her wide eyed.

"Your awake!" Isabeau said, smiling at her.

"Yeah, I think the 'you need to wake up' part finally got through." Louisa said, smiling back.

"Did you hear everything I said?" Isabeau asked looking embarrassed.

"Not all, only the stuff near the end, why what have you been saying, anything really good like the ass who did this is dead?" Louisa asked and then winced as she tried to sit up.

"No, but Jesse is planning his death." Isabeau said smiling. Louisa's face fell.

"Are you joking? I was when I asked the question." Louisa said, and all Isabeau could think was OH NO!

"Um, you've had loads of visitors, like Jake and his friend. Evie and Lucas. Jasper, who has joined the royal guard. Me, Logan, Fay, Solana and Holly." Louisa face was smiling but it also seemed disappointed. "What's wrong?" Isabeau asked.

"Nothing," Louisa said, the fact that Isabeau hadn't said Sebastian's name shouldn't be bothering her.

"And Sebastian," as soon as she said his name, Louisa looked up immediately interested. "Has barely left your side." Isabeau said and smiled. "I knew you liked him!"

Louisa smiled back and then yawned. Isabeau saw that she was still weak and tried.

"Go back to sleep Louisa, when you next wake up, Sebastian will probably be here." Isabeau said gently. Louisa smiled at her and then her eyes closed before she could stop them.

**-Claire-107**

Claire had spoken only a little to Leon, as he didn't want to talk to her until she told him the truth about Louisa, at dinners and parties he would act the part but as soon as they were on own he would only nod and then try and get away.

They were getting so close and now they were starting to go apart.

It was when her mother caught him doing it and scolded her about it. Her mother had fallen in love with her father and didn't agree with her father for forcing her to get married, she was using everything she could to get Claire out of it but her father wouldn't budge. She was an only child but unfortunately Leon wasn't, he had a brother and sister, the sister was sly and nasty and believed in her father's ways one hundred percent, his brother wasn't to bad but still liked her father's ways. Which was why she was glad it was Leon they chose for her to marry.

**-Louisa-108**

Waking up had been easy, staying awake and focused was the hard part.

Isabeau had been there first time I had woken up. It was weird how well we got on even though we hardly knew eachother. I spoke with her for about an hour and then I had got tired again, which drove me insane because I had only just woke up.

When I woke up next Sebastian was sat in the chair next to my bed, he was leaning forward with his head resting on his arms which were folded and resting on the bed. I smiled and tried to sit up. I raised my hand and ran it through his soft brown hair.

He woke up insantly. His eyes found mine and I smiled.

I probably looked a fright. With my bed head hair, tired eyes, but at that moment I didn't care because Sebastian was smiling back at me.

We sat there just smiling at each other like a pair of idiots for probably a couple of minutes but it felt like years.

"How are you feeling?" Sebastian asked, breaking into the silence.

"I am okay," I said, I wasn't I was tired beyond belief and I was feeling like crap but I knew better than to say that out loud. "Can you look out the window for me?" I asked. He gave me a strange look and then went to the window. "Are the stars out?" I asked once he was looking, I wanted to go outside and stand in the darkness, but Sebastian probably thought this now to be not such a good idea.

Sebastian being smart enough to click what I was getting at turned and stared at me, with his eyebrows raised.

"Louisa, you have just woke up, I don't think that is a good idea." Sebastian said softly.

"I thought you wouldn't agree anyway, but at least come and help me over to the window." I said, he looked like he wanted to refuse that but he moved towards me and helped me over to the window.

I looked out at the night, it was pitch black, with no stars. I was leaning on Sebastian.

There was a knock on the door and before either of us could say anything it opened and Fay stood in the door way.

"Hey," I said turning to face her.

"Hi Louisa, it's nice to see you awake." She said, then turned to Sebastian, "Sebastian you are needed downstairs, they are talking plans."

Sebastian nodded and Fay was gone.

"You want to come down?" Sebastian asked me.

Erm, not really, I had been asleep for three whole days all I wanted was a shower and a change of clothes. Sebastian seeming to read my mind and hestation, smiled and nodded. Then he was gone.

I sat down on the bed, refusing to go back to sleep yet!

Then Isabeau knocked and entered the room, she sat down on the bed with me and smiled.

"Hey. How come your not downstairs?" I said, I so wanted to change out of these clothes.

"I asked Logan to fill me in later, I wanted to see you." Isabeau said.

"Oh OK, but let me ask you something first, do you think I would have any chance of sneaking out of here, getting home, washing, changing and then sneaking back?" I asked, I knew the answer.

"Nope, not unless you do it in the daylight hours." Isabeau said.

"Oh, so what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked, since she had answered my question.

She looked like she wanted to ask me something and said she wanted to but she didn't maybe, she didn't know whether she would like my answer. "You know I can't answer it, if you don't ask." I said and smiled encouragingly.

"No, don't worry," Isabeau said suddenly not wanting to ask me, I just shrugged.

It was her choice whether she asked me or not. I just wanted to go home and get changed.

"How long do you think they will be down there?" I asked.

"I don't know, they're all planning what to do about Martalon and his guys." She said, I didn't know of her past but at the mention of Martalon's name, she become more vampire than friendly Isabeau.

"God, would they be pissed if I went home, got changed and come back?"

"That's a stupid question, you know they would." Solana said from the doorway.

"Yeah, Fay would do you in!" Holly grinned next to her. "Sorry, didn't mean to intrupt, we were just walking past."

"That's fine, you can come in you know." I said.

"Glad your feeling better!" Solana said. Sitting on the chair, while Holly sat on the arm of the chair.

"So am I." I said back and smiled at her. Isabeau had gone quiet.

"You know they will probably have a go at you anyway, I'd just do it." Holly said. She clearly didn't have a problem with any of us being vampires. She was strange, Evie went out with one (I don't know which one because I haven't had the chance to talk to her), but she still felt a little uncomfortable around vampires. Even Jake only liked me and Jesse because we had known him his whole life, as soon as I had told him Sam was a vampire he had freaked.

Holly yawned and then she stood. "Sorry, I am going to bed, I am knackered." Holly said and walked out. Solana stood to.

"I am going to go down with them, see if they have any good plans yet." She smiled and then followed Holly out.

I turned to look at Isabeau, "You went quiet?" I said and she widened her eyes to shut me up, then I remembered vampire hearing. "Sorry," I mouthed. "So you want to come with me?" I asked and she looked confused. "Like, Holly said, they'll go mad anyway, might as well give them a decent reason."

"You are mad, Fay Dark is one person I would never even chance getting on the wrong side of!" Isabeau said, but her eyes were daring.

"Come on." I said and then I was standing up and searching for my shoes. There was no way I could run. Then Sebastian was in the doorway.

"Going somewhere?"

"Erm, where would I be going?" I said, he smiled knowingly.

"If your going to plan an escape, at least try and whisper about it." He said and I smiled, he had heard every word.

"Next time I will, but I am still going, things have got to get back to normal sooner or later." I said and shrugged.

Isabeau made her way towards the door, where Logan was grinning, and trying to hold back laughter.

"Louisa, you have only woke up tonight." Sebastian said.

"Well, I am going, you can't stop me, you can come though." I said and then found my shoes on the floor next to the door. I slipped them on, fricking dolly shoes, I would have to remind myself not to wear dolly shoes when I am about to give myself over to vampire hunters.

I left the room, not caring that my hair was still a mess and I looked a state.

Everyone was in the kitchen though, thank god, so only the grauds outside would see me looking a mess and of course Sebastian because he was following me.

"Are you going to walk all the way back to yours." Sebstian asked, I could hear the smile in voice.

"Well, yes it looks like, I can't run because I would probably fall over and sleep." I said and continued to walk.

We were past the guards and we were still walking when, he picked me up into his arms.

"Put me down, you fool!" I said, laughing. Then he started running.

"Faster this way, and you won't fall over from sleep!" Sebastian said smiling. Sebastian continued to run with me in his arms no matter how much I protested.

"How do you even know where my house is?" I asked, he just looked at me. Oh right because they have been to find me before I turned.

We got to my house and he put me down. I didn't have a clue where my key was, great I would have to break into my own home.

"Here," Sebastian said and handed my a key, I raised my eyebrows. "Jesse gave it to me, he knew you would have lost yours."

"Oh," I said and then let us in. "Erm, so make yourself at home, I'll be down in a minute."

"OK." He said and I went upstairs.

The shower was the best thing in the world as I stepped into it.

Back down stairs in a pair of clean jeans, and a black top and a black jumper thrown over the top. God, I felt a hundred times better after the shower and in clean clothes but unfortunately I was also even more tired. I brushed my damp hair back and then shook my head so that it would do it's own thing.

Then I went down stairs to find Sebastian sat on the sofa. I sat next to him. I could have fallen asleep sat there on the comfy sofa, but I forced myself to stay awake and not yawn.

"We should probably head back." Sebastian said but made no movements to get up and leave. I smiled.

"Yeah, we probably should," I said, but I didn't move either.

Then Sebastian kissed me, and I kissed him back.

At that moment there was probably a million things we could both be worrying about but I couldn't think of a single one, because at that moment there was only me and him.

**-Regan-109**

Regan hated running, but when surrounded by vampires which out numbered you and were stronger than you expected not much else he could do but run.

Loads of the humans had ran when it hadn't gone their way. Others had been killed or taken for questioning by the Darks.

He had messed up with Louisa, but he wasn't to bothered because she was a vampire and how could it ever of worked out between them?

What he wanted most was his mum, she always knew what to do when that he had made a mistake. He had hurt his father and betrayed him. Left Louisa after she thought he betrayed her. And was stuck working as a vampire hunter which would end up getting him killed he was sure of.

Regan didn't know what to do and was sat out under the night sky when he heard the muttering of someone who had broken down outside the Academy's wall.

Regan climbed the small wall that ran all the way round and jumped down to see if he could help. "Hello,"

"Who's that?" The voice said, it was a female voice.

"Can I be a help in anyway?" Regan said standing and going towards the voice.

"I do hope so." the female said. She had a silky voice.

Regan found the person the voice belonged to and was surprised.

She had long straight blond hair, so light it was almost white, she had midnight blue eyes, which looked more like an animals than human. She was gorgeous. Her clothes were skin tight and Regan couldn't help but admire her beauty.

She smiled again and Regan completely forgot what he had climbed the wall for and what he wanted to do.

She moved closer to Regan and Regan couldn't believe it.

She was right in front of Regan her face just a breath away from his. She put her arms slowly around his neck and he was frozen in place, his memory like it wasn't his own couldn't remember or thing of anything.

"What's your name?" The girl asked, her eyes daring him to answer.

"Regan," his voice soft and felt like he never used it.

"Really, well, do you know a vampire by the name Louisa, Regan?" She said and ran her hand over his lips, while she licked her own. Regan couldn't take his eyes of her.

"Yes, she is at the Royal Courts." Regan answered like he couldn't control the words. She smiled.

"Thank you, Regan, now go. I am feeling generous tonight, you shall remember only helping an old lady with her car. Bye." The girl was gone.

Regan blinked and then climbed back over the wall. Once he had helped the old lady she had said her thanks and driven off.

**-Louisa-110**

We went back to the farm house and everyone was gone either to the court house or to their rooms I didn't know. I didn't really care, it was nice to just have time alone with Sebastian.

The kiss had been amazing.

We headed up stairs, I was amazed at myself for staying awake so long but now I was knackered and wanted to sleep again.

Sebastian stopped at my door and kissed me again and then had gone up to the next level where his room was. I entered the room and I climbed out of my clean clothes and put my joggers and other plain top on and climbed into bed, I had brought a bag of clean clothes with me. I didn't last long, when my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

**-Jake-111**

Going back to university was difficult, he couldn't focus because he kept worrying for Niall and Louisa. Niall wasn't getting better or worse he was just staying quiet and not saying anything and Jake was worried. Jake had finally heard from Jasper that Louisa was doing OK, thank god!

He had just got back from uni and Niall was led on the sofa a sleep, he hadn't even made it to his room. Jake didn't know what to do, he knew the thing with Tilly being a bitch vampire had messed him up but vampires were all over the place, Niall needed to start dealing with it.

"Niall, come on, get your ass up, we're going out tonight." Jake said and Niall mumbled something non-understandable.

"What?" Jake said and smiled. Niall lifted his light brown head of hair and stared at Jake.

"I am NOT going out!" Niall said and then let his head drop.

"Niall, this vampire thing sucks but you need to get over it, vampires are almost everywhere we just need to deal with it and learn to get over it." Jake said.

"I know that, Jake I just can't go out." Niall said and finally sat up. Jake sat down.

"Why?"

"What?" Niall asked to his question.

"Well, why can't you go out?" Jake asked.

"Er, I uh, look there is something about me that I have never told you. It explains the lack of family and everything, why we never actually see my dad and why my mum isn't around." Niall said and paused, then he looked up, "I am a werewolf."

"Say Something!" Niall said, because Jake had frozen, just staring at him.

"What?" Jake said his voice filled with disblief.

"You don't believe me do you? Why do think Tilly being a vampire messed me up so much?" Niall said.

"We should tell Louisa, get her round here." Jake said and Niall was straight up.

"No, she is a vampire, vampires and werewolve's have never been exactly friends."

"Niall, this is Louisa were talking about, you can trust her."

"I have been a werewolf for only six years, I am still very young and I am trying hard to control myself." Niall paused and took a breath, "I was turned when I was almost dead, then I was left, when I found other werewolves, I decided to run away from the pack because werewolves are nasty, I mean do not get on the bad side of one. I have been learning to control myself, I can't go out tonight because it is almost full moon and I am going to lock myself away so I can't hurt anyone." Niall said slowly hesitantly looking away from Jake.

Jake was stunned into silence and didn't know what to say.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jake said, Niall looked down at Jake's stunned face.

"The answer to that is on your face, your thinking what a proper freak!" Niall said and smiled.

"I am not! I am just surprised. Look lets just get Louisa here, she would be able to help." Jake said quietly.

"I know Louisa is your friend but Louisa is a vampire, if we tell her she will probably attack me, then one of us would end up dead." Niall said and Jake's eyes widened.

"Seriously this is Louisa, she is hardly going to try and hurt you, god man, she even asked if your ok last time I spoke to her. She would never do that."

"Maybe not her but what about Jesse and the other vampires?" Niall said.

"We will just get Louisa here, anyway if your a werewolf how come they didn't sense it?" Jake asked. Niall laughed.

"They probably did, but there are only a tiny amount like me, they probably didn't know whether to be sure or not, and I have only ever met Louisa once, so even if she is the vampire everyone is talking about she wouldn't sense anything yet because she is so young and probably didn't even know about werwolves."

"Wait, what vampire?" Jake asked.

"They haven't been telling the truth to her about some things," Niall said and sat back down, "Jake, years ago the leader of the hounds had a vision apparently and saw a vampire who was stronger than every other vampire and werewolf! It was said that she would either bring the end to vampires, werewolfs, or bring peace between the two."

"And you think it is Louisa?" Jake laughed at him.

"Louisa survived being in a silver cell, being that young it should have killed her, she will have vampires and werewolves after her soon. Some don't want to see the outcome of what will happen if she lives." Niall said and Jake was finally quiet.

"I need her to come here, if their not telling her the truth then you need to." Jake said,

"Are you crazy, she isn't going to listen to me, have you listened to anything I just said, I am a werewolf!" Niall said.

"If they ain telling her the truth then it may be because they are trying to stop it from happening!" Jake said and pulled out his phone. Not caring that it was daytime. He stood up and started to walk over to the window.

He rang Louisa's phone, - _Hey, I am obliviously missing your call, but feel free to leave me a message, Louisa. _The tone went off.

"Louisa ring me, when you wake up but only when your alone and out of hearing reach. I need to talk to you! Jake." Jake hung up and looked at the time, it would be a couple of hours yet.

"Jake," Niall was still sat on the sofa, "She can't come untill after the full moon, if she comes sooner I will lose all the control I have tried so hard to gain." Niall said hesitantly.

Jake turned and nodded.

**-Louisa-112**

Waking up, I listened to Jake's voice mail and decided to go for a walk, once I was up and dressed and ready to go.

I escaped to the fields surrounding the farm house.

I rang him back, it wasn't that late and the sun had only gone down about half an hour ago.

"Hello,"

"Hey Jake, you asked me to ring." I said.

"Oh hi, Louisa, are you on your own?" Jake's voice was hushed.

"Yes, and out of hearing range." I assured him, he sounded very secretive.

"I need to tell you something and it is really important but I need you to come and stay with for a bit." Jake said, and I was puzzled.

"Jake, I have only just started to recover from the silver, I don't think they're going to let me come waltzing down there to hang out with you." I said and smiled.

"Louisa there is something serious I have to tell you, please come down in a few days time then when you feel better." Jake was being really serious and it wasn't like him.

"OK, I will be down soon, I'll speak to Jesse." I said, if it was serious to Jake then it was probably really important.

"Thank you." Jake said, his tone less serious now, like the old Jake. "So are you okay?"

"I am fine Jake, how are you and Niall doing after the girls?" I had to know, Niall seemed really shooken up by it.

"We're OK thanks. Dealing with it you know."

"Have you heard anything from Regan?" I also had to know if he was OK, as much as he betrayed me, his father is someone I wouldn't wish on anyone.

"Louisa, forget him, we haven't heard anything. Anyway I got to go, sorry, ring you tomorrow night." Jake said, I went to ask him something but he had already hung up on me.

I made my way back towards the house.

"So, are you Louisa?" The voice behind me had me turning around.

"Excuse me?" I said and stared at the woman, she had long blond hair, skin tight clothes on and massive heels, she immediately reminded me of Sara, I would probably break my neck wearing heels like that. She was obliviously stunningly beautiful. Any man would follow her.

"Are you Louisa?" She had a very seductive voice, a man would be dribbling by now.

"Depends, who wants to know?" I said, god she loved herself, her and Jasper would make a brilliant pair. Actually she seemed worse than Jasper...

"Well, they only say that when they are!" The woman said and smiled smugly.

"Whatever, do you want something, I have to get back." I said and looked her in the eye, there was something wrong with her eyes, they were midnight blue and looked more like an animals than anything else.

"Come with me or forget we ever met, I have interesting things to tell you but you may not want to hear."

"Erm, I don't even know you so, I am going to go with forgetting you." I said and started to walk off, but before she took off I heard her say.

"Unwise decision, maybe your not the one!" I turned back but she was gone.

Hm, I would worry about it later, because Sebastian was on his way towards me. I smiled.

"How are you?" Sebastian asked once he reached me.

"I am fine thanks, yourself?" I asked, he looked surprised that I would actually ask him.

"Fine." Sebastian said and smiled a little, he had changed since I first met him, he had hardly ever smiled infront of me before and his brother had said something which made me think he didn't talk as much before me. Sebastian looked serious again. "You're wanted back at the courts."

I sighed, "Of course I am, you know I have to go home sooner or later don't you?" I said looking up at him.

"Unfortunately I do know that, but the good thing is that you don't live that far away." Sebastian said to me. I smiled. He took my hand in his and began to walk, I stayed where I was. Sebastian turned back and looked at me questionly. I stepped closer to him and kissed him, he kissed me back and when we came apart, both of us were smiling. I ran a head and he ran after me.

I stopped at the guards, they were still alarmed by my presence I couldn't figure that one out, even Isabeau who was a hound was more welcome around them before me. Sebastian stopped beside me and walked in with me, as the guards watched suspiciously.

We entered the courts and Sebastian seemed to fade back into the back ground.

"Ah Louisa, we need to talk." Hugh said, Jesse was standing in the corner scowling at Hugh.

"She doesn't need to know yet, it will only stress her out." Jesse said, Fay seemed to agree with Jesse because she was giving her husband evils as well. The look on Fay's face could make a grown man step a healthy distance away from her, but Hugh was paying his attention to me.

"Erm, go on then." I said, not even the slightest bit sure what this was about.

Jesse was infront on Hugh just before he was about to speak.

"Please, if it was Solana you wouldn't want her to have the worry." Jesse said pleadly.

"He is right Hugh!" Fay said.

"She should know!" Hugh said, everyone even Sebastian didn't look sure about that was going on.

"Look, whatever it is, just tell me and get it over with." I said. I couldn't stand waiting around and fart-assing about, just get on with it and get it over with.

Jesse as pissed as he was, actually smiled. "Just like Rachel would have said." He said quietly, I didn't understand what he was on about. Then his smile was gone and he was looking back at Hugh. Hugh ignored both his and Fay's looks and continued to talk to me.

I could hear what Hugh was saying and it was going through my mind but I couldn't focus. I would either find peace between vampires and werewolves, which actually excisted, or would bring about death and destruction!_ Oh Shit!_ was all that I could think.

Hold on, how did they even know it was me?

"Wait, how do you know it is me? Why couldn't it be someone else?" I asked.

"We don't not for sure, but you have better hearing than even me and I am one of the oldest vampires alive, you survived being in a silver cell which should have killed you with how young you are, and you run faster than most of the vampires you have been running with and all of those vampires are older than you." Hugh said, _Oh even bigger Shit!_

"Well, that could just be because I don't know," I couldn't think, everyone was staring at me and I couldn't stand it. Why couldn't they have told me in a private room?

"Louisa, vampires and werewolves are going to start attacking you," Hugh said softly and Jesse increased his scowl and Fay looked even more furious.

"Oh shit!" I said, most of the guard were staring at me wide eyes, even Jesse and Fay paused in their evil looks at Hugh to look at me. I looked up not even realizing I spoke out loud. At the shocked expressions, I had spoken my Oh Shit, out loud and not in my head, I winced. "Sorry," I said and most of the Dark boys brust out laughing, Sebastian was smiling at me, while the guards looked annoyed and even more aware of me. Fay wasn't sure what to do, Jesse looked like he wanted to laugh, Hugh just smiled warmly at me.

I wanted to be on my own to think. Isabeau wasn't there, niether was Evie and I needed to talk to someone.

I didn't know if they were waiting for me to speak, but if they were, they were going to be disappointed, Jesse was the only one who wasn't surprised when I turned and ran out of there before any of them could stop me.

Back inside the courts I could hear Jesse explaining that I just wanted to be on my own to think about things.

Oh shit, I was in real trouble now and I had thought that becoming a vampire was bad.

Now I would rather be just a normal vampire than someone who could bring about death and destruction of both vampires and werewolves all together.

**-Claire-113**

Claire had just entered the house when she heard a loud high pitched giggle. Definitely a woman's laugh. Walking into the front room she found sat on the sofa Scott and two women, both humans. One had dyed blond hair with a skirt that could have been a belt on. The other had more of a natural blond hair with hardly any clothes on at all.

She didn't care that Leon was sleeping with other people but she at least thought that he shouldn't bring them back, so that it was rubbed in her face.

Leon at that moment wasn't in the front room. Scott saw Claire and immediately sat up and pushed away from the girls.

"Hey Claire, Leon said you wouldn't be back for ages yet." Scott said and had the grace to look embarrassed.

"Oh really? And where might I ask is Leon?" Claire asked, the girls were both staring at her.

"Um, in the bedroom." Scott said, taking his time, probably trying to think of something to give him time to finish up.

Claire rolled her eyes and went upstairs. She pushed open their bedroom door. He was in bed sound a sleep. No other woman or anything.

"Leon!" Claire said and having werewolf hearing he woke insantly, looking for her, his eyes found hers.

"Claire?" Leon said and started to sit up and rub his head.

"Yes, Claire, would you like to explain what is going on downstairs?" Claire said, her voice purposely annoyed.

"Oh Scott, he needed somewhere to crash." Leon shrugged, "He is a mate, why you making a big deal out of it?"

"So having two slutty women here, is nothing to be worried about?" Claire said, god and he was trying to be annoyed with her.

"What?" Leon said, honestly confused. Claire had had enough, he wasn't talking to her unless he had to, he didn't bother to even to inform her that Scott was going to be staying. Ugh! She turned and walked out. She knew Leon would follow her, but that didn't mean she would wait for him.

She continued out of the front door and slammed it behind her.

She walked as fast as she could, she just wanted to get away. Claire was in a forest and before she knew where she had been heading. She realized she was heading towards two people having an argument. Then she recognised the voice and realized it was Louisa and someone. The last thing she needed was for Louisa to see her, but the voice died down and then there was silence. That was when she saw her, Louisa had jeans on with boots and a jumper with her dark curls falling around her extermely pale face. She was with another vampire, a male, who had dark hair and green eyes, it must have been one of the dark princes but she couldn't tell which one, they all looked the same.

Louisa turned suddenly and was staring at her, Claire didn't think she had made a sound. Claire was thinking of how she was going to react there were so many things she needed to talk to her about.

"Claire," Louisa said, still staring at her but a smile playing on her lips. "Claire, I need to talk to you to."

Claire froze, she hadn't said anything out loud. Louisa looked confused for a moment.

"You never, but I heard you, you said there were so many things we needed to talk about." Louisa said now moving towards her. The other vampire was quick.

"Louisa, she is a werewolf!" He grabbed her arm so that she couldn't move any closer.

"Don't be silly Sebastian, she is Claire from-" Her words stopped when suddenly Leon was there infront of Claire. He growled low in his throat and Louisa raised her eyebrows.

"Did you just growl at me?" Louisa seemed more shocked than anything, the vampire, who she had called Sebastian, wasn't sure what to do. Leon stood out of his crouch and looked at Claire in surprise. Then Louisa spoke again, "Yes, I already know I am weird, thank you."

"Louisa, no one said anything." Sebastian said and she turned to look at him.

"Yes, that bloke just said, I was weird, because I asked if he growled at me." Louisa said, Claire, Leon and Sebastian were staring at her now. "Would you please stop with the names, I already admitted I was weird, don't have to say I am freaky as well." She was looking at Leon, then her own eyes widened in surprise.

"I didn't say anything!" Leon said his voice defensive.

"Erm, okay sorry my mistake, but you still growled at me." Louisa said and smiled, this was why Claire liked her so much, she had such a good personality.

"You are a vampire, I thought you were going to attack Claire!" Leon said, his voice still defencive but a little softer.

"Why would I ever attack Claire, god she was one of the only people I used to like at school." Louisa said, like he was stupid for even thinking that.

Leon looked stunned and turned to Claire, she smiled. She didn't know what else to do. Sebastian didn't know what to do either.

"Oh my god, can you all just be quiet for a moment, I can't think with you all talking at once, see Sebastian this is why I stormed out of the courts, once I had gone back in."

"Louisa, like I told you in the courts, no-one is speaking!" Sebastian said, staring at her.

"Right so if no-one is speaking why did you just say, that we should go back? Why did Claire just say that she really needed to explain things to Leon, but didn't think he would listen? Which if he doesn't he is an ass." Louisa said to her, she bite her lip and looked at Leon, he raised his eyebrows. "And why did this man, sorry I don't know your name, say that he thinks that I am the most strangest vampire he has ever seen." Louisa said and turned back to Sebastian.

"I never said nothing about going back, not out loud anyway, I thought it in my head." Sebastian said.

"My name is Leon and I may be an ass, thank you, but I wouldn't call you a name out loud, I'm not that rude." Leon said, Louisa winced.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that your an ass, I mean if your lucky enough to have found Claire then you better not be an ass, but still I didn't mean to call you it, I don't know you well enough to call you an ass." Louisa said quickly, Leon looked like he wanted to laugh and Claire was extermely touched by what she had said.

"Someone is coming!" Louisa said and turned, and there as she had said was a vampire on the way. It was a girl about Louisa's age with another of one of the Dark boys. Louisa closed her eyes like she was trying to close of everything else. "I need to get away, I want to be on my own for abit, I can't think with people around me," Louisa said and started to walk off. Sebastian stayed where he was, he hid his emotions well but Claire could tell he was hurt. The girl vampire went to follow her but Louisa turned, "Please, Isabeau, I want to be alone!"

"Last time you were alone, you were taken by vampire hunters!" Isabeau said sharply back.

"I was human, this time, you're all saying I am this super vampire just let me have some time on my own. Sebastian has things to tell the royal courts you should be there when he does." Louisa said to the girl then continued to walk off and left all of them standing like lemons, looking after her.

Leon moved to Claire's side and the two new vampire eyed them both. To see what sort of threat they were. The girl looked like she wanted to attack, actually she looked like she was about to but Sebastian stopped her.

"Isabeau, don't, they didn't do anything to us and appartenly Louisa knows the woman werewolf, I don't think she would like it much if we attacked them, when they haven't started with us!" Sebastian said, watching her as she relaxed but stayed on her guard.

"That girl is so weird!" The other dark boy said.

Sebastian seemed else where. Claire really needed to talk to both Louisa and Leon.

"As Louisa said, we need to get back to the royal courts." Sebastian nodded at Claire and Leon and then was gone with the other vampires.

Leon looked stunned not for the first time tonight.

"Thank you," Claire said quietly as they walked back home. Leon turned to look at her.

"Don't ever do that again, scared me to death!" Leon said fiercely. She smiled at him.

"I didn't mean to draw their attention, I just wasn't paying attention myself." She said, they were still walking, but she really didn't want to go back home if Scott was going to be there.

"So what was with that Louisa?" Leon finally asked, after a long silence.

"I don't know, last time I saw her, she was still a human."

"I can't believe she didn't attack you or let that Sebastian attack you." Leon said, like vampires not attacking was the most important thing.

"Me and Louisa were really close in the school."

"But you knew she was a natural born vampire?"

"Yes, but I think there is more to her than that, Leon, please just listen okay, I think Louisa really is something more than just vampire." Claire pleaded and then paused, Leon looked like he was thinking about it. Then they heard a scream and both of them were running towards the sound.

Louisa was there, so were loads of vampire hunters, who Louisa was fighting off because within the group of vampire hunters was a girl and ex new student Lucas. Louisa was fighting like hell, Lucas was straining against silver bounds, the human girl was screaming while trying to get out of the arms of a vampire hunter.

Before Claire even realized it, she was just stood there staring while Leon jumped in and started fighting too. Claire got involved to.

**-Evie-114**

Evie had pursaded Lucas to go for the walk, she didn't expect to be surrounded by vampire hunters. These vampire hunters she didn't know. Then Lucas was suddenly ripped from her and wrapped in silver, she was in the arms of a man who was literally built like a mountain and there was no-way she could get free. So she did what she could and screamed to draw anyones attention. Louisa came and she was fighting like a pro, when in hell did she learn to fight like that, Evie couldn't help but think. Then two more people turned up and jumped into the fight. Louisa was like a storm, ducking, punching and kicking, anyone who tried to get near her. The other two were a man and woman, obliviously they knew about vampires and that because they were fighting like it was completely normal.

Lucas was still straining against the silver, but even though he is quite old and a strong vampire, Evie could tell it was starting to wear him down.

The mountain bloke had her arms but her legs unfortunately for the man were free. She stomped on his toes, the mountain guy chuckled, steel capped boots. Fine, thought Evie, she kicked her leg back and insantly knew she had hit what she meant to, the man loosed his hold just enough and Evie wriggled out and turned this time she punched and kicked until she was free. Then she made her way to Lucas. The guard by Lucas didn't take long to go down, since he wasn't expecting, a young girl like Evie to be able to fight well. How wrong he was. As soon as she was able to get the silver off him, Lucas and Evie jumped into the fight to help the others. Not that Louisa needed it, she was doing fine. The woman and man were fighting together, taking on all that they could together.

Finally the numbers were starting to thin and the vampire hunters started to notice they wouldn't last much longer. Some made runners others kept going and went down.

Finally it was just them, stood facing eachother with vampire hunters on the floor around them.

Louisa didn't speak, instead she looked confused, then she rubbed her head and walked over to one of the men on the floor.

"What organisation are you from?" Louisa's voice was a deadly whisper which reminded Evie of Jesse so much that she was scared in the mans place. Evie looked at the man, he was breathing hard.

"Answer me!" Louisa said, forcefully this time.

The man stayed quiet. Louisa picked him up by the front of his shirt. Evie had never seen her so angry.

"Look around you fool, look how many were hurt because of this stupid foolishness you guys keep up, this could have been ignored, these stupid people wouldn't have been hurt and wasting hospital time. Now answer my question!" Louisa said, Evie had to admit she was for the first time fully reminded of how dangerous Louisa now was, because she was a vampire.

"Louisa, calm down." Lucas said softly. She turned on him, not facing him but keeping her eyes on the man she was holding.

"Calm down? They just attacked you!" Louisa said sharply back.

"I- I..." The man stuttered, barely daring to breath.

"Pathetic!" Louisa said and dropped him. She turned to them, her eyes flashing red. "Why weren't you two at the courts?" She aimed the question at Evie and Lucas, they both looked as stunned as the other. "You would be safe there, I can't deal with the thought of anyone being attacked as well as this stupid super vampire stuff!" Louisa snapped, when they didn't answer. Then she seemed to change before their eyes and turn back to the normal Louisa. "Sorry, I freaked. Just go more careful, you guys are important to me." Then without another word she turned and left them.

Evie stared after her. Lucas was stunned as well. Evie shrugged at him.

The woman and man had watched all of that as well, they were both talking quietly. Then quite suddenly Lucas, stiffened and became uncomfortable.

Evie turned to the man and woman who had just helped to save their lives.

"Thank you for helping, we don't even know you." Evie said, they both nodded. They both looked distracted like they just wanted to get away.

"Yes, thank you." Lucas said though his voice was strained and sounded like he was struggling to get the words out. Again they nodded neither of them willing to talk.

"We have to be going." The woman finally said and then they turned and continued to walk.

Strange, Evie thought, then she and Lucas got the hell outta there.

**-Louisa-115**

I had enough, this whole super vampire thing was one thing, but having to fight vampire hunters the rest of my life was another. I couldn't deal with it anymore. It was becoming to much. I was faster, stronger, had better hearing, Oh and did I mention I literally could hear other people's thoughts.

I knew I had hurt Sebastian eariler by saying I needed to be alone, but I couldn't think with other people around me.

Then I looked up from where I was pacing in the middle of a field and saw Claire and the Leon dude, heading towards me, Great, that was the last thing I needed.

Leon was looking like he was uncertain about this, Claire was grinning at me.

I couldn't help smiling back at her, she was amazing.

I ignored their thoughts and pretended I was happy to see them. Well Claire at least.

"Louisa, we really need to talk." Claire said, Leon was now looking around to make sure we were alone.

"It's OK, I'm not going to jump you." I said to him, he seemed surprised that I had actually spoke to him, like I was the one who growled at him.

"Hm," was all he said, I could tell he didn't trust me, just because I was a vampire, I sighed.

"So, you need to talk to me?" I said to Claire, my mind not able to focus with Leon's and Claire's thoughts zooming around my head. "No, I don't know why I can hear your thoughts." I said to Leon. He was surprised again. God, I would have to learn to control what I said out loud to people, answering someone's question which stayed in their head was going to look weird.

I felt tried, the sun was due up and I had been so busy not paying attention I had forgot and gone to far, I would never make it back to my house or the courts before sun rise.

Ah well, maybe it would be better if I died, it would sure as hell be easier.

I fainted!

**-Leon-116**

Leon didn't really know how to feel about Louisa, she seemed good but had a bad side to her. So when in the field talking normally to her, he kept being surprised when she answered something that was in his head. He would have to control his thoughts around her.

Then she fainted, and he looked at Claire, who was looking at the sky. He realized to late why, Louisa was a vampire and in a minute she would start to burn up. But she didn't start smoking and hissing like any other vampire would which was weird.

Leon carried Louisa, back to their house and put her in the basement with the small window covered and closed, no sunlight was entering, but as soon as they had entered Scott had woken up.

"HolyShit, is that a vampire?" He had said, when Leon had followed behind Claire.

"Yes," Claire had answered. Leon went straight to the basement. They laid Louisa down and then made their way out of the room and upstrairs, once Claire and Leon had explained everything that had happened. Leon remembered the way her eyes flashed red, no vampire had ever been known to do that, that was something werewolves did when they were angry.

But that was impossible how could Louisa be a werewolf when she was obliviously a vampire.

Leon was tried, he had been up most of the night and all day, dealing with Scott and then Claire, who he was finding both difficult but at the same time like he wanted to work with her, because she was right there was something about Louisa.

Claire made her excuses and went to bed. Leon followed shortly afterwards.

Scott stayed downstairs.

**-Louisa-117**

I woke in a dark room, my head was thumping but I could tell someone was in the room with me, I could hear their thoughts, they were thinking about whether or not to kill me before Claire and Leon woke up. I opened my eyes, it was dark but I could still see, I looked around the room and sat on the stairs was a man, the man who the thoughts belonged to. The sun was down otherwise I wouldn't be awake. I moved too fast for him to stop me, then I was behind him, I pulled him up and grabbed his arms so they were behind his back.

I wasn't going to come this far just to be killed.

I kicked open the door, in the light I could see the man properly. I was surprised I was so strong because this man had a big muscley build.

The noise from the kick must have stirred Claire and Leon because they were both hurrying down the stairs.

"Did you bring me back to kill me?" I asked staring at Claire, I trusted her, I stopped Sebastian from attacking her!

"No, of course not!" Claire said, hurriedly.

"Then why was this fool down in the basement with me, thinking about how to kill me?" I asked, Leon looked shocked, the man I was holding was whispering, about how was I able to know that and he hadn't said nothing out loud.

I let go of the man. He stumbled forward.

"No vampire, should be that strong!" He said, sounding confused and angry.

"Yeah, well get over it, I am wierd, strange, different, freaky and whatever else people can think of. So please can we move on?" I said, fed up with being polite all the time.

"Louisa, just calm down, we brought you back here because you fainted in the sun." Leon explained when I thought Claire would take charge.

Now I felt bad, they had done me a favour and practically saved my life and here I am being rude. God just kill me now!

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude but waking up to hearing someone think of how to kill you, can give you reason to." I said, calmly. Leon actually smiled like Claire, I saw insantly the difference. "Thank you both, for getting me out of the sun."

"We still need to talk to you." Claire said, they led the way to the front room, their friend stayed at the front with Leon. Claire hung back with me. "Are you OK?"

"I am fine," I smiled. "Shouldn't you be asking your friend there if he is okay?" I said jokingly.

"I'm so sorry about that, that was not why we brought you back." Claire said, she sounded serious, I had a feeling that she was pissed with their friend.

"It's alright, I can understand why he would want to kill me." I said slowly, because I could but that didn't mean I was happy about it, I hadn't done anything to him.

Then I remembered Sebastian and pulled out my phone, which never left my pocket.

"I have to ring the others or else they will be out searching for me." I explained to Claire when she raised her eyebrows.

I rang him, he picked up on the third ring. Oh crap he usually stayed asleep longer than me.

"Hello," His voice was gruff from sleep, I smiled.

"Sebastian, it's me." I said, he should know anyway.

"Oh Louisa, are you safe?" He asked straight away.

"I am fine, I will be back later, anyway just wanted to make sure your OK, and got in before the sun." I said, that was part of the reason the other was that he would worry like mad if I didn't let him know I was OK.

"You know I would never stay out in the sun, just like I know the real reason you rang me, thank you." He sounded like he was smiling now.

"See you later," I said.

"OK, see you soon. Bye."

"Bye."

I looked at Claire. She was staring at me.

"What?" I said.

"You didn't tell him you stayed here?" She said it as a question.

"Are you crazy, if I told him that, he would tell everybody else and then they would be round here trying to save me, when I don't need saving." Claire smiled at my words.

"He cares for you."

"I know and I care for him to, but vampires can go way over board with the whole serious thing about how dangerous everything is." I said, Claire frowned.

"Louisa they are right, you don't realize how dangerous everything is."

"Well, I hope I never do, because otherwise I will be worrying about everything for the rest of my hopefully long life!" I said and I heard Leon say something but couldn't tell if it was in his head or out loud, so I didn't answer. Their house was massive, we finally got to the front room. It was a big room with two sofa's and matching chair, then there was a coffee table, shelves, and a big TV. The windows still had the curtains drawn.

I was offered the chair to sit in. Which didn't really surprise me.

They wanted to talk, yet it seemed they were all waiting for me to start. Well I wasn't and the sooner they realized that the better.

Leon was the first. "Louisa, did you know your eyes flashed red when you were fighting back there?" Leon asked me, I knew that, they did it when I was extermely angry or pissed about something.

"Yes, but what does that have anything to do with it?"

"No other vampire has been known to do that, it is something only werewolves do." Claire explained. She and Leon did suit eachother.

Oh, well that was weird. What did they expect me to say, it was oblivious that I was a vampire.

"Who is your mother and father?" Leon asked. He was obliviously thinking about something.

I would have answered but at that moment someone was about to knock at their door.

"You have a visitor at your door and I am not sure it is someone I want to meet." I said, Claire and Leon shared a look and then Claire stood and went to the door. Leon nodded at me.

"Follow me!" I stood and followed. I don't know why but there was something about Leon, that I trusted. The house was massive. We walked for quite a bit. Leon didn't wait or look behind him to make sure I was following just continued walking. Finally he stopped and opened a door. We went in. I took it he was staying because he sat down on the chair behind the desk that was in there, I was left standing or to sit on the modern fashioned sofa in there. It was like an office/lounge sort of room.

"Will they be able to hear us from when ever they are?" I asked. Leon looked up at me.

"No." Leon was busy looking at files.

"How long have you been a werewolf?" I asked, he seemed surprised that I would even ask him a question.

"Since I was young. My father turned me and siblings before he died." Leon said still staring at me.

"God, I'm sorry. I can't imagine what it must be like, sometimes I still can't believe I am a vampire." I said, something seemed to change with Leon and he smiled at me.

"Werewolves and Vampires aren't as different as they like to think. I will never tell anyone I admitted this, but they are the same really, well they have the same qualities. But werewolves continue to age, vampires don't." I smiled back, Claire had made a good choice with him.

"Take care of Claire, she doesn't realize how amazing she is, your lucky to have her." I said, it probably wasn't my place but she deserved someone good.

"You have found out she is a werewolf yet your still talking to her and asking me to take care of her." Leon said it like he was amazed. I didn't understand why, just because she was a werewolf and I was a vampire. "I think she was right about you Louisa, you are definitely something different and definitely something worth saving." Leon said.

I didn't think so, I thought it would be better if they just killed me and got back to normal. It would be easier and less messy option.

My phone went, it was Jake.

"Sorry, is it alright if I answer this?" I asked Leon.

"Of course."

"Hello," I said.

"Louisa, I need your help, it's Niall." Jake voice was hushed like he was whispering barely daring to speak more than he had to.

"Jake, what's wrong?"

Then there was a howling so loud that even Leon looked up from his desk. The phone cut off.

"Who was that?" Leo asked, I couldn't focus, I needed to help Jake. "Louisa, who was on the phone?"

"Erm. . ." I paused, trying to think, "Jake, look I have to go!"

"Wait, I am coming! You can't go off on your own! You don't realize how many vampires and werewolves are after you!" Leon said, already writing a letter for Claire.

"Write in the letter to let Sebastian know, that I am OK." Leon looked up questionly at me. "Otherwise he will be here and start attacking the werewolves, so will all the vampires at the royal courts." Leon nodded.

He took seconds to write the note then he was running showing me the exit. It was hard not to just over take him. Once we were out in the night and I couldn't hold back any more. I didn't know what happened with Leon but suddenly he wasn't behind me anymore. I didn't care, I had to get to Jake.

**-Jake-118**

Jake had never been so scared in his entire life. Niall had said it would be bad, but Jake hadn't realized just how bad.

Niall had locked himself in his room and told Jake to no matter what happened stay away and don't open his bedroom door.

Jake did as he was told, most nights he would just sleep on the sofa, trying to ignore the horrific sounds coming from Niall's room.

So waking up in the middle of the night to a creature with teeth and claws, standing over him, Jake couldn't help but be so shocked that he forget all about Niall's warning, Don't shout! If I ever stand over you in werewolf from. Jake screamed and shouted as loud as he could. The werewolf/Niall threw him across the room, Jake landed with a smash again the window, in the process causing the window to crack and start to smash. Jake fell to the floor, where he stayed quiet and pretended to be knocked out. The werewolf now happy that Jake is quiet went off.

Jake moved slowly hestiantly reaching for his phone. Finally he removed his phone from his pocket and held it to his ear.

Louisa, was on the other end, his whispered as quietly as he could but it wasn't quiet enough, the werewolf picked Jake back up and slammed into the wall, before he was able to even tell Louisa what had happened, Jake didn't know how long had passed, it seemed like minutes but it wasn't it was hours.

Jake felt the burning ache soar through his body. He had never felt so much pain!

Then something else seemed to draw the creatures attention and Jake fell to the floor once again. Jake opened his eyes just enough to look over and see Louisa, hitting and fighting with the creature. He needed to warn her.

"Louisa, don't kill him, it's Niall!" Jake choked out, but Louisa wasn't focusing on him, she had all of her attention on the beast.

Then there was a man behind them, rushing over to Jake.

"Stop her, she can't kill him, it is Niall." The words left his mouth but didn't come out how he planned, instead it was mumbled and coughed out. So that the man couldn't understand. Jake tried again to get some kind of warning out.

The man didn't say anything. Jake had never felt so weak and helpless. That he couldn't even manage to get a couple of words out.

Then, Louisa was on the floor and Niall was standing over her. Jake didn't see what happened.

**-Claire-119**

Finding a letter, in rushed handwriting from Leon, Claire felt sick, they had gone and left her with a stupid letter.

_Claire, We had to go, we will be back soon!_

_Please let the vampires, know Louisa is ok, the last thing we need is them on our case._

_You are right about Louisa, she is definitely different and something we need to protect, why I have gone with her._

_Leon._

Claire sat in the office for ages, she couldn't understand why they had gone in the first place.

Scott came and found her after a while.

"What you doing in here on your own?" He asked jokingly. She held out the letter to him, he took it and read it. "Well, let's go, we got vampires to tell."

"No, not yet, tomorrow night if they're not back." Claire said, Scott looked confused.

"Claire, vampires are not ones to mess with."

Claire knew this but she didn't know where they were gone, or why, going to vampires with such little information was not a good idea.

She explained this and Scott understood and nodded his agreement.

**-Leon-120**

Leon watched as Louisa and the werewolf fighted, Louisa was good, even he could see that. As she pushed the werewolf into the wall and held him there, she shouted something to Leon.

"Get Jake to the hospital NOW!" Louisa screamed and then went back into fighting with the werewolf. Leon knew he couldn't just leave her even if he was no use at all, Werewolves, couldn't attack other werewolves. Louisa stopped again, she was being pinned this time.

"Leon, I swear to god, if you don't get Jake out of here and some help I will kill you myself!" Louisa said, as though she was having a normal conversation, then suddenly the werewolf was flying through the air.

Leon didn't know what else to do, he knew he was useless amount of help to her anyway, so he picked up Jake as carefully as he could and made his way out of the house.

**-Louisa-121**

I heard Jake trying to say something to me, but I couldn't focus, Leon was there next to him but not doing anything. I was fighting with a werewolf and Leon wasn't getting Jake the hell out of here. I was screaming words at Leon to get him to go, but still he just watched on, unsure of what to do. Then he escaped from my hold where I had him up against the wall. We were fighting again with him trying to claw and bit me. Shit, I had no experience with werewolves, but I was doing all I could.

Then I was pinned and he was on top on me, his thoughts were revolting but then it would change and be normal. It was like there were two sides to him, the werewolf side, which was where he thought of blood and how to kill, the other was fighting back and trying to stop the werewolf instincts.

I spoke as normally as I could to Leon, so I wouldn't draw attention to them.

I knew I had finally got him because he started to pick up Jake. Thank god. Then I sent the werewolf flying off me.

Leon and Jake were gone and the werewolf was finally staying down. I walked over to him, it was only three hours until the sun came up. The werewolf lay on the floor on top of the broken pocessions owned by Jake and Niall. Oh shit, Niall, where was he.

Then my thoughts caught up to me and I looked down. Niall was the werewolf!

God, oh no. The werewolf was still breathing and still alive but I had hurt him bad. I bent down and picked him up. He growled at me.

"Oh, shut up, I am trying to help you." I said, before I could stop the words. I took him up to his room, I had been shown Jakes the last time I was here and there were only two rooms in the house. I plonked the werewolf on the bed, his eyes still showed hatred but also confusion was there. "When you wake and your Niall, I think we both owe eachother an apology." I said and smiled, then I sat down on the floor. The windows were covered, thank god! Only the lamp, that was already on, was a source of light.

I was tired, I knew my bumps and cuts were already starting to heal, but there was no way I would get back to the royal courts tonight.

I pulled out my phone.

"Sebastian, change of plans, I won't be back until tomorrow night." I said as soon as he answered the phone.

"Louisa, your OK? Martalon has Solana, she gave herself up to save my Mum!" Sebastian said, his voice was deadly.

"Oh god, what is happening now?" I asked.

"Well, they're all making plans, my dad thinks that he is going to come after you to, because of how powerful you are. They're all worried for you!"

"Sebastian, I am fine, I just won't be able to get back tonight. I'll be there tomorrow night. Are you OK?" I asked because he seemed shaken.

"I am fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you're probably worrying about your sister like the rest of your brothers." I said.

"Are you sure your alright?" He changed the subject instead of answering me.

"Sebastian, don't worry about me. Try to get some rest, you won't be any help to your sister if your too tired to do anything." I paused. "Is Isabeau there?" I wanted to talk to her.

"Yeah, but she is about to check on the hounds."

"Can you ask her to take the phone before she goes." Sebastian, called Isabeau and then there was some shuffling and then I was on the phone to Isabeau.

"Hello, Louisa, thank god your OK! I was worried." Isabeau said, I was touched by her concern, I knew being a hound meant she didn't care for many things including other vampires.

"Isabeau, walk away, so you are on your own, out of hearing range." I said quietly.

I heard more shuffling.

"OK, I'm on my own, out of hearing range." I knew she was lying, I knew Logan was right next to her.

"Tell Logan that if he repeats this to Sebastian or the others I will kill him!" I said.

"Logan isn't with me!" Isabeau protested.

"Just tell him." I said. She repeated it and I knew I was right.

"Right there, he said he wouldn't," Isabeau said and sounded like she was smiling. I knew he wouldn't, Logan was one of Sebastian's brothers that I liked and knew I could trust. "Now what is it?"

"Jake's friend Niall is a werewolf, I just basically fighted with him!" I said calmly. Niall was asleep or knocked out on the bed, I wasn't sure which.

"YOU WHAT?" Logan had grabbed the phone and was shouting just like I expected, exactly why I didn't tell Sebastian. "Where are you? We're coming to get you!" Logan's voice was furious.

"Logan, calm down, I won, I am talking to you aren't I? You can't tell Sebastian!" I paused and listened to more shouting.

"ARE YOU INSANE? WEREWOLVES ARE DANGEROUS!" Logan continued. "AND NOW YOUR ASKING US NOT TO TELL SEBASTIAN, YOU ARE A MAD WOMAN!"

"Logan, calm down," I repeated, "Listen to me, I told Isabeau because I trust her, I let you listen because I trust you too. Don't betray my trust! Please don't tell Sebastian, he has enough to do to help get Solana back." I said once he had finally stopped to let me speak.

"Fine." Logan said but didn't sound happy about it.

"Thank you." The phone was handed back to Isabeau.

"Logan's right, you are a mad woman, but I like that." Isabeau said, I smiled.

"Isabeau, will you be back by tomorrow night?"

"Yes, why what's up?"

"I just think something else is up, Martalon is up to more than just getting the crown of vampires." I said, I didn't have anything to go on, but there was something we were missing.

"Speak to you tomorrow, I am going back into hearing range." Isabeau said to give me warning.

"Bye." I waited until I was back on with Sebastian.

"Louisa," It was Sebastian voice, god he had a nice voice.

"Hey Sebastian, so I will see you tomorrow night." I said, that was Leon downstairs and I knew he wouldn't approve of me on the phone.

"OK, Bye."

"Bye." I said and hung up the phone.

I went downstairs. Leon was there, Jake was all bandeged up.

"Oh my god!" I rushed over to Jake but stopped just infront of him. The smell of his blood was over powering. I hadn't had human blood since the first night I had turned. Since then I had been feeding on animals.

Jake nodded and sank down onto the sofa. I wanted to hug him but I didn't want to push my control.

"You didn't kill him did you?" Jake asked suddenly worried.

"No, he is upstairs in his room, I think I knocked him out. Actually Leon, could you check on him for me?" I said looking up Leon. He nodded and then was making his way upstairs.

"Jake, why didn't you tell me about Niall sooner?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"I was planning to tell you when you came down to visit," Jake said quietly like it hurt to talk.

"Your parents are going to hate me." I said, first I endanger his life by having vampire hunters after me, then I can't even stop him from being attacked by a werewolf.

"Louisa, you have to stop thinking that everything that happens to me is your fault, I mean look at the positives if you hadn't shown up with Leon, who is a great guy by the way, I probably would have been killed by Niall. Not that I blame Niall because he did warn me and try to get me out of the house but me being a stubborn twat said 'no no it will be fine'."

"Jake your not a twat, stubborn and a little stupid for not telling me but definitely not a twat! Your a good friend and me and Niall are lucky to have your friendship." I said and smiled.

"Thanks Louisa, even if you did just call me stupid." He said back and gave a tiny smile.

"Why did he suddenly turn like that?" I asked.

"It is full moon, he is only young and can't control himself, tomorrow it will all be back to normal." Jake said his words starting to slur from tiredness.

Leon came back down.

"He will be fine tomorrow night, but I don't think he will remember any of this." Leon said. I nodded. "Do you want me to take Jake up to his room?" Leon offered.

"Yes, thank you." I said and Jake didn't even try to protest as his eyes had already closed.

I looked around the room, it was completely wrecked. I stood and got a black bag.

Leon came back down and started helping me, picking up anything broken and chucking it, while things that hadn't been completely ruined were put back into place.

"You must be knackered." Leon said, I was.

"I am, but it's not fair to Jake to leave this place like this." I said and looked at Leon. He must have been pretty tired himself.

"Louisa, you really are special, Niall in werewolf form was trying to kill you, yet instead of killing him back you knocked him out. You stopped yourself around Jake because of the smell of his blood. You are clearing up someone else's house just because your friend lives here. You didn't attack me or Claire when you found out we were werewolves." Leon paused watching me, "You are just so different to all the vampires I have ever met. It is like you have some qualities that are very much like vampire, then some that are werewolf and then sometimes you act like a human, it is just strange." Leon said, I wasn't sure if that was meant to be a good thing or a bad thing.

"Thanks Leon, I like you too." I said and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"You never did answer my question by the way." He said as we continued clearing up.

"Hm, what question?" I said as I picked up yet another broken thing.

"Who are your parents?" Leon said.

"Oh, well that would be Jesse Stone who is my father and a vampire, then my mother's name is erm," oh god, Jesse had told me before what her name was, I just couldn't remember, "um, Jesse told me her name when I met him for the first time, it was. . . Ah" I smiled it had suddenly come back to me, "Rachel Redding but of course her name changed to Stone once she married my father, but she got killed somehow, I can't remember exactly what Jesse said." I continued to talk but Leon wasn't listening he was staring at me. I stopped, "What's wrong?"

"Did you say her name was Rachel Redding?"

"Yeah, why?" I said.

"Rachel Redding was a werewolf, she was from my uncles side of the packs." I froze, not daring to met his eyes, he continued, "Rachel, was killed by her father for the shame she brought on him when she married a vampire. Jesse is wanted for marrying her too." Leon looked up at me, "Louisa, werewolves are not forgiving when it comes to breaking their rules and marrying a vampire is a death wish for both the vampire and werewolf, why do you think Rachel was killed. If Jesse is found by the werewolves he will be killed!"

Oh shit!

"Leon, you can't tell people what you know, please, he is the only family I have left. I lost Izzy and George to vampire hunters, I lost a mother I never knew to werewolves and now there is a chance I could lose my dad who I have only just met to werewolves too. Please Leon. Don't tell anyone, just keep it our sercet!" I begged. I couldn't lose Jesse.

Leon looked pained.

"You don't know how much your asking!" Leon said quietly.

"I know it is a lot, but please. Can't you even see why Jesse did it? Your telling me if a werewolf killed Claire you wouldn't go after that werewolf?" I said, I knew I was asking him to basically sheild a wanted vampire, but what else could I do.

"It isn't that simple." Leon said back.

"Please." I said softly.

Leon rubbed a hand over his eyes.

"Louisa, if we do this we can't tell ANYONE else. That means not even your Sebastian or Claire or who ever else you trust, NO-ONE understand?" Leon said staring at me.

"Thank you so much!" I said and before I could stop myself I hugged him. Whooops. He seemed just as surprised by my hug.

"I mean it Louisa, not a word to anyone, you don't realize how much I am risking for you." Leon said as I stepped away from him.

"I got it, thank you so much for this." I said, the room was looking much better.

"What time are you heading back?" Leon said more to change the subject.

"I was just going to kip on their sofa and go back tomorrow night, it is close to sunrise." I said to Leon, he nodded at me. "What about yourself, you must be knackered too?"

"Yeah, I am but I have to get back and check on Claire." Leon said. Not sure what else to do.

"You love her, don't you?" I asked, I knew I was being nosey but I couldn't help it, Claire was one of the only people I ever liked at high school.

"Well, Love is a strong word, but I care for her." Leon said, I was by now sorting out the sofa since we had picked up everyhting that was broken and wasn't of the floor. "Louisa, here is my number and Claire's number if you ever need help, we will back you." Leon wrote the numbers on the back of a spare piece of paper and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said and smiled a little. "Leon," I called as he went to leave. He turned to face me. "Since it is only us who know I am half werewolf can you please explain to me what happens to werewolves," He looked confused, so I continued. "Well, like with vampires there are certain things that are different about them."

"Oh," Leon sat down on the other sofa.

**-Fay-122**

Fay Dark was the vampire queen but before that she was a mother and then a wife to Hugh Dark, her family meant more than anything to her, so when her daughter had to give herself up to save her, Fay promised herself that not only would she get her daughter back but she would kill Martalon once and for all.

Fay was at the moment sat listening as her husband and his most trusted friend Jesse make plans to get their daughter back. Most of her sons sat around her listening as well they had every intention of being involved but Fay didn't want them to be, but she knew if she tried to stop them they would go behind her back. Sebastian was there, Mark, Denny, Ethan and Chad were there and listening to their father and Jesse make plans. Logan had gone with Isabeau to see Kara, Nick was watching and trying to control Holly who was human and going mental because she wasn't involved in their plans.

Holly was like a daughter to Fay, the last thing she needed was for her to start getting involved in the mess and plus she was human.

Surprisingly Jasper had joined the royal guard and Fay had seen him spending time with Solana before she had given herself up, so she wasn't that surprised when he wanted to help get her back. Fay liked Jasper, he had a good character and wasn't a vampire hunter like their daughter's last boyfriend.

Louisa, they weren't sure where she was, all she had told anyone which meant Sebastian, was that she was safe and would be back tomorrow night.

Jesse hid his worry well about her and instead stuck his head into work with Hugh.

Fay watched as her family planned to get her daughter back, she was amazed by the sight, she had done a good job raising her children, but she wouldn't have got anywhere without Hugh, her husband.

"Wait a minute, he will be at the werewolf and vampire ball, he will bring Solana to show off his winnings." Fay said suddenly and every head turned and stared at her, now she knew why Louisa had suddenly run off when they were all staring at her, but Fay couldn't run off, she needed to get this planned to get her daughter back.

"But if we wait until then, there is the chance that the werewolves will get involved." Jesse said and his own eyes widened. But whatever had just startled him he kept to himself.

Logan and Isabeau were suddenly sat in the two empty chairs.

Isabeau shared a look with Logan and then the pair of them shared a look with Sebastian.

Fay watched this exchanged, whatever it was about they weren't planning to mention it now. Fay stared at Sebastian, he had changed since he had met Louisa, he had smiled more and spoke more, he seemed genually more happy with her.

"Everyone out, except, Jesse, Hugh, Sebastian, Logan and Isabeau now!" Fay said and stood up, no-one dared to answer her back, they just shuffled out.

"My dear, we were right in the middle of an important meeting, we did you send them out?" Hugh said to his wife, she was still staring at her sons and Isabeau.

"You haven't been paying as much attention, Sebastian, Logan and Isabeau have something they don't want to share with us." Fay said.

"It isn't like that! We just didn't want to say it infront of everyone." Isabeau said slowly.

"Come on then." Hugh said, stunned that he had missed that they weren't telling him, usually it was him that spotted the little things. Isabeau looked at Sebastian.

"Louisa, was talking with two werewolves the other day." Sebastian said and then he continued. "She can also hear vampires and werewolves thoughts."

"Right get her on the phone now! She has to come back now! Why didn't you tell us straight away?" Hugh said crossly. Staring at all three of them.

"Because Solana gave herself up and we have been focusing of Solana more than Louisa, Louisa can take care of herself." Isabeau said calmly. Jesse looked worried.

"I will be back later." Jesse said and before any of them could say anything he was gone.

"Hm," was all that Hugh could say. "Sebastian get Louisa on the phone now!"

**-Louisa-123**

Leon had just left, after explaining several things to me. I was just sat down, regaining my strength when my mobile rang, Sebastians name flashed on the screen.

"Hello." I said, I was tired, it had been a long night.

"Louisa, your on speaker, we are with my parents." Sebastian said quickly.

"Oh, erm, hi everyone, so um who is there?" I said, I was not expecting that when I answered the phone to Sebastian.

"It is Hugh, Fay, Isabeau, Logan and Sebastian is here in the room with me." Hugh said.

"Oh, hi." I said, god why were they ringing me, they should be making plans to get Solana back. So that when I came back tomorrow night we could kick Martalon's ass.

"Louisa, we seriously need to talk, can you come back tonight?"

Oh god, I was knackered and if I went back tonight they would see all the cuts and bruises that weren't yet healed and I wouldn't be able to wash and put clean clothes on, so they would see not only my dark midnight blue blood soaked into my clothes but also Niall's black werewolf blood all over my clothes.

"I can't it's not long until sunrise, I would never make it all the way back." I said and hoped that they couldn't tell I was only partly telling the truth.

There was a pause.

"Fine, but we do need to talk, you have serious explaining to do, straight away tomorrow come to the royal courts!" Hugh voice was harsh.

"Got it. Look I got to go bye." I said.

"Bye." Hugh was the only one who spoke.

I put the phone back in my pocket and then laid back down on the sofa, if Niall woke up in werewolf from again, I wouldn't be able to fight that well.

I lay on the sofa for ages, then the sun had come up and I had fallen straight to sleep, unable to keep my eyes open.

**-Leon-124**

Leon arrived home to a worried Claire, who looked out of her mind.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" Claire shouted at him, as soon as he step foot in the house.

Then she had flung her arms around him and hugged the life out of him.

He hugged her back and couldn't help but think about how much over the last few weeks their relationship had changed.

They had only been friends in the beginning and could only laugh and joke about things. But as time went on and he spent more time with Claire, he started to realize how much he did like her, she was stubborn and argued until the end if she believed something right, but he really was starting to fall for her.

Claire stepped out of the embrace, her eyes asking him and begging for an answer.

"I am fine. Louisa is fine before you ask and much stronger than we thought, much much stronger!" Leon said and Claire held his gaze for a moment.

"Where did you go?" Claire said, once they were both sat down on the sofa.

"Louisa got a call from her human friend, turns out his friend was a young werewolf who was trying to control himself throughout the full moon stages, well her friend got caught out, not realizing how dangerous werewolves are, especially young ones. Anyway we got there and her friend was being battered by the werewolf, Louisa jumped straight in to protect her friend." Leon paused and let her process this information.

"What did you do, werewolves can't attack other werewolves without reason?"

"I didn't do anything, I didn't have to Louisa did fine taking on the werewolf, she just told me to get her friend out of there and some help." Leon smiled at the memory, "Actually she threatened to seriously kill my ass if I didn't help him."

"Oh, sounds like Louisa, so what happened to the werewolf?" Claire asked.

"She knocked him out, then figured out that it was her friend's friend and carried him up to his room and locked him in there and asked me to check on him when I returned."

"Oh," Claire smiled. Leon must have shown his worry on his face because her smile didn't last long. Which was a shame, Leon thought she was beautiful when she smiled.

"Claire, she is going to need protection, I think there will be a lot of werewolves and vampires out to get her!" Leon said slowly hestiantly.

**-Isabeau-125**

Isabeau had fallen asleep next to Logan, but woke up on her own, which was a first.

Isabeau made her way downstairs and then seeing the human guards still on duty realized that it wasn't that late yet. Isabeau made her way back up to the third floor where the boys all had their rooms, Logan's was empty, she had just come from there, but there was something up, something wasn't right. It was too quiet for the Darks house.

The sun was finally down so where was everyone? Isabeau couldn't help thinking.

Putting clean clothes on and brushing through her hair, Isabeau headed back downstairs. Of course she had already drank the morning amount of blood which was kept in a cooler under neath each and every bed in the house.

**-Louisa-126**

I woke in the morning to human form Niall looking down at me.

"Hi," I said, even though I felt groggy and vile.

"Louisa right?" Niall said, great he didn't remember anything.

"Yeah, Niall listen you kinda went mad through full moon stage, Jake's up stairs, you messed him up so I kinda messed you up." Niall looked horrifed by even the thought of hurting Jake. "But I have to go, please look after him, tell him to ring me later." I smiled, but I really had to get back. Niall nodded.

He showed me to the door.

"Thank you." He said softly.

"For what?" I asked and smiled, confused.

"For protecting Jake from me." He sounded sad but I couldn't console him because I had to go.

"Niall the last thing Jake needs is you to be too gulit ridden to help him so try to get over it, I have to go, see you in a bit. Bye." I said and didn't wait for his answer, I was gone.

I went back to my house where all the Dark boys except Sebastian was waiting for me. I had unlocked my door and stepped over the threshold when I turned on the front room lights, they were crammed on the two sofa's and one chair.

"Oh my God!" I said, scaring myself so much I almost wet myself, god for a half vampire and half werewolf, I still reacted like a human.

"Hi Louisa," Ethan said, grinning at me.

"Hi, what are you doing sat in my house?" I asked.

"Sebastian has gone looking for Martalon on his own and we are going to join him, but first we needed to talk to you!" Mark explained. He was on the sofa with Denny and Nick.

"Right, so what is it?" I said, did they expect me to guess?

"We need your help, we know your different to other vampires and your stronger, so before mum and dad can try to keep you away because of Asshole Martalon, we need your help." Logan said, from the chair, in his old fashion clothes, he was different from his brothers who were strictly jeans and t-shirts.

Well actually all of them were different really, it was only because they looked so much like each other.

"So your mum and dad don't know about this." I said slowly catching up. "But what does Isabeau and Sebastian know about this?"

"Isabeau doesn't know and can't find out," Logan said. "She has this whole revenge thing with one of Martalon's guys." He sounded worried and defensive. I nodded that explained Isabeau but what about Sebastian.

"And Sebastian?" I said, they all went quiet and looked at the floor.

Finally Chad, the usually quiet one said, "He doesn't know either, he would hardly let us ask his new girlfriend to fight for his sister, he is a Dark, he would rather risk his own life."

I raised my eyebrows, Girlfriend? This was news to me.

"Louisa, please she is a our sister, we have to use our best and that includes you, whether mum or dad wants to risk it or not!" Nick said.

"Fine, but I am having a shower and change of clothes first!" I said and then suddenly as if it had only just occured to them, they looked at my clothes and smelled the air.

"Why do you smell of werewolf blood?" Ethan asked, he was the fastest to ask the question but they were all thinking it.

"Erm," Ah crap, Dark boys were so nosy. "I er, had a tiny, um like really small fight with one." I said quietly and they all stared at me.

I raced out the room and put on the shower.

I went into my bedroom and there was Isabeau sat on my bed. I could have screamed. "What the hell are you doing?" I shouted and all the Dark boys were suddenly there looking for what had caused my alarm.

"Nice to see you to, Louisa." Isabeau said and smiled at me. I couldn't help smiling back even though that was the second time these pissing vampires had scared me.

"Isabeau, what are you doing here?" Logan said, moving to the front of all his brothers.

"I am here because I woke alone in the Dark house and you left and I knew you and your brothers would stage something without your parents trying to protect you." Isabeau said and stared knowingly at him. Logan looked a little embarrassed, but smiled away.

"Right, so all of you go down stairs and make plans, I still have to have my shower." I said and they all started shuffling out of the room, Isabeau was the last to leave.

She was about to go but instead she pushed the door shut.

"Yes?" I said because she turned and was staring at me.

"I um, look I have revenge to get with one of Martalon's men, if he passes me, I will try to kill him but he is two hundred years older than me, which make's him much stronger." Isabeau said, slowly like it was hard to admit that he had an advantage over her.

"Why would you tell me this?"

"Because if I do try, Logan will get involved and definitely get himself killed, I can't let that happen."

"It sounds like your going to get yourself killed anyway." I said and she stared at me. "Isabeau, you are about to go up against an old vampire and you expect me to stop Logan from helping you, you are mad!" I paused, she was now staring at me, pleading. "Plus, we might all be killed by Fay when we are finished anyway, so it doesn't matter!" I said jokingly and she smiled.

"Yeah, she is going to be furious when she finds out ain't she."

"Yep, anyway, I have a shower running." I said, she nodded and smiled at me. Then she left and went back downstairs with the Darks.

When I had finally finished in the shower, put clean clothes on, I went downstairs and found them all talking, I had finally learnt to ignore their voices in my head and pay attention to what was being said in the room.

Sebastian was there. Arguing with his brothers.

"Stop, your giving me a headache." I said coming down stairs. Sebastian turned straight to me.

"Don't bother, I am coming, like your brothers have already pointed out, we are going to need everyone we can get!" I said to Sebastian, knowing he was about to try and convince me to stay. He looked annoyed but didn't press the argument which told me he was really worried about his sister.

I looked around at all of them, they were all worried, it was oblivious on their faces. Finally my gaze rested on Isabeau, she was staring at me.

We needed a plan and these were Darks and Martalon had their baby sister. Great, they probably thought the best thing to do was run in kill as many as possible and get their little sister back, not realizing there was only nine of us and hundreds of them and most of them could fight during day time whereas we were all being quite young fall down from sleep.

"We need a plan." I said quietly and they all turned to look at me.

"No, we need to get there and fight like hell." Ethan said and his brothers nodded. I rolled my eyes.

"Right, and what happens when the sun comes up?" I asked, "Your mum and dad have only been so successful in the past because your father is big on plans." I continued.

"Let's just go!" Ethan said and all of them stood. I was standing in front of the door before any of them could get out. They all stared at me.

"Didn't you hear me when I said, _we need a plan? _A plan is not always the right way, yeah but this time it is because they have advantage over us. They can continue fighting in day time, we can't!" I said, Ethan was giving me evils now. All the others backed off but Ethan stayed there, he had serious problems with me and they were going to come out, I could hear him fighting to control himself in his head.

"Ethan, come on man, she is right." Logan said quietly in his ear, but he wasn't listening.

"Back off!" His brothers were saying, from where they had re-sat down. Sebastian was watching intently.

Ethan ignored all off them and stared at me. I could hear his thoughts going round, he wanted me out of the way, he wanted to help his sister.

Then he went to hit me but never got the chance, I pushed him back and he went flying.

All his brothers rushed to see if he was ok, Isabeau stared at me. I shook myself and then let myself out.

Under the night sky I felt insantly better. Isabeau followed me out.

"Is Ethan okay?" I asked, she nodded. Looking out across the sky like I was. It stayed quiet for a long time and then Claire and Leon were heading towards the house.

Isabeau was on her guard immediately.

"Don't attack them please." I said, pleadingly.

But it wasn't her I should have worried about. Suddenly five out of the seven Dark boys were surrounded them. "No! Don't Hurt Them!" I shouted and leaped into action, I jumped as soon as I was close enough into the middle of their circle and tried to calm down Leon and Claire who were looking angry. "Stop everyone!" I shouted, I had each of their thoughts in my head and it was driving me insane.

The Dark boys backed off but not much and then looked at each other confused and unsure what to do.

Claire and Leon shuffled away from the Dark boys. God what a time for them to show up.

Once everything had calmed down, I had sent the Dark boys inside and told them I would explain inside.

I stayed outside and talked to Claire and Leon. They looked a happy couple.

They explained that they were only checking to make sure I was ok, which made me feel deeply touched by their concern. Then they had gone on to explain that they wanted to invite me to their wedding. I wasn't sure that was a good idea and by the look of Leon's face neither did he. Then they had been on their way, they told me to visit when I wasn't busy, I had thought if only!

All that drama just to check on me.

I went backside and faced the eight angry vampires. Sebastian looked really pissed.

I explained to them, that those werewolves were my friends and had saved my life and they seemed to calm down and be more understanding.

Sebastian still looked pissed. I couldn't talk to him infront of his brothers. So I waited and instead made plans.

We were set to attack Martalon and his men tomorrow. Instead of waiting four days to do it as his parents planned at the vampires and werewolves ball, which I had no-idea was due to take place.

I apologised to Ethan, he nodded and smiled at me, he had completely forgotten it, instead he was amazed at my strength. I smiled back and then slowly made my way back outside...

**-Lucas-127**

Lucas was in love, he knew it sucked for Jasper, but he couldn't help it he had fallen left right and centre for Evie.

He hadn't felt like this for Alice or Louisa, although what he had had with them was good well expect for the part when it went wrong but before that he did like and think that he loved them but it wasn't anything like what he had with Evie.

She was so important to him and she didn't even realize it.

They were at his, just cuddling, laughing and talking when the door was knocked at.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Evie said and smiled at him. If his heart still beat then it would have skipped a beat when she smiled like that at him.

"I would rather stay here." Lucas said but he stood up.

Opening the front door and having silver thrown over him was not cool, and he knew from the burning that it didn't make him look strong, but that didn't matter, the silver started burning through his skin. Evie was up and screaming but he couldn't focus.

Evie was the only thing that mattered to him, as long as they didn't hurt her, he didn't care about anything else. But Evie did get hurt because Riley was there and calling her a traitor and slut and vampire fucker, then he raised his fist and Lucas would never forget it.

Evie wasn't one to stand and take it but she wasn't bothered about herself, she was trying to get to him.

Then as two guards held Evie down, Lucas was dragged to the back of a van and chucked in the back. Fighting when covered in silver was pretty much a impossibly option. So with absolutely no chance Lucas was driven away getting weaker and weaker with Evie left behind.

**-Louisa-128**

I was sat in my back garden when someone finally found me, expecting Isabeau and getting Sebastian was weird.

"Hi," I said as he walked over to me.

"Hi, listen Louisa, we need to talk." Sebastian said seriously, but nervous as well.

"OK, about?" I asked and smiled, he didn't smile back.

"I don't think we should go out as boyfriend and girlfriend." Sebastian said quietly.

That sent me crashing back down. I would not cry! I didn't even know why and I didn't want to! God, was there something wrong with me, first I reject Lucas and then he rejects me. Then I found out Regan fancies me but I don't feel the same for him. Now this with Sebastian.

"We were never really going out!" I said and shrugged, not letting emotion into my voice. I flashed a breezy smile and started to back away, I wanted to get to somewhere where I was alone.

"Well yeah but-" Sebastian said and moved towards me. I shook my head.

"Sebastian stop, we were never a couple. So you don't have to explain yourself to me. It's fine, I have to go." I said and bolted it.

I didn't talk to anyone inside instead I made my way to my room.

I reached my room and couldn't stop the horrible mid-night blue blood water tears that fell from my eyes. God, I had really liked him. It had been like half an hour, when someone knocked on the bedroom door.

"Erm, just a minute." I said, willing my voice not to give me away. I stood and raced into my bathroom which was connected to my room. I quickly washed my face and smiled at my reflection.

Then rushing out I opened the door to find Evie, crying silent tears non coloured tears.

She looked bad. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were puffy, her nose was red.

"What the hell happened?" I asked, as soon as my arms were around her. All of the Dark boys were behind her watching silently, not sure what they should do.

I couldn't handle any more of this fricking Dramatic life of mine. It really sucked.

I led Evie to my bed and sat her down.

"They took Lucas from me, they're going to burn him on the night of the werewolves and vampires ball." Evie managed to sob out.

"Who?" I asked sat next to her.

"Riley, he called me a traitor and then hit me and dragged Lucas off." I wanted to cry, actually I thought I wanted to cry but I didn't, what I really wanted was to kick Riley, Martalon's and anyone else's ass. It had finally gone too far.

Solana had been taken out of free will to save her mother.

Lucas had been taken and was probably at this moment being torchered by Riley and his men and if they included Regan than he had a fight on his hands.

I stormed out the room, with Evie hobbling after me.

"Wait! Calm down!" Evie called as I continued out.

I didn't answer, instead I continued, ignoring everyone, especially Sebastian when he started calling me.

They were all hot on my tail, so I ran as fast as I could, I knew I was faster than all of them.

I stopped outside the house where I had been held prisoner, in a steel cell, they probably wouldn't make that mistakle again. There was night guards. They had obliviously upped security since last time.

I moved swiftly, first one guard, he was easy, he wasn't even paying attention. I knocked him out and left him laying on the floor. The other guard looked about for him, he was a little more difficult, he pulled out a phone and dialled a number, he didn't get to speak. I kicked out his legs and watched as he fell to the floor. He stood back up looking dumbstruck but he had dropped his phone. I knocked him out aswell, easily dodging the stake he aimed at me.

Both guards lay to the side, I smiled quickly and then moved inside.

Not giving them time to get a plan together to stop my attack. I stopped when I heard the crying of a woman. That was so startling because I wasn't expecting it, it made me freeze and listen even harder, it was definitely a woman crying.

Then a man shouting in a furious voice. I knew it was insantly Riley.

"YOUR FUCKING PATHETIC! STOP CRYING YOU STUPID COW!" Riley was shouting at the top of his voice. An another voice, male was calm and trying to calm down Riley.

"Calm down." The voice was saying. I didn't move towards the sound instead I tried to remember my way to where they had kept me and Jasper in cells.

I couldn't think, the last time I was in this house I had been locked in a silver cell.

A young man stepped out of the door and stared at me, to shocked to shout like he should have, I was behind him in a flash. I put my hand over his mouth, like I remembered Lucas had to a guard before when he saved me and Jake. Then I grabbed his arm and pulled it behind his back, all I would have to do is twist to break his arm. Then I whispered in his ear, he was trembling with fear which was never good for him because it meant that he was showing he was scared. But he was really young, like the same age as me.

"I promise I won't hurt you, if you show me where they are keeping one of the vampires they caught, got it?" the boy nodded, his blond/orange hair falling in his face.

"If I let go of you and you try anything, more bad than good will come of it." I said, removing my hand from his mouth.

"I won't try anything." The boy said, his voice shaking.

"Good!" I let him go, to his credit he never, instead he took a minute to compose himself.

Then he walked down the hall, I followed.

He kept making turnings and finally he went down some stairs and there was Lucas in a cell bound by silver chains with two guards watching him. I stopped the guy, before he made it oblivious we were down here. I put my finger to my mouth indicating that he stay quiet, he nodded, but didn't listen.

"HELP!" He screamed with all his might. I kicked him his legs out from him he felt to the floor, I didn't wait for him to get back up.

The two guards were on my case, both of them aware of me. I jumped so I was behind them. They turned obliviously much more experienced then the rest. They were both armed to their teeth in stakes. Great and I had nothing. Fine, I stared at both of them, listening to their thoughts one was bored and the other was cruel and wanted to kill me. He was the one who had bound Lucas in silver chains and refused to get them off.

I went for him first. I punched and kicked but he was good and experienced and I had to watch out for the other one. He pushed a stake into my side when I was least expecting it, but instead of doing what every other vampire did, fall over, I looked at him extermely pissed off. He backed away from me, confused.

"What the hell?" He muttered as I pulled the stake out, both of them had frozen. They were stood side by side, I knocked their heads together then punched one and kicked the other, they were sent flying back and crashed into the far wall.

I walked over to the very first one I had made show me down here. I pulled him up and dragged him over to the cell.

"Unlock it!" I said, my voice was like someone else's and for a moment I couldn't believe I could sound so forceful. The guy's hand trembled on the lock.

"I need a key." The guy said and turned to look at me. Mistake.

"I don't care what you need, unlock it now!" I said and stared into his dirt brown eyes.

"I can't without a key." He paused, "It would be on one of those guards."

"Fine, then search them and get it!" I said following him as he walked slowly over to the guards.

Finally he stood back up after searching the first ones pockets and held the key out to me, the fool, it was made of silver no way was I touching that.

"Are you stupid, unlock the cell." I said, I saw the look in his eyes, hatred was there but I didn't care.

He unlocked the cell and I jabbed him in the back to make him go inside. I stepped inside already starting to feel dizzy. The guy made his way to Lucas and started undoing the chains.

Lucas awoke immediately. He was startled at first and then his eyes found mine. His widened and he tried to sit up, but the guy hadn't undone enough chains yet.

"Louisa, get out!" Lucas finally choked in a whisper that was obliviously too quiet for the guy to hear, because he continued with the chains.

I nodded, I couldn't stand in there any longer. Lucas was much older than me so he could stand it for a lot longer than there was a loud crashing sound from above.

Lucas was out of his chains and weakly standing, that was a lot of silver on him and he would need to rest for a long time before he could fight properly.

Lucas walked over to me, the guy folowing behind. I grabbed the guy, his arms behind his back.

"What are you doing, I just helped you?" The guy asked.

"You gave me away. Plus I am fed up with them kidnapping me and my friends, lets see how they like it shall we?" I said and led the way out, Lucas followed behind me.

I knew by the look on his face he didn't agree with my idea of taking the guy but I was done with being nice and giving them chances.

We were making our way to the front door when Isabeau came crashing out infront of us.

"Isabeau?" I said, surprised to see her. She smiled at me.

"You really think we would let you go on your own?" I could have hugged her but I couldn't because there was a guy coming towards us.

"Stop!" I said to the guy and he paused and stared at me. "You come any closer and he dies."

"Ben, how did you manage to get caught, you're one of our best?" The first guy asked the one I was holding.

"She is stronger then the others, Jerry staked her and she just pulled it out." Ben/the guy I was holding said.

"Small talk over, we're leaving now, follow or make a move against us, I kill him! Think I am joking try it and find out." I said and Isabeau raised her eyebrows. I didn't need to warn him because Logan came up behind him and hit him over the head.

"Call Sebastian, tell him to get the rest and get out now!" I said to her, she pulled out her phone and dialled, spoke a couple of words and then hung up.

"He's kinda busy!" I knew this would be his answer. He would never leave a fight, just like the rest of his brothers.

"Darks!" I said quietly and Isabeau and Logan stared at me. "What, don't look at me like that, we have to rescue Solana, not worry about these pathetic vampire hunters."

The guy in my arms scoffed at my choice of words. But Isabeau and Logan both nodded. I thought for a moment and then turned to Isabeau. The other man had ran off when we were talking. Great he would warn the others, we needed to get out now.

"Here, take him and Lucas and get out! If he tries anything kill him!" I said and smiled, she looked at me like I was crazy and then took the human and nodded at Lucas, Logan wanted to stay but look on my face must have convinced him becasue he stood next to Isabeau.

"What about you?" Isabeau asked.

"I am going to get the Dark boys," I said and turned, under my breath I added, "I have to help the guy I like who doesn't like me back and his brothers, fun!"

It didn't take long to find the first one, all I had to do was follow the sounds of fighting.

It was Nick, who was the youngest. "Louisa? What you doing here?"

"Helping." I said as he ducked a punch and dodged a stake.

"As soon as you can, get out! Isabeau and Logan are waiting for everyone outside." I explained as I joined the fight, he was on his own against two vampire hunters.

"How did you manage to get Isabeau to leave a fight?" Nick said, as if we weren't in the middle of a fight.

"Didn't give her a choice and dumped a human and frail vampire on her." I said and Nick paused which was a mistake. I jumped infront of him as the guy tried to stake him. The guy was so surprised by my jump he jumped back too. I punched and kicked him.

The guy I had been fighting screamed "BITCH!" As his friend went down and then started fighting against me again. Nick jumped into action as well.

At last the guy finally stayed down, after both me and Nick finished fighting with him.

"Get out! Find Isabeau, Logan and Lucas and get back to my place. Here's the key." Nick looked at me like Isabeau did, like I was crazy. "Why, does everyone keep looking at me like that? Please just go and help Isabeau!"

"Louisa, Sebastian really likes you, you know, and he is a lucky guy." Nick finally said and turned to leave.

"Sebastian and I aren't together any more. So, sorry but your wrong there." I said and Nick turned back with a shocked look on his face. "Go!" I said and as the guys started groaning and moving.

I ran out with Nick but split off from him when he left for the exit.

I found Ethan and Denny next, they were fighting back to back. Denny was first to see me and grinned at me. I smiled back and then hit one of the five guys they were fighting with. I hit him with such force that he went down straight away.

"Impressive!" Denny said and then hit another as he tried to stake him. "So what you doing here?" Denny said, like Nick his tone was conversational.

"Getting people out. As soon as you can, get out! Tomorrow we are going up against a lot tougher crowd then this lot." I said and he nodded. Ethan sent one guy flying and then noticed me.

"Oh, hi Louisa, come to stand about or help?" Ethan said and smiled his charming yet dangerous smile. I liked the Darks, they were really easy to get on with.

"I was here to help, but standing about sounds much better." I said and smiled quickly back at him. I took on one of the guys and the other two had one. Finally after a good run my guy went down and Ethan was then standing next to me waiting for Denny.

I then had those two on their way out of the house, even though Ethan had taken a lot of persauding.

I found Chad, fighting with a woman and a man, who were in the middle of a row as well, the man was shouting that they could argue later and the woman, was shouting back that they should get it over with now.

I smiled at Chad, who was usually a computer geek. He smiled a quick shy smile back and then we were both fighting. The woman went down and the man screamed at me and Chad, then ran over to her.

"Lets go." I said to Chad.

"Not going to finish him?" Chad asked.

"No, I don't want to waste time. Get out and go to my house, everyone I have found so far should be there. Ring me when you get there and tell me who's there." I said and he nodded.

Sebastian, was up against three and they looked like tough guys.

I paused, watching him, god I would so have to get over this, then I moved towards him and fighted along side him.

He didn't say a word to me, only nodded and continued to fight.

When we had finally ducked, dodged, punched, kicked and knocked out all three, we stood staring at each other.

I ignored his thoughts in my head and the noise all around me. For a moment it was just me and him, then he broke away.

"We should go." He said to fill the silence and cover my hurt.

"Yeah, your right." I said and mentally shook myself, he wasn't interested. God, can I make myself feel like much more of a idiot.

"Who have you found so far?" Sebastian asked, not looking at me.

"Lucas, Isabeau, Logan, Nick, Ethan, Denny, Chad and that's it." I said and then added, "Did Evie come along with you lot?"

"Yeah, she refused to be left behind." Shit, that sounded like Evie.

"So I need to find Evie and Mark." I said.

"I am coming with you!" Sebastian said with the kind of force in in voice which I didn't argue with.

We made our way in silence, me not wanting to talk to him and him, well I wasn't sure since I was trying my hardest to ignore his thoughts!

"I still need to explain why I broke-" Sebastian started but I cut in.

"No, you don't, lets just find Evie and Mark!" I said, after staring at me for a long time Sebastian nodded.

Finally sounds of Evie's voice hit my ears. Then Mark's voice hit my ears as well.

"Come on!" I said to Sebastian and I ran toward the sound. Evie sounded like she was strained and Mark was the same but Mark was trying to comfort Evie.

Then I pushed a door open and saw that Evie was being strangled by Riley, Mark was being held down by seven vampire hunters. Sebastian was there and could see the same as me, instead of rushing to his brother like I thought he turned to me.

"Go and help my brother, I will help Evie."

"Why?" I asked, just a tiny bit confused.

"Because you could kill Riley, because you care for Evie so much!" Sebastian said, I suppose that made sense, but why did he care if I killed someone.

I didn't say any more instead I went over to the seven humans who were trying to bound Mark in silver.

That pissed me off. I don't know what happened but I couldn't control myself.

**-Mark-129**

Watching Louisa, was like watching a tornado she ripped up anyone who tried to take her down. Mark was more than impressed when she had ordered the very last man to undo the chains, by this time, she had taken out six fully grown men and the guy was shaking with fear, not having the guts to say no or take her on, he nervously undone the chains. Then turned to face her when he finished.

"Thank you." She said and then punched him and he fell to the floor.

"Nice!" Mark said and grinned a weak smile at her. Louisa helped him to stand and made her way to Evie and Sebastian

"Are you okay?" Louisa asked him quietly.

"Yeah, I will be, just silver is a lot to handle, you know?" Mark replied.

"Yeah, I do." Evie was sat on the floor, with Sebastian sat next to her talking quietly.

"Carry her, lets get out of here." Louisa said to Sebastian, but he looked up at her. His eyes full of regret and sadness. Louisa was quick.

"NO!" Louisa said forcefully then sat Mark down.

Mark watched as Evie shuffled away and gave Louisa room, then he continued to watch as Louisa's eyes brimmed with tears and she pulled out a stake from Sebastian's side, it was a full silver stake. It even burned Louisa's skin as she pulled it out.

"Louisa," Sebastian whispered, Mark wished he couldn't hear, but he could so he felt like a interloper, listening to the conversation that was meant for just Louisa.

"Don't talk, just rest, you are going to be FINE!" Louisa said her tears rolling down her face, making a really weird mess, Mark noticed, human blood was red, vampire blood was a rich blue, werewolves blood was black, Louisa's blood was midnight blue, which meant she was something way more than vampire.

"Listen to me, in case I am not then," Sebastian said but Louisa shook her head.

"No! Because you are going to be, so you can tell me then!" Louisa said softly.

Mark could hardly move, Evie was so shooken she could hardly control herself. Mark looked around the room Riley lay on the floor, knocked out thank god, Sebastian hadn't killed him, just done some serious damage.

Louisa was the only one in good condition. Louisa ignoring Sebastian, pulled out her phone.

"Chad, I need help!" Louisa was speaking quickly, so quickly it was hard to understand what she was saying. "No, not all of you, it is close to sunrise. The fastest and strongest!"

Then she hung up, Sebastian's hand was in hers. Mark felt his eyes closing and couldn't stop them. He curled up in a ball and fell asleep.

**-Isabeau-130**

Chad explained what Louisa had asked, all of them offered but Chad then added the rest of what Louisa had said. They all couldn't go only the fastest and the strongest.

Nick was out since he was the youngest and was already starting to feel the effects of the sun. Denny and Ethan were going, because although Isabeau was the oldest, she was also worried for Logan. Chad agreed to stay but more because of what Louisa had said.

Denny was the third oldest after herself and then Lucas, but Lucas was weak from the silver and had already fell asleep on the sofa.

Ethan was quick and enjoyed a fight and had more training than Chad.

Isabeau held Logan's hand, then stood and walked away.

"I need to ring the hounds, check on Kara." Isabeau explained as Logan stood up as well. He nodded then sat back down and rejoined his conversation with Chad and Nick, who kept yawning.

**-Louisa-131**

Ethan and Denny found us, twenty minutes later.

Ethan took care of Evie, carrying her as she had fallen asleep like Mark but more from being worn out than hurt like Mark.

Denny carried Mark and I carried Sebastian, even though he protested.

"Boyfriends are supposed to carry girlfriends." Ethan said and grinned at Sebastian.

"Friends can carry friends, we aren't a couple." I said bluntly, Sebastian looked uncomfortable and silence fell. I let out a sigh. "Can you two run, sunrise won't be long?"

They both nodded, then all three of us with our arms holding someone else ran.

My front door was open, thank god.

Then Sebastian whispered, "Take me straight up stairs, don't let them see me this weak."

I nodded. I went straight up and laid him down, on my bed.

"I have to talk to Isabeau, I'll check in with you later." I said, Sebastian didn't say anything.

"Louisa," Sebastian said once I was at the door.

"Yes." I was extremely tired.

"Come here, please." Didn't he realize what he was doing to me. God, he was wearing me out, these fricking confusing messages he was sending out to me. One minute it was 'we shouldn't go out any more' then it was 'come here, I need to talk to you'.

"We can talk in the morning." I said, not moving from my spot near the door.

"Please," I moved towards him and stopped at the end of the bed, he was sat up.

"What?" I said into the silence because he was only staring at me with a odd look in his eyes.

"I - I love you." Sebastian said and looked away from me.

"Sebastian, we'll talk when you're better." I said, if my heart was beating it would be back flipping in my chest.

"Louisa, that's why I broke up with you, I was scared getting emotionally involved with a girl who is stronger than you is not good, let alone getting emotionally involved in the first place," He paused, then looking at me added, "but tonight showed me I can't waste any more time pretending that I don't care for you when the truth is I love you." Sebastian said.

I so wanted to believe him but I just couldn't. I turned and walked away.

I wanted to be alone but I also needed to check on Mark, Evie, Lucas and I needed to ring Jake. I sighed and breathed in the night air.

"I have to go." Isabeau's voice startled me so much, that I jumped when she was suddenly stood next to me.

"What?" I said.

"Kara has been hurt and the hounds are worried."

I nodded. I knew how important her hounds were to her, the only thing that came before that was Logan and it wasn't by much.

I followed her inside. Mark was on the sofa, so was Lucas, Evie was curled into a ball on the corner next to Lucas. Lucas was gazing down at her, making sure she was okay, it was clear he loved her. Mark was barely able to stay awake, he had only been a vampire for seven years, unlike Lucas who was over eighty-three years.

Isabeau explained that she had to go and Logan was obliviously going with her.

So that left us, two people down, three people re-covering and a whole bunch of stronger vampires to go up against.

"I think we should do what your parents are doing and do the rescue on the night of the ball." I said and everyone looked at me. "Well, Isabeau and Logan have to go. Sebastian, Mark and Lucas need time to rest and recover and we would have more vampires to go up against them with." I continued to explain.

"She has a point and the ball is only three days away." Denny finally admitted.

Nick, Chad, Ethan and Logan still looked concerned. Isabeau looked like she didn't know, she just wanted to get to Kara.

"Go Isabeau. We'll ring you when we reach an agreed decision." I said, she smiled thankfully at me and then left with Logan. I turned back to the six guys looking at me.

"We won't be any help to Solana if we are weak and un-organised, if we go with your parents they're bound to have a plan."

"Yeah, keep us locked in our rooms when the action takes place." Nick muttered.

"They're your parents what do you expect?" I snapped, then immediately felt bad, "Sorry, I am just tried." I said, he nodded and smiled.

"It's OK, I think all of us are." Nick said.

We spoke only a little, we were all tried. I made sure every room was secure and backed out, then went into my mum and dads room, it was the first time I had entered their room since their deaths, I felt tears burning my eyes, but instead of trying to stop them I walked over to my mum and dads bed which was completely empty of bedding, and laid down.

**-Jake-132**

Jake ached everywhere, he was not expecting to see Niall but there he was in his door way, with a sad look on his face. Jake hated it, it was his own fault not Niall's. Niall had warned him but did he listen, no.

Niall helped him downstairs and was the best ever when it came to helping to helping him out with anything, he must have felt guilty.

"It wasn't your fault."

Niall smiled, but didn't look convinced, then they played the playstation and laughed like two friends, Jake was trying to forget the pain and Niall feeling so guilty that it was better to pretend everything was OK than go into it.

**-Claire-133**

Claire sat in her father's office, waiting for her father to come in.

"Claire, sorry to keep you waiting." Her father said as he entered the room, he was tall, had darker hair than her sandy blond, had a very formal suit on which he always wore to office.

"How's mum?" She asked, she really didn't want to be there. Her father was a cruel man who loved his work with other werewolves more than anything else.

"Fine, it wouldn't hurt you to come and see her," her father said and she thought, that it wouldn't kill her to leave you once you finished beating her but she doesn't.

"Hm," was what she said out loud.

His cold black eyes found hers and he looked like he needed to say something.

"Well, I have called you here to ask what you know of this special vampire?"

"Not much really." Claire said blankly, her father would do anything for power over the vampires. No way was she telling him what she knew of Louisa.

"Alright then, I'll see you at the ball."

"That's it! No thanks so much for coming all this way out here, No I love you my only daughter?" Claire shook her head in disgust and stood to walk out. Her father stopped her by the door. He placed his hand on her arm and started to dig into her skin with his long hard nails.

"Don't talk to me like that ever again!" Her father's voice was cold and forceful.

"I am not mum, your threats don't work on me! What you gonna do, give me a teaching by wacking the life out of me until I am black and blue? Huh, Daddy?" Claire said, her voice just as cold, showing no fear. He stared at her, like he was seeing her for the first time.

"Claire, I didn't know, you knew." Her father's voice had changed and was regretful, like when he would wake up the next day and apologise to her mum.

"Yeah, because locking a child in her room and thinking that she couldn't hear her mum scream and sob is not knowing." She shook his hand off her arm and left.

As she got into her car, she let the tears fall.

Claire drove home, Leon was there. She let herself in.

"I thought you wouldn't be home until later!" Leon said as she entered the kitchen where he was cooking.

"I'll go back out, if you have someone coming over." Claire said, she really wasn't in the mood for an argument. Leon smiled at her. Great, where was she supposed to go now?

"This is supposed to be a surprise for you!" Leon said and grinned at her.

He was so sweet. Lately they had been getting on a lot better.

"Really?" She asked, like a divvy.

"Yes," Leon said, then he studied her face, she tried to fake a smile but it didn't happen. "What happened?" Leon asked insantly.

"No, I don't want to talk about it! Lets have a good night and eat the food you've cooked." She said and this time the smile wasn't as forced, feeling a little better.

"Ok then." Leon dished up the food and they sat and ate, together.

They talked for a little bit, then they sat on the sofa and watched a film together. Usually they wouldn't have time to do this sort of thing. Usually they would have to go to some meeting or meet some werewolves or do something that was required of them.

They were sat right next to each other watching the film when Leon turned to face her. She didn't know what he was thinking and she didn't find out because at that moment they were kissing.

Leon was an amazing kisser. Finally they broke apart. They were both breathing heavily, for a first kiss, it was better than perfect.

Leon was smiling at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

Then before either of them could talk and spoil the moment they went upstairs. In the bedroom, Leon kissed her again and pulled her top off over her head, and she stepped out of her trousers, thank god she had put on her good black bra and knickers this morning. Leon pulled his top off and she couldn't stop herself from admiring his body. He had tanned skin and a fit body.

They fell on to the bed, together and they were both laughing, then Leon resumed kissing her.

Leon made love to her and Claire couldn't remember when she had last felt so happy, she had fallen for him, as much as it wasn't planned and was forced, she had.

**-Louisa-134**

Being shooken awake by someone is not a good way to be woken up! I blinked my eyes and then looked up at whoever it was shaking me. Chad, was the one who was shaking me, but behind him stood, Ethan, Denny, Nick, Mark, Lucas and Evie.

"You can stop now! Chad when someone opens their eyes, that usually means they're awake." I said gruffly and annoyed, I sat up on my bed.

"It's Sebastian!" Chad said, to me urgently. My eyes shot open and I stared at him. I then jumped up and was out of the room. My room where Sebastian had been staying was empty.

They were all behind me, Evie and Lucas last of course.

"When did he leave?" I asked, turning to look at all of them, knowing Sebastian he had gone to see if he could do it alone.

"We don't know, Nick came up to check on him and he was gone." Denny explained.

"Right then, Evie and Lucas go to the courts check if he is there, if he isn't ring me and if he is ring me," I looked at them and they nodded. "Rest of us try to find him and pick up his scent. But we work in twos."

"So who works with who?" Ethan asked. I really didn't care but I couldn't exactly say that.

"Erm, who do you want to work with?" I asked. All of them looked at eachother. "Fine, Chad and Ethan, Denny and Nick and lucky Mark is with me." I said and smiled.

They started mumbling but I didn't listen. "Let's go!"

Mark and I were walking out together and he was much slower.

"How come you paired me with you?" Mark asked as we continued to walk out.

"I thought that would be oblivious, so that you wouldn't have to worry about keeping up with one of your brothers." He smiled, I smiled back and then we were outside.

"Feeling any better?" I asked, last night had been a long night.

"Yeah, just silver at only seven years is tough." Mark said. If he had been talking to one of the boys, it wouldn't have been that answer he would have give, it would have been 'I'm fine' but Louisa had a way of getting the truth. Maybe it was because she would be able to tell if he was lying.

"You'll be OK, your a Dark! Come on, let's find Sebastian." I said and smiled. He smiled back and then we looked and tried to pick up Sebastian's scent.

We found nothing! We were out for hours before we went back.

We got back and I helped Mark to sit down and got him some blood. I had learned to keep a supply in my basement.

He thanked me and then looked away to drink. I checked upstairs, no-body had returned yet. I was in my room when I heard someone approaching the house. I went down stairs.

**-Claire-135**

Waking next to Leon, Claire couldn't help smiling. It had been an amazing night, when they had finally finished making love, they had talked and Leon had been the first to say, that he loved her. Claire felt her heart beat increase at his words and she whispered her words back to him.

She sat up and made her way downstairs, having pulled on her jogging bottoms and a vest top. Claire wasn't expecting to find her and Leon's house full of vampires.

Two big guys grabbed her arms before she could turn into a werewolf and protect herself.

"This is her," Claire didn't recognised Martalon insantly, but she did the guy next to him, it was Harper from school, he was a supply teacher, obliviously just acting like she had been, for Louisa, and next to them stood Scott.

"WHAT THE -" Claire shouted, Leon didn't wake otherwise he would have been down here.

She was bundled out and then they ran back to their hide out. It was a massive mansion. Claire was put into a cage with the Dark's daughter, the vampire princess. On the other side was the vampire I had seen with Louisa a couple of times, Sebastian, another one of the Dark's.

**-Louisa-136**

Leon stood on my doorstep.

"Leon, what are you doing here?" I asked, he was staring at me, looking uncomfortable.

"I'll explain inside," Leon said, I opened the door wider for him to come in, he didn't. Instead he stared at me, I had forgotten the first thing he had told me, he had to be invited in.

"Come on in." I said, he nodded thanks and then stepped in, Mark stood immediately. "Don't! He isn't here to attack you, he won't hurt you!" I said straight away to Mark when Leon raised his eyebrows. Mark nodded wearily. I turned to Leon, "You were saying."

"I don't know, she was gone when I woke up and a vampire had been in the house!"

"Mark, if we went to the house, would you be able to recognise the scent?" I asked,

"If it was a vampire I knew." Mark said. I nodded.

"Let's go." I said, Leon turned to leave.

"Louisa, are you sure we can trust him, he is a werewolf." Mark asked, Leon raised his eyebrows again.

"Yes, I trust him, Claire, his partner was like an auntie to me, I have to help her." I said.

Then we were gone, running to Leon and Claire's house. We stopped outside. Mark froze.

"I don't need to go inside! I can smell it here, Martalon, his scent is all over the place."

"Who is Martalon?" Leon asked.

"An evil fucking vampire who wants more control than we thought." I said. Then Mark thoughts hit me and I stared at him. "What?" Mark looked at me like I was crazy.

"I never said nothing." Mark said.

"I know, what did you just think?" I asked.

"He is trying to get control of vampires and werewolves! Mum and dad were right, he's after you. You were close to Sebastian and he's gone, you were close to Claire and she's gone, Solana was just distraction for us." Mark said and I couldn't help but think OH SHIT!

Leon looked stunned.

"Go back to the courts and tell your mum and dad!" I told Mark. Mark stared at me.

"Louisa, he's not someone you can face on your own, come with me, we can make a plan!"

"Yeah and get more people hurt because of me! I don't think so!" I said. I pulled out my phone.

"Hello, Chad ring everyone get them back to the courts, Mark and I will meet you there!" I said, he agreed and then he hung up.

"The werewolves will be informed of this." Leon said. I turned to him, erm, I couldn't stop that and I couldn't ask him not to tell them, but if they knew then they would send werewolves after Martalon.

"Good! Just make sure they get the right information." I said and he looked shocked by my answer. "I have to go, I'll call you if I find more information out!" I said, Leon nodded and Mark followed me out.

"Louisa, the royal courts are this way." Mark said when I started the other way.

"I know! Go that way, ring me when you get there or if you need help!" Mark nodded.

I followed the scent running after it.

**-Fay-137**

Fay was going insane, her sons had gone, Isabeau and Louisa were no where to be found! And not one of her boys were answering their phones.

Hugh continued to make plans with Jesse for the night of the ball but she couldn't handle it. Fay had to know if her children were ok, she didn't know how Jesse and Hugh were still making plans.

It was the second night and still she had heard nothing when suddenly, Denny, Ethan, Chad, and Nick burst through the doors. Fay couldn't stop herself from glaring at them, she had been so over come with relief that they were back, she forgot that there was only four of them when she had seven sons.

Then she noticed and her sons looked nervous.

"Where are the others?" Hugh said before she could get the words out.

"Mark and Louisa were meant to be meeting us here, Lucas and Evie should be here, Logan and Isabeau have gone to the hounds." Ethan said quickly.

"What about Sebastian?" Hugh asked and Fay stared at her boys as they all fell silent.

The doors opened and Mark entered, Fay watched him, he was slower and showing weakness, he had been hurt!

"What happened?" The words were ripped from Fay's mouth.

"It's not important, Louisa is gone." Mark said and Jesse who had been looking down at the plans looked up and stared at Mark.

"What do you mean gone?" Jesse said, his face a storm and his brain working over time.

Mark explained everything that had happened. Leaving most dangerous parts to least amount of detail possible.

Fay listened intently. Then bowed her head, this needed to be stopped, it had gone to far! By taking her daughter and her son, Martalon had made Fay and Hugh Dark their personal target.

She would have stormed out but Hugh stopped her. He was right there was no point in going into a fight she couldn't win alone. But that hadn't stopped Louisa.

**-Isabeau-138**

As she stood outside her queens room she feared for her queens life, it hadn't been long since she was attacked by the Hell-Blar, now she had been attacked again.

Comforted by Logan's presence but still un-easy. Isabeau entered her queen's room and walked to her side.

Logan waited outside. Although he was classed as a hound and brother to them, he still accepted that she and her queen Kara needed to some alone time to talk.

Kara did not look like she was in good condition.

"Isabeau.." The queen said and looked up at her. She nodded at her guard and he walked off after a short nod to Isabeau.

"Kara, why didn't you have someone inform me sooner?" Isabeau said, Kara was like a second mother to all the hounds, her especially.

"You needed to help Louisa, she is the one. You still need to help her, she is walking into danger." Kara said. Isabeau knew better to argue. Kara was weird, she knew things. No-one knew how she knew she just did.

"But you are un-fit, I shouldn't have left you!" Isabeau said, looking down in shame.

"You could not have stopped this attack, nor could have you protected me." Kara said and smiled at her. Isabeau still felt hopeless. "Help Louisa, tell her the hounds will back her!"

Isabeau nodded, it would only waste time arguing.

"Are you sure, your well enough for me to leave you?" Isabeau asked. When Kara nodded. Isabeau bent to whisper in her ear. "Martalon needs to be taken care of once and for all!"

Kara nodded again. Then surprising Isabeau she asked for her to send Logan in.

Isabeau waited outside the room while Logan entered, Kara's room.

When Logan came back out, Isabeau didn't ask what it was about. It was between him and Kara, if Kara would have wanted her to know she would have allowed Isabeau to stay in the room.

They were then running towards the royal courts until Isabeau's thoughts caught up with her.

"Louisa, won't be there!" Isabeau said and changed her direction completely. Logan followed unsure of where she was going.

**-Leon-139**

Getting ready to fight against a hell of alot of vampires, Leon did not expect to see two vampires standing on his door step.

"Do you know where Louisa is gone?" It was a girl and a boy, Louisa had protected both him and Claire from these same vampires or depending on how bad it would have got protected them from him and Claire. Now they were here on his doorstep.

"No! I am kinda busy!" Leon snapped, the girl didn't look bothered by his attitude.

"Yeah, well your not the only one, we need to talk!" The girl snapped back. Pissing vampires, so stuck up! Leon thought.

Out loud he said, "About?"

"About why Louisa has gone to save your partner and what you and the werewolves plan so we don't end up wasting time and attacking each other!" The girl said, the guy was young and looked as confused as him.

"Oh, you better come in then." Leon said and opened the door, the girl stepped in and the guy hestiated. More cautious than her.

"Logan, Louisa trust them, we trust them. Kara said the hounds back Louisa, that means doing everything to help her!" The girl said and he nodded and stepped in too. Leon listened to the girls words, Kara, was the queen of the hounds, so that meant she was a hound. But Logan wasn't he was a Dark boy.

**-Claire-140**

Solana was not looking good. She was only a young vampire not much older than Louisa, and she was surrounded by Silver, Sebastian, her older brother, wasn't looking great either. He had been hurt, staked by a fully silver stake. He explained when Claire and Solana had questioned him.

Where was everyone? She thought but didn't dare say it out loud. Werewolves, should have been here ages ago, or at least tried to be here. A guard came down daily with food and blood for all of them. It was animal bood and the tiniest amount of food.

Both of her and the two Darks had agreed she would get the food and they could get the blood. Blood she did not need unless in werewolf form and since the cage wasn't big enough for her to turn she didn't try.

Time was passing and she was starting to worry for Leon and Louisa. Leon hadn't woke when she had shouted, what if something had happened to him. Claire couldn't bare that thought so she quickly pushed it away.

Claire moved on to Louisa, she would rush to the rescue of anyone if they were important to her! And Sebastian was definitely important to her.

Then it clicked. The werewolves would rush in for her, the Darks would rush in for Solana and Sebastian. Louisa would rush in for all three and she wouldn't stop to listen to anyone.

Crap! Claire needed to get out, now!

She looked down at her clothes. She had on jog bottoms and a vest top. Claire then looked at Sebastian and Solana. Sebastian had a jumper and jeans on. Solana had a cardigan, top and jeans on.

"Sebastian, can I borrow your jumper?" Claire asked, he gave her a odd look and then pulled it off and handed it to her. "I'm sorry, I'll buy you a new one when we get out."

"Sorry for what?" Sebastian asked. Then she tored his jumper and he sighed. "Why?"

"I'll show you in a minute." Claire said and he nodded and went back to Solana who was sat down saving energy. Claire continued to tear his jumper so that it was in long stirps.

Then Claire started to scream. Solana and Sebastian looked at her like she was crazy. But she still continued to scream.

Sebastian shrugged at Solana and Solana shrugged back. As if to say, she had finally cracked. Claire didn't really care.

Finally a guard came down, just like she wanted.

"What's with the racket?" He was a vampire perfect. He didn't come close enough to the bars. Claire needed him to come real close.

"I need a wee." Claire said. He laughed.

"So go." He said, he wasn't that big, he had dull eyes and chestnut coloured hair.

"So I lied I don't need to go a wee, I want to tell you something." Claire said. He wasn't a fool, this wouldn't be easy. "If you don't come close enough to hear my whisper I go back to screaming!" Claire said and smiled at him like she was crazy.

"Whisper I have good hearing!"

"No, you have to come close, or else I start to scream again!" Claire said and then opened her mouth to start screaming. He obliviously didn't want her to scream because he held up his hands in a gesture to stop her from screaming. Then he moved closer, to them, to the bars. Perfect, he was just close enough for her to grab. Claire reached out and grabbed him, then pulled him up to the bars so he was touching them. Sebastian rushed over and helped her hold him up against the bars. As she tied him with the torn bits of jumper. He screamed and shouted in pain as the silver burnt his skin. If he stayed there for long enough hopefully he would die. Then Sebastian surprised her by offering a stake. "Where did that come from?"

"Having a mother who thinks she a ninja." Sebastian said and grinned at Claire and then Solana. Solana grinned a ghost smile back, it must have been an inside joke between them.

Claire staked him in the back and he turned to silver shiny dust. Claire turned and smiled at Sebastian and Solana.

She gave the stake back to Sebastian and told him to hide it again. Then she collected up his torn bits of jumper and hid them to. Then they sat and waited for the next guard.

**-Chad-141**

Chad was amazed at his mother's control, he knew she was dying to get out there and fight.

Watching as his father, Jesse, Jasper and his mother made plan after plan. Finally he along with all his brothers he had enough!

"WE ARE WASTING TIME!" Chad shouted, everyone turned in shock to him. "This planning crap is good and works but that is when we have time, we don't!"

He obliviously wasn't the only one who thought this because there was lots of nodding and standing going on.

Then his father finally nodded as well and they were out of there.

**-Louisa-142**

Following the scent, I found it led to a massive mansion. Done piss assing about I walked up the front of the steps. There was a lot more guards than there had been at Riley's and these were vampires. Stronger and faster than humans.

They noticed me at once. I stood my ground and continued to walk. This confused them.

"I want to talk to Martalon!" I said. They looked unsure then one whipped out his phone and spoke quickly and quietly.

"Follow me." One said and I did. He looked young but that didn't mean anything.

"Just because your on his side and following his orders doesn't mean anything to him, he could replace you with someone new straight away!" I said to the guy and he stared at me. "He doesn't care for you or any one under his power, why do you follow him?"

"What?"

"You heard me perfectly, don't play dumb," I said calmly and continued to follow him.

"The host don't have a choice." He said quietly like he didn't want anyone to hear.

"Everyone has a choice." I said, he met my eyes. Something hard and unreadable in his.

"I wish that were true! You just don't understand!"

"I understand perfectly. It's easier to follow than try to break away and fight." I replied and he didn't answer or meet my eyes again.

Finally he led me to a big office room. The room was massive and very old fashioned. There was a desk, a fire place and a sofa.

Martalon was standing by the fire place, when he turned I was shocked to see how young he looked. He looked like he was the same age as Sebastian, which was about eighteen-twenty.

"So you're Louisa." Martalon turned and said. He had a really good smile. He was really handsome, anyone could see it. He had brown wavy hair, amber eyes, a nice smile, and a body that was shaped to perfection. If I didn't know so much about him and hate him, I would totally fancy him, which was bad news.

"Yes," I answered. He was alone except from the guard who had brought me.

"Your still here?" Martalon said to the guard. The guard didn't say anything back, just turned and left. Hm, was he really that scary? He didn't seem it. "So I managed to get your attention. It was a hard job to do, you know, keeping everyone else busy so that I could finally get your undivided attention."

"I just bet it was." I said blankly back.

"Well, first, I had to get someone to watch you in school to make sure you were the right one. Then I had to get that stupid vampire hunter Matt to kill your parents," He paused and looked at me. Hate swimmed in my head for him but I kept my expression blank. "Then I had to get the other vampire hunters to keep your friends busy. Then Solana to keep the royal courts from finding out I was after you. Then after having you watched, I found out about Sebastian, your lovely new boyfriend, then Claire that cute werewolf who again you are close to. I knew by taking them I would draw your attention." Martalon smiled smugly like he had thought of every thing and it had all worked.

"So, I'm here, what now?" I asked. Martalon stared at me.

"We wait for the ball of course, then I show off my winnings and you my dear announce our wedding." Martalon said like this was the most oblivious thing ever.

"I agree to do all that and you let Solana, Sebastian and Claire free." I said.

"Why on earth would I do that?"

"Because if you don't then I will fight!" Martalon seemed to think about this.

"How do I know you won't fight as soon as I give them over?"

"I will marry you, I will announce our plans in front of everybody at the ball, all you have to do is free them, I won't do anything with them locked up, if you have been watching me then you should know that and you should know I stay by my word." I said. Martalon nodded and spoke quickly into his phone.

**-Claire-143 **

Claire was willing to fight the next guard who came down, but she didn't need to, instead the guard opened the gate and let them out of cage.

"What's going on?" Sebastian asked. As he picked up Solana and walked towards the gate.

"Your free to go. Please leave the premise straight away. I will show you the way out." The guard said and moved away from the gate. Claire shrugged at Sebastian and headed out.

It wasn't a joke or anything, they were free to go. They showed them all the way to the front door, then shut the door behind them.

Leon was there with two vampires. Claire ran into Leon's arm and he hugged her.

"Sebastian, are you going to be OK, getting back to wherever your going?" Claire asked. She didn't like the thought of him being hurt when he was on his way home.

"Yes, thank you." Sebastian said and smiled slightly. Then turned back to the other vampires. "Where is everyone?" Sebastian asked.

"Back at the courts. We think. We were just about to come and help." The guy said. Before turning to leave, the girl and boy vampire nodded at Leon. Leon to Claire's surprise nodded back.

"Claire, if ever you need vampires for anything, I am in your debt for helping me and my sister." Sebastian said before he left.

"Thank you, Sebastian." Claire said and nodded.

Then they split of and her and Leon headed to their home.

Claire explained to Leon what happened and Leon explained to her what happened to him.

**-Chad-144**

Chad watched as Sebastian carrying Solana, Logan and Isabeau entered the courts.

They explained what happened quickly and then headed home as sunrise was due.

Chad headed to his room and couldn't help but think about where Louisa was. It wasn't like her not to be around, or show up carrying the hurt.

Mark was obliviously wondering the same thing, because when they had entered the courts, Mark who sat next to Chad, whispered, "Where's Louisa? Why isn't she with them?" Chad had shrugged back in answer and stared at Solana.

Returning to their rooms for a good night sleep, Chad worried for her. Maybe she had gone and got herself into trouble that she couldn't get out of this time.

**-Louisa-145**

Martalon showed me to a room. He shut me in and I heard the locks go. I didn't care, I knew he would lock me in.

I sat on the bed. Finally the tears that had been kept so tightly locked up fell down my face in an unstoppable flow. I would be forever stuck to that jerk unless I killed him. Or myself.

Tomorrow night was the vampire and werewolves ball, where everyone would wear pretty dresses and suits and I would announce to my friends and family and _Sebastian_ that I was marrying Martalon!

I was dreding it. I cried until finally the sun came up and I fell asleep.

**-Jake-146**

Waking up in the morning was better than it had been yesterday, Niall was getting over his guilt or at least hiding it for his benefit. Jake was feeling a bit better than before and since university had given him an extra two weeks off, he had decided to visit his parents and of course his friend Louisa. Niall to his surprise offered to drive him back because of his shape.

Jake grinned back and said, "You just want to come with me, don't you?"

Niall didn't say anything.

They had a packed a good bag load of clothes and were on their way, driving back to Jake's home in, Davenfield.

When they were driving Jake pulled out his phone and rang Louisa, straight to voice.

"Hey Louisa, it's Jake, university has given me two weeks off, me and Niall are on our way back now. Probably be back by night see you then. Love Jake."

"Davenfield is where they hold the werewolves and vampires ball which is due to take place tonight." Niall said and Jake stared at him.

"Are you going?" Jake asked.

"Probably not, I won't know anyone." Niall said and shrugged like it didn't matter.

"Louisa is a vampire and she'll probably be going, you know her." Jake said.

"You should come with me, humans are allowed if invited by another werewolf or vampire." Niall said. Jake thought about it.

"I don't know, sounds strange."

"It would be fun and you could see Louisa." Niall said and grinned a knowing smile at him.

"Niall, again Louisa is just a friend, she has a boyfriend for godsake."

"Hm," Niall said and kept the grin. Jake rolled his eyes.

**-Sebastian-147**

Sebastian did his shirt up and got ready for the ball, like his brothers were supposed to be. That was why he wasn't expecting to find Mark and Chad outside his door just about to knock, when he opened it.

"Can we come in?" Mark said, after he raised his eyebrows.

Sebastian opened his door wider and let them in. All the boys had small rooms, there was seven of them, plus a bathroom on the third floor.

With his double bed, there wasn't room for much else except his wardope, where he stored everything. Chad stayed standing while Mark sat on his bed.

Chad was about to start talking when the door was knocked at. Sebastian stared at them, they both shrugged. Sebastian went to open it and found Isabeau and Logan. He opened the door wider and they entered to. With five of them in his small room it was more than a little crowded. Isabeau had on a long black dress and looked stunning. The guys had suits on.

"Have you heard anything from Louisa?" Isabeau asked and he shook his head. The last time he had seen Louisa was the night he had told her he loved her and she had walked out.

"Who was last to see her?" Isabeau asked, looking at all of them.

"Me, when she left me, after Leon's." Mark said, quietly, like he was embarrassed that it was him.

"What were you doing at Leon's?" Sebastian asked.

"We were looking for you, but couldn't find any scent of you or anything. So we went back to Louisa's and Leon turnt up looking for Claire, said he thinks he was drugged in the night because he had only just woke up and Claire was gone. Well anyway we go back to Leon's to see if we can get anything, that was where I picked up Martalons scent." Mark stopped looking embarrassed.

"Oh no, why do I think I know what's coming next!" Sebastian moaned and nodded for Mark to continue.

"She sent me back to the courts and followed the scent. That was the last I seen of her."

"She traded her life for Me, Solana and Claire." Sebastian said and looked grim.

"Well we need to get her out!" Isabeau said and looked around at each brother. "Why were you two here anyway?" Sebastian looked at them, they had turned up first. Chad and Mark shared a look and then Mark spoke.

"Louisa would help anyone, it just didn't seem right not coming to see Sebastian, and offering to help if he needs it."

Sebastian smiled sadly at them. Isabeau nodded.

Then his, Isabeau and Chad's phone buzzed at the same time.

They all pulled their phones out and looked down them. It was a text from Louisa.

_Hi, I know your worrying about me, but don't all will be reveled soon._

_1 more favour, Jake's on his way home please protect him, if he comes to the ball!_ Was sent to Isabeau.

_I'm sorry I walked out. I do love you too. But we can't be. Take care of yourself! Xx._ Was to Sebastian.

_Thanks Chad for everything, thank your brothers too and make sure everyone is ok, especially Mark and Sebastian._ Was sent to Chad. They read their messages out loud so everyone could hear.

"We're going to need help!" Chad said and looked at Sebastian.

**-Claire-148**

Claire was still asleep when Leon shook her gently.

"Claire, we have guests." Leon voice was saying. She really wanted to stay in bed, today of all days.

She sat up and then realized what she had on and pulled the covers up. Claire had slept in her bra and knickers. Leon laughed and headed out of the room.

She pulled on a clean top and her clean jeans. Then headed down stairs following Leon.

Claire was not ready to see five vampires sat or stood in her front room.

"Claire, this is Sebastian, who you know," Leon said and Claire nodded and smiled at him. He smiled back politely. "This is Isabeau, the hound princess, Logan, Chad and Mark Dark."

Once the introductions were made they launched into what they had come for.

**-Louisa-149**

Waking up in a cold room, where I felt out of place in upset me at once. Memories of what I had agreed yesurday hit me like a slap in the face and I was immediately close to tears.

I stopped myself at once. I was not a weak little girl, I would not be an easy wife to have if he wanted to marry me then I would do everything in my power to make sure I made his job hell! I sat up and pulled out my phone. I listened to the voice mail from Jake, he sounded so happy, I wanted to cry again.

Then I remembered the others and sent them all texts. Sebastian was most important, last time I had seen him he had told me, that he loved me. I loved him back but how could I admit that now. Stuff it why not. Then I texted Isabeau and Chad. I poundered on sending one to Jesse. Finally I sent one, _I know you were only trying to give me the best chance of life and I love you for that Dad. But you can't undo the past or my decisions. Louisa X._

Then switching off my phone, I stood. I tried the door but it was locked. I tried the windows but they were locked to. Finally after an hour of being sat on my bed, the door opened and Martalon entered, followed by two guards.

"Be dressed and ready in two hours. Then we leave for the ball." Martalon said and the guards dropped the ball gown and heels on the floor, along with a bag of make-up and hair stuff. They had to be kidding right. "Two hours is not long, get a move on."

A few weeks ago, I would have killed to be seen in a dress so beautiful, now I felt sick at the thought of wearing it. It was a dark seductive pruple, which looked like it would wrap around me, with no straps. The heels were silver. I put the dress on and the heels, which actually fit.

Then looked in the mirror. The dress looked stunning. But I myself looked a mess. My hair was unbrushed, I had no make-up on.

I pulled the make-up bag out and put on mascara. That made it a bit better. Then brushing my wild curls I left my hair down.

They came back and I was followed out of the room by the guards.

We arrived at the ball and everyone was already there.

I felt like crying as I walked in with Martalon. Who was of course looking brilliant. Everyone turned to us when we entered. I felt like running back out. I searched the crowd. Jake was the first face I found, he was there with Niall. He was staring at me. I looked away, wanting to cry so bad. I continued to search the crowd. Sebastian was standing with Isabeau, Logan, Mark and Chad, he of course wasn't looking at me, but he still looked more hotter than any man in the room to me. He looked like perfection, just standing there chatting. Isabeau was of course staring at me, accusingly. I had to admit she was looking beautiful in her black dress and heels. Evie was with Lucas at the bar, she was wearing a grey dress which showed her curves and made her look more girlie than I had ever seen her. Jasper was with Solana who had a red dress on, which really suited her. Nick and Holly were standing near by, Holly wearing a gorgeous pale pink dress. Jesse was stood with Hugh, Fay was with guards and greeting people.

They all looked beautiful and it was supposed to be a night where everything was fine, but all I wanted was to cry my eyes out.

Martalon found a table and we sat, while other couples danced.

"Would you like to join me in a dance?" Martalon asked and I thought, if you want me to be sick on you. His thoughts made me feel even sicker.

"No, thank you." I said and stayed where I was. Martalon smiled.

I stayed sat there for an hour, listening to Martalon talk with his guard and ignore me completely. Leon was almost unrecognisable in a suit.

"May I dance with your young lady?" Leon asked Martalon. Interupting him when he was talking to the guard.

"No, sorry she doesn't like to dance." Martalon said and smiled smugly. I could have punched him, but I didn't need to. Sebastian was there and doing it for me.

"Let's ask her that shall we." Sebastian said and smiled quickly at me.

Martalon wasn't shocked for long and didn't take long to react to Sebastian's punch.

I stood infront of Sebastian. No-way was he about to be hit because of me. The music and dancing continued.

"Move out the way Louisa." Martalon said his voice still charming but with a cold threatening edge to it.

"Don't tell me want to do!" I said back my voice just as threatening.

Martalon seemed shocked by me, I didn't know why but then I looked around everyone surrounding us seemed shocked aswell and taking steps back. Only Sebastian stayed, even though Leon was trying to convince him to step back.

"You are a Vile Monster! You ordered the deaths of innocent people. You caged and tortured vampires that are close to me. You sent vampires after my friends. I should kill you now!" I said, my hatred showing in my voice. He smiled.

"But you won't will you?" His smile seemed to taunt defeat in my face.

"I wouldn't be so sure, I loved my parents, they were the world to me! And you took them away!" I knew my eyes had now turnt blood red, but I couldn't calm down the more I watched him stand infront of me with that stupid smile the more angry I got.

"Louisa, would they be proud of what you have become, a monster, a murderer, a taker of human lives?" Martalon said and I froze. I felt Sebastian's hand on my shoulder.

"He is trying to weaken you, don't let him win Louisa." Sebastian said quietly to me. Not quiet enough because Martalon heard the words and lunged at Sebastian. I jumped infront of him and took the stake meant for him.

Martalon realizing too late jammed the stake into my heart and I fell backwards on Sebastian.

Everyone around us jumped into action and was now fighting. Sebastian sat down and had me in his arms.

"You can't leave me!" Sebastian said. I smiled, he was so handsome.

"I love you too!" I whispered and then felt my eyes closing.

"Sebastian, pull the stake out NOW!" Someone else's voice screamed. That was the last thing I heard before I closed my eyes and everything went dark.

**-Leon-150**

Leon stood next to Sebastian and Louisa, as Louisa defended Sebastian against Martalon. She was going strong until the mention of her parents. Sebastian spoke softly. Martalon lunged and tried to stake him. But Louisa being Louisa wouldn't let that happen and moved infront of the stake. Except she didn't turn to shimmering dusk like ordinary vampires, but she wasn't an ordinary vampire.

Sebastian sat on the floor with Louisa, then all hell broke loose as Martalon gained on Sebastian, Leon turned into his werewolf from and took him on before he had a chance.

The guards jumped into fight mode and the Darks, royal guard and Claire were fighting them off. Leon chased and fighted with Martalon.

**-Holly-151**

Holly watched everything that had happened, for oblivious reason she knew she would be no good in a fight.

So she made her way to Sebastian who was with Louisa. Who laid peacefully and unaware of anything that was going on. But looking at her cold peaceful body, Holly wanted to cry, Louisa had shown no one nothing but kindness unless you were on the wrong side of course. Then you were buggered!

Holly consoled Sebastian, then made herself ready to guard.

"Sebastian your family needs you out there." Holly said. She was a like a sister, to all the Dark boys, except Nick of course since they were boyfriend and girlfriend. "I will stay with Louisa." He nodded gratefully at her and then jumped back up.

Holly wondered what he was thinking, she had seen him with girlfriends before but they hadn't been really that serious, Louisa on the other hand seemed different which was why she wanted her to wake up.

Holly classed the Darks to be family, except Nick of course because she was his girlfriend and thinking of him as that sort of family would be gross when she made out with him all the time.

It was half an hour later, a couple of vampires had tried to get close to Louisa's body but didn't get far, almost all of the Dark boys were there to chase them off or stake them.

Holly was stood and sat really, next to Louisa. Solana was fighting not far off. If she was free she would join Holly in watching over Louisa.

Suddenly Louisa, opened her eyes and stared up Holly. Holly startled stepped back. Her eyes weren't the gorgeous purple she had got used to, they were blood red like the werewolves eyes she had seen in pictures, she had never really seen a real werewolf only the pictures Nick had showed her.

Louisa jumped up, then regretted it, she stumbled, she was weak.

Holly helped her to stay standing.

"Where is Sebastian?" Louisa asked, looking wildly around the room.

"I don't know, I didn't see where he went." Holly said quietly.

**-Louisa-152**

I looked around the room at all the fighting and unbelivably dancing that was still going on. My eyes scanned the crowd, no Sebastian, no Leon, no Martalon.

Jesse was fighting with a werewolf. The werewolf I guessed was the one who killed my real mum, if Jesse killed him he would forever be wanted by the werewolves.

Then continuing to look around I saw our numbers were thinning, all the Dark boys were there and still alive thank god. Jake was no where to be seen.

I ran out, I had to stop Jesse. I was slower than before, I was weaker, aswell.

I finally reached Jesse. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Stop!" I said and he paused turning to look at me. My eyes had changed again back to purple.

"You think I wanted to have my daughter killed?" The man said, to Jesse while he was calm, well not calm but stopped.

"Louisa, this man killed your mother, my wife." Jesse growled through his teeth.

"I know, but if you kill him I will lose you to werewolves. I have already lost parents to Martalon! I have lost a mother to werewolves, don't make me lose my father too!" I said.

Jesse stopped and nodded, like it was the most hardest thing for him to do.

"Who are you?" The man asked me. I froze. I couldn't let them know that Leon knew, but how could I not tell this man that I was his granddaughter.

I turned and looked at him, the first thing he saw was my eyes, I knew he had recognised them. Jesse had told me that they were exactly the same colour as my mother's.

He stumbled back.

"I am sure you can work it out." I said, then turned into the chaotic room.

"STOP!" I yelled, it came out much louder than I thought. Everyone stopped and turned to stare at me. Ah shit, that was a lot of vampires (Normal and Hounds and Hosts) and werewolves and a couple of humans.

"You stopped them, you can't run out now!" Jesse said and smiled lightly at me.

"Is this the way you want to do things for the rest of your lifes?" I looked around the room. "Is this what you really want, forever hating eachother, forever holding grudges, because I sure as hell don't!"

"Why the hell not?" Someone in the crowd shouted up.

"Because, I don't want to live with hate as my best friend for the rest of my live. I don't want to be forever worrying about what is around the corner. I mean yes okay, we're different, but a friend of mine once said to me, Vampires and Werewolves, have simularities too, I will not say their name because they would probably be very angry with me, but I am just saying that we don't have to hate and fight forever. I am supposedly the strongest vampire alive but the truth is, I'm half vampire and half werewolf, so I'm living proof that vampires and werewolves can get on, can even love each other. We live for an extermely long time, do you want to spend that time fighting about who killed who?"

I didn't know what else to say. I had no more words. But suddenly I didn't need them, vampires dropped their stakes and werewolves stopped and started clapping, everyone was nodding or clapping at me. I found Jesse's face he was smiling widely at me.

Isabeau was stood with a woman I had never met but I guessed she was Kara, but still she was smiling at me to. I looked around each of their faces they all seemed to be smiling at me, as if to say you done it.

Leon and Claire stood side by side and smiled at me too.

The only face I didn't see was Sebastian. I was starting to worry because I hadn't seen him for a long time now! Everyone finished clapping and started dancing. I didn't move but suddenly I was surrounded by people.

"Louisa, this is Kara." Isabeau said to me, "Kara, this is Louisa."

"Hi, nice to meet you." I said and smiled, once I hand shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Kara said and nodded.

Everyone came up to me one by one and said there bit. Claire and Leon, had smiled and said a well done. I thanked them in return. All the Dark boys, Solana, Jasper who had his arm around Solana, and Holly came over to me. All except Sebastian. Fay and Hugh, Jesse, Lucas and Evie, even vampires and werewolves who didn't know me came over to me.

I stayed and felt the peace that was erupting around me by saying a few words. I couldn't help but feel like this was only just the beginning of something much bigger!

**-Sebastian-153**

Killing Martalon was the only thing that mattered to Sebastian when he left Holly to guard Louisa.

Sebastian didn't stop or pause on his way to Martalon, instead he ran. Martalon had gone outside, Leon had followed.

There they stood, Martalon and a werewolf on one side and Leon with his back to him. Sebastian moved to stood beside Leon. Leon looked furious, and was staring at the other werewolf. Leo didn't stay standing calmly for long, instead he chased and put up an almighty fight with the other werewolf.

Sebastian like Leon didn't stay standing calm either, he fighted with Martalon.

"Did I upset you, my young boy?" Martalon asked, his voice showing his victory.

Sebastian didn't answer instead he moved like the night surrounding him and fighted an over four hundred year old vampire.

Fighting with Leon had slowed Martalon down, Sebastian could see it, he wasn't moving as fast as he should have been. Finally nearing the end as the old vampire, dogded all he could Sebastian jumped, he was behind and Martalon turned too slow, to stop him, Sebastian staked him in the heart and Martalon who was nothing like Louisa turned to shimmering dust.

Sebastian stood in his victory, Martalon was actually dead! No trouble to his family, but he had already caused trouble for him, he had hurt his Louisa.

Making his way back inside to help the others, Sebastian wasn't expecting to be jumped from behind. He turned like who ever had jumped on him wanted, because in that second, he felt the teeth sink into his shoulder and then leave him a second later. He stared at the werewolf that had just bite him and in doing so she had doomed him to death.

She was blond so much that her hair looked white and if she wasn't a werewolf and hadn't just bite him, he may have seen how gorgeous she was but he never instead he saw an angry werewolf, who filled him with hate because she had, in that one bite, stolen his life!

**-Louisa-154**

After an hour more I escaped into the outside under the night sky. That was where I found Sebastian, staring at the stars above him.

"Hi," I said quietly and he turned to me. Without a word he walked over and kissed me. I couldn't have been happier.

"I had to kiss you one last time." Sebastian smiling sadly at me.

"What do you mean last time?" I asked his words running into my brain. Everything stopped.

"Louisa, we can't be together." Sebastian said, repeating the words I had sent him in the text.

"Why the hell not?" I said. I had just stopped a rageing battle yet I couldn't be with him, the one I loved, the one I would do anything for.

"After Martalon staked you, Leon and I went after him, Leon was distracted by another werewolf, Martalon fighted with me." My face must have shown my horror at that thought so he continued quickly missing the details. "I won, of course. But I wasn't expecting another werewolf to attack me on the way back to help everyone inside." I didn't understand. So Sebastian continued to explain. "Louisa, the werewolf bit me, I am dying. I have until tomorrow night at most." Again I had forgotten what Leon had told me about werewolves, their slyiva is posionus to vampires.

"No!" I couldn't stop my horrible mid-night blue tears from falling down my face.

"Please, don't think this is your fault, it isn't!" Sebastian said, wiping my tears.

"Don't say that! If you would never have met me, you would still live." I said as more tears slid down my face. I turned again from him.

"Listen to me, I would rather die now and have met you and have had the short amount of time we had together, than die a million years from now and never meet you!" Sebastian said, turning me back to him.

"This isn't supposed to happen! I love you!" I said and shook my head, I couldn't accept Sebastian dying, not after everything...

I went home and let out the horrible tears that had tried so hard to escape my eyes, now I let them fall freely, it was like a full jail of prison's freed the way my tears ran down my face. I didn't know how long I just sat against the door but someone rang the door bell and I jumped.

Having Niall on my doorstep when I expected the Darks shouting and balling at me was a surprise.

"What are you doing here Niall?" I asked, opening my door so he could come in.

"I heard about Sebastian, thought you might need a friend." Niall said and smiled but stayed where he was. I stared at him, he raised his eyebrows. He was a werewolf!

"I don't deserve a friend." I said, "Come on in." I added walking into the front room and sitting slumped on the sofa.

"If anyone deserves a friend trust me it's you! Anyway, before we start an stupid argument. Listen to what I have to say first!"

"Fine go a head." I said, he seemed taken back but I didn't care, I was losing Sebastian and it was my own fault. I knew I was right it would have been better if I'd died.

"Werewolves' blood can heal Sebastian, but it will also change him!" Niall said getting straight to the point. I stared at him. Niall seeing my confusion went on. "The werewolves' blood would get rid of the poison, their slyiva is poisonious, their blood is healing, but it would be painful and it would turn him from being a vampire to just an immortal."

"So what, he would be a human who never aged?" I asked, a bit confused.

"Basically yeah." Niall said. I didn't ask any more question instead I pulled out my phone and rang Sebastian. He answered on the last ring.

"Hello," Sebastian had too good of a voice, I could listen to it all day, everyday and I would still love it.

"Hi, can you come over now?" I asked, he paused.

"You know I have just told everyone don't you?" Sebastian said confused to as why I would want him here, when he has told his family.

"Look, just get over to mine, as fast as possble!" I said and hung up. Saying 'love you' was too hard. Sebastian arrived half an hour later. Niall had gone and told me to keep where I got the information to myself. Since vampires didn't know werewolves' secrets.

Sebastian knocked on my door when I was upstairs taking of the dressing-gown I had thrown on, I quickly pulled on my top and a pair of trousers, which choosing by random meant they were jeans.

I answered the door. "Sorry, I was just changing." I said and smiled. Sebastian grinned.

"There's a mental picture." Sebastian said and I pulled a mocked outrage face.

"For someone who is dying, your happy." I said and he pulled me close to him as he stepped in. I tried to control my breathing, almost all of our bodies were touching.

"Why waste my time being sad when I have a beautiful girlfriend to spend my last nights with." Sebastian said and smiled down at me. I wanted to cry. And before I could control myself my eyes brimmed with tears. "Hey, don't cry."

"I need to tell you something." I said and went to walk away. He grabbed my hand and held on to it and walked with me. We sat on the sofa together, but I turned so I could look at him.

"There may be a way for you to survive." I said and he raised his eyebrows. He went to speak but I put my finger on his mouth. "Listen to me first." I waited till he nodded than continued. "If you drink werewolves blood, then you will survive but you won't be a vampire any more."

"What I would be a werewolf? No thanks, I would rather die!" His cold reaction made me think about whether he would still be with me when I told him what I had said at the ball. Seeing my taken back reaction, Sebastian was quick to continue. "I mean nothing against Claire or Leon, they're both really great but I just couldn't do that to my family."

"Sebastian, you wouldn't be a vampire or a werewolf you would be an immortal human."

"What does that mean?" Sebastian said.

"It means you would be a human aged twenty forever. Never ageing like a vampire but you'd be human!" I explained. "But it would be extermely painful and you can't tell anyone what happened to you." I said. Sebastian looked thoughtful.

"What do you think?"

"This is for you to decide! I can't tell you and I can't advise you!" I said, he nodded like he understood. "Before you decide, I have more to tell you." Sebastian stared at me.

"OK then." Sebastian said and smiled at me.

"Here goes. I am half werewolf and half vampire." Sebastian stared at me for a long time, I wanted to scream.

"How?"

"Jesse is a vampire and he is biological my father, my biological mother Rachel was a werewolf." I explained plainly, not wanting to go in details.

"And you were worried about telling me because you thought, I wouldn't love you anymore? Louisa, a little more credit would be nice, I love you. My feelings won't just go away like that!" Sebastian said. I was so impressed and happy that I jumped into his arms and kissed him. I really loved him! Sebastian leaned back a bit and I continued to kiss him. Sebastian didn't grope me, instead he kept his hands firmly on my hips. My hands were tangled in his longish short hair.

Finally I pulled away. I knew if we continued the kiss much longer, we wouldn't be just kissing.

"You have a decision to make." I said looking away from him.

"Would you mind if I called Chad, I have always been really close to him out of all my brothers. I won't tell him how, I will just ask him what he would do if there was a chance he could survive this." I shook my head to say I didn't mind.

Chad arrived ten minutes later.

"I'll wait outside!" I said and stood. Sebastian stopped me.

"Stay."

"I would feel like an interloper."

"Please." Sebastian said and smiled. I smiled back and sat back down.

"Lucky, I love you!" I said. He grinned.

Sebastian explained, leaving out details of how, that there might be a chance he could survive but he wouldn't be a vampire any more.

Chad was quiet for a long time. Then he told Sebastian to go for it. That it didn't matter what he turned into as long as he was alive. Sebastian nodded and said thanks. Chad had to leave because he hadn't told anyone he was coming.

We had ended up watching a film together. Sebastian not ready to decide and me trying to ignore his private thoughts. He turned to me, half way through the film.

"Where would we get werewolf blood?" Sebastian asked, he was so confident, I still couldn't believe how quiet and embarrassed he sounded.

"I could ask Claire or Leon." I said, he shook his head.

"I don't really want to drink their blood." Sebastian said. I could understand him.

"When would you want to do it?" I asked, looking away from him.

"As close to sunrise as possible, that way I would still be a vampire enough to sleep through the pain." I nodded. It was only a hour or so until sunrise now.

Sebastian caught on quickly to what I was thinking. He shook his head at me.

"Why not?" I asked

"Are you kidding me? Louisa you are a really strong vampire," he caught my eye and continued, " and werewolf, we don't even know if this process is definitely going to work and you know what happens when vampires drink from other vampires." Sebastian said and stood and paced the front room. I nodded and tried not to look offened. Sebastian noticing continued, "It's not you, Louisa, I mean I want you but I don't want to do- shit man, I don't know." Sebastian threw his hands up.

"It's OK, I understand. Look I'll be back in half an hour." I said and stood to.

Sebastian stopped me. I turned back to him.

"I really do love you."

"I know. I love you too." I smiled at him, "Now either drink from me or let me go and get the werewolf blood for you?"

"I can't do it!" Sebastian said and looked away from me. I turned him so he was facing me.

"Yes you can, or else I lose you and I can't lose you." I took his hand in my hand and pulled him to the sofa.

We didn't talk any more. Instead we sat down together and then after I made myself comfortable and he was to. Sebastian kissed my neck and I trembled all over.

Then he bit down on my neck with his fangs and there was only a quick pain that was quickly replaced by pleasure.

As Sebastian drank from me, I felt amazing. Everything within my body wanted Sebastian! I closed my eyes and gave in to the unimagainable pleasure I was experiencing. Sebastian continued to drink from me. When he finished I turned to look at him a smile already on my face, Sebastian was smiling too. I stood up, not wanting to say anything and spoil it. I pulled him up and then lead him up stairs. We were in my room and I turned and faced him. He kissed me. I knew he loved me and I him, so if this was his last night, it would be our first time and last time, hopefully not though.

I pulled off my top and stepped out of my bottoms, so that I was in just my bra and knickers.

"Stop." Sebastian said, I raised my eyebrows. Oh my god, I had just made the biggest fool of myself ever. Sebastian seemed to realize what I was thinking and was immediately right there infront of me, shaking his head. "Louisa, god, it's not that. I just don't want you to feel forced." Sebastian pulled my face up to his and smiled at me. "I want to, god, I definitely want to! But I also want you to be happy and ready." Sebastian wrapped his arms around me and instead we talked and I started to drift asleep in his arms. Feeling more safe than I had since my parents had been killed.

**-Sebastian-155**

Drinking Louisa's blood was amazing and unlike any experience he had ever had.

He really did love her. She was only sixteen, yet she had entered his life and took over. It was like he couldn't control himself around her. She was his new and only world, without her he couldn't imagine his life being the same ever again.

As he finished drinking from her, Louisa stood and pulled him with her.

Sebastian talked with her and then held her in his arms as she fell asleep.

Before he himself fell asleep too, Sebastian couldn't help thinking about the way she had changed his life. The last thought that occured to him was _I don't want to ever live, without her!_ Then sleep had taken him over.

As he slept, Louisa's blood worked in his body and without him knowing it, the half vampire and half werewolf blood took over his body and cleared his posioned vampire blood.

As the blood hit his non-beating vampire heart, he screamed out in pain. Louisa laying in his arms awoke immediately, looking wildly about for what was hurting him.

Sebastian couldn't tell her it was ok, that everything would be fine, because all he could do was scream from the increasing pain that took place inside his body.

**-Niall-156**

Niall wasn't surprised when his phone rang the next night and it was Louisa.

"Niall, get here now!" Louisa had said in a stressed and worried voice.

Niall didn't wait for anything, instead he chucked on his clothes and raced over to Louisa's place. When he got there, he wasn't shocked to hear screaming coming from inside.

Louisa looked worried out her mind and like she hadn't slept a wink.

"Why is he sceaming like that?" Louisa asked, wincing as Sebastian screamed again.

"I told you, the werewolf blood is clearing the posion and removing what makes him a vampire." Niall said calmly. "Have you slept at all?"

"I had about two hours before Sebastian started screaming in pain, since then I have been staying out of sunlight and trying to help Sebastian." Louisa said around a yawn. Then as if something occured to her, she pulled out her phone.

"Who are you ringing?"

"Chad, he will have to make something up to Sebastian's family, the last thing I need is them showing up here!" Louisa explained.

Louisa spoke quickly on the phone and then hung up and stared at Niall.

"Is there nothing we can do?"

"No, just let the werewolf blood do it's work." Niall said. Louisa looked as though that was physically painful for her.

**-Chad-157**

Chad was still asleep when his phone went off. He sat straight up and pulled out his phone, which was bleating with a ear spliting music.

Yawning he answered his phone, mostly to stop the music, thinking about it, he had to change his ring tone.

"Chad here," Chad managed to mumble over the yawn.

"Hey, it's Louisa, cover for Sebastian please, he is staying with me and told me to tell you, to tell your parents, don't let them come round here. Tell them we're not at my house!" Louisa sounded like she was tired.

"Sure, why didn't Sebastian call me?" Chad asked, wiping his sleepy eyes and trying to take and remember the words Louisa was giving him.

"Look, Chad I am tired and stressed, Sebastian is busy, really sorry to sound rude, but I need to get back." Louisa said, Chad was shocked, Louisa wasn't usually like this, "Can you just tell your parents that Sebastian said if he can't make it back from the poison, he loves you all, I know Sebastian and his family was the most important thing in the world to him!"

"Are you OK?" Chad asked, concerned at how stressed and tired she sounded.

"I am fine and not the one to worry about, thanks for asking Chad, and sorry for being a grouchy B! I shouldn't be not when I am asking for a favour and when you don't deserve it. Sorry again, I'll call again later, just pass on my message from Sebastian."

"I will. Do you want me to come over, maybe I can help." Chad felt the need to ask.

"No, it's ok, I'll ring you later." Louisa said, Chad couldn't help feeling suspicious, yeah he trusted Louisa and liked her, she had helped save his family before, but Sebastian was still his brother.

"Just one more question, why did you ring me?" Chad had to know.

"Your the closest to Sebastian, plus I know I can rely on you." Louisa said and sounded as though she was smiling. Quickly replacing the smile with serious, "I got to go, thanks for doing this Chad. I'll speak later, bye." And before he could answer she was gone.

"Bye then," Chad said into the ended call.

**-Jasper-158**

Solana was a bit of a challenge to Jasper, she was shy and liked her things her way. Jasper had never met anyone like her. She didn't talk unless she knew you well, didn't let you in easy and her family was really important to her.

Jasper had been out training, with the other guards when he first saw her. She joined in the training like many of the Dark kids did.

The head guard who was the trainer, had paired them together. Jasper not expecting her to be so good, got his ass kicked.

"Sorry," Solana had said when the other guards snickered and laughed, Jasper smiled and stood up.

"Don't apologise for being good." Jasper said and smiled, "Hi, I'm Jasper."

"Solana," She said and shook his hand, then the prepared to fight again, this time Jasper was more ready and prepared for how good she was.

"So your new?" Solana spoke as they fighted against each other and defended against eachother.

"Yeah, needed a change." Jasper said just as normally as he blocked her attack, and did one himself. She blocked his attack easily.

"How did you get involved with the guard?" Solana asked.

"Trying to help Louisa, or rather Louisa helping me." Jasper said, her eyes caught on straight away.

"You were the vampire she ran off to save."

"That's me." Jasper said feeling a little embarrassed.

"I wouldn't be embarrassed, Louisa would rush to help anyone, she didn't even know me properly and she gave herself to Martalon to free me." Solana said and smiled kindly at him.

"Yeah, I know, but if I hadn't been a fool in the first place, she wouldn't have too!" Jasper said. Solana nodded in understanding.

Finishing training and walking back, Jasper's phone rang. Solana looked at him and smiled.

"Sorry, I gotta take this." Jasper said, she nodded.

"So, I'll see you around, you were good at training." Solana said and continued to walk.

"You were too. See you." Jasper said and then pulled out his phone, "Hello,"

"Jasper, I need your help!"

"Jake, is that you?" Jasper asked, confused.

"Yeah, look I can't talk long, I can't reach Louisa or Niall, and I really need help!" Jake's voice was quiet and weak.

"Where are you?" Jasper asked, starting to worry.

"I don't know, I met this werewolf after the ball and she hit me over the head. Now I am in a dark room but I have no idea where."

"Just calm down, I am coming, first I am going to get help, just hang in there. I'll be there to help as soon as possible." Jasper said calmly.

"OK." Jake hung up. Jasper felt his worry expand. Jake was nothing but human, he wasn't any where near able to protect himself, he had only just learned about vampires and werewolves. Feeling incrediable awful and worried, Jasper rang Louisa - No answer. Niall - No answer. Lucas, finally someone who answered their phone.

He spoke quickly and then he and Lucas planned to meet and make more plans.

Not paying attention to what was around, just trying to get away, Jasper ran.

**-Sebastian-159**

Feeling like death would be a better option, Sebastian wished death would take him now, with the pain becoming more and more unbearable. He didn't know how long it had been, he also didn't care, all he did know was that he couldn't handle any more.

He tried to place his thoughts on anything but found it hard as the pain insisted on stealing his thoughts back to it. The pain took all of his concentration and strength.

It felt like fire, burning constantly. Never dying down, only intensifing and becoming more painful. Losing his fight and no longer being able to handle the pain, Sebastian was ready to give up, when sobs hit his ears, through the bruning and pain.

He kept his eyes closed and tried his hardest to control his screams of pain, then the sobbing got quieter and more distant.

Ready to give into the pain, Sebastian felt the fire starting to decrease and become less painful, still burning and still hurting but slowly it become more and more bearable.

Feeling a little bit of strength return to him, Sebastian felt the change in him.

He stopped the screaming and lay still, as the fire and pain that had tooken over his body left him, weak and undenably human. His heart beat like a normal humans and he felt the difference in the way he moved, as he slowly sat up and opened his eyes.

He looked around and realized he was in Louisa's room. He stood feeling the change in his weak body. Looking in Louisa's full sized mirror, he saw insantly how different he was, his skin now lightly tanned like it had been when he was human, his eyes usually a bright and intense green now the colour of gold, his teeth no longer had retractable fangs, that would be something he would have to get used to.

Then the door opened and Louisa stood watching him.

**-Louisa-160**

I listened as Sebastian screamed in pain, I wanted to help him, but Niall said there was nothing anyone could do, this was Sebastian's battle.

I waited, tired beyond belief, Niall had to go, I sat on my own and listened as Sebastian broke my heart and screamed in pain. I couldn't do anything, I could face anyone yet I couldn't help him through this.

Sitting alone I couldn't help thinking about how much my life had changed. I was so deep in thought I didn't at first even realize that the screams had stopped. Then knocking me out of my thoughts was the sound of something moving up stairs.

I was in the door way watching as Sebastian inspected himself in the mirror.

He was different yet still my Sebastian, his skin changed from vampire pale to a light tanned colour, which really suited him with his brown hair and his eyes no longer green but Gold! I smiled at him, my eyes tearing up with my happiness. I couldn't believe he was standing there alive, when just a few hours ago I thought I had lost him. He moved towards me.

I hugged him, then he met my lips with his, and I couldn't stop from smiling wildly at him.

"I love you, so much!" I said, through my teary eyes. Sebastian smiled back at me.

"I love you too." he said his voice deep and somehow different.

**-Piper-161**

Piper loved being a werewolf, what she loved even more was the way she could control simple humans minds. They were such simple beings that it wasn't hard.

Taking over the vampire hunters academy wasn't hard for Piper, she was a smart skilled werewolf who could use her mind controlling powers and impressive strength very well, which was why she found it easy to control all the humans signed up to her academy.

"Regan," Piper called, Regan was her favourite one, her pet as she liked to call him.

"Yes, ma'am." Regan asked, entering the room she had named as her own.

"Did you get him?" She asked, meaning had they caught Jake.

"Yes, bring him in." Regan told the guards. Then the two guards dragged in Jake and chucked him to the floor.

"Thank you, leave us!" Piper ordered and the guards left closing the door behind them. "Hello Jake, I am Piper."

"What do you want?" Jake asked, not in the friendly manner Piper would have choosen for him to use.

"Control, Power, Louisa the peace keeper dead!" Piper said coldly, then controlling herself smiled. "And you my dear boy are going to help me get that!"

"NEVER!" Jake spat, Piper raised her eyebrows and in a second Jake's thoughts and actions were hers.

"Use your phone and ring Niall." Jake did as he was told, not because he wanted to quite the opposite but because he couldn't stop himself, no matter how hard he tried.

Niall didn't answer. Louisa didn't answer. Lucas didn't answer. Jesse didn't answer. Finally Jasper answered, speaking on the phone, Jake couldn't stop the words that came out of his mouth either. Piper smiled then returning Jake's thoughts back to him, she called her pets and had him taken away.

**-Louisa-162**

I hung back while Sebastian informed his family about what he was now. I knew they would ask a lot of questions that he couldn't answer but I also knew they would be happy just to have him alive.

My life seemed like it was finally getting to as normal as it would be and settling down, that was when I remembered my phone and turned it on. I had a hundred missed calls from Jasper and six voice mails - _Ring me as soon as possible! It's about Jake!_

_I really need you to ring me as soon as you get this, we're going after Jake might need some help!_

_Me, Lucas and Evie are going after Jake! Ring me straight away when you get this!_

_We went after Jake, now we're in shit! This is real big shit that even you might need help with. Especially from your werewolf friends._ The last bit was hushed and they were all worried and stressed sounding, each one getting more and more worse.

I had to go after them but I also had to get help and inform the Darks. I entered the royal courts. Walking in everyone looked up at me. Sebastian's smile was full of relief, Fay and Hugh looked troubled, Solana smiled politely at me. Chad and Mark grinned, the other Dark brothers looked happy but still warely of me. I walked straight to the main table, Jesse joined them, they treated him like family.

"I need to speak to you!" I said directing it at all three of them. Fay nodded first. She lead the way out and Jesse and Hugh followed.

I wanted to tell Sebastian as well but I couldn't in my head I was thinking, I will tell you soon! He looked at me confused, then out loud he asked me, "What did you just say?" and I stared back at him. Everyone was staring at us like we were crazy, I didn't smile instead I shook my head a little and continued to follow Fay, Hugh and Jesse as they over took me.

I promise I will tell you in a minute, I said in my head.

I explained everything to them and they sat in silence for a moment.

"We can't just go rushing out!" Hugh said. I was furious, what was it with him, yeah I liked the dude and he had good tack-ticks but now I was starting to get annoyed, I would not let Jake die! Nor Jasper, Evie or Lucas.

They started talking plans and pre-cautions because human's were involved. Not wanting to hear anymore I stormed out and left them.

They followed me out insantly. "Where are you going, Louisa?" Hugh was asking.

"You make your plans and do things the way you love and works for you, I need to do things my way or else I will flip!" I said and continued out of there. Sebastian followed along with Chad and Mark and Solana, which I found surprising.

"What's going on?" Sebastian asked, once we were outside.

"Jake has been kidnapped, Jasper, Lucas and Evie went after him and now they are in shit too! Jasper left me a voicemail saying he thinks I am going to need help from more than just vampires." I said, they all looked confused. "The werewolves, hence why I am going to Claire and Leon, then I am going after who ever done this!" I said and they nodded and their expressions cleared.

I also rang Niall who was supposed to keeping an eye on Jake, no answer, which was strange Niall almost always answered his phone.

I ran to Claire and Leon's place the other's followed behind, I knew I was faster so I slowed a little and the other vampires caught up first, I fell to the back hanging with my immortal human _boyfriend, _yes I said boyfriend, who was immortal but still human and slower, it was probably really frustrating to him used to being so fast now slower than the rest. I put my hand in his, ignoring the smell and feel of his blood, which was now normal human blood, and pulled him with me. He looked at me and smiled a little hiding that he was annoyed.

"Inside the courts, did you say anything to me?" Sebastian said. I shook my head and he looked confused. "Oh, I could have sworn I heard you." He made a "Hm," sound and then just smiled at me.

Wait, did that mean Sebastian heard my thoughts, when I was thinking or trying to tell him that I would tell him later. I tried now. Thinking speak if you can hear me.

"Did you just say something?" Sebastian said turning to look at me confused while we continued to run together.

"No, I thought something, which meant you just heard the thought I was thinking. What did you think I said?" I asked, now amazed by this new thing I could do to, or maybe it was Sebastian.

"Telling me to talk, if I heard you." Sebastian said confused.

"I didn't say anything, you just heard my thoughts inside your head." I explained, when he continued to look confused. His eyes widened. I nodded then added, "Let's keep this quiet for now, just me and you, okay?" Like with the mind reading, I wanted to know how to control it before I went round telling people.

We arrived at Claire and Leon's not long after, Sebastian's phone was ringing, no guessing who it was, I knew it would be Fay and Hugh ringing to get them back there.

Claire and Leon were busy with guests. Claire's father answered the door, seeing me and recognising me, he offered me his hand and when I took it, he shook mine.

"Louisa right? I am Claire's father, one of the main leaders of the packs." He said not friendly, but not cold and mean.

"Hi, I can remember, we met at the ball, nice to see you again." I said and stuck a smile on my face. I stood for a second not sure what to do, then he seemed to realize I wasn't visiting him.

"You must be looking for Claire and Leon, I'll just get them." He said and shut the door. I thought that was weird but then remembered that he was a werewolf and probably didn't trust me.

Leon opened the door back up a minute later.

"What are you doing here?" Leon asked, a smile on his face, but his thoughts were already worrying. I pushed his thoughts away and explained everything, that I had to Fay, Hugh and Jesse. Leon listened intently, then looked really regretful.

"Claire and I can't get involved. We're about to be named the new leaders of both sides of the packs. We can't just come and help you Louisa." Leon said, I nodded like I understood, but inside I was hurt. These guys were the only werewolves I knew plus Niall but I couldn't find him now and he wasn't answering his phone and now they had just told us to get stuffed, basically. I turned, I knew if I spoke I would blow and end up saying something hurtful. Leon was a decent bloke and tried to stop me. He reached out and tried to turn me. I moved to fast and was gone before he had the chance. I didn't wait to see if the others followed, I just contined walking. I would help Jake, Jasper, Lucas and Evie, whether the werewolves helped or not.

**-Claire-163**

She had wanted to go out and talk to Louisa, but Leon offered first, so she smiled and nodded at him to go. Claire stayed with his uncle and mother, his father had been killed years ago, so now it was only he and his uncle who ruled the werewolves, his mother had never really been the same after his dad was killed, but Leon loved her and kept her involved as much as possible, and her father and mother. This was the meeting where they decided whether and when Claire and Leon would take over and joing the two packs together.

Leon came back a couple of minutes later, looking stressed and a little worried. Claire wanted to asked what was up but whatever Louisa had told him hadn't put him in a good mood, which meant he probably didn't want to talk about it especially infront of their family.

Their family stayed for hours, finally they left and both of them sat down on the sofa together.

Leon started to talk about what Louisa had said, knowing she would want to know.

Claire was angry with him once he had finished. "Your joking, right?" She said, he looked shocked at her response.

"Claire what was I supposed to say?" Leon said. Claire stood up.

"Not that, for gods sake Leon, she came to us because she trusts us." She said and started to rip of the dress she had worn for dinner.

"Where are you going?" Leon asked, watching her, as she changed into her jeans and normal t-shirt.

"Where do you think? To help Louisa!" Claire said, Leon stood suddenly.

"I am coming too." Leon said, Claire loved him but boy could he mess things up. She had spent ages trying to get Louisa to trust her at that school. Now that she had turned Claire couldn't just let her down when Louisa had helped her and trusted her.

**-Jake-164**  
Jake didn't doubt for one minute that Louisa wouldn't come riding to his rescue and fall for Piper's trap. He didn't expect Jasper, Lucas and Evie first and on their own, to come.

Locked in a pitch black room, Jake couldn't see anything. Suddenly light from the door that opened spilled through and Jasper, Lucas and Evie was thrown in the room. The door was shut and Jake felt heard the lock go on the other side.

"Where's Louisa?" Jake asked, as long as they said she wasn't coming he didn't care about anything else. Louisa was safe, if they said she wasn't coming.

"We don't know, left her a couple of messages but she hasn't called back, and now my phone has been taken off me." Jasper said, his voice and the shuffling from where they were moving, was the only sound in the night.

There was movement above them and then the night sky was above them and they all stared up at the moon, that shined on them.

Piper's face looked down on them and Evie and Jake jumped, though Evie was the one who screamed. Lucas automatically put his arm around her.

"Vampires, how long can you stand the sun? At least you have snacks with you, that will build your strength up!" Piper said and laughed. Then she was gone. It was a see through window and the glass obliviously hadn't been treated so it wouldn't burn vampires.

Jake for the first time in his life wanted more than anything to be dead, instead of in this situation.

Louisa for sure would come for him, but she would also do anything for anyone, so that meant if Piper wanted her life for theirs, Louisa would no doubt about it give it to her. She would do anything if it meant the others didn't get hurt.

Feeling lost, little and very young, Jake sat down on the cold concrete floor and felt more alone than ever. Yeah the others were there and yeah they had come for him, but he still felt alone and terrified.

The lock on the door turnt and three big guys came in, they were covered in silver. Coming towards Evie. Both Lucas and Jasper moved infront of her. But it was no use that was why they were dressed in silver. Jake shot up, he knew he might not be much use but he had to try. He jumped in front of Eve too.

"Vampires away or we will burn you." The first guy said and stared at Jasper and Lucas.

"Go to HELL!" Lucas said. It was clear he wouldn't give up with out a fight. Jasper was the same. The guards looked like they really didn't want to fight. Then a fourth guard stepped in, not wearing any silver at all.

"Regan," Evie said, recognising him straight away. Regan the fourth guard stared at her for a long time. Evie moved forward and slapped him around the face. Hard. He looked taken back then looked back at her and instantly recognised her.

"E?" Regan said, "What was the slap for?"

"What was the slap for?" Evie looked like she wanted to slap him again. "Do you not remember how we left things?"

**-Evie-165**

Four Years Ago!

Fifteen year old Evie waited patiently while her brother, talked to yet another vampire hunter. This man was weird, he was old and made her feel weird just being around him. But still he agreed to give her and her brother some training and house them for some time.

Evie's brother Matt meant the world to her since her mum and dad had been killed. He was nineteen yet he acted a hell of a lot older, she supposed that he had to grow up fast, since he's been taking care of her since she was eleven, the age when her mum and dad had been killed.

They stayed with Riley, his son and Suzy. Suzy being Riley's second wife, his first killed by vampires. His first was apparently a lot better than Suzy both looking wise and personality, Evie soon found out from Regan, who was also fifteen and gorgeous to her.

He had dark hair, dark eyes and dark tanned skin with a fit body. Evie didn't expect him to take interest in her, she had wild red hair and her mum's grey eyes.

Evie and Regan would spend hours together. He made her smile and she gave him a reason to get away from Suzy.

Evie and Regan had been walking together one day after the weeks they had been spending together but today Suzy had really pissed him off this time and she hated seeing him upset.

He turned and stopped her suddenly and staring into her eyes, Regan met her lips with his and kissed her. Putting his hands around her waist and pulling her closer to him. Evie kissed him back and raised her hands and slid her arms around his neck. Letting her hands play with his kinda long dark hair. After that kiss they would disappear for hours together talking and kissing. No-body asked questions to them they were just close friends.

They spent days just being together, talking and feeling his mouth on hers. Evie thought that it could have got boring but it never did. Everyday he seemed to want her more.

For the first couple of times his hands wouldn't roam, but soon he started feeling her breast, rubbing his hand along her thighs when they laid in the bed together, she didn't allow him to do much more than that. She would touch him to but never any further than touch.

They had had the sex discussion she had told him she wasn't ready and with a resigned sigh he agreed to wait until she was.

She trusted him and never ever expected what he would do to her.

The massive house was empty. They were alone, everyone had gone out, vampire raid and they had had a tip. Everyone had gone.

She was laid on his bed as usual they had been kissing intensely. Both of their tops had come off. Regan's hands were feeling her body. She didn't mind actually she quite liked it. He was gentle and loving with her and she was definitely falling in love with him.

"Come on E," Regan murmered softly in her ear, E had been what he tended to call her, and went back to kissing her neck, she bite her lip, she still wasn't ready, it had only been two weeks since she had told him that.

"No, I told you. I am just not ready yet!" Evie said quietly. Regan continued kissing her body.

"We have the whole house to ourselves and your still not ready." Regan said in an annoyed voice. She sat up and pushed him away for a moment.

"Regan, you said you understood." Evie said feeling vulernable with her top gone and only her bra for cover.

"I do, I do. But," Regan's voice had changed and when she moved away from him, he smiled jokingly at her and pulled her back. "Don't be like that. I do understand, it's just that I love you and want you so much!" Evie softened by the words I love you. She loved him to.

"Really?" Evie asked, feeling embarrassed and small.

"Of course. I love you E!" Regan said and kissed her again.

"OK then." Evie said. Regan didn't need telling twice. He took off her bra and then undressed himself while she slowly, continued to take off the rest of her clothes.

They climbled under the covers together and then she let him kiss her full on and then slowly move down her body. He kissed her breast, her nipples, then he moved her arms above her head so he could do it more freely and when he entered, she cried out because it hurt alittle but Regan just continued to kiss her then he rocked his hips against hers and held her close while she kissed him back and pulled him more closer to her, she was only fifteen but she felt so much older than that with Regan, she truely loved him and thought he loved her.

Finally they lay next to each other smiling. He was gorgeous and hers as she was his.

"E, I love you, and I'll never let you go. NO matter what happens!" Regan said so boldly that she couldn't help smiling and letting him kiss her all over again.

But he didn't mean his words, she soon found that out.

Everyone returned from hunting, Matt and Riley were arguing. Over the next few days the argument didn't get better, it got worse and on the fourth night Evie found Matt packing up their things getting ready to leave.

Evie felt her heart break and ran to find Regan. She didn't find him he found her. She waited out in the woods where they had often walked together.

Regan had confusion written on his face, she saw it as he walked towards her.

"Matt's getting ready to leave." Evie said, when he sat next to her and let the silence drown on. He didn't touch her, or hold her hands and say it didn't matter like she had wanted him to, instead he stood from where he was sat and stayed standing just across from her and stared at the floor.

"What are you doing?" Regan asked after she stayed silent and didn't say anymore.

"What can I do? I have to go with him. He's all I have!"

"It could be just me and you, we could go away together." Regan said finally looking at her.

"You really want to run away together?" She had asked and seen the panicked look on his face, he wasn't expecting that to be her answer. That hurt more than any of the words he said. She jumped down from where she sat on a fallen tree and ran.

Regan confused as to why she was running was slow to react at first but he chased her after that. Evie saw Matt putting the last bag in the car and jumped in the passenger seat of their jeep. Matt got in the driver seat and smiled at her. Nothing got him down, she wished she could be more like him. Pulling out of the Clouds driveway, Evie seen Regan chasing after the car. He fell behind and watched as the car drove on.

Now back from visiting the past Evie stared at her first love. He stared silently back at her. Lucas sensing the tension took Evie's hand in his.

"Regan is there new orders from our lady?" One of the guards wearing silver asked.

Regan didn't take his eyes from Evie.

"Yeah, set them free!" Regan said. The other guards raised their eyebrows.

"Are you s-" One of them started to ask but Regan turned his stare on him and he cut of what he was about to say. Instead he opened the door and let them out.

Then they heard a loud crash that boomed from the other room. Everyone rushed out to see what had happened.

Regan fell beside Evie. Evie moved closer to Lucas.

"E, we need-" Evie shook her head and rounded on him.

"Don't 'E' me, you said you _loved_ me, I trusted you and you turned out to be a Jerk and a Asshole! Screw you, Regan. Really! Thanks for getting us out the room! But other than that we're done!" Evie said and walked more faster, forcing Lucas to keep up which he had no trouble with.

"You want to talk?" Lucas asked quietly, sweet Lucas who she loved for real this time and knew he loved her back and his long blond hair that fell into his face, he really needed to get it cut. His sapphire blue eyes which stared into hers and showed the love that he held for her.

"No I really don't!" Evie said coldly and felt bad, she softened, "Thanks though." He was only making sure she was ok.

Lucas nodded and stayed quiet and followed the others.

Finally entering the room where the crash had come from, Evie looked around and saw the gathering going on. And there in the middle of it all stood, Louisa, arguing with Piper.

Louisa was almost unrecognisable, she was still the same Louisa and still looked exactly the same but the fury that showed on her face was like seeing a stranger to Evie. Regan stared at her to and his eyes widened watching her.

Turning to stare at them Piper let out a frustrated sigh.

"Why have they been let out?" She asked in an annoyed voice and all three of the guards turned on Regan.

"Regan said you sent new orders to sent them free." One of the guards said. Regan rolled his eyes at the guard and stepped up. Piper focused on Regan.

"Why would you do that Regan?" She asked and looked like she was actually hurt.

"You are just using us! I am finally out from your spell." Regan said calmly back and Piper laughed at him.

"Is that so?" She asked but the smile was already playing on her lips. "Well then, I'll have to make do without you." Then she stood and walked away from everything. "Attack!" She screamed at the last minute.

The humans automatically started to fight, Louisa stood where she was, as chaos surronded them. Finally Louisa spoke for the first time infront of Evie.

"I won't fight any of them. I have made peace between the vampires and werewolves, yes things are yet to be finished and secured but still vampires and werewolves have agreed not to fight against eachother anymore." Louisa paused and looking around at the humans who were rageing and getting ready to fight. "We didn't come here asking for a fight." Louisa turned and stared right at Piper. "You ordered one because you like attention, my friends and I could kill all these humans, but what would be the point, Piper you are just sentencing these humans to death and you know it!"

"You fools, I said ATTACK!" Piper shouted again, but the humans were confused and didn't know what to do. Piper looked furious, then she stood still and her eyes turnt red and she looked around at each and every single human in the room, including her, Jake and Regan.

Evie started to feel her thoughts slipping away and then she focused on Louisa and saw Louisa smiling widely.

Piper opened her eyes and stared at Louisa. Piper shook and then suddenly she started to fit and fell on the floor, Evie stared as she grew and grew and changed from.

"RUN!" Louisa screamed and no-body paused for second orders. The vampires Louisa had entered with stayed with her. Evie moved towards her, Lucas, Jasper and Jake followed.

Louisa looked wildly at them, her eyes had changed to red. "What are you waiting for, I said run!" Louisa shouted and they all stared at her.

"Not without you!" Evie said back and the others nodded.

"It's because of me you're in this mess, I swear to god if you all don't move..." Louisa looked a bit lost for words, then she totally froze, the thing that had been Piper was stood on all fours and growling at them.

The creature that stood infront of them was scarier than any vampire she had ever faced, which for her was an achievement because she had faced some scary assed vampires.

**-Louisa-166**

Preparing to face my second werewolf, I looked at each of my friends that stood with me, they looked scared with a forced front on. Then I noticed Regan stood among them and couldn't help staring at him. He had to be kidding. Evie noticed me and I raised my eyebrows questionly at her.

"I'll tell you if we survive." She said and then she smiled. I smiled back.

I moved my gaze to Jake, he smiled back at me, mostly to cover his fear but I could feel it, I could feel it coming of all of them, but Jake for a human wasn't that bad then I remembered he had faced Niall, more than faced he took a beating that could have killed him.

I turned to Sebastian, I loved him so much. He stood next to me and rolled his eyes as if to say 'hey, we're in trouble, again, what a surprise'. I knew how he felt.

"I love you!" I whispered to him. The werewolf growlled and had started to circle us. I turned and stepped forward. "It's me you want dead, leave them out of it!" I shouted and ran from my friends. The werewolf ran after me. They tried to follow but Piper in werewolf form meant business, she growled and snapped her teeth at them.

I spun around and stood ready for the werewolf to attack me, I didn't attack back. I had made peace with the werewolves and vampires, I would not break that by attacking.

**-Hugh-167**

Hugh against his will followed after his wife and best friend as they finally talked him into going into action. Hugh pushing the doors open to the vampire huntering academy was not expecting to see the vampire hunters running out.

That was either really good or really bad, Hugh thought and flashed past them.

Searching the academy they entered the room and saw their children stood there, Fay was fast as fury and straight over there. Jesse and Hugh were right behind them but when they got there, their attention didn't stay on their children, it went to Louisa who was only defending herself against the werewolf, she was aiming to hurt it and she was only hitting back in self defence.

He looked to they children, they were standing shock still, Hugh walked to his eldest son: Sebastian.

"What's going on? Why aren't you helping?" Hugh asked, Sebastian tore his eyes from the battle and looked at his father.

"She won't let us, we all tried to help but she won't let us attack the werewolf because that would break the peace between vampires and werewolves." Sebastian explained quickly.

Hugh frowned, he went to ask another question but Sebastian's attention was already captured by the fight again. He realized that Louisa was right, if any of them attacked it would break the peace, but he couldn't do nothing. He looked silently at Jesse, who wanted to attack and save his daughter but he was holding still, only just.

A phone rang everybody started searching their pockets. It turned out to be Sebastian's, he answered.

"Sebastian, are you with Louisa?" The voice was unrecognisable to Hugh.

"Who is this?" Sebastian asked. Everyone didn't know whether to watch Sebastian or Louisa and the werewolf. Louisa and werewolf won.

"It's Claire, now tell me are you with Louisa?"

"Yes and we're at the vampire hunting academy." Sebastian spoke quickly. "Get here as soon as possible! Louisa is defending herself against a werewolf!"

The other person named Claire hung up and Sebastian put his phone away.

Feeling his parents stares Sebastian turned quickly to them and explained who Claire was. Hugh didn't know how to react, suddenly it was like he didn't even know his eldest son any more, because since when does a werewolf have his number.

Hugh turned back to the fight, not sure if he should do anything. Finally deciding to act, Hugh moved towards the fight but was stopped by all of the children.

**-Louisa-168**

Piper was much stronger than Niall had been! Also it was a lot harder to fight her because I could only defend myself not actually attack. The fight seemed to go on forever but I saw it in her eyes that I was wearing her down, the problem was I was wearing myself down as well. Now it had become a game of who would drop first.

Feeling the sunlight gaining on me I started to feel the limit, the sun made for me to go down first but I didn't take my eyes from her, she growled and her eyes showed victory, but I couldn't let her know really how tried I was. Piper was an older, stronger, faster werewolf than Niall.

So it was haven when the doors banged open once more and in strolled Leon and Claire, followed by many others.

"Sorry about the delay." Claire said and smiled, I thought for a second I imagined her there but then Piper was staring at her too. So I couldn't have been imagining her.

Feeling the burn and searing pain in places where she had actually managed to hurt me, I smiled faintly back at Claire.

Leon on the other hand wasn't smiling instead he was angry, but I was shocked when I realized the anger wasn't aimed at me, it was aimed at Piper who by reading his thoughts was his sister. The werewolves were not happy with her, she transformed into her human shell and they cuffed her.

They all started talking, I didn't really care, I wouldn't, sunrise was near. I went to Sebastian and he placed his arm around me and smiled down at me.

I pulled him with me and we started to walk away... We didn't get far, we were stopped by the older vampires and werewolves. They were all talking to me at once, or maybe I was getting their thoughts and words mixed up, I didn't know. I was tired.

"It can wait until tomorrow night." I said and turned and got the hell out of there before they stopped me again.

**-Leon-169**

The werewolves came down hard on Piper. He helped lower her sentence since it was going to be death, instead he made a deal with the head werewolf and now she was sentenced to go on her own, out of their country and if she returned she would be killed on sight.

Piper cried on his shoulder when he had to give her the news. But it had to be done.

He helped her and then said his goodbyes as she got her belongings and left everything and everyone she had ever known.

**-Louisa-170**

I was informed about the decision about Piper and I didn't mind, as long as I never had to deal with her again. Leon seemed pretty upset about the whole thing, whereas Claire didn't seem bothered. Things calmed down and it seemed to be back to normal around the town. . .

Everything had died down, Evie explained what happened with Regan and I felt bad for her having to put up with him staying around, since Kerian, his dad and his uncle all ran off, Regan had decided to open the academy and run it by himself, only this time he trained vampire hunters and werewolves haters. I thought it was actually quite funny how he thought he would ever be able to teach people to fight a werewolf, but hey that was his problem.

My life for once was calm and I found peace and comfort since my parents had died. My life was finally getting back to normal, well as normal as things got, in a town full of vampires and werewolves.

Life stayed quiet for Me and my friends and just when we all thought things had finally settled down, four strangers knocked on my door, which was never good!


End file.
